Harry Potter y la Orden de la luz
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Crossover de Harry Potter y Hellsing. Acción, Amor, Aventuras. Hermione y Harry descubren cosas importantes de sus pasados que le ayudaran a derrotar al señor oscuro. Elementales,animagos, Vampiros, Elfos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo bla bla bla etc., Los personajes y caracteres pertenecen a Kuota Hirano con Hellsing y J. K. Rowling con. También habrá unos caracteres de El Señor de los Anillos que pertenecen al heredero de J.R.R. Tolkien. Hay unos personajes nuevos de mi invención, si deciden usarlos en sus historias por favor notifíquemelo. Mi intención es mejorar mi forma de escritura para mi universidad que es muy necesaria ya que cine y televisión necesita uno tener un buen estilo de escritura, además de sacar de mi sistema unos "fantasmas" que me obligan a publicar un crossover de estas dos excelentes historias.

Después de Harry Potter y la orden del fénix

Hellsing

Dialogo mental

_Pensamientos_

**Pársel**

Harry Potter y la Orden del Dragón (opcional, todavía no tengo un título)

Los hijos del Dragón

Capitulo 1

El Visitante

Un día, muy de mañana, no doraban aún los rayos de sol las cimas de los edificios vecinos, y un silencio profundo reinaba en la calle abajo en el barrio Privet Drive 4. Cuando un Harry Potter harto de no poder dormir gracias a las pesadillas que tenía de la muerte de su querido padrino Sirius Black además de la noticia reciente del escape de Dolohov, Malfoy, demás que se capturaron el año pasado y se mandaron a Azkaban. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más terribles mostrándole a todos sus seres queridos en un charco de sangre en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida y poco después veía la cara de Lord Voldemort dándole una mueca maliciosa y soltando una estruendosa carcajada malévola, una y otra vez la escena de la cámara de la muerte donde Sirius cae en el velo y las peores: una escena en el Ministerio de Magia donde Dolohov le lanza una maldición a Hermione y esta cae al suelo quedando inmóvil, como muerta y la otra donde su casa es atacada por un pequeño grupo de mortifagos y vampiros ve además un extraño símbolo de runas de color rojo en el cielo encima de la casa.

Un Harry sudoroso se sienta en el alfeizar y abre la ventana. En la calle, las espesas masas de niebla rodaban por encima del pasto y del asfalto, mientras él en la ventana recibía el aire superior puro y limpio acariciándole las sienes con su deliciosa frescura. En las ramas de las moreras saltaba un picogordo, llamando con su garganta rosada a la indómita esposa; algo más bajo un papamoscas de plumaje gris azulado interrumpía de cuando en cuando sus gorjeos con un sonoro chillido, y desde abajo un pajarito rojo amarillento con su canto admirable, aplaudía cada estrofa de aquél torneo musical, con un ruido armonioso.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban mucho menos ocupados por aquél concierto vocal que por los episodios ocurridos el año pasado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haberle puesto interés a estudiar Ocluemency para escudar su mente de los ataques de Voldemort. Tenía una rabia asesina hacia Bellatrix Lestrange por haber matado a su padrino, si la volvía a ver si que iba a hacer la maldición Cruciactus como debía ya que ese odio que tenía podrá enloquecerla al poco rato. Estaba enojado pero a la vez agradecido con el Profesor Dumbledore por no contarle sobre la profecía, ahora sentía como si tuviera un quintal de carga en sus hombros y entendió porque el Profesor lo tuvo apartado de esto ya que estimaba a sus padres y a el mismo por eso no quería estropear su poca felicidad y enojado por ser tratado como un niño, además que no quería que Tom Riddle supiera la profecía por que el conocimiento es poder.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que le han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida… El único para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…"

Estaba dispuesto de mandarle una carta al Profesor Dumbledore pidiendo excusas por lo ocurrido en su despacho, además de pedirle el favor de si podía arreglar un entrenamiento riguroso para poderle hacer frente el mismo a Voldemort cuando surja la oportunidad.

Un chillido suave cogió su atención, y él examinaba a su búho blanco nevado Hedwing. Había una pila de cartas que se sientan bajo ella, pero ninguno había sido abierto. Él no que quería que le escribieran con piedad de sus amigos de la escuela. Él había guardado su palabra para escribir cada tres días a por lo menos una persona, y había hecho al Profesor Lupin. Dos palabras en cada carta eran todos que había tomado. - Yo estoy bien -.

- ¿Quinto año, no fue muy bueno para usted? -

Harry pensó que había escuchado algo aunque no sabía si era real o no gracias al mago oscuro terrible Voldemort. Esta voz no celebró la malicia. Eso no significó era bienvenido, sin embargo.

- Usted tiene razón, la voz dijo. Usted no necesita esto. Acostado en su cama que se pudre lejos no lo ayudarán. Harry alcanzó a ver un vislumbre blanco gris de la esquina de su ojo, pero cuando él parecía en esa dirección, había simplemente una rama del árbol. Yo deseo hablar con usted, Señor Potter.

- ¿Quién usted es? - él exigió - ¿Cómo usted entró aquí?

La varita de Harry que se abrochó firmemente en su mano voló de repente de él y aterrizó en el piso de la habitación. Cuando él se lanzó para agarrar de nuevo su varita, unos finos hilos plateados le obligaron a que detuviera cuando él se encontró mirando fijamente dos grandes ojos grises brillando.

- ¡Déme mi varita! Harry exigió ruidosamente, ya sin importar si su primo, tía o su tío lo oyeran. ¡AHORA!

- ¿Y simplemente qué usted haría con él si usted lo toma? Yo sospecho que usted podría probar algo que usted sentiría después.

- ¡Yo intentaría sacarlo de aquí!

- Como yo dijera.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda y cerró sus ojos. En cambio en lugar de ver Sirius que desaparece en el velo de nuevo por este tiempo, él vio a Hermione, Ron y el que se sientan en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Él estaba seguro había estado durante uno de sus asignaciones de tarea que los dos habían aplazado demasiado largo, pero el mensaje todavía estaba claro. - ¿Por qué yo sentiría líbrese de usted? -

Usted fallaría. Y yo podría desquitarme. Pero yo no le deseo cualquier daño, Señor Potter.

- Harry por favor – Señor Potter no me agrada.

Mi nombre es Aika Dorné y algunos me llaman por mi apodo, La Hija del Ángel de la Muerte pero Aika o Ángel es suficiente.

- bien - Harry dijo con una inclinación. - ¿Yo puedo recuperar mi varita ahora?-

De pronto esos hilos plateados desaparecieron y la varita flotó hacia el debido a un hilo plateado que estaba envuelto alrededor de la varita. Cuando Harry la tomó el hilo desapareció y Harry pudo darse cuenta que los hilos venían de los guantes que tenía puestos.

- ¿Simplemente por qué usted vino aquí? Harry preguntó. ¿No para atorménteme, yo estoy seguro?

- ¿Usted está planeando en leer cualquiera de sus cartas?

- Usted ¿va a contestar mi pregunta?

- Sólo si usted contesta la mía.

- Yo no estaba planeando leer ninguna. Yo no necesito oír la piedad o las personas que me dicen que no volvía ahora mismo mi culpa, aunque es toda mi culpa.

- La muerte de Sirius era una gran pérdida, la muchacha dijo tristemente. Pero yo no le diré por qué yo estoy aquí a menos que usted leyó tres cartas por lo menos, y dos deben ser de las personas diferentes.

- ¿Usted no lo conoció, para que no piense que usted me conoce?, él dijo fríamente. Él se paró de la cama, sin embargo. Su curiosidad no se aplacaría si él simplemente se sentara allí, y él supo, sin una duda, que su curiosidad a veces era insaciable.

Él empujó a través de la pila de cartas, y se fijó en una de Hermione, una de Ron, y otro de Luna. De pronto un cuervo negro con ojos de un raro color rojo, entró por la ventana abierta con dos cartas atadas a su pata.

- Conozco al pájaro Harry, tome las cartas y léalas por que creo que una tiene que ver con lo que vine yo a hacer aquí.

Una carta tenía un símbolo raro a su asombro era el mismo de su sueño donde la casa de los Granger era atacada y otra era del Ministerio de Magia. Harry tomó primero la del Ministerio y la comenzó a leer:

_Sr Potter:_

_Debido a la valentía de sus amigos y suya, ustedes impidieron que los Mortifagos robaran una Profecía que estaba guardada en nuestro departamento. Nosotros todo el Departamento de Misterios le pedimos disculpas por haber creído en Fudge y no en usted. Ahora el motivo de esta carta es para informarle a usted y sus amigos que los hemos incluido en las listas de nuestro círculo interno de Indecibles con el motivo de permitirles poder usar la magia libremente y sin restricción además de que nosotros hemos visto las capacidades de su grupo. Yo he pensado formar un grupo de lucha contra Lord Voldemort, solo necesita su aprobación y la de sus amigos para que ustedes ingresen en ese grupo que tengo planeado crear. En otro punto hemos estudiado el caso de su padrino Sirius Black y hemos influenciado al Ministerio para que Sirius Black sea declarado inocente. En estos días y con la ayuda del Jefe del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore se publicará en el Profeta Diario el acta del libertad de su padrino. Tengo que admitir que fue muy difícil pero con la ayuda inestimable de Dumbledore se logró. La ayuda de Dumbledore fue muy importante al dar una prueba fundamental en la que se mostraba que su padrino no era el guardasecreto de sus padres. No se como la conseguiría pero funcionó. El Profesor Dumbledore le explicará con más detalle. Otro punto importante es su ID y la de sus amigos ya que no lleva su nombre real solo un apodo que usted elija y solo yo conoceré su identidad real, por favor envié un mensaje con este cuervo, es seguro, no se preocupe ya que fue Lord Fénix el ahijado de su madre que antes de ser sellado dejó al cuervo libre pero se quedó con un amigo cercano por que no lo podía localizar, se lo mando ya que es suyo y creo que usted lo necesitará, para que sirva de mensajero suyo. Lamento su perdidas, Sus padres y padrino fueron compañeros míos en Hogwarts, sobre todo Lily que fue como una hermana para mi. Cualquier cosa o necesidad que tenga envíeme una lechuza o al cuervo y yo le ayudare con mucho gusto._

_Rayan Park_

_Jefe Supremo de Indecibles_

_Jefe del Departamento de Misterios_

_Ministerio de Magia _

Harry terminó del leer la carta asombrado y contento. Por lo menos alguien que se había despertado y estaba dispuesto a enmendar su error. Ahora podía usar la magia, esa carta le levantó los ánimos ya que podía entrenar sin preocuparse por que lo echaran de la escuela. Le tenía que preguntar a Hermione que significaba ser un Indecible y que responsabilidades tenía. Se dio cuenta de que el cuervo esperaba pacientemente a que le quitaran la otra carta de la pata y cuando Harry lo hizo el cuervo se fue a posar al lado de Hedwing y notó con sorpresa como ambos se inclinaban como si saludándose sin pelearse.

Él abrió la segunda carta despacio, no seguro qué está pasando. Era conciso.

_Por favor llévense bien con Aika. Mi hija a mi asombro y felicidad le ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Mi hija no sabe nada de magia y el Profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que usted le podía ayudar a adelantarse y entrar con usted a sexto curso. En cambio yo le pedí a mi hija que le enseñara a manejar los guantes con hilos de plata ya que yo pienso que no solo debe saber magia para defenderse ya que si usted queda desarmado como se defendería. Le agradezco su ayuda, si usted es lo que me han contado, usted tiene la bondad de su madre, lleve ese don que heredó de ella con orgullo_.

_Atte:_

_Walter Kum Dorné _

_Ángel de la Muerte _

_Retenedor de la Familia Hellsing_

Se firmó con un símbolo al fondo, pero Harry no estaba seguro lo que representaba.

Él parecía en la muchacha en la confusión, y Aika parecía fuera de él.

- Esto ¿cuenta como dos, entonces? - él preguntó.

- La carta de mi padre no cuentan como nada. Simplemente significa que él sabe quién usted es. Los ojos grises de la muchacha chispearon cuando ella habló.

Después de intentar preguntarle a Aika sobre algo más, él suspiró y regresó a su escritorio y arrancó tres cartas al azar de las pilas que él había hecho. Él abrió el primero que resultó ser de Ron.

_Eh el compañero: _

_Espero que usted esté bien, y si los muggles le dan cualquier problema, simplemente recuérdelos sobre Ojoloco. Yo no puedo creer que Ojoloco haya amenazado de esa forma a su tío. ¡Yo deseo que yo tuviera mis omniculares, para que yo pudiera ver eso de nuevo una y otra vez! _

_Yo no puedo forzarlo más. ¿Si usted necesita algo, pregunte, bien? Usted no tiene que ir a través de esto solo. Usted tiene los amigos. Ginny ha estado molestándome para enviarle una carta vía búho durante días, aunque yo hice hace simplemente hace un par de días. No seguro si usted lo lee o no, como usted ni siquiera no ha contestado a un solo. Nosotros estamos en el mismo lugar del año pasado, pero es horrible. Mi mamá nos hace limpiar todo el tiempo, y todavía no nos permiten oír algo. _

_¡Guarde en contacto, compañero! _

_Ron _

_PD: Ginny dice que ella está invitando Luna pronto. ¿Cualquier idea de cómo salvarme?_

Harry agitó su cabeza y suspiró, mientras echando la carta al lado. Él conoció bien a Ron bastante para saber que la limpieza no estaba pasando, y que sólo se decía que intentaba y animarlo. Él estaba de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. Él se preguntó si Hermione estuviera allí, también, y para que él tomó su carta próximo.

_Harry, _

_No es su falta. _

_Hermione. _

Él frunció el entrecejo a esa carta, y entonces parecía atrás a la pila de ella. Había más de dos veces la cantidad de Hermione como las de Ron, y ella no tenía un búho ni siquiera. Él rasgó que abre algunos más antes de que él encontrara una carta que dijera algo más.

_Harry, _

_Yo siento todas las cartas, pero usted no parece estar contestando cualquiera, pensé que yo lo bombardearía hasta que usted hiciera. Yo estoy muy angustiado sobre usted, Harry, por favor cuide de usted. Si hay algo que yo puedo hacer, envía Hedwig en seguida. Yo estoy quedándome con mis padres este verano, por lo que yo puedo ser un poco más cerca a usted en caso de que usted me necesita. _

_Claro, yo estoy escribiendo esto otra vez, como yo estoy seguro que usted no lo abrirá ni siquiera. Pero yo tenía que escribirlo sin embargo. Usted es demasiado especial simplemente permitir revuélquese en su propia mismo-piedad. Por favor recuerde que no es su falta. _

_Yo estoy aquí para usted. _

_Hermione. _

_PD. Usted podría llamar, también, si usted no se siente como escribir. Yo apenas necesito saber que usted todavía está vivo... Ella había incluido su número de teléfono. _

Harry se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. El tenía unos amigos muy fieles Él arrancó su pluma rápidamente y lo zambulló en su tintero, pero entonces lo volvió a poner, mientras pensando bien en él. Él se volvió a la muchacha y la pudo observar bien tenía un pantalón vaqueros grises con una camiseta blanca y un par de guantes negros y una chaleco oscuro. La muchacha tiene el rostro entre infantil y a la vez con toque maduro en el, ojos de un gris perlado profundo, unos labios rojos provocativos y el cabello liso y negro recogido en una coleta corta. Su cuerpo estaba en pleno desarrollo con las curvas en los lugares precisos. Una joven muy hermosa.

El se sacó de sus ensueños por una risita de la muchacha que se había sentado en su escritorio esperando por el para salir de su embobamiento. Harry reaccionó y le dijo:

- ¿Le importaría si yo llamé a alguien en lugar de leer más?

- No preocupe yo esperare aquí y no escucharé detrás de las puertas su conversación.

Harry suspiró cuando él abrió la puerta a su cuarto y caminó en el vestíbulo. Él realmente no tenía la necesidad por un teléfono en su cuarto antes, no como él hubiera conseguido uno si él hiciera, pero había un teléfono en el vestíbulo de arriba.

Él lo recogió y marcó el número rápidamente, pero entonces él pensó bien en él y colgó el teléfono. Él no necesitó o tener noticias de piedad o simpatía de ella. Pareciendo atrás al cuarto, él supo que él no pudiera volver y no ha intentado por lo menos. Quizá ella no era ninguna casa. De nuevo, él recogió el teléfono y marcó, este tiempo sosteniendo al receptor a su oreja escuchar.

- ¿Hola? Él respiró un suspiro de alivio que Hermione había recogido el teléfono, pero entonces su voz fue seca. Había tanto él quiso decir de repente... cómo afligido él era para el problema del Departamento de Misterios, cómo él la debe de haber escuchado, cómo... Él no comprendió que él suspiró en el teléfono hasta que él oyera la voz de Hermione coger en su garganta. - ¿Harry? - ella preguntó, su voz lleno de cuidado y esperanza.

- ¿Cómo... cómo supiste? - él graznó, mientras forzando las palabras fuera. Sus recuerdos volvieron a ver las escenas del terror otra vez de nuevo en su mente.

- ¡Oh agradezca la bondad usted está vivo, Harry! - ella dijo agitadamente en el teléfono.

- Yo estuve a punto de ignorar los órdenes de Dumbledore y para tener mis padres llevarme hasta allá, para asegurarme que usted estaba bien. Yo quiero decir, realmente Harry, sus cartas a Profesor Lupin no son verdad¿ellos son?

- Hermione... - él dijo suavemente, y ella dejó de hablar en seguida. Cuando él vaciló de nuevo, él cerró sus ojos a su frustración, para abrirlos de nuevo cuando él al vio tirada en el piso después de la maldición de Dolohov la había golpeado abajo.

- Yo estoy aquí, Harry - ella dijo en una voz igualmente suave. - Yo siempre estaré aquí para usted.-

- gracias, por todo Mione, gracias. - él susurró. Como él estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, el lo puso en su oreja otra vez. - ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí? ella preguntó en la sorpresa, después de haber estado obviamente cerca de colgarlo a ella.

- ¿Puedo... preguntarle algo?

¿Un... si, Harry?, ella dijo. Ella parecía nerviosa de repente.

- Usted es en la vida la bruja más inteligente para agraciarse Hogwarts, de eso yo estoy seguro- él dijo despacio. -Y yo necesito taladrar su conocimiento por un momento.-

- ¿Qué usted necesita saber? ella preguntó, su curiosidad se notó, su tono nervioso desapareció de repente.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de los indecibles?

- ¿Indecibles? - ella repitió. Cuando él no dijo nada, él no podría ayudar pero mueca. Él podría imaginársela con su mano en su frente, o buscando a través de las pilas de libros en un estante.

- No importa - él dijo. - ¿Usted puede averiguar más sobre ellos?

- Yo estoy segura que yo tengo un libro por aquí de los trabajos secretos que hay del ministerio.

- ¿Por que la pregunta Harry? -

- Por que me llegó una carta del ministerio donde nos informan, que nos han dado el "trabajo" de Indecibles por el mismo jefe del Departamento de Misterios y Jefe Supremo de Indecibles a los que fueron al ministerio el año pasado y debido a esto nos permiten usar la magia sin restricción. -

- ¿Quuueeee?

Harry suspiró cuando él miraba atrás a la puerta abierta que lleva a su cuarto estrecho. Él no se quedó para oír su reacción antes de colgar. Aunque era bueno oír su voz de nuevo, sólo parecía devolver una ola de culpa. Una vez él había colgado el teléfono, él lo miraba en el receptor para un momento antes de susurrar a él, como si esperar sea que las palabras alcanzarían todavía. – Quédese segura... -

Cuando él caminó de nuevo en su cuarto, él encontró a Aika sentada en una silla que lo espera pacientemente.

- ¿Usted me dirá lo que usted está haciendo aquí ahora?

- Yo estoy aquí por muchas razones. Primero, yo estoy aquí porque yo deseo ser. Segundo, yo pienso que usted necesita un pedazo de ayuda ahora mismo, y yo estoy aquí. Yo no traicionaré secretos o verdades que usted me quiera decir. Y en tercer lugar, yo creo que usted está en la necesidad de un poco de ayuda con su mando de la mente. Le voy a enseñar a controlar sus emociones de la forma no mágica, le ayudará a tranquilizarse y hacer las cosas de forma calculadora observando todas las posibilidades de resolución.

- ¿Cómo usted me conoce en absoluto¿Qué le hizo pensar que yo necesité alguna ayuda? -

Un amigo íntimo de su padre y del mío. Naturalmente, él estuvo en los sucesos del año pasado, y me dijo sobre él.

- Él fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -

Usted es de hecho perceptivo. Ellos lo llaman Lunático.

- ¿Remus?

- Si, el. Ahora creo que debemos cuadrar su habitación o hacerla cómoda para vivir juntos aquí – dijo ella con una mueca afectada que aumentó al ver el sonrojo de Harry.

Harry entonces tomó su varita y amplió la habitación, duplicó su cama, convocó un armario y unas tela para separar las dos camas para que Aika tuviera privacidad, con unos hechizos que había visto en un libro mientras buscaba hechizos para enseñar en el DA.

Dos horas después el cuarto se había transformado en un mini apartamento dejando a un Harry totalmente agotado y a una Aika con la boca abierta ante tal despliegue de magia.

Después de recuperarse, Aika se sentó en un sofá seguido de un plaf de Harry al hacer lo mismo. Mientras Aika esperaba a que el se recuperara, ella le explicó como los muggles tenía técnicas de relajación y meditación que le ayudaban a controlar sus emociones.

Harry bajó y le comunicó a sus tíos que tenía a una invitada y que no lo molestaran para nada y que llevaran su vida normalmente, solo se verían cuando ellos se encontraran en la puerta de la casa cuando salgan algunas veces. Los Dursley no pusieron problema aunque tío Vernon se puso rojo pero no dijo nada por temor a que su casa se llenara de esos anormales.

Harry subió feliz, como si hubiera sido su cumpleaños. Después elaboraron un horario a seguir el resto de días con Aika. Por la madrugada trote y ejercicios para desentumecer los músculos en el caso de Harry y a la vez de desarrollarlos. Durante la mañana se decidió que iba el entrenamiento de Aika. Después iba el almuerzo y una hora de descanso. Por la tarde iba la enseñanza de la magia para Aika.

Harry se quedó pensativo ya que tenía que enviarle una carta al Profesor Dumbledore pidiéndole algunos favores ya que no podía empezar si no lo hacía.

Harry tomó un pergamino, su pluma, y su frasco de tinta y comenzó a escribir, cuando acabo la releyó para ver si tenía cualquier error:

_Profesor Dumbledore_

_Le pido mis más sinceras disculpas sobre lo ocurrido en su oficina al término del año pasado, solo le pido que no me siga tratando como un niño y me mantenga informado sobre lo que sucede por favor, y no me guarde más secretos. Esta carta para saber si usted me podría mandar libros sobre la aparición, transformaciones avanzadas, etc. Todo lo que usted me pueda enviar par que yo pueda estudiar y entrenar. Por lo de hacer magia no se preocupe tengo un respaldo del Jefe del Departamento de Misterios que me otorgó a mi junto a otras personas el hacer magia siendo menores de edad. El otro motivo de esta carta es para pedir permiso para ir a la calleja Diagon en estos días ya que como usted sabe tengo una visita que necesita varios elementos para poder aprender la magia. Le pido que convenza a los Weasleys para que hagan el encantamiento Fidelio en su casa ya que tengo un terrible presentimiento, Si me piden que sea su guardasecreto lo haré. Sin más me despido de usted._

_Harry James Potter Evans _

Harry tenía dudas ya que si enviaba a Hedwing la podrían interceptar y su plan se iba al traste además de poner a Aika en peligro, ella le iba ayudar además el estaba comenzando a sentir una especie de empatía hacia ella, como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo. De pronto se acordó que Fawkes el fénix del Profesor no se interceptaría ya que se teletransportaría directamente con su dueño.

Lo sacó de su ensueño debido a un grito de Aika y el se asustó ya que el pájaro en el que estaba pensando había aparecido delante de el con un estallido de llamas. Ante el un Fawkes de unos colores rojos, dorados, naranjas que brillaba como si estuviera prendido de fuego. Harry sonrió y le ató la carta a la pata de Fawkes. Fawkes mientras tanto trinó un canto hermoso que relajo y tranquilizó a los dos habitantes de la habitación- casa.

Harry le pidió que le llevara la carta al Profesor y el pájaro asintió mientras desapareció en un estallido de llamas. Cuando Fawkes desapareció Aika bombardeó al pobre Harry sobre que criatura era y Harry solo sonrió como ella parecía una niña que había visto un juguete nuevo y se dispuso a comentarle lo poco que sabía de los fénix.

Harry y Aika se dirigieron a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer ya que estaban hambrientos, ambos bien concientes de que los Dursley se habían ido de viaje para alejarse de el este verano. Él supo que la amenaza de Ojo Loco los había asustado, pero ellos simplemente estaban exigiendo que la casa estaba demasiado tensionante y ellos tenían que quedarse donde estaba tranquilo. Él realmente no cuidó una manera o el otro.

---------------------

- Bueno - el ser alto que estaba arrodillándose en el árbol murmuró a él cuando él miraba en la segunda ventana de la casa. Dentro de él simplemente podría ver estar sentado su hija Aika y el mago joven Harry Potter, hablando entre si. - Muy bueno - él se corrigió cuando él se ponía de pie en el árbol. - Ella está ayudándolo.-

Él saltó de la rama a la calle silenciosamente, la capa gris oscura que él llevó sobre sus hombros que tiemblan detrás de él. La capucha permanecía, mientras guardando sus rasgos faciales escondidos, y él se volvió despacio, sintiendo alguien estaba moviéndose cerca.

Él se agachó al césped bajo él y ejecutó una mano suavemente a través de él, como si intentara tomar algo inadvertido de su superficie. Después de que un momento él se ponía de pie y empezó andando de nuevo. Cuando el se dio cuenta había una persona lanzando un hechizo que se enfocó a través de una varita. El hechizo tenía mucho poder detrás él, pero parecía haber sido lanzado casi perezosamente. Él se volvió en un momento y encontró todo las personas en la calle helados en su lugar, y él se encontró cara a cara con un mago alto con el pelo blanco y una barba blanca muy larga. Los ojos chispeantes del mago le dijo lo que necesitó saber.

- Inspeccionando al muchacho¿usted es? él serenamente le preguntó al mago, mientras guardando sus manos plegadas ante él. Él era bien consciente de cómo amortajó su capa lo hizo, pero él no podría estar de pie para llevar las túnicas del mago que el Director del Colegio había sugerido para el acostumbrarse.

- Yo temo que no estamos en nuestros mejores términos, Walter.

- De eso, yo tengo ninguna duda, Dumbledore. Pero yo habría actuado de forma similar como usted hizo. Ahora creo que yo debo destapar la verdad de alguien, espero que nos comprenda.

Albus asintió diciendo. - Solo tengo una cosa oculta a Harry pero no es tan oculta solo es una sospecha mía y espero confirmarlo para estos días, de todas formas le informaré de ello, me juré ese día que no le iba a ocultar las cosas y no voy a comenzar.

En ese momento apareció Fawkes con una carta atada a su pata.

Al ver la correspondencia que tenía el viejo mago, Walter se despidió de el desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Albus abrió la carta y después de leerla la incendió con su varita mientras sus facciones rejuvenecieron de repente unos cuantos años. Con otro movimiento de su varita descongeló a los muggles y susurró con una sonrisa en la cara antes de desaparecer con Fawkes.

- Harry haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que logres tu destino y vivas a través de el para que seas feliz mi muchacho, aunque me cueste la vida.

Ajeno a todo esto dos jóvenes descansaban tranquilamente en la casa del frente, uno de los cuales fue la primera noche donde el durmió de un tirón sin despertarse en un tiempo muy largo.

Notas de Autor

Por Favor Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Ataque a los Granger y Vinculación de sangre

Hermione a pesar de todo tenía unos padres ricos ya que ella tenía una mansión donde ella vivía con sus padres. Ella no le había dicho a Harry y a Ron de que su familia tenía bastante dinero, sonrió para sus adentros, ahora ella sabía que podía hablar de ellos sobre esto pronto. Se moría de la risa de pensar la cara que pondría Ron al saber todo esto. Pero ella sabía que ha Harry no le importaría por que incluso el siempre se mostraba apenado con respecto al dinero, además ella había visto que el hacía muecas de dolor cada vez que alguno de los Weasleys hablaban de dinero.

Hoy 20 de julio cumplía dieciséis años y el Profesor Dumbledore le había traído los regalos de sus amigos del mundo mágico, ya que ellos no podían asistir sobretodo Harry por motivos de seguridad además de que el Profesor estaba preparando el encantamiento Fidelio en la casa de los Weasleys, para el alivio de ella.

El Profesor le dijo que tenía que salir de inmediato a ver a Harry ya que el le había pedido unos favores que necesitaban de su ayuda además no quería interrumpir en la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el piso inferior. Al salir de la casa el mago viejo se desaparecía con un pequeño estallido.

Varias horas después al acabarse la fiesta ya anocheciendo, sus padres y su fiel mayordomo Walter necesitaban hablar con ella.

Ella estaba quitándose el vestido que tenía de la fiesta para ponerse más cómoda, como le había dicho Walter. Estaba preocupada porque sus padres nunca estaban tan serios sobre esto ni había visto a su madre llorar antes.

Cuando bajó su madre la envolvió en un abrazo asesino muy al estilo de los que da la Señora Weasley.

En ese momento timbraron y ella salió corriendo a contestar, y cuando abrió se asusto al ver a Remus Lupin con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella preocupada pensando que algo malo le había pasado a Harry, pero Remus le dijo que el estaba bien y que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Dos horas después, una Hermione asustada, furiosa y sollozando al saber que a los que consideraba sus padres no lo eran y que Remus era su padrino, además de que Walter había sido el mayordomo de su verdadera madre Integra Wingates Hellsing, que su madre había muerto en el ataque a la casa de los Longbottom y que sus vampiros sirvientes no habían llegado a tiempo ya que Alucard (Drácula) a su mucho susto estaba luchando contra un mayor vampiro aliado a Voldemort en las afueras de Londres. Le contaron como ambos se habían destruido entre si. Sergio Fénix había estado tratando de proteger a sus padrinos James y Lily Potter del ataque directo de Voldemort y sus secuaces quedando mutilado por el ataque de bayonetas benditas de un mayor vampiro, y empalado por el ataque de lanzas de plata de Voldemort reduciéndolo a un cuerpo despedazado después del ataque combinado que había recibido de Voldemort y el Mayor Vampiro llamado Von y que no pudo esquivar. Seras trataba afanosamente de poner a una Hermione y una Aika bebes a salvo del ataque de Freaks, ghouls y hombres lobo a la mansión Hellsing y cuando pudo salir la llevó a la casa de Remus donde las dejó con un Walter gravemente herido, salió al instante dejando a Remus preocupado de la gente que consideraba su familia.

Seras al llegar a donde su ama Integra estaba, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba tendida en el suelo entre un charco de sangre por que le habían puesto un balazo en el corazón por uno de los hombres lobo que habían atacado la casa. Seras solo encontró a los Longbottoms amarrados y mirando al infinito con espuma blanca saliendo de su boca y al pequeño Neville en el piso sollozando histéricamente y a su alrededor los cuerpos de varios de sus atacantes muertos y varios aturdidos.

Después del relato, un Remus triste y cabizbajo le entregaba una carta que el había guardado porque Integra tenía un presentimiento de muerte y dos días antes le entregaba una carta con órdenes de que ella supiera la verdad y leyera la carta cuando cumpliera 16 años. También le dio instrucciones para esconder a su hija con unos conocidos. Remus reforzó la seguridad de ella lanzando a la vez un hechizo glamour y el encantamiento Fidelio, Esta combinación consistía de que el encanto glamour desaparecería cuando ella lo quisiera o cuando Remus de voluntad propia le dijera a alguien quien era ella. Además el puso unos hechizos de escudo y unos de aviso a la casa para que cuando los escudos fueran atacados el lo sabría y así podría rescatarla.

Hermione estaba aterrada por lo que el contaron además impresionada de que era descendiente del famoso cazador de vampiros Abraham Van Hellsing. Después de que su padrino le diera una dosis de poción tranquilizante, ella pensó relajada y con cabeza fría lo que le habían contado. Después de pensarlo bien le agradeció a los Granger, a Walter y a Remus su protección.

Hermione con manos temblorosas abrió la carta de forma patosa de los nervios que sentía. La leyó detenidamente y de pronto se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, siendo abrazada por su padrino Remus.

_Estimada hija Hermione Van Hellsing_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta es por que he muerto y tu has cumplido 16 años. Espero que haya sido protegiéndote. Discúlpame por haberte dejado con los Granger, ya que fue mi orden. Yo sabía que no iba a sobrevivir gracias a un sueño que tuve. Mis motivos de dejarte allí eran que Remus es un hombre-lobo y no le permitían tener tu custodia. Además así se acabe la guerra contra Voldemort, Hellsing tiene muchos enemigos que podrían matarte. _

_Te mandaré allí por que cuando muera no había nadie que te pudiera proteger, así que no tuve otro remedio que dejarte con ellos, quería que crecieras feliz y saludable. Tuve la ayuda de Remus Lupin quien pondrá un encantamiento glamour en ti según lo que el me explicó que cambia la apariencia de una persona. Después Remus aplicará el encantamiento fidelio al encantamiento glamour para que estuvieras a salvo siendo él guardián del secreto. Ni siquiera el Profesor Dumbledore lo sabía. Hija perdona a Remus ya que el tuvo que hechizarse para no decirte nada ya que yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, por que era yo quien debía hablar contigo por esta carta y no otro. El solo podía esperar a que tú cumplieras los 16 años. El lo hizo por que te quería y por que el es tu padrino así que llévense bien en lo posible. El no quiere meterse a remplazarme solo te dará consejos y te ayudará en lo que pueda, pero tu decidirás que hacer con tu vida. Se que no nos vas a perdonar nunca, pero Remus y yo lo hicimos debido al loco amor que tuvimos por ti desde el momento en que naciste y entraste en nuestras vidas, no queríamos perderte. Espero que lleves el apellido Hellsing con el orgullo._

_Pasando a cosas más serías si Walter no te lo dijo o no te lo pudo decir. Quiero que cuando sientas o te encuentres un enemigo más poderoso que tú por favor desciende al sótano de la casa de los Granger, allí hay algo que te protegerá de todo peligro, confía en ellos y trátalos bien, por que ellos son como hijos para mí. Ellos serán transportados por Remus después de los rituales sellando o cuando muera esos sellos se activarán. Serán de los sótanos de la mansión Hellsing a la casa de los Granger para cuando los necesites._

_Los Hellsing tienen el deber ante dios y la reina de proteger a su país de las cosas sobrenaturales como los vampiros u hombres lobos que causen estragos en la gente inocente. Se que lo harás bien confío en ti. _

_Sin más que decirte me despido. Cuídate, no importa lo que hagas o que decidas hacer con tu vida, solo te pido uno cosa, se feliz._

_Atte: Integra Wingates Fainbrok Hellsing_

_PD: In the name of god, impure souls of the living death shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen. _

_En el nombre de dios, se desterrarán las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes en la condenación eterna, Amén._

Al rato una Hermione más tranquila, entendía ahora por que la mansión tenía un sótano y por que no le habían dejado bajar. Hermione le pidió a Remus que no se preocupara por ella, que lo superaría.

A la hora de la comida. Remus le contaba a Hermione como Integra, Lily y James se conocieron, cuando de pronto Remus soltó el tenedor, se puso de pie de un salto mientras palidecía. Walter al ver esa reacción entendió. Estaban bajo ataque.

------------------------------------------------------------------

El mago viejo sonrió suavemente a ellos. Harry tenía un plan sorprendente para defender el tren de la escuela de un ataque. Aika estaba sonriendo abiertamente como Harry pudo regatear sus hilos por un pelo. Harry estaba contento con esto, estaba casi cogiéndole el tiro a la manera de esquivar los ataques. Era difícil ya que tenía que leer o anticipar el movimiento del enemigo y muchas cosas como trabajar con la postura de batalla de su enemigo y sus posibles formas de ataque. Dos horas después estaba totalmente agotado.

Albus Dumbledore tenía sus ojos azules con un centelleo impresionante que parecía avergonzar a las mismas estrellas. Aika al final de la sesión le entregó unos guantes negros y le pidió que los llevara consigo a todos lados.

El Director del Colegio les dijo que en dos días irían al Callejón Diagon y que el mismo los acompañaría. Aika estaba realmente contenta de poder entrenar ya que tenía un permiso especial que el Profesor le acababa de traer para que ella se pusiera al día con sus asignaturas.

Albus, parecía estar buscando algo alrededor en uno de sus bolsillos. - Ah, aquí nosotros estamos...- él dijo y arrancó una caja pequeña. Parecía viejo más bien, y tenía un pedazo de suciedad que cubre las grabaciones delicadas que provinieron a lo largo del asa. Él lo dio cuidadosamente a Harry y el lo tomó vacilantemente. Después de colocarlo en su cama Harry sacó su varita dispuesto a devolver la caja a su tamaño normal cuando la caja lo hizo sola.

Cuando Albus dio la contraseña la caja se abrió para revelar una caja llena hasta el tope de libros. Harry miró asombrado a Albus y el sonrió diciéndole:

- Estos libros son míos y de mi nieto y quiero que tú los tengas, los necesitas más que yo. - Harry agradecía asombrado.

En eso un pequeño silbato le llamó la atención, era azul y plateado muy bonito. Harry preguntó:

- Profesor ¿Este silbato que hace¿Y cómo se supone que esto ayuda?

- Albus sonrió y le dijo:

- Úsalo, ese silbato te lo regala Fawkes, es para llamar a su hijo, el quiere que tú lo cuides.

- Harry impresionado obedeció, y del silbato salió un trino hermoso. A los dos segundos apareció de la misma forma que Fawkes pero en vez de las conocidas llamas rojas doradas estas eran azules plateadas.

- Hola amo

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar una voz en su mente.

- Hola

- Mi padre Fawkes me ha contado sobre usted Harry Potter y para mi sería un honor si usted me aceptara como su mascota.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es Shire amo

- Shire solo una cosa, no me llame amo, con Harry bastará

El fénix azul asintió su cabeza, y Harry miró a una Aika asombrada de ver a un fénix azul, y Albus estaba sonriendo abiertamente

De pronto Albus se puso serio, y Harry se preocupó por ese cambio de actitud.

- Harry tengo que hablar contigo sobre una sospecha que tengo sobre ti desde que sacaste la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, el oyó el timbre del teléfono. Sin una palabra de advertencia a Dumbledore, Aika saltó y agarró el teléfono. - ¿Harry? La persona preguntó en seguida.

- No, no soy Harry soy Aika Dorné, - vino la contestación de Aika del teléfono. - Por favor escúchame cuidadosamente, Hija... Él parecía desesperado de repente. Estamos bajo ataque, yo escribiría un Búho a Artur Weasley, Dumbledore o al Señor Potter, pero yo no tengo tiempo. Ellos están tratando de entrar por los escudos. Los escudos de Remus se están desgarrando. Hija¡envíe la ayuda rápidamente! -

Ella empezó a decir algo atrás, pero la línea fue muerta antes de que ella pudiera reconocer su demanda incluso. Ella miraba a Dumbledore en seguida, y él leyó lo que su cara estaba diciendo. - ¿Lo que ha pasado a Hermione? - él exigió urgentemente.

- ¡Yo no sé! - Aika contestó en un medio sollozo. Mi padre se le escuchaba que el estaba enfocado, y eso solo pasa cuando el va entrar en batalla, pero ella también podría oír el miedo en su voz. Él fue excedido en número, y de algún modo el lo conoció. ¡Pero usted tiene que conseguir en seguida a la casa!

Dumbledore simplemente cabeceó, y con un crujido fuerte, él desapareció de la habitación. Harry recogió de nuevo en seguida el teléfono angustiado y llamó el número de Hermione. Ella lo había dado a el la última vez que ellos habían hablado, y, aunque ellos no habían hablado muy a menudo, el siempre agradecía después de cada llamada... aunque el estaba empezando a molestarse de disculparse cada vez que el o ella llamaba antes de colgar cada vez.

- Este número esta desconectado. Por favor cuelgue y prueba su llamada de nuevo.

El juró cuando colgó el teléfono, y entonces lo recogió de nuevo y marcó un taxi. Costaría una fortuna, y el lo conoció, pero no había ninguna otra manera para el llegar allí. A no se de que….

- ¡Wotcher, Harry! una voz llamó de repente de la entrada. Aika que tenía el teléfono en la mano colgó el teléfono en seguida y ellos corrieron al vestíbulo para encontrar a Nymphadora Tonks con el pelo azul que está de pie allí, su vara dibujada. - ¿Listo para ir?

- ¿Ir? Harry preguntó, desconcertado. ¿Qué Tonks estaba haciendo en su casa de repente?

- Dumbledore me envió. Dijo que ustedes querían ir - ella explicó. Harry y Aika no lo pensaron dos veces y asintieron. Harry no había oído alguna vez a Tonks parecer tan serio antes. - Para que yo estoy tomándolo. -

- ¿Hermione y Walter estarán bien?

Tonks agitó su cabeza cuando ella tomó sus manos. - Nosotros no sabemos. -

----------------------

Walter colgó el teléfono tan calladamente como él pudo, aunque todavía parecía un tiro en sus orejas. Remus y Hermione estaba estando de pie a la cima de los escalones, mirando hacia abajo, Remus gruñía suavemente y los "padres" de Hermione se escondían en la cocina. - No puedo desaparecerme – gritó Remus con frustración. Él nunca había visto a Remus tan agitado. No tomó a un genio para deducir por qué.

La varita de Hermione estaba lista cuando ella caminó más cerca de la puerta junto con Remus. En ese instante la puerta explotó en miles de pedazos y cuando la primera cabeza entró en la vista, Hermione se agachó atrás como Remus gruñó más ruidosamente.

El mortifago que había entrado, tenía su varita apuntada a Remus.

- ¡Expelliarmus! - Hermione gritó, mientras empujando su varita hacia su asaltador antes de que él pudiera decir algo. El mortifago se tiró al revés por la maldición, y Hermione corrió mientras tanto hacia la cocina cerca de la entrada al sótano y cerró de golpe la puerta.

- ¡Reducio! Hermione cubrió su cara como la puerta estalló en pedazos, y ella se encontró cara a cara con tres mortifagos. ¡Stupefy! -

¡Protego! Hermione gritó inmediatamente, mientras vomitando el primer escudo que se le ocurrió. El hechizo aturdidor rebotó fuera del escudo y golpeó el echador, mientras tirándolo aturdido hacia atrás. Los otros dos también tenían sus varitas entrenadas en ella, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, fueron lanzados hacia la estufa por un hechizo desterrando de Remus.

Ella salió de la cocina con sus padres detrás de ella cuando ocurrió. Remus había tomado unos segundos de respiro, para tomar aliento, cunado varios vampiros entraron por la puerta destruida disparando a Remus. Hermione y los Granger se tiraron al piso para conseguir a cubierto, mientras Remus caía al piso herido, Walter salió de su escondite de las escaleras y activo sus hilos de plata y los tres vampiros se convirtieron en cenizas cuando Walter cortó sus cabezas. Walter se agachó rápidamente y suspiró aliviado, Remus seguía vivo, las balas no eran de plata, no le harían daño, solo quedaría inconciente por un breve tiempo, mientras regeneraba sus heridas.

Walter cabeceó a Hermione que suspiró audiblemente. En ese instante entraron 5 mortifagos más y dos vampiros. Walter trató de defenderlos pero fue aturdido por un mortifago.

Hermione superada en número trató de lanzar un hechizo cuando a su horror ellos 5 lanzaban cada uno la maldición asesina hacia ella. Dave y Helen Granger al verla en peligro se interpusieron entre ella y las maldiciones.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dave y Helen Granger cayeron al piso muertos y Hermione furiosa sin saber como, grito un hechizo que ni conocía, pero que fue muy efectivo.

- ¡Cristalum lanzae!

Cuatro lanzas de hielo salieron de su varita y una lanza empaló al mortifago que estaba adelante en el pecho y empotrándolo en la pared de atrás, y las otras 3 lanzas hirieron a los tres mortifagos que habían estado aturdidos y que habían sido reavivados por sus compañeros mientras las lanzas los golpearon cuando ellos se desaparecían.

Los otros mortifagos aullaron de furia al ver a su colega caído y los dos vampiros desarmaron a Hermione con mucha rapidez.

Hermione estaba asustada por esa velocidad y entonces recordó lo que ella había leído de su madre momentos antes.

"_Quiero que cuando sientas o te encuentres un enemigo más poderoso que tú por favor desciende al sótano de la casa de los Granger, allí hay algo que te protegerá de todo peligro, confía en ellos y trátalos bien, por que ellos son como hijos para mí_"

Ella miró la entrada al sótano que estaba disimulada al lado de la alacena y el momento en que ellos se reían a carcajadas de ella, mientras en la casa entraban otros cinco vampiros que no se perderían de nada. Hermione se asustó ante su llegada pero se tranquilizó rápido y empujo al mortifago y entro a través de la puerta del sótano, no sin antes de ser rozada en su brazo por una maldición cortante.

Al caer en el sótano, ella vio dos cuerpos amarrados con camisas de fuerza y sus manos atadas a su espalda y de ellas se derivaban otros amarres que llegaban a un lugar que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Ella trató de ver sus caras, pero lo único que vio fueron dos caras sin ojos, las mejillas hundidas y su pelo largo blanco en ambos cuerpos.

Ella estaba perdida, esos cuerpos muertos no le iba a ayudar y los mortifagos con los vampiros entraron en la estancia bloqueando su única salida.

El mortifago que estaba adelante, tenía su varita apuntándole y se disponía de pronunciar las palabras asesinas cuando dos lametazos hicieron eco a través del lugar.

Un vampiro miró detrás de Hermione y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo de puro miedo a lo que el vio. Los dos cuerpos se habían movido y lamían la sangre que caía al piso cerca de ellos cuando la sangre de Hermione caía de su brazo herido. Los dos cuerpos de pronto alzaron sus cabezas y Hermione pudo ver que sus caras se habían regenerado.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas¡¡¡¡¡Mátenlos, envíelos al infierno!!!!!! Un mortifago aterrado gritó.

Y de pronto los cuerpos dieron un grito de furia y desgarraron en un momento sus ataduras.

- Esto me protegerá¿madre que hiciste?

Antes de que incluso pudieran pensar de cómo defenderse, todos caían desmembrados debido a las garras de esos seres. Estos seres mataron a los vampiros y se hartaron de sangre de los mortifagos. Cuando esto terminó se volvieron a Hermione y la arrinconaron dispuestos a acabar con ella. Sin embargo durante la breve lucha, Hermione pudo tomar una Uzi que había caído su lado después de que un vampiro la dejara caer antes de convertirse en ceniza.

- ¿Tú fuiste la que nos despertó? - Dijo la vampiresa.

- No se acerquen. Monstruos -

- Tú sangre fue la primera que probamos en 16 años, sabes fue deliciosa - dijo el vampiro.

Ella les disparó toda la carga que tenía el arma. Asustada observó como las heridas ocasionadas por sus disparos se curaban. El vampiro riéndose acercó su cara a ella y le dijo:

- Si alguna vez tienes un problema llámanos y todos tus enemigos caerán.

- Tú demonio, La futura líder de los Caballeros Reales de la Nación de Inglaterra. Hermione Hellsing. ¡¡¡Nunca será una esclava de unos malditos vampiros chupasangres!!!

-Tú arma y tu magia no nos harán ningún daño. Date por vencida y se mi………..

- ¡¡¡¡¡ Cállate!!!!!!! Gritó Hermione – No me rendiré¡¡¡¡¡Nunca me rendiré¡¡¡¡¡Ni aunque muera¡¡Ese es mi deber y orgullo como líder de Hellsing!!

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!¡¡Magnífico!!¡¡¡¡¡Realmente magnífico!!!!! Esa manera de enfurecerte, realmente eres su hija.

- Por favor disculpe nuestra tosquedad inicial Lady Hellsing – dice el vampiro y juntos se arrodillan ante ella diciendo a la vez:

- Dénos órdenes Ama. -

Hermione a este punto estaba en shock.

Tras una breve pausa la vampiresa alza su cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Usted está bien Ama? Dice la vampiresa

- S... Sí... - Hermione contestó. Ella tenía ninguna idea de quienes ellos eran, la vampiresa le rasgó la camiseta y lamió su herida hasta que esta se cerró no dejando ni una marca o evidencia de haber sido herida.

-------------------

POV Normal

- Blimey - ¿ellos destruyeron todo? un mago alto que Harry no reconoció preguntó cuando ellos caminaron encima del cascote que permanecía de la puerta - Hay casi nada intacto - . Todo pasó tan rápido, había nada cualquiera de nosotros pudiéramos hacer... yo apenas deseo que yo supiera cómo ellos llegaron, cuando no incluso nosotros pudimos aparecer directamente aquí.

La mano de Dumbledore en su hombro era todos que estaban impidiendo a Harry llorar a la vista ante el. Había todavía llamas pequeñas que lamen a lo que poco permanecía de la madera y los adornos costosos de la casa. La casa de su mejor amiga fue destruida...

Con Tonks en su otro lado, el podría sentir el dolor que el Auror joven estaba enfrentando mirando el enredo. Tonks estaba intentando mantener los ánimos de Harry, pero con sus ánimos por el piso, ella no estaba haciendo muy bueno.

¡Wotcher, Parker! ella llamó al mago que había salido de la cocina destruida. -Por favor dénos noticias buenas...- ella agregó, mientras mirando al otro Auror cuidadosamente, intentando leerlo.

Parker miraba atrás a la cocina y agitó su cabeza. - Bien, nosotros encontramos seis cuerpos de mortifagos por lo menos, uno en la cocina y los otros cinco en el sótano. Digo cinco porque sus cuerpos estaban mutilados y sabemos que fueron cinco por que contamos sus cabezas que a propósito, sus caras estaban aterradas, es como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo. También hay montones de ceniza en el sótano y vestíbulo, para que nosotros sabemos que también habían vampiros envueltos en el ataque.

- En la cocina también descubrimos los cuerpos de dos muggles padres de Hermione. Decía el Auror con un suspiro.

-Por favor, Sr. Parker - Harry dijo, mientras rompiendo libre de su profesor y la Aurora.

- ¿Por favor... sobre Hermione ¿Ella está bien?

El hombre agitó su cabeza cuando él parecía atrás a la cocina arruinada. - Nosotros no sabemos, Señor Potter.

Harry podría sentirse que el estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero fijando su mandíbula, el cabecea y empezó a caminar para ayudar adelante a investigar.

Aika mientras tanto lloraba histéricamente, mientras pensaba les falle a mi padre y a mi mejor amiga, sentada en una silla en la sala de la mansión siendo abrazada por la Señora Weasley.

------------------------------

POV Hermione

Ella era vagamente consciente de su llegada a la mansión Hellsing y cuando Sergio Dumbledore Fénix la tomó suavemente a la habitación que había pertenecido a su verdadera madre para que ella descansara, cuando el escalonó de la habitación después de dejarla en la cama arropada y haber recibido la orden de avisarle a todos que ella estaba bien y otras cosillas. Rato después ella podría guardar sus ojos apenas abierto, ella estaba tan cansada. No había habido ninguna señal todavía. Cuando ella hundió en la cama más, ella supo que las lágrimas que ella había luchado para que no cayeran habían empezado a gotear fuera de sus ojos finalmente, ella los cerró herméticamente, mientras intentando botar el dolor lejos. Así... es cómo Harry se sentía al final del año pasado... era el pensamiento de ella, ella plegó su cabeza en sus manos.

- Eh – una voz femenina dijo de al lado de ella. Ella buscaba despacio y se encontró mirando a una muchacha rubia con ojos rojos y de unos 19 años con una trinchera azul oscura, camisa oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. – Ama no se preocupe ya, Sergio se dirige hacia allá para avisarles que se encuentra bien.

- Seras... - ella susurró, y entonces su cuerpo explotó con los sollozos terribles. - Mis padres adoptivos... Seras... están muertos -

- Yo... yo sé... - Seras manejó decir sintiendo el dolor de su Ama además que ella sabía lo que es perder a sus padres. Remus aparecía al lado de ella como si fuera de en ninguna parte con una manta poniéndolo encima de los hombros de Hermione, y entonces envolvió a la muchacha en un abrazo.- Gracias Moony... - ella susurró.

---------------------------------------------------------

POV Harry

- Ella estará bien - Harry susurró a el. - Está como Ron dijo. Ella está asustada por lo ocurrido y cuando se calme nos buscará o nos enviará un mensaje.

- Ése es nuestro Harry - Ron dijo con una sonrisa. - Ahora, yo lo dejaré aquí con Ginny, y le trae algo que beber, y entonces yo voy a empezar ayudando... si la Mamá me permitirá, eso es - él agregó oscuramente, mientras examinando la escena de nuevo.

Una vez Ron estaba fuera, Ginny se apoyó un poco más cerca a Harry. - Usted realmente parece agitado por esta cosa entera - ella susurró. - ¿Hay algo siguiendo que yo debo saber? -

Harry miraba grandemente a Ginny, pero las lágrimas en su cara sólo hicieron que esa mirada fuera patética.

- Ella y el padre de Aika nos pidió la ayuda a los dos, y nosotros no podría darlo a ellos..."

"¿Pero cómo hizo ella manda llamar solo a ustedes? Y por qué él lo llamaría, y no a, Dumbledore? - Ginny apretó.

- El padre de Aika usó un teléfono, Ginny - Harry explicó, mientras intentando conseguir que la otra muchacha absolverlo de la culpa que el sentía desesperadamente. Le había faltado a su mejor amiga, incluso después de que ella había entrado a su rescate los tantos tiempos en el pasado. - Ginny su mejor amiga también es... - una voz pequeña dijo en la parte de atrás de su mente. - Pero Hermione es diferente - fuera que otra voz apuntó, qué sólo lo hizo llorar.

- ¿Profesor?- Ron llamó de cerca de la mesa que había sido arreglada para la cena. Él estaba sosteniendo algo, pero ni Ginny ni Harry podrían ver lo que ellos tenían. - ¿Que es esto? - él preguntó.

Dumbledore vino casi en seguida a él, y visiblemente el relajó. - Señor Weasley, es de hecho las noticias muy buenas. -

------------------------------------------------

AN

Gracias por los reviews los tendré en cuenta. Espero reviews. Necesito que me escriban si me equivoco en algo por favor. Necesito un Beta... voy en el capitulo 11 y necesito consejos ...

Fragmento del proximo capitulo:

El día en que murieron tus padrinos pasó algo impresionante

- Que pasó abuelo – Pregunte medio asustado.

- Bueno - Albus suspiró - El hijo de tu madrina sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort. -

- ¿Qué?, Abuelo, eso no puede ser posible, yo lo vi, cuando me pude recuperar y regenerar del ataque combinado de ese vampiro desgraciado con el de Voldemort, lo vi con ese corte horrible, sangrante, en forma de rayo en la cabeza y no se movía para nada, ni respiraba. Trate de modificar el hechizo antiguo que sabía que mi madrina le había lanzado para protegerle y me estaba desesperando ya que nada funcionaba, pero de pronto sentí la muerte de Alucard así como un frasco grande de su sangre aparecía ante mi y supe que debía beberla para volverme un verdadero vampiro, cuando esa transformación acabó, entonces me fijé otra vez en el, me corte una muñeca para que el bebiera mi sangre y cuando me acerqué a que bebiera o absorbiera mi sangre comencé a sentir los efectos del hechizo sellando y horrorizado me di cuenta que mi ama Integra había acabado de morir y no supe más. Abuelo no juegue bromas conmigo, les falle en lo único que podía, en protegerlos, después de lo que ellos hicieron por Seras y por mí. - Decía con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriendo mi cara, pero de todas maneras se alcanzaba a ver que estaba llorando sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Reuniones y aliados

POV SF

A través de la pared hice abrir 3 ojos disimuladamente para alojar toda la escena que tenía al frente viendo a un muchacho dormitando cerca de donde había aparecido.

El se despertó de golpe, e inmediatamente se maldijo por haberse dormido. Aunque la mayoría de los Aurores que habían venido a buscar a Hermione se habían ido ya, había todavía una pareja, como si esperaran por su retorno. Dumbledore había dicho que ella estaba en las manos buenas.

El pelirrojo también se había quedado, mientras insistiendo que él creyó en su mejor amiga, y que él iba a ser el primero en darle una cachetada por hacerlos preocuparse tanto por ella. Sin embargo, el muchacho le había visto investigar sin embargo frenéticamente a través del cascote cuando él había pensado que el estaba durmiendo.

Una muchacha pelinegra se presentó en un momento dado con una pelirroja, pero después de un comentario desenvuelto sobre los símbolos, ella salió de nuevo con una señora que reconocí como Molly Weasley, hacia Grimmauld Place. Ahora, el podría ver al pelirrojo que ordena de nuevo a través de la piedra y madera, como si intentara encontrar alguna evidencia, algo de Hermione que pudiera ayudar. Así que me decidí sacarlos de su miseria saliendo de la pared al lado del muchacho.

- Perdónenme, jóvenes - dije con una voz suave al lado de el. Cuando había surgido de la pared después de terminar de escalonar. El no me había oído llegar, y para decir el había sido sobresaltado, pero agradecí a mis estrellas afortunadas que el no gritó, no quería llamar la atención indeseada. - ¿Usted es un amigo de mi Ama Hermione?

- ¿Hermione? - el preguntó en seguida, mientras volviéndose, me miró fijamente como estudiándome y como no reaccionaba, yo le di mí mueca marca de fábrica que funcionó por que el se despabiló y dijo:

- ¿Qué usted sabe de ella? -

- Me pidieron que les dijera algo importante a sus amigos más íntimos. ¿Usted es uno de ellos?

- ¡Claro yo soy!- el muchacho me dijo desesperadamente y más ruidosamente con una voz que el había pensado. - Ella quiere decir tanto a mí - el dijo rápidamente. - ¿Dónde ella es¿Ella está bien¿Usted sabe lo que pasó aquí?

- Hey - la voz del pelirrojo dijo al lado de el.- Permítale hablar. Hermione quiere decir mucho a todos nosotros - él agregó cuando, el parecía detrás de el y encontré estando de pie allí a una pelirroja y a una Aurora a juzgar por su vestimenta. - Y si usted sigue haciéndole preguntas, entonces nosotros nunca oiremos cualquier respuesta.-

El joven se quedó silencioso al instante. - ¿Usted sus amigos son? – volví a preguntar.

- Sí – el joven chasqueó enojadamente, la falta de sueño que pude notar en él mostró su fea cara.

Cabeceé educadamente sin embargo a el, y sonreí, pero por dentro estaba enojado como un simple humano le respondía así al rey de los no muertos. - Hermione está en las manos buenas. Algunas de las manos más buenas de nuestra raza, yo creo. En cuanto ella se tranquilice y arregle unos asuntillos, yo sospecho que Dumbledore nos hará traerla al lugar confidencial - expliqué, incapaz para decir la dirección de la propia casa.

- ¿Ella esta bien? – El pelirrojo preguntó con una boqueada pequeña al reconocer mi raza mientras pensó - es un vampiro-

Me reí entre dientes más sin embargo le conteste: - Usted debe ser el Sr. Weasley... me dijeron que usted no era tan inteligente pero a pesar de todo logró darse cuenta que yo soy.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó, y me pregunto como le había leído la mente.

- Es uno de mis poderes además no pude ayudarlo, no me quería entrometer en sus pensamientos, pero usted pensaba tan ruidosamente que lo escuche de todas formas.

Hubo una risita general de todos. Y un sonrojado pelirrojo bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

- Para que...- la pelirroja dijo. - ¿Ella esta segura con ustedes? -

- No para muy largo, yo tengo miedo - contesté suavemente.

- Pero... usted apenas dijo que... - El pelirrojo balbujo.

- No ha pasado todavía, pero como Remus Lupin me ha dicho, Voldemort no es un mago oscuro ordinario. -

- ¿Hay magos oscuros ordinarios todos los días? – el joven Weasley preguntó, perplejo, y parecía a quien supuse ser su hermana que parecía haber sido la único que oyó su pregunta.

- Yo he estado en este mundo por un tiempo corto, el resto he estado sellado por lo que no sabría decirle. Mi padre Alucard por sangre me decía que siempre debía tener una mente abierta, expliqué con una voz que no era de este mundo.

El Joven Weasley miró alrededor un momento antes de agitar su cabeza con la maravilla y voltear a mirarme a mi (yo no me di cuenta) porque estaba mirando al muchacho aturrullado que se me hacía muy familiar y que me había contestado de forma áspera.

Cabeceé y dije - Ella estará viniendo al Callejón Diagon el 31 de Julio para hacer unas vueltas en Gringotts y entonces irá a ese lugar que ya saben y quedarse hasta el inicio de la escuela. Pero podría ser antes que eso, ya que ella tiene que arreglar unas cosas primero.

- Podrían llamar un momento al Profesor Albus Dumbledore ¿por favor? Pregunté de repente sintiendo su energía chocar con la mía.

La joven pelirroja salió de la sala con rumbo a la cocina preguntándose como sabía yo que profesor se encontraba en la casa, cuando chocó con el nombrado que venía hacia la sala preocupado por que mientras despachaba al auror, había sentido magia del vampiro siendo usada. Juntos entraron en la sala y Albus Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerme.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SERGIO!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡ABUELO!!!!! Grité yo con ganas.

Ante el estupor del demás, Albus Dumbledore me abrazaba efusivamente. Nadie antes había visto al Director del Colegio tan alegre y rejuvenecido.

- Abuelo hace tantos años no nos vemos.

-Si, desde ese día fatal, pero dime que te trae por estos lugares.

- Vengo a recoger las cosas de mi nueva ama. Así como avisarte a ti y a sus amigos que ella está bien.

- No me dirás que tu ama es quien yo pienso que es. Dice un Dumbledore impresionado.

- Si es ella. He recibido la orden de ella de completar la parte del encantamiento Fidelio con los Weasleys.

- Bien, te espero mañana en la noche en la madriguera para la realización del Fidelio Maximus.

- Okay abuelo, también me pidió que llevara conmigo a la hija de Ángel que debe estar muy preocupada por su padre.

- De acuerdo, Aika prepárate te vas con el para ver a tu padre.

- Aika asintió con la cabeza.

- Srta Dorné mi ama me pidió que si le hacía el favor de organizar en un baúl con sus pertenencias, así como algunas pertenencias de sus "padres".

- Bien, dice Aika ahora tranquila que su padre se encontraba a salvo.

- Albus dice: - Chicas ayuden a Aika con esto, las esperamos aquí.

Cuando ellas se perdieron por las escaleras Albus me miró seriamente y dijo:

- Sergio, tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas.

-¿Qué es abuelo?

- El día en que murieron tus padrinos pasó algo impresionante

- Que pasó abuelo – Pregunte medio asustado.

- Bueno - Albus suspiró - El hijo de tu madrina sobrevivió al ataque de Voldemort. -

- ¿Qué?, Abuelo, eso no puede ser posible, yo lo vi, cuando me pude recuperar y regenerar del ataque combinado de ese vampiro desgraciado con el de Voldemort, lo vi con ese corte horrible, sangrante, en forma de rayo en la cabeza y no se movía para nada, ni respiraba. Trate de modificar el hechizo antiguo que sabía que mi madrina le había lanzado para protegerle y me estaba desesperando ya que nada funcionaba, pero de pronto sentí la muerte de Alucard así como un frasco grande de su sangre aparecía ante mi y supe que debía beberla para volverme un verdadero vampiro, cuando esa transformación acabó, entonces me fijé otra vez en el, me corte una muñeca para que el bebiera mi sangre y cuando me acerqué a que bebiera o absorbiera mi sangre comencé a sentir los efectos del hechizo sellando y horrorizado me di cuenta que mi ama Integra había acabado de morir y no supe más. Abuelo no juegue bromas conmigo, les falle en lo único que podía, en protegerlos, después de lo que ellos hicieron por Seras y por mí. - Decía con la cabeza gacha y las manos cubriendo mi cara, pero de todas maneras se alcanzaba a ver que estaba llorando sangre.

El muchacho que se parecía a James, que hasta entonces se había mantenido callado y supuse que había llegado a la misma conclusión que el viejo Director sobre Hermione, se acercó no pudiendo soportar la tristeza notable que emanaba de mí por que calculaba que no llevaba más de 25 años en ese estado. Harry me levanto la cabeza y me dijo:

- Gracias Sergio, te agradezco que hayas echo todo lo posible por salvar a mis padres y además de salvarme la vida y de que hoy salvaras a Hermione.

Yo miré fijamente al muchacho y entendí de repente. Ese muchacho que había preguntado por el bienestar de mi ama, tan afanosamente, era el hijo de mi madrina, Harry…. estaba vivo… Con razón se me hacía tan familiar, era igual a Prongs (Cornamenta) pero con los ojos verdes de mi madrina. Se le notaba ahora una cicatriz en la frente, la misma que había visto en el bebe Harry esa noche.

Yo lo abracé suavemente y le dije:

- Perdóneme, Prongs, perdóneme por haber sido tan débil y no poder haberlos defendido.

- No te preocupes, sé que hiciste hasta lo imposible por salvarlos, no fue tu culpa. Incluso no alcanzaste a salvar a tu ama, la verdadera madre de Hermione por ayudarme.

- Ese día no era mi guardia por así decirlo, era la de Alucard, días antes me ordenó que los protegiera por que tenía un mal presentimiento, yo me quise negar pero con el ritual hecho y yo siendo todavía un novato los sellos recién puestos me hicieron cumplir sus órdenes y prácticamente abandonarla a ella y su hija recién nacida. Aunque mi nueva ama no me culpó por ello, entendió bien.

- Tendrás la oportunidad de venganza, él ha regresado - me dijo Harry con rabia.

Yo miré a mi abuelo y al joven pelirrojo llamado Ron y estos asintieron solemnemente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir más las chicas bajaban riéndose entre dientes. Aika se acercó a mí con tres baúles encogidos, que guardé en mi trinchera al espacio donde mis poderes vampíricos lo guardaban en algún lado. Luego Aika se despidió de las chicas, de Ron con un beso en la mejilla dejándolo atontado y sonrojado, de mi abuelo y de Harry con un abrazo mientras diciéndole que siguiera entrenando y se acercó a mí.

Yo miré a Harry un momento y me fijé que tenía puestos un par de guantes, entonces entendí a la Srta y le di una mueca malévola, Harry al ver que me había dado cuenta a que se referían me la devolvió aun más ancha.

- Harry si tú aceptas, quiero darte la Vinculación de sangre, la misma que tu madre tenía. Funciona cuando yo bebo una mínima cantidad de tu sangre y tú un poco de la mía. El propósito es de crear un eslabón mental contigo y saber donde estás en caso de peligro. No es para controlarte, sino para asegurarme que estés bien, mis padrinos me dieron una segunda oportunidad contigo y no les voy a fallar.

Harry me miraba fijamente y después cabeceo conmovido, levantándose la manga de su saco. Albus al verle aceptar sacó su varita, convocó una copa y posando la varita en su brazo le hizo un pequeño corte y con la copa tomo un poco de sangre, y al ver que era lo suficiente le curó a Harry el sangrante corte. Yo tome la copa y la bebí de un trago, he de decir que la sangre fue deliciosa pero no tanto como la de mi ama. Después me acerqué a Harry quitándome la trinchera que Aika tomó y remangándome la camisa, me paré frente al el. Levante mi brazo a la altura de su cara y con una uña me hice un corte. Harry al ver la sangre regarse me miró y al yo cabecear bebió un poco, haciendo muecas cuando tragaba. Cuando se retiró sentí la conexión realizarse. Sonriendo mostrando mis colmillos regeneré el corte y me bajé la manga de la camisa. Recibí la trinchera de Aika y me la puse otra vez, dándome cuenta que más de uno tembló cuando yo sonreí.

Todos estaban impresionados con la facilidad de ese ritual. Albus los sacó de su ensueño diciendo:

- Srta Tonks, debemos llevarnos los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione y preparar su entierro - todos al oír esto hicimos una mueca de dolor. - Ron, Ginny, regresen a la casa, es muy tarde - ellos asintieron, Ron sacó un Portkey de su bolsillo y cuando su hermana lo toco desaparecieron. Cuando solo quedamos la Auror, Aika, Harry y yo, el Profesor le pidió a Harry que empacara sus cosas y las de Aika y que fuera directo a Grimmauld Place que iba a haber una reunión de la orden y nos quería a todos allí.

Harry asintió y a mi asombro, que oculte rápidamente, apareció un fénix azul y plateado. Harry acarició su plumaje un poco, luego se despidió de nosotros y desapareció con un estallido de llamas azules.

Albus me abrazo contento de poderme ver otra vez. Al finalizar del abrazo tomó su varita creó un Portkey y desapareció con la auror y los cuerpos de los Granger.

Quedábamos Aika y yo, la miré. Estaba ávida de ver a su padre, porque prácticamente estaba con sus dos brazos cogiéndome con fuerza para no soltarme, entonces echándole una última mirada al hogar donde mi ama había sido feliz durante 16 años, nos teletransportamos del modo élfico al vestíbulo dentro de la mansión Hellsing.

Durante el proceso de teletransportación miré a ver en que parte de la mansión estaba Walter y me reí interiormente. Lo localicé en el vestíbulo. Estaba prácticamente haciendo una zanja en el piso de la impaciencia, por mi demora.

Cuando aparecimos al frente de él, Aika se soltó de mí y con una velocidad que pondría un vampiro avergonzado, corrió hacia su viejo padre llorando histéricamente.

Después de un rato, cuando Aika se calmó, le entregué a Aika los baúles y le dije que mi Ama o los muchachos se lo devolverían a su tamaño original, Walter me pidió que fuera a hablar con Hermione. Asentí y escaloné a la oficina de su madre donde ella se encontraba. A los pocos segundos Seras escalonó en la oficina y viendo nuestra ama que ya habíamos llegado, se paró del sofá y nos abrazó a juntos para luego pedirnos que nos sentáramos.

En ese momento entró Remus con varios paquetes de sangre para nosotros. Cinco minutos después entraban abrazados Aika y Walter y se sentaban junto a Remus. Mi ama dio un suspiro largo y me pidió que le contara lo sucedido en su "casa", cosa que hice de inmediato además le informe que habrá una reunión de la orden esta noche y que mi Abuelo Albus (aquí Hermione abrió los ojos como platos) quería que en la reunión estuvieran los que lucharon en el Departamento de Misterios hace unos meses.

Hermione asintió y le pidió a los Dorné padre e hija si querían trabajar para ella y en el caso de Walter continuar asiéndolo. Los Dorné se miraron un rato y después con una sonrisa grande en sus caras ellos aceptaron. Le pidió a Remus que se adelantara y que se fuera ya a la reunión de la orden. El asintió con seriedad y salió de la oficina.

Hermione le pidió a Walter que contratara un nuevo grupo de empleados de limpieza y antes de que Hermione le preguntara a Walter como conseguiría sangre el se adelanto y le explicó muchas cosas de la organización.

Walter se paró y dijo:

- La sangre por ahora es de la reserva que la mansión tiene pero tocará en un futuro pedir a otros lados pero Remus y Seras tenía una idea y es usar a los soldados futuros de la organización como donantes para los vampiros de Hellsing, Lady Hermione hay cosas menos agradables, debe informar a la reina este nuevo suceso y pedirle tomar el puesto de su madre en el concilio de la mesa redonda. Hermione ante esto negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- Walter escríbale una carta a la reina informándole solamente que Hellsing regresará y que no informe a los demás caballeros por que yo creo que hay un traidor que ocasionó el encierro de mi madre durante año y medio y la "caída" de Hellsing. Además que yo quiero cambiar la forma de trabajo con la reina. Hellsing trabajaría para su país y la reina más no un montón de idiotas que no saben como liderar a un país, Walter dentro de la organización cree divisiones por ejemplo inteligencia, relaciones internacionales, espionaje, etc., y que contratara a los mejores de su especialidad. - Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Mientras esto sucedía Aika, Seras y yo estábamos impresionados por su liderazgo y fortaleza ya que la muerte de sus padres adoptivos estaba muy fresca en su memoria. Seras y yo nos miramos con tristeza y yo pensé como se parece a su madre. Esa fortaleza hace que pongamos desde ya toda nuestra alma en las misiones encomendadas futuras.

Aika salió de su impresión y le pidió a su amiga de niñez de cómo ella entraba en la ecuación a lo que Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

- Aika yo quiero que mientras estés aquí le pongas mucho cuidado a lo que tu padre hace ya que en un futuro tu seras su reemplazo así que aprende todo lo que tu padre te quiera enseñar y tu otra parte es que quiero que crees armas para la lucha contra Voldemort y seres sobrenaturales quiero que cuando tu padre te considere lista darte misiones para que hagas el honor a tu apodo decía Hermione con una mueca maliciosa además quiero que todos ustedes me aconsejen como llevar la organización y me muestren los fallos de ella ya que no quiero experimentar lo que mí madre cuando perdió a su gente con lo de Incógnito.

Todos en la oficina sonreíamos dementemente, que fue cortada cuando sentía el eslabón que tenía con Harry se activaba abruptamente, que me hizo ponerme de pie de un salto y que una mirada preocupada saliera del rostro de Hermione que sabía el por que de mi reacción ya que yo le había contado por nuestro eslabón de Amo - sirviente mientras esperaba que Aika se calmaba y me tranquilice cuando Harry me dijo:

- ¡¡ Sergio¡¡Sergio!! Llamaba Harry

- Harry que susto, no grites así que hasta mi ama escucho por medio del eslabón que nos une a amo y sirviente, mi primer pensamiento es que había pasado algo. No grites solo tienes que imaginar que estás frente a mí y hablar en tu mente que el eslabón funciona como un teléfono.

- Perdón, Sergio, pero tú abuelo los está esperando a Hermione y a ti.

- Gracias por el aviso Harry le avisaré y vamos para allá le dije y cerré el eslabón.

Volteé a mirar a mi ama y le dije por nuestro eslabón - Ama, es Harry y manda decir que mi abuelo nos está esperando para que el pueda iniciar la reunión. del Orden.

Hermione asintió y les dijo a los Dorné que saldría a la reunión del orden. Les pidió a los Dorné que descansaran y mañana temprano comenzaran con sus trabajos asignados. Aika y Hermione se dieron un abrazo de buenas noches y se despidieron, Walter hizo lo mismo y le pidió que se cuidara y salió de la oficina con su hija a descansar.

Hermione nos miro fijamente y levantándose nos dijo:

- Vamos, quiero saber lo que el Profesor Dumbledore nos tiene preparado esta vez.

Hermione nos pasó dos paquetes de sangre donada a cada uno y nos dijo que nos sirviéramos durante la reunión después de nuestra presentación. Mediante el eslabón nos mostró el lugar a donde íbamos y Seras la tomó de la mano y escalonó al lugar designado por nuestras ama seguidas de cerca por mí. A Hermione y a Harry nos les causaría daño estos viajes ya que al tener un eslabón con nosotros, nuestra sangre los protegería del poder dañino y oscuro nuestro

-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto la gente que estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place 12 se estaba impacientando mientras los jóvenes tenían esa mueca demente en su cara.

Mientras esto pasaba Albus desde la cima de la mesa se reía en silencio de las bufonadas de los jóvenes mientras algunos de la orden estaban fastidiados de que había "crios" en la reunión como lo había dicho Snape. Sonrió aún más cuando los pupilos aparte del encanto fidelio que protegían la casa le avisaron de la nueva llegada a lo que él les permitió pasar y se preparó para la muestra. De repente al lado de Harry se formó un portal oscuro haciendo que todos los presentes menos los jóvenes, Tonks y Dumbledore se levantaran de un salto y apuntaran con sus varitas asustados de ese portal. De la nada salió para sorpresa de todos Hermione Granger y se sentó en la silla vacante al lado de Harry y detrás Seras y yo salimos y nos perdimos en las sombras del cuarto.

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo:

- Ya que estamos todos me gustaría iniciar esta reuni……

De la nada Molly Weasley se ponía de pie y le gritaba a Dumbledore porque dejaba que niños entraban en la reunión secundada por varios miembros mientras Snape tenía una sonrisa afectada en su cara.

Mi abuelo cerró sus ojos y trató de calmarse pero como los gritos continuaban no aguantó más, además si el no actuaba yo si que lo haría y el se imaginaba lo que llegaría a ocurrir. Se puso de pie de un salto y con un ademán de su mano impuso un encanto de silencio para callar a los que gritaban. Los demás miembros vieron su aura y poder irradiando en grandes cantidades que los asusto y comprendieron por que Lord Voldemort le tenía respeto, hasta miedo decían otros.

El Profesor se sentó otra vez y dijo:

- Estimados amigos no le haré caso a su objeciones más bien nos debería dar vergüenza, estos muchachos han estado haciendo el trabajo de nosotros antes, así que he decidido que sean miembros de la orden por sus meritos en la lucha contra Voldemo...

Snape interrumpió diciendo:

- Estos mocosos no pueden estar tranquilos y se meten donde no los han llam……

Snape no pudo terminar su frase cuando Hermione había levantado su varita hacia Snape y había gritado:

- ¡¡ Crucio!! Y ante el horror de todos Snape caía al piso gritando de dolor.

- Maldito desgraciado, usted es poca cosa, dices que eres un espía pero por que no avisó del ataque a mi casa - dijo una Hermione muy cabreada.

- Hermione cálmate debe de haber una razón de por que no nos dijo nada – dijo un Dumbledore con el entrecejo fruncido y sin ninguna intención de detener a Hermione de su tortura.

Al fin después de 10 segundos no se tranquilizaba del todo más sin embargo había detenido la maldición.

Snape se paró vacilantemente y miró fijamente a cada "mocoso" y se dio cuenta de algo que lo asustó, se les veían dispuestos a acabar con todo. Miró a Potter y vio que no se burlaba de el sino que estaba tan serio como los otros y entonces comprendió, que a pesar de que Potter se parecía a su padre no era el.

Snape dijo con la cabeza gacha, ante el asombro de todos incluido el mío, que casi me hace perder la concentración de mi formulario de sombra en la que me había convertido tan pronto salí de portal revelándome a todos desde mi rincón oscuro:

- Perdóneme Srta Granger pero lo que sucede es que Voldemort y su gente no confía todavía en mí debido a que estoy muy cerca de Dumbledore y porque Voldemort sabe lo que yo hice durante su primer año ya que poseía a Quirrel, por eso no me tiene confianza y no sabía de lo que iba a suceder.

- Ya veo, perdóneme usted por lo que acabó de pasar y ya arreglaremos eso - dice una Hemione ya tranquila

Snape asintió y miró a Potter que se puso de pie y dijo:

- Profesor, en el nombre de mi padre, le pido perdón por todo el daño que el le pudo ocasionar debido a sus bufonadas y solo espero que si odia a mi papá o a Sirius hágalo no me opongo, tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo y solo le pido que no me vea como si yo fuera mi padre.

Potter le extendió la mano que Snape tomó y la agitó.

- Ahora - dijo mi abuelo – Tenemos que escuchar unas ideas de estos jóvenes para la orden además del respectivo informe de cada uno de ustedes.

Kingsley Skalebot y Nimphadora Tonks se pusieron de pie y Tonks dijo:

- En el día de hoy nos llegó un reporte del Jefe de Indecibles informándonos a los Aurores que habían nuevos miembros de su círculo interno y por tanto serían nuestros superiores durante una asignación.

- Kingsley agregó: - La noticia no nos preocupó al comienzo pero en la posdata el dijo que nosotros los conocíamos y que no nos sorprendiera si fueran muy jóvenes además nos dio un permiso oficial a Tonks y a mí de faltar con varias excusas cuando estuviéramos al servicio del Orden así como coartadas por si las moscas.

Esta noticia causó gran revuelo y Dumbledore tuvo que disparar de su varita varios murciélagos para llamar la atención.

Albus dijo: - Amigos esto no es de alarma, yo ya estoy al tanto de eso por uno de los propios nuevos Indecibles y ellos mantendrán el secreto de la Orden al nivel Omega. - Nadie vio la mueca en la cara de Harry pero yo si.

Kingsley y Tonks se sentaban aturdidos por lo escuchado. El nivel Omega es el más alto rango de secreto dentro del ministerio y la pena por revelar un secreto de esa envergadura era el beso del dementor. Los demás se tranquilizaron por la explicación del Director del colegio y estaban igual de aturdidos que los dos Aurores mientras los muchachos hacían muecas de dolor, nadie había sumado dos y dos, excepto Snape que los estaba mirando fijamente y asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a otro lado. El resto de la Orden no tenía nada más que informar, entonces Albus se puso de pie y dijo:

- Amigos es hora de presentarles a ustedes a 2 nuevos aliados que se nos unirán pero no les revelaré el motivo de su ingreso ya que son cosas privadas de ellos.

Hermione se puso de pie y dijo:

- Victoria, Fénix, salid ahora.

De las sombras, Seras y yo hicimos que muchos ojos rojos se abrieran y que nuestras bocas con los colmillos brillando se vieran de las sombras asustando a todo el mundo, mientras Seras y yo sonreíamos traviesamente. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville miraban divertidos la escena.

Hermione meneo su cabeza y con una sonrisa en la cara ordenó:

- Dejaos de bromas y salid de allí y presentaos en su forma humana. -

Hicimos desaparecer los ojos de inmediato y salimos de las sombras tomando nuestra forma humana.

- Sus órdenes - dijimos al tiempo Seras y yo.

- Estos son los nuevos aliados nuestros, trátenlos con el debido respeto, ellos nos ayudarán bastante - Mi abuelo dijo con voz fuerte para que todos le escucharan y quedara en claro que el no iba permitir una afrenta en contra de nosotros o de nuestra ama.

Mi abuelo nos convocó dos sillas y Seras y yo nos sentamos divertidos del susto que hicimos pasar a esos humanos. Seras y yo sacamos nuestro paquete de sangres respectivas y quitamos la punta y comenzamos a beber mientras los humanos se revolvían nerviosos en sus asientos para aumentar mi diversión.

Mi abuelo sonriente nos dijo. - Hey estamos en reunión no se permite comer aquí -

- Abuuueeeeelooo no sea malito es mi primera comida decente después de 16 años de encierro.- dije asiendo pucheritos y moviendo la bolsa como si me fueran a quitar mi juguete favorito.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados menos Snape, Tonks y los muchachos a como me dirigía al Director del Colegio.

Los muchachos, mi ama, Seras y mi Abuelo se estaban partiendo de risa mientras Snape rodó sus ojos, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Cuando mi abuelo se tranquilizó le pidió a Harry que contara su plan para proteger el Expreso Hogwarts.

Harry se puso de pie y con un tono autoritario dijo:

- Necesito en lo posible 20 Aurores, dos en cada vagón, Seras irá adelante con Hermione y Ron en el compartimiento de los Prefectos. Luna, Neville y Ginny irán en la mitad del tren. Sergio Fénix y yo iremos en la parte de atrás. La comunicación se hará a través de comunicadores de los SWAT modificados para que funcionen con magia y ocultos de los demás mediante un encanto de invisibilidad. Cada hora se hará un reporte para ver como vamos. Además les pido que estén atentos a cualquier rumor que haya en el tren.

Kingsley asintió y dijo:

- Tiene a los 20 Aurores especializados al igual que yo y Ojoloco Moody, el primero de septiembre en el Anden 9¾ a las 11 para recibir los últimos detalles o renovaciones de última hora. Y ese día habrá un contingente en espera en el caso de que necesitemos refuerzos.

- Y una última cosa, Hermione y yo vamos a preparar una marca, que tenga las mismas funciones que la marca tenebrosa y una para disparar al cielo y dejar nuestra marca, y causar temor en los mortifagos y seres aliados a Voldemort

Albus estaba contento como iban las cosas, sin embargo exhortó a Severus de cualquier pista de un próximo ataque en cualquier sitio y le pidió que no se arriesgara tanto. Después de esto terminó la reunión por que no había nada más que decir y además vio que la gente ya estaba cansada, así que los despidió diciendo:

- Poderos ir a descansar mañana es otro día, los necesito frescos para lo que halla que venir.

Todas las personas, asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas. Albus les dijo a los muchachos que su iniciación sería el 1 de Septiembre en el cuarto del requisito. Después les pidió que se fueran a descansar a los jóvenes, cuando ya estaban saliendo les dijo a Harry y Hermione que esperaran un momento. Cuando todos salieron les dijo:

- Mis muchachos sus entrenamientos comenzarán pasado mañana con los demás pero quiero que ustedes dos les ayuden a los demás con lo que les haga falta. Harry el 28 de Julio hablaré con Walter para ver si le da permiso a su hija de venir acá para que tú le ayudes con dudas que tenga.

- Harry si te parece bien haré que Remus la lleve a comprar su varita e implemento básicos y que comience a enseñarle magia para que cuando venga aquí no tengas que iniciar con ella además que el tiempo no está a su favor. – Dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió dando un largo bostezo que hizo reír a Albus, a Remus, a Hermione, a Seras y a mí. Después de ese rato breve de alegría Harry se despidió de nosotros y se fue a descansar.

Albus se despidió de Hermione y de nosotros y se desapareció

- Seras, Sergio, me voy a quedar aquí esta noche así que quiero que tu Seras vayas a casa y le avises a Walter que Remus ni yo llegaremos hoy, para que no se preocupen. Tienen la noche libre para hacer cuanto agraden sin hacerle daño a cualquier humano entendieron. - Hermione dijo.

- Ah y otra cosa, si ven por ahí a Peter Petegrew o su forma de rata con una mano de plata por favor traédmelo vivo. El inculpo a su mejor amigo que era inocente y traicionó a los Potter. Si ven a un vampiro u hombre lobo ocasionando problemas elimínenlo y le dan una patada de mi parte quieren. – Hermione dijo con una carita de corderita degollada.

- Si Ama cantábamos a coro Seras y yo

- Ama yo me iré a dar tu recado, luego iré a pasear bajo la luna, haré unas visitas y cuando amanezca me retiraré a descansar después a la mansión, cualquier cosa ya sabes como localizarme dijo Seras. Dicho esto ella se comenzó a desintegrar y finalmente desapareció sin un sonido.

Ama yo me iré a disfrutar la noche que no he visto en 16 años y volveré aquí y estaré a sus órdenes ama. Dicho esto abrí un portal en la pared a mis espaldas y lo atravesé con un paso hacia atrás para que después se cerrara y dejara a una Hermione somnolienta, murmurando enojadamente, maldiciéndonos que no la llamaran Ama y a un Remus divertido en el vestíbulo de la mansión Black.

----------------------------------------

AN

AN:

Este capitulo es la ñapa ya que subi hasta el cuatro. Espero que les guste ...

jan black : Aqui hay mas para que pases un rato agradable. Gracias

Elementh: Trataré de seguir tu consejo

hadita1991. Lo haré, gracias por el review. Aunque sea para corregirme pero eso me motiva chaos

Fragmento del proximo capitulo:

- Normalmente se cierran los ojos en este tipo de situaciones - dije y acerqué mi boca a su cuello. Ella reaccionó inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás con confianza. Yo mordí su cuello suavemente y bebí su sangre, ella perdió la conciencia. Cuando ya no le quedaba mucha oí que su corazón se detuvo y dejé de beber de ella con su alma dentro de mí que envolví en una capa protectora para que no viera los horrores de mi pasado además de las almas perdidas que tenía a mi servicio. Me levanté la manga de la chaqueta, me corté y acerqué a su boca y la hice beber de mi sangre. Su cuerpo reaccionó y lo hizo, le envié su alma devuelta a su cuerpo. Dejo de beber y miré fascinado la transformación que tenía lugar en frente de mí. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo suave, su lengua se alargó, su temperatura comenzó a bajar, sus interiores cambiaron para ajustarse a su nueva dieta, su pecho comenzó a regenerarse y finalmente despertó, me miró con respeto y cansada de el cambio. Yo me quité mi chaqueta y la envolví en ella y la alcé suavemente del piso y me dirigí la puerta de la iglesia y luego hacía la salida del pueblo donde a mi sorpresa vi el helicóptero y mi Ama no lejos dirigiendo su mirada llena de rabia hacia el pueblo ahora abandonado. Caminé hasta donde ella estaba y dije:

- Misión completada -

- Objetivos completados -

- Levantamiento del sello limitador de habilidad completado


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Encantamiento Fidelio Maximus y Nueva Sangre

POV Lord Fenix

En Grimmauld Place 12 en Londres eran las 10 de la mañana y la mayoría de los que se habían quedado después de la reunión, se encontraban desayunando en la cocina. Cuando un grito sonó en el cuarto de las muchachas despertando hasta los muertos, por que yo estaba descansando en un ataúd que había convocado mi abuelo en el sótano de la mansión Black. Me levante de golpe y me golpeé con la tapa del mismo al escuchar su grito mental y real. Maldiciendo hice aparecer mi ropa gracias a mi "magia" y escaloné directamente al lado de la cama donde mi ama estaba descansado, de paso me comuniqué telepáticamente con Seras para decirle que no se preocupara que era solo una pesadilla que yo me encargaría.

La encontré sollozando abrazada a la pelirroja y otra muchacha que tenía la mirada al infinito y que estaba en su cama desesperezándose. La pelirroja al verme me extendió la mano y se presentó:

- Mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley pero mis amigos me llaman Ginny y ella es Luna Lovengood.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza en señal de que le había oído.

- Ginny ¿que sucedió? – le pregunte con voz suave para no molestar a mi ama y en ese instante entraron Harry, Ron y a la sorpresa de ellos Remus.

- Me estaba disponiendo para ir a la ducha cuando ella pegó tal grito que quedé sentada en el suelo dijo ella preocupada.

Yo asentí y dije: - Ella acaba de perder a sus padres, es muy traumático ya que ella los conoció y compartió su vida con ellos. - Suspiré, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo. Mire por la ventana con una mirada nostálgica - Entiendo como se siente, más de los que ustedes piensan. – Remus asentía a mis palabras sabiendo el por que de ellas.

- _Ama, tranquila es sólo una pesadilla, no hay nada que temer_. – dije por el eslabón.

Ella asintió y se tranquilizó aunque pude notar que todavía estaba afectada por la pesadilla. Entonces Harry hizo algo que no me esperé pero me agradó de todas formas. Harry se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó con suavidad y le susurró algo que solo yo y supuse que Remus también oyó por que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Yo estoy aquí, Mione - el dijo en una voz igualmente suave. - Yo siempre estaré aquí para usted.

Hermione al oír esas palabras, pareciera como si hubiera recibido una recarga de fuerzas porque se levantó y me regaño por no levantarla más temprano a lo que yo solo levanté una ceja como queriéndole decir que esta son horas en el que normalmente un vampiro duerme.

Cuando Hermione se metió en el baño todos nos miramos y yo me encogí de hombros sin saber que hacer. Las muchachas nos echaron del cuarto diciendo que se tenían que alistar.

Cuando bajé a la cocina con Harry quien ya estaba listo, todos me miraban con susto por que pensaban que no podía andar a la luz del día y una Molly preocupada se disponía a bajar las persianas cuando yo la interrumpí:

- No se asuste Molly, no soy uno de esos vampiros baratos y de bajo nivel que con la luz del sol se vuelven cenizas aunque tengo que admitir que la luz del sol no me agrada ni pizca y prefiero mil veces la noche, limita varios de mis poderes que usan las sombras y la luz afecta grandemente mi ojos delicados. - dije colocándome unas gafas negras y sentándome en una silla desocupada y sacando mi último paquete de sangre de mi trinchera, rompí el borde y comencé a "desayunar".

Molly al ver que estaba comiendo, corrió a servirle un suculento desayuno a Harry que yo dudaba que se lo pudiera comer y caí en cuenta de que ella se había ganado su afecto y el de mi ama y ellos la consideraban como la madre que nunca tendrían y entendí el afán de ellos de protegerlos. Consideraban a los Weasleys como su familia.

De mis pensamientos me sacó mi "desayuno" que ya me lo había acabado todo y que estaba sorbiendo aire, tomé la bolsa desocupada y la encesté en la basura de la cocina, pero todavía tenía hambre, para mi sorpresa Molly me pasó otros 3 paquetes de sangres y me dijo que Albus había traído paquetes de sangre donadas de San Mungo. Le sonreí agradecido y guardé 2 en la trinchera y tome el último y comencé a beber y miré a Harry a lo que el me dijo por nuestro eslabón:

- Sergio, acostúmbrate, ella es así, es su forma de mostrarnos cuanto esta preocupada por nosotros, claro que ella se pasa y es lo que me cansa pero a pesar de todo la quiero como si hubiera sido mi madre.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie y me acerqué a la Señora Weasley y le dije con cariño:

- Molly Weasley le agradezco que les haya ayudado a Hermione y a Harry con algo que nunca nadie te podrá pagar, con el amor de una madre, se lo que es perder a una, así que le pido que esté esta noche en su casa con toda su familia para que mi abuelo, yo y el guardián que escojan hagamos el Encanto Fidelio Maximus en su casa, para encantar su nevera con alimentos de forma ilimitada, tengan una comunicación con el exterior para que estén al tanto de todo, para proteger a su esposo que imagino que trabaja en el ministerio y no abandonará el trabajo por nada, y finalmente la protección de sus hijos que todavía van a la escuela.

- Molly me miró fijamente, y luego asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, luego tomo polvos Flu y comenzó la citación de su familia en la casa. En ese instante Albus Dumbledore aparecía en la cocina de la mansión Black.

- Bien, me dije al ver a mi abuelo aparecer. Abuelo encárgate de todo me voy a dormir.

– Dije soltando tal bostezo que varias personas se pusieron nerviosas al ver mis colmillos en todo su esplendor – Despiérteme Harry si es algo importante, ya sabes como.

Antes de salir mi abuelo me dijo: Necesito que tan pronto como oscurezca te dirijas a la casa de los Weasleys para hacer el encanto. Otra cosa es que Severus me acaba de informar de que Voldemort está muy frustrado y disgustado por la muerte de sus sirvientes en el ataque "fallido" de los Grangers. Planea varios ataques menores y pocos de gran escala, así que prepárate, tendrás un rato divertido, haciendo una mueca a lo último dicho.

Albus buscó algo en sus bolsillos y sacó 5 sobres con la cresta del colegio y los puso en la mesa al nerviosismo de Harry y después sacó otras 3 que tenían la cresta del ministerio y del departamento de educación, hice una mueca de dolor entendiendo el nerviosismo repentino de Harry.

- Ama, creo que acaban de arribar sus notas de sus exámenes del año pasado, vía Director del Colegio.

Antes de acabar de decirle esto, mi Ama entraba como una tromba a coger el sobre que llevaba su nombre. Ella lo vio, convocó un esfero y escribió:

_Hermione Van Hellsing Fox-Granger_

Al escribir el apellido soltó dos lágrimas que se secó con fuerza y me miró para ver si yo me había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, no quería mostrar debilidad ante mí, yo solo la miré y le sonreí con cuidado para no mostrar mis colmillos para darle ánimos.

Ella y Harry las abrieron al tiempo y mi Ama no dijo nada solo cabeceó y mentalmente me gritó:

- _¡Pasé todo con colores volantes!_

Miré a Harry que tenía la boca abierta del asombro y felicidad de sus notas. En eso bajó Ron con Ginny y Luna que tomaron sus respectivos sobres y Ron además cogió sus notas tragando saliva.

_Hermione Granger_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Encantamientos_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Pociones_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Herbología_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Transformaciones

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Artimancia

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Historia de Magia

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Astronomía

_Práctico: Excede expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede expectativas_

Harry Potter

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Pociones_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Encantamientos_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Herbología_

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

_Práctico: Excelente 50 puntos más por Patronus corporal_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Transformaciones

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

Historia de Magia

_Práctico: Aceptable_

_Teórico: Aceptable_

Adivinación

_Práctico: Aceptable_

_Teórico: Aceptable_

Astronomía

_Práctico: Excede expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede expectativas_

Ron Weasley

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

_Pociones_

_Práctico: Aceptable_

_Teórico: Aceptable _

_Encantamientos_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Herbología_

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excelente _

Transformaciones

_Práctico: Excelente_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas _

Historia de Magia

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

Adivinación

_Práctico: Aceptable_

_Teórico: Aceptable_

Astronomía

_Práctico: Excede expectativas_

_Teórico: Excede expectativas_

Después de la pequeña celebración Hermione se puso seria y le dijo a Albus:

- Profesor Dumbledore necesito que me haga un favor y es de conseguirme un Giratiempo para que Aika se ponga al día y… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que se abrió el eslabón mental que nuestra ama compartía con Seras y yo, ella le dijo:

- _Ama, Walter me acaba de decir que la Reina recibió la carta y que viene en camino a la mansión para hablar contigo además de que nos tienen nuevos juguetes_.

Hermione me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione le dijo al Profesor:

- Perdone profesor pero estaba recibiendo un mensaje de Walter, me necesitan con urgencia en la mansión porque voy a tener visitas importantes.

Albus cabecea y sonríe diciéndole a mi Ama:

- Ve, rápido, no querrás hacer esperar a la Reina de Inglaterra. Más de uno se atragantó por lo dicho.

- Profesor Dumbledore voy con ella, yo quiero ayudarla en lo que pueda. – dijo un Harry decidido.

Albus asintió con seriedad y se sentó a dialogar sobre las misiones con Moody.

Harry se dirigió a los demás y dijo:

- Esta es su casa, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que gusten ya sea haciendo tareas o inventando nuevas cosas. Solo les pido que no bajen al sótano por obvios motivos, a ellos no les gusta que entren en sus yacijas y que ellos la protegen con su magia oscura y no es agradable al que entra, a no ser que tenga su permiso así si podrá pasar a través de los pupilos defensivos y no entren en la biblioteca sin mi autorización ya que los guardianes de esos libros harán su trabajo.

Harry sonrió a todos y el y Mione se acercaron a mí. Yo negué con la cabeza y les señalé afuera. Hermione se paró en seco y palideció pensando que iba a llegar tarde a su cita con la Reina.

-Hay una forma de llegar más o menos rápido y es mi forma de relámpago. Hermione cabeceó entendiendo que yo debía liberar hasta la restricción número tres y susurró:

- Aunque no lo necesites sino hasta el uno, tiene mi aprobación. -

Aunque para transformarme en animal no necesitaba levantar ningún sello la combinación si me tocaba. Asentí y levantando mis dos manos a la altura de mis ojos, dejando ver mis manos que tenían puestos unos guantes blancos con un raro símbolo en ellos que comenzaron a brillar rojo y plata cuando dije:

- Control restringido número 3. Desactivando el sello -

- Situación A -

- Hasta que el objetivo esté totalmente completado -

- Desactivando el sello para poder usar la habilidad -

Cuando terminé de recitar el hechizo noté que mi poder aumentaba y me refrescaba con su oscuro manto. Después de esa milésima de segundo comencé con la transformación que nunca había hecho y era combinar mi forma animal con el relámpago además de la dificultad de llevar humanos conmigo sin que el viaje les hiciera daño a su integridad física que sabía que podían aguantar gracias a su unión de sangre conmigo. Para otro humano era una muerte segura. Primero fueron mi ropa que se transformó en pelo, mis manos, brazos, tronco, piernas y luego cabeza que se reformaron con unos chasquidos claros de huesos cambiando en un lobo con seis ojos rojos. Cuando lo hice miré a todos que estaban asustados de ver un lobo negro con seis ojos rojos, así que para su comodidad cerré dos pares y me acerqué a unos impresionados Harry y Hermione.

Harry como todo un Gryffindor se acercó primero y me acarició detrás de las orejas que yo correspondí ronroneando como un gatito a la risa de los demás. Mi ama rodó sus ojos pero a pesar de todo se acerco y me agarró fuerte para no caerse lo mismo hizo Harry.

- _Aquí la compañía de vuelo "El vampiro" informa a sus pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones que su "avión" está por partir y me acuerda de mostrarle Harry después una foto cuando usted era bebe y estaba montado encima mío, casi igual como hoy_ – dije por el eslabón a juntos que me miraron y se rieron.

Antes de despegar mi Ama gritó a los presentes que se taparan los oídos, y que después repararan la ventana y cuando terminó de decir esto, yo los transformé al igual que mí en un relámpago que salió rompiendo la ventana de la casa. El ruido de la ventana al romperse y el ruido de mi despegue, ocasionó un chasquido ensordecedor como si hubiera sonado el trueno en la sala de Grimmauld Place 12, mientras donde habíamos estado momentos antes había una mancha y de ella salía humo.

-------------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Severus Snape se aparecía en los cuarteles de la orden oscura debido a que Voldemort los había acabado de convocar. Severus estaba tranquilo debido a que Albus y Hermione le habían dado permiso de decir la existencia del vampiro "hijo" de Alucard. Lo único que preocupaba era que Voldemort relacionara al vampiro y a "Granger" como su amo

Severus entró rápidamente y ocupó su puesto en el Circulo Interno de mortifagos al lado de Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort esperó a que el círculo se completara con los pocos que estaban disponibles y dijo con desprecio:

- Severus tienes algo de valor para mí -

Severus asintió y dijo:

- Si mi señor, En la reunión de anoche Dumbledore presentó a un nuevo aliado. Llamado Fénix y quien ayudo a la sangre sucia a escapar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUUUUEEE!!!!!!!! Voldemort gritó lleno de furia.

Todos los mortifagos se miraban preocupados ya que el había matado a más de una docena de vampiros y media docena de mortifagos. Voldemort mientras tanto estaba pensando profundamente:

- _Vaya, vaya así que el pequeño novato sobrevivió a nuestro ataque combinado. Vamos a ver como se enfrenta a lo que se le vendrá encima. Parece que me tocó utilizar a Von otra vez veamos como sale antes, para evitar a Von en lo posible, ese chiquillo no podrá contra mi es sólo un novato_.-

Alzó su cabeza y dijo:

- Amigos, ese problema lo arreglaremos Von y yo, ustedes no se preocupen por eso. Ah Severus gracias por su informe, estas demostrándote otra vez como mi fiel sirviente. Veamos, mis vampiros y hombres lobos crearán casualidades distractoras durante estos días mientras nosotros nos preparamos para asaltar Azkaban y el tren del colegio así como una escaramuza en el Diagon.

Severus se asustó por lo dicho, pero no lo exteriorizó gracias a la Ocluemency, así que la "mocosa" y Albus tenían razón pensó.

- Marchaos cuando tenga un plan los convocaré de nuevo para informarles, lo que deben hacer. Severus averigua todo de este vampiro hasta que tipo de sangre le gusta entendido. -

- Si mi señor – contesta Snape y sale con los demás preocupado. La segunda guerra ha comenzado.

---------------------------------------------------

POV SF

Cinco minutos después "aterricé" dejando un cráter de cinco metros a la redonda en las zonas verdes dentro de los terrenos de la mansión Hellsing. Al aterrizar todos recuperamos la forma humana y yo me paré demasiado cansado debido a la transformación y de que los sellos limitadores de habilidad volvían a su sitio limitando mis poderes. Caminamos dos minutos y cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la mansión cuando Walter, Aika con sus uniformes de mayordomos, Aika era más femenino y moderno, y Seras salían apurados por la puerta. Hermione se dispone a subir los pocos escalones que le quedaban con prisa cuando Aika le señala las verjas de la mansión y nosotros no volteamos a mirar y de las puertas entraba un APC adelante y otro atrás cubriendo un automóvil en el medio donde viajaba la Reina. Cuando la caravana se detuvo los soldados de los transportes saltaron a tierra y se dispersaron por todos lo exteriores de la mansión para proteger a la Reina.

De la nada se apareció Remus que movió su varita de forma complicada y después suspiró cuando acabó. Harry abrió la boca como un pez ante el cambio y Hermione rápidamente tomó el espejo que Aika le pasaba y se asustó a lo que vio. Parecía otra muchacha ya que creció un poquito de altura, sus ojos castaños se volvieron azules y su pelo enmarañado se alisó y se volvió rubio, su rostro se afiló y se notaba descendencia aristocrática. Era prácticamente una copia de Integra cuando tenía la misma edad. Esta pequeña transformación ninguno de nuestros invitados notó.

Del automóvil se bajó el chofer para abrirle la puerta a la Reina pero no llegó a su destino ya que Walter se aproximó rápidamente y le abrió la puerta. Aika entró en acción y ayudó a la Anciana Reina a salir de el. Cuando la Reina salió se encontró a Hermione que se inclinó respetuosamente, la Reina soltó una lágrima al verla. De seguro le recordaba a Integra. Se saludaron de la manera formal y la Reina posó su mirada en nosotros que todo el tiempo habíamos estado a cada lado y atrás de ella. Cuando la Reina posó su mirada en nosotros sentí que los sellos me quemaban las manos y que subía por mis brazos, hice una mueca de dolor al acordarme que Alucard e Integra me habían dicho que los sellos nos hacían inclinar frente a la Reina a menos que ella pidiera lo contrario. Esto lo pensé en milisegundos, puse una rodilla a tierra y me incliné bajando la cabeza en actitud de sumisión. Cuando baje la rodilla a tierra Seras ya había tomado la postura que estaba tomando yo. La Reina nos miró largo rato y se ahogó en lagrimas al vernos y nos pidió que nunca nos inclináramos ante ella a no se por que fuera en público. Seras y yo nos pusimos de pie e hicimos una leve reverencia en actitud de respeto. La anciana Reina saludó con cariño a Walter quien presentó a su hija. La Reina saludó a Aika con mucho afecto, como cuando el abuelo saluda a su nieto. Saludó a Harry con respeto como si hubiera visto a Dios. Miró a Remus quien sonrió, se saludaron con efusividad y cariño. Después de la muestra de afecto de la Reina, ella abrazó a Hermione, mi Ama quien al verme agotado del viaje hecho me pidió a mí que me fuera a descansar ya que en la noche tenía trabajo que hacer y entraron en la mansión seguidos de Remus, Harry, Aika y Walter. Seras me miró con orgullo y me dijo:

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, igual debe estarlo nuestro "padre" Alucard, debe estar haciendo una fiesta en el otro lado, mi pequeño hermano al fin manejaste uno de los poderes especiales de la familia Dracul. Ve a descansar te informaré más tarde de lo dicho. – Me tomo con delicadeza y escalonamos a mi habitación en los sótanos ya que yo no tenía fuerza para hacerlo. Luego de que me dejara en el ataúd, me pidió que descansara bien que el fidelio quita mucha energía. Asentí y antes de que ella escalonara a la reunión con la Reina yo ya estaba dormido en un mundo sin sueños.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Entrando el anochecer mi reloj biológico me despertó al sentir la entrada de la noche. Escuché varios murmullos que venían fuera del Ataúd que una vez había sido de Alucard y que blasonaba

- "_Soy Hermes, Me he vuelto dócil al devorar mis propias alas_" -

Adormilado me senté y escuché un par de gritos y una carcajada. Los gritos tuvieron la facultad de sacarme de mi adormilamiento y miré a los visitantes. Los del grito habían sido Ron Weasley y Harry, la carcajada había sido de mi "hermanita". Los miré confundido y mi Ama señaló el ataúd. Bajé la mirada y vi que mi cuerpo se veía solo la mitad ya que me había sentado escalonando en la tapa del ataúd sin abrir, solté una risita y buceé una mano en el Ataúd para buscar el resquicio para tomar la tapa y levantarla. Al momento la tapa se abrió, la retiré y me puse de pié y me acerqué a la mesa y tomé el paquete de sangre que estaba en la cubeta de hielo rompí la punta y comencé a beber. Mi Ama hablo:

- Sergio buenas noches, quiero que antes de que vayas al Fidelio Walter tiene algo que ofrecerte. -

- Sergio, Seras, aquí están sus juguetes para que puedan divertirse. Dijo y con ayuda de Seras puso cinco paquetes encima de la mesa.

Walter miró la portada de las maletas y las separó para que a cada uno le correspondiera dos maletas y la pequeña él lo tomo aparte. Con avidez creciente Walter abrió la primera maleta y me la pasó. En ella había un arma de fuego negra muy bonita que tenía la siguiente inscripción:

- _Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now_

Casi suelto el arma de la emoción cuando comprendí que era la pistola de mi "padre". La pistola de 13mm anti-monstruos Chacal. La examinaba y admiraba con emoción y respeto mientras Walter me explicaba algo que yo ya sabía pero pensé que el estaba explicándole a los demás el poder del arma. El dijo:

- 390 Mm. de longitud, pesa 35 libras, 6 balas por cargador, demasiado difícil de recargar para un humano. El núcleo de pura plata procesada de Macedonium con pólvora Mabelles NNA-9. -

Levante la cabeza con emoción mientras cargaba el arma y pregunté - ¿Rellenas de explosivo¿O quick silver?-

- Si, las balas están rellenas de quicksilver bendito. -

Cogió la otra caja y la abrió para revelar otra pistola de color azul oscuro parecida al Cassul y que solo llevaba la inscripción Titán. Me explicó que era un duplicado de Cassul .454 que ahora tendría Seras.

- Perfecto Walter como siempre. -

Walter sonrió con alegría, tomo la caja más pequeña y me dijo abriendo la caja:

- Sergio, esta es la primera arma que a hecho mi hija duró todo el día haciéndola y espero que te agrade.

Miré la caja y quedé mudo de asombro. Adentro había el mango de una espada. La saqué de la caja y la miré con alegría viendo que la espada estaba hecha con un impresionante trabajo de detalle y que tenía blasonado en letras pequeñas mi apellido, Fénix.

Walter me explicó:

- Sergio esta arma funciona de la siguiente manera y es que tú le oprimas este botón disimulado en el mango y proyectará un haz de luz plateado por un lado y si oprimes este otro botón en el centro del mango activará las dos hojas que posee y este botón en el otro extremo activaría la hoja de ese lado. Esta espada doble puede romper todo material existente y que solo sería detenido por el metal de Korne. -

Levanté la cabeza del arma y miré a todos los presentes que estaban mudos de asombro, menos mi Ama que me dijo mentalmente:

- Esta arma se la pedí hacer a Aika y ella concordó conmigo en hacerla. Es el arma que ella te hace especialmente en agradecimiento por haber salvado mi vida y la de su padre. -

Asentí y miré a Walter que estaba totalmente tensionado esperando la aprobación o no. Por toda respuesta activé el arma y las dos hojas cobraron vida e hice una finta con el arma y saludé con ella, sentí como el arma y yo éramos uno solo. Para conseguir el equilibrio en un arma es muy difícil y cabeceé contento, la apagué le dije a Walter:

- Esta arma es perfecta, es un arma digna de un verdadero constructor y Walter debes estar muy orgulloso de ella, digna hija del Ángel de la Muerte y que merecer el título de la Hija del Ángel de la Muerte. -

Walter, Seras y mi Ama estaban con los ojos como platos a lo que yo había dicho, era una especie de juramento del vampiro en la que el vampiro se compromete a utilizar el arma según su creador hubiera predispuesto hacer con ella.

Walter se recuperó de su impresión y destapó las cajas restantes y se las ofreció a Seras mientras yo guardaba las mías y tomaba varios cargadores y los guardaba en mi trinchera y el sable lo enganché en mi cinturón al lado de un par de espadas de luz cortas que Walter me había hecho hace 17 años. Seras sacó de la primera caja un arma que reconocí al instante este era Cassul. Pude ver como ella se estremeció durante un momento, supuse que esa arma la había dado la pauta de su nueva "vida" y después galleaba el arma para luego meterla en su chaqueta. Miró la otra caja y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el arma nueva. Un arma anaranjada llamada Tigre y Walter explicó que era igual en el poder que el Chacal pero que las balas eran de cobre rellenas de explosivo de mercurio y recubiertas de plata bendita. Seras la miró, recargó, guardó en su chaqueta y le dijo a Walter que se había lucido con las armas a lo que el agradeció.

Cuando este proceso terminó ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Entonces mi Ama dijo:

- Sergio la Reina me ha dado la aprobación de trabajar de forma individual, quiero que pongas tu mayor esfuerzo en tus misiones. La Reina se ha disculpado con migo por lo sucedido con mi madre y luego te tendrás que presentar ante ella para que tú y Seras hablen con ella. Walter ya comenzó con el contrato de soldados según sus cualidades. Hellsing volverá con toda su fuerza. Con respecto a lo del Fidelio vamos a ir todos para ver como se realiza el encanto. Walter y la Reina ya hicieron contacto con la policía para que nos informe de inmediato si hay cualquier casualidad sobrenatural que no puedan manejar. Ya ha llegado un helicóptero para que me tome a varios lugares y eso se lo agradezco a Aika. Ahora es hora de irnos. -

Mi Ama se puso de pié y todos hicimos lo mismo y todos se fueron hacía el helipuerto para dirigirse a la Madriguera. Todos subieron al Helicóptero excepto Remus que se desapareció para anunciar nuestro arribo. Walter se quedó por que estaría estudiando las defensas de la mansión y una posible forma mejorarlos y para impedir que a la sección 13 Iscariote llegara un informe sobre el resurgimiento de Hellsing.

Cuando el helicóptero tomó vuelo dirigiéndose hacía la Madriguera Seras y yo nos transformamos en dos bandadas de murciélagos que seguían al helicóptero, como cubriéndolo desde atrás protectoramente.

-----------------------------------------------------

Al atardecer en la Madriguera era un caos completo ya que los Weasleys estaban al completo incluido Percy que se había acabado de perdonar con sus padres y que quería servir de espía para Harry en el ministerio gracias a que estaba cerca del inepto de Fudge. Molly y Artur estaban los dos muy felices y contentos por que su hijo haya entrado en razón por fin. De pronto Remus y Albus se aparecieron al tiempo en la sala de la casa y se comenzaron a saludar mientras Remus hablaba con Artur que el guardasecreto y el vampiro estaban en camino. Media hora después se escuchó afuera un ruido extraño para los magos pero Remus informó que ya habían llegado. Todos salieron en patota para ver que cosa hacía ese ruido y los Weasleys se asombraron ver que había un aparato de vuelo muggle. Cuando el aparato descendió y se posó en el piso a unos metros de la casa, de el salió Hermione con su fingimiento puesto, Harry, Ron y una joven que solo Ron y Ginny sabían quien era. Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaron a quedarse quietas y en ese momento dos bandadas de murciélagos se pusieron detrás de Hermione y Harry y comenzaron a tomar forma humana revelando a los dos vampiros.

Molly al vernos corrió a saludarnos y nos hizo pasar al interior de la casa donde Albus y Remus se encontraban. Mi Ama me presentó a todos los Weasleys y supe que esta familia no merecía ser afectada por la segunda guerra que acaba de comenzar y me dispuse a preparar mi parte del encanto Fidelio.

Albus y Remus comenzaron su hechizo en latín que restringía el área en que el fidelio iba a afectar. Cuando acabaron estaban agotados, mientras tanto Seras remarcaba el área a los alrededores de la casa señalados por el hechizo con mi sangre y mi Ama me miró y dijo:

- Movimiento Cromwell -

- Situación A -

- Cancelando el hechizo limitado, primera versión de todas las habilidades yo el Ama de Hellsing lo apruebo. -

- Control restringido número uno. Cancelando la restricción de poder. Aprobación reconocida - dije

Mi cabello creció hasta casi tocar el piso y se volvió plateado, mi chaqueta desapareció al igual que mis gafas y sombrero quedando tal como Hermione me había encontrado en el calabozo. Luego Harry asombrado de mi cambio se me acercó y dijimos juntos:

- Invocamos el poder de los antiguos que residen en el mundo de la magia. Se que solo somos un simple mortal y un inmortal y que nuestra presencia no te agrade en tu reino. Te pedimos humildemente una parte de tu poder para esconder de este plano la zona marcada y crear uno nuevo donde la casa este y que ese plano sea resguardado en una mente. -

- Yo el guardasecreto juró por mi vida y magia que no revelaré su ubicación a los enemigos o los que pretendan hacer daño a esta familia. - dijo Harry

- Con tu aprobación queremos guardar en este mortal la ubicación de esta casa y que sea mi sangre el enlace para que tu poder llegue aquí y que sea tu magia y mi poder la que cree esta protección.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, debajo de nuestros pies se vieron dos símbolos brillantes, uno el de la familia Hellsing y el otro para mi sorpresa era el sello de Gryffindor. De pronto Harry perdió la conciencia y yo lo tomé para evitar que se golpeara contra el piso. Cuando esto pasó pude notar que la casa desaparecía ante los ojos de los demás por que veía las boqueadas de impresión que tenían. La Señora Weasley y Bill Weasley se acercaron a mí y tomaron a Harry de mis manos y sentí un gran agotamiento además dejé que los sellos volvieran a su sitio. Albus se acercó a Harry y dijo algo en latín con su varita apuntada a Harry y este se despertó de golpe. Harry nos miró cabizbajo y dijo:

- No ha funcionado. -

- Si ha funcionado Harry, tú y Sergio pueden ver la casa pero nosotros no. - dijo mi abuelo

Harry entendió de golpe, el era el guardián de la ubicación y sonrió con alegría. Harry convocó un pergamino y escribió:

_La Madriguera se encuentra en St Ott Chapole Km 35 vía Oriente Inglaterra._

Se la pasó a todo el mundo y cuando todos la leyeron y memorizaron la ubicación la carta se convirtió en cenizas. La casa para los demás se materializó ante ellos y todos entramos en la casa y Remus se dispuso a arreglar la cocina con los alimentos infinitos en la nevera mientras en la sala Seras, Molly y Ginny hacían el pacto de vinculación que yo había hecho con Harry. Con Ron y el Señor Weasley hicimos lo mismo mientras Albus creaba un portkey a Artur y la clave de activación era Fénix. Harry le pidió a Albus si creaba dos Portkeys similares a Fred y a George y que dejara otros tres en la casa para cuando unos tuvieran que salir.

Bill y Charley estaban conmovidos y continuamente nos agradecían todo y no decían que cualquier cosa que necesitara de ellos no dudáramos en pedirles lo que sea. La Señora Weasley había hecho un suculento banquete de agradecimiento a todos los que habíamos intervenido en la seguridad de su familia. Seras y yo sacamos un paquete de sangre y Artur nos dio una botella de vino rojo para que lo tomáramos. Seras y yo nos miramos y destapamos el vino y echamos una porción de sangre de la bolsa a el y después tomamos un par de copas que nos ofrecía Bill y servimos en la copa para luego beber despacio de ellas. Albus y Harry levantaron una ceja y yo dije:

- Lo que acaban de ver es la elaboración de Mary Bloody - dije con risa

Pero todo no podía ser felicidad ya que sonaron dos ruidos, un celular y algo que mi abuelo tenía entre sus ropas. Hermione juró mas sin embargo contestó el teléfono ante la curiosidad de Artur. Albus por su parte sacó un Holotransmisor mágico y de el se veía la cara de un Snape muy preocupado.

- Albus están atacando la Mansión de los Zabinis ya que el Señor Oscuro se enteró de que espiaban para nosotros. - Albus preocupadísimo se iba a desaparecer cuando Hermione colgó el celular y le dijo:

- Profesor hay un ataque en la casa de los Bell. - Albus maldijo en elfico, que yo y Seras entendimos.

Seras se puso de pie agitadamente y dijo:

Voy para allá la Señora Bell es amiga mía y estoy preocupada por ella. Hermione asintió y dijo:

- Ve rápido y rescátalos esa es tu prioridad entendido -

- Si Ama - y desapareció

- Sergio ve donde los Zabinis y sálvalos a cualquier costo y tráelos acá de inmediato.

Me puse de pié y mi abuelo me dio el lugar gracias a una imagen mental que el me pidió que tomara de su mente. Al tenerla dije:

- Ama salgo ahora - me desaparecí de la misma forma que Seras

Aparecí en un bosque y dije:

- Control restringido número 5. Desactivando el sello -

- Situación A -

- Hasta que el objetivo esté totalmente completado -

- Desactivando el sello para poder usar la habilidad -

Luego miré al cielo que tenía un color rojizo encantador. Embobado dije:

- Que magnífica noche -

- En noches como esta anhelo sangre -

- Definitivamente es una noche magnífica -

Seguí mis instintos hasta que llegué a un pueblo abandonado y pronto supe el por que, todos los habitantes habían sido convertidos en ghouls. Saqué el sable y comencé a destruir Ghouls hasta llegar a la Mansión de los Zabinis. Pude darme cuenta que los hechizos protectores habían sido destruidos. Entré a la Mansión y pude ver los cuerpos de los Zabinis con las señales características de la maldición asesina en los adultos que me entristeció, pero su hija no se encontraba entre ellos. También vi mortifagos en el piso muertos y sonreí con satisfacción, los Zabinis habían vendido cara su vida y le daban a su hija la oportunidad de huir. Escuché un grito y pude darme cuenta que venía de la iglesia del pueblo así que escaloné hasta la puerta de la misma. De una potente patada rompí la puerta y pude ver que Blaise Zabini, estaba atrapada por ese vampiro artificial que había olido al llegar al pueblo. Ambos miraron hacía a mí y pude ver que ella se estaba resistiendo hacía su poder ilusorio y mental básico, era una guerrera, me saque de mis pensamientos y dije:

- Ya es suficiente Punk -

- ¿Quien eres? Preguntó el vampiro

- Mi nombre es Fénix soy aliado de la Orden del Fénix, subordinado de la Organización Hellsing y soy de la división especial de la limpieza de basura. -

- ¿Basura dices¿Instituciones especiales¿Hablas en serio?

- No, eres un gusano que es peor que la basura. ¿A que viene esa ropa? Incluso en los carnavales no he visto vestidos tan estúpidos. - Mientras decía esto entraba a través de la puerta destruida y caminaba hacía el altar, mientras seguía hablando. - ¿Qué estas haciendo? Vestido como sacerdote, sin siquiera saber que eres la vergüenza y que basura tienes a tu alrededor. -

- ¿Te parece bien estar muerto¡Cabrón! - Y luego chiflaba en voz baja y me di cuenta de que estaba llamando a lo que quedaba de sus ghouls y que se ponían de pié de las sillas de la iglesia y me apuntaban con armas de fuego.

Yo hastiado le dije: - Un debilucho que usa ghouls como subordinados. Un cobarde que no tiene la capacidad de hacer nada por si mismo, ni tiene ninguna consideración de hacerlo. Para los que sois como tú ¡No hay sitio ni siquiera en el infierno! -

- ¡Mátenlo! - Gritó el vampiro y sus sirvientes obedecieron su orden y me disparaban con todo mientras yo sentía como las balas me rasgaban la carne, una me rozó la boca rompiéndome la mejilla, mientras otras me amputaban mi brazo izquierdo a nivel del codo. Mi brazo cayó al piso seguido de mis gafas rotas. El vampiro al ver esto de un chasquido de dedos paraba a sus sirvientes. Cuando dejé de sentir las balas caí al piso haciendo un ruido asqueroso por que la muchacha cerró los ojos suspiró con tristeza pensando que me habían matado por tratar de rescatarla.

El vampiro divertido dijo:

- Estaba fanfarroneando - se disponía a morder el cuello de Blaise cuando se dio cuenta de que la sangre que estaba en el piso regresaba a mi cuerpo y que mi brazo comenzaba a desaparecer entre sombras.

- ¿Que? - logró decir

Yo levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y me disponía a ponerme en pié con ayuda de mi brazo derecho.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? - preguntó asustado

Mi cuerpo de puras sombras que solo se veían los ojos y mi boca regenerándose le contestó:

- ¡Disparar armas es una pérdida de tiempo! -

- Tú también - comprendió el vampiro lo que yo era

Yo regeneré de mis heridas y regeneré mi brazo mientras le contesté

- Si son sólo armas de fuego…. -

- ¡Ghouls¡Acabadlo!

Nos les di ninguna opción ya que saqué a Titán de mi trinchera y comencé a disparar, con mi otra mano creaba bolas de energía y las mandaba a la cabeza de los ghouls explotándolos y dejando sólo cenizas en el piso.

- ¿Por qué¿Eres un vampiro como yo y aún así? -

- Un vampiro de bajo nivel como tú es como una cucaracha, descubres a una y ya hay demasiados - dije cargando a Titán otra vez. – No puedo sentarme a mirar ¡un payaso como tú no tiene ni una pizca de dignidad como vampiro¡Mira adonde vas! Y esta el complicado asunto de por que un humano me está usando, creo que eso no le concierne a una basura como tú - dije y levanté el arma y los apunté

El vampiro la alzó para protegerse con ella sus puntos débiles mientras decía:

- Ella es la única superviviente, una marioneta de un humano como tú no podría dispararle. ¿Verdad? Y se rió locamente

Ella me seguía mirando y yo le devolví la mirada, entre en su mente y vi que no quería morir y que rogaba que la ayudara además quería vengarse de la muerte de sus padres, además de que quería que no le sucediera a otras familias lo sucedido a ella hoy.

- _¿Vendrás conmigo?_ - dije en su mente

- Si – ella respondió

El vampiro mientras tanto estaba delirando como loco sobre vampiros y humanos y si lo dejaba escapar.

- ¡Préstame atención me escuchas o que!

- Disparare a través de tus pulmones para darle a esta mierda de vampiro. -

- Espera - el vampiro se asustó

- Sé que no quieres morirte ahora. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No te estoy obligando solo que es tu vida y por tanto tu descición.

- Hey espera un minuto – el vampiro dijo nerviosamente

- No te forzaré para nada, ahora, contéstame. -

- Si - ella dijo con fuerza

Yo sonreí y el vampiro aterrado vio como ella cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para el impacto del disparo. Yo no dudé un segundo y disparé, la muchacha cayó hacía adelante y yo hice una carrera corta al vampiro balbuceante y herido en el pecho. Yo estiré mi brazo derecho recto y con mi mano empalé al vampiro en su corazón. Mi mano salió a sus espaldas mientras decía desgraciado y no pudo hacer más ya que se volvió cenizas.

Me acerqué a la muchacha que tenía ese hueco ocasionado por mi arma. Me agaché y le levante a mi regazo su cabeza y ella susurró mi apodo.

Yo me le acerqué a su oreja y le dije:

- Es la decisión que has tomado Chica Mago - Ella me miró y sonrió suavemente.

- Normalmente se cierran los ojos en este tipo de situaciones - dije y acerqué mi boca a su cuello. Ella reaccionó inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás con confianza. Yo mordí su cuello suavemente y bebí su sangre, ella perdió la conciencia. Cuando ya no le quedaba mucha oí que su corazón se detuvo y dejé de beber de ella con su alma dentro de mí que envolví en una capa protectora para que no viera los horrores de mi pasado además de las almas perdidas que tenía a mi servicio. Me levanté la manga de la chaqueta, me corté y acerqué a su boca y la hice beber de mi sangre. Su cuerpo reaccionó y lo hizo, le envié su alma devuelta a su cuerpo. Dejo de beber y miré fascinado la transformación que tenía lugar en frente de mí. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo suave, su lengua se alargó, su temperatura comenzó a bajar, sus interiores cambiaron para ajustarse a su nueva dieta, su pecho comenzó a regenerarse y finalmente despertó, me miró con respeto y cansada de el cambio. Yo me quité mi chaqueta y la envolví en ella y la alcé suavemente del piso y me dirigí la puerta de la iglesia y luego hacía la salida del pueblo donde a mi sorpresa vi el helicóptero y mi Ama no lejos dirigiendo su mirada llena de rabia hacia el pueblo ahora abandonado. Caminé hasta donde ella estaba y dije:

- Misión completada -

- Objetivos completados -

- Levantamiento del sello limitador de habilidad completado -

- Tardaste demasiado que sucedió - Ahí se dio cuenta de que llevaba a su amiga Blaise en mis brazos y vio sus ojos rojos y entendió lo que había pasado y me gritó:

- ¡¡¡Que hicisteis!!! -

Yo bajé la cabeza y dije:

- Ama, no tenía otra opción, ese vampiro la tenía de rehén y cualquier movimiento mío o mis poderes le hubiera costado la vida, además ella tomo la opción de venir conmigo - Blaise asintió con la cabeza desde mis brazos y Hermione bajó la cabeza en la derrota.

Ella se recuperó rápidamente y me pidió que la entrenara bien y que no fuera como Alucard nos había hecho a nosotros.

Yo asentí y ella le dijo al piloto - Nos vamos - Harry desde la puerta del helicóptero miraba a Blaise con tristeza y sus ojos brillaban de una ira escasamente contenida. Hermione se subió al helicóptero prendido y este se elevó hacía la Madriguera a recoger a los Bell y luego a la Mansión Hellsing.

Yo miré a mi nuevo novato que trataba de decirme algo pero no lo conseguía.

- Bonita noche, verdad - le dije mientras veía como el helicóptero se perdía en la lejanía y ella solo atinó a mirarme fijamente.

---------------------------------------------------------

AN

Al fin el cuarto capitulo. Tuve algunos problemillas al editarlo y dejarlo listo para subirlo. Espero que cuando pase del 11 tenga un buen ritmo de trabajo...

Reviews Please ... Anima mucho saben. Le dan ganas a uno de continuar una historia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

De Entrenamientos y Misiones

A la noche siguiente del Fidelio mi Ama con Aika y sus amigos estaban en sus clases de Magia organizadas por mi abuelo. Los Bell sanos y salvos estaban descansando mientras Katie ayudaba a Walter con unos encargos. Unos entrenaban en duelo con Moody mientras Remus, Harry y mi Ama le enseñaban a Aika la magia. Seras estaba en una misión y no demoraba en volver. Yo en cambio estaba en una nueva habitación en el sótano de la mansión esperando que mi novato despertara. Una hora después lo hizo con un grito. Me acerqué rápidamente y ella me miró y suspiró.

Ella de un flash recordó la noche anterior y se puso a llorar. Yo la traté de calmar lo mejor que pude y ella al rato se calmo lo suficiente.

- Perdón no sabía que nosotros… -

- Lo siento -

- No te preocupes a mi me pasó igual que a ti - dije mientras "limpiaba" la sangre que eran sus lágrimas de mi chaqueta con mis poderes.

- Ahora que hacemos…. Amo - Me dijo sorprendida de llamarme así, le había salido del subconsciente.

- Por ahora nada solo descansa, tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que es ser un vampiro a no ser que...

_**- Sergio, hay un problema en el pueblo de Hertford y necesitan de tu cuidado. Lleva a tu novato para que comience a aprender lo que es ser un vampiro. Walter me dice que hay un rifle en la armería para tu novato usar. Ve rápido son dos blancos que atacan a las familias y escriben mensajes obscenos con la sangre de las victimas, no esperes más acábalos.**_

**_- Si ama de inmediato - _**

Mi novato me miraba curiosamente y yo le dije:

- Parece que tenemos una misión ahora -

Ella se agitó de miedo pero se recompuso y su cara se puso fría yo le dije:

- Mi Ama te manda esta ropa dije tendiéndole unos pantalones cómodos verdes oscuros y una camisa negra y un par de botas. Te espero afuera, cámbiate rápido -

Ella asintió y yo me hundí en el piso y pude sentir a través de la atadura como ella se metió el susto de su vida. A los 3 minutos salió por la puerta apurada pensando en la misión y su rapidez pudiera evitar más muertes. Corriendo por los pasillos llegamos a la armería y entramos en ella. Walter estaba ahí y le entregó un rifle a Blaise y a nuestra sorpresa sabía usar.

Ella nos vio y dijo con desprecio y mirándonos como si fuéramos la escoria dijo:

- Yo pude ser una bruja sangre limpia pero mi familia valoró lo que los muggles tenían y su forma de vida. -

Yo la miré enojadamente y ella debió de sentir mi rabia a través de la atadura por que se encogió de miedo. Walter no le dijo nada solo le dejó tres cargadores y se retiró. Ella los tomo con la cabeza gacha y yo al ver que estaba lista la cogí y nos teletransportamos a la ciudad pequeña. Cuando lo hicimos ella no me miraba y yo le dije con voz neutra:

- Primera lección trata de localizar a los gusanos por medio de tus sentidos aumentados

Ella lo hizo así y los encontró dentro de una casa a unas cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos. Yo asentí con seriedad confirmándole sus indagaciones, la tome de la cintura y volé hacia allí. La dejé en el techo y le pedí que acabara con el que saliera de la casa. Ella asintió, cargo el arma y esperó. Yo satisfecho me dejé caer del borde del tejado a la puerta de la casa. Y escuche lo que pasaba adentro:

- Pronto seremos capaces de vivir para siempre - dijo el vampiro

- somos vampiros invencibles - dijo su compañera

Yo hastiado timbré y cuando sentí que uno de los vampiros se aproximaba desconfiadamente a la puerta saqué a Titán y disparé toda la carga a la puerta. Escuche el grito de dolor del vampiro cuando mis balas lo hirieron, mientras la puerta explotaba volvía a cargar el arma. Levanté el arma para volver a disparar cuando el vampiro lo hizo más rápido descargándome todos los tiros de la Uzi que tenía. Yo levante mi brazo derecho con el arma en la mano para proteger mi cabeza de su descarga. Cuando sucedió el pensó que había acabado conmigo. Cuando el humo se disipó el me vio de pie e intacto y se asustó. Yo le dije:

- Eres incapaz de transformar tu cuerpo en niebla o murciélagos. No puedes regenerar tus heridas. Ni siquiera puedes pelear cuando te quedas sin balas. - dije entrando en la casa.

El vampiro estaba aterrado de verme y yo comencé a acercarme mientras decía:

- ¿Aun sigues pensando que serás un Nosferatu? Como despreciable. Gusano ¡Conocerás tu lugar! -

El vampiro tiró la Uzi y abrió unas puertas para huir y yo no tan atrás lo dejaba correr. Al entrar vi al vampiro artificial que estaba llegando al final del pasillo de la casa. Levanté a Titán y disparé con una mueca maniaca en la cara. El vampiro se volvió al oír mi disparo y recibió el balazo en el hombro que lo mando hacía la pared del fondo, donde lo llené de tiros a quemarropa por todo el cuerpo. Cuando la carga se acabó me lancé hacía él con mi mano izquierda dispuesto a empalarlo. El no se podía mover ya que le había yo disparado en sus nervios motrices y además el dolor no lo dejó moverse, parecía que hubiera quedado crucificado, lo que me dio tiempo de matarlo cuando llegué al final del pasillo. Sonreí cuando empale su pecho con mi mano a través de su corazón. Dio un grito final y explotó llenando la pared de sangre y ceniza. Cuando desapareció pude ver que sangre quedaba en la pared con forma de cruz. Me di la vuelta para salir de la casa guardando a Titán en la chaqueta y diciéndole a mi novato a través de nuestra atadura:

**_- No la dejes escapar chica mago - _**

_**- Si** -_ Me contestó balbuceante

**_- ¿Qué pasa? Hazlo rápido - _**

**_- ¡Ella es rápida¡Esta como a 500 metros!_**

**_- Sólo dispara, tienes un tercer ojo en tu frente. Si disparas como humano, fallaras como humano_.** – contesté saliendo a la puerta de la casa.

**_- Pero…. -_**

**_- Acertarás. De un solo disparo, a su corazón -_**

**_- Está oscuro y no tengo mira_**

Yo floté hasta el techo y le dije desde atrás en su mente:

**_- Problemas para un humano. Pero tú ya no eres un humano. –_** le envié e hice una mueca malvada

Ella reaccionó apuntó el arma con cuidado y disparó. El cuerpo de la vampiresa cayó al piso y se convirtió en cenizas. Cuando lo hizo sentí que a través de nuestra atadura ella decía:

**_- Es un arma grande, pero apenas sentí el impacto. Es media noche pero veo mejor que de día. -_** pensó con susto

**_- Buen trabajo chica mago - _**

**_- Y… parece que tengo comunicación telepática - _**

- ¿Qué le está pasando a mi cuerpo? - dijo

_- **Soy… - **_

- Aún no, este es solo el inicio. Si esto fuera todo, esto habría terminado ya. - dije con suavidad.

Ella asintió y juntos bajamos del techo de la casa y yo le dije con voz recia.

- Espero que cambies esa actitud frente a mis amigos. Se que un vampiro debe ser frío, manipulador y calculador. Yo soy así pero no voy a permitir que los ofendas de esa forma o me faltes al respeto, no me gusta castigar, pero si faltas otra vez me veré obligado a hacerlo y te digo no es agradable. Otra cosa yo hubiera podido robar tu magia para aumentar mi poder pero no lo hice, respetando tu dones. Ya no necesitas hacer magia con varita pero te voy a mandar hacer una falsa para guardar las apariencias. Espero que haya valido la pena esto ya que me paso lo mismo cuando yo fui cambiado y además me vi en ti, luchando por su vida aún cuando sabía que ya no saldrías viva de allí. Vi en ti a una guerrera y te adelanto yo soy con otra persona que ya conocerás, el rey y la reina de los no muertos y tu al ser mi novato estás en calidad de "princesa". Espero que algún día nos remplaces y no se te suba a la cabeza lo que te he acabado de decir. Espero que aprendas bien de mi porque nuestra gente nos es la más manejable posible. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que gusten, nosotros somos como los policías que miramos que no cometan ninguna imprudencia con los humanos y entre ellos mismos y aconsejamos a nuestra gente en lo que necesiten. -

Ella estaba aturdida por un momento luego me miró y dijo:

- Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi, no te voy a defraudar. -

Asentí con la cabeza y saqué un paquete de sangre de la trinchera y se lo entregué. Ella lo tomo con hambre y lo bebió sin reparos. Yo suspiré contento pensando que no tenía que luchar para que bebiera sangre como nos había ocurrido a Alucard y a mí con Seras. Cuando ella acabó me miró con preguntas y yo la tomé de la mano y me teletransporte a la mansión Hellsing al lado de mi Ama para darle el informe de lo sucedido.

---------------------------------------------------

Cuando reaparecimos en la oficina de mi Ama, estaba la Reina y Hermione discutiendo amablemente de donde sacarían los soldados para la organización sin crear sospechas de los demás miembros del concilio de la mesa redonda. Interrumpí su diálogo con mi llegada.

La reina me miró y de pronto se fijó en mi novato y me hizo una pregunta con la mirada a lo que yo contesté:

- Mi Señora esta es Blaise Zabini mi novato - dije con una leve reverencia, Blaise me imitó quedándose silenciosa, pero a través de la atadura pude notar mucho nerviosismo de estar ante la Reina.

La Reina asintió y se relajo otra vez. Me volteé a mirar a mi novato que estaba en shock y de pronto gritó:

- ¡Hermione amiga estas a salvo! - Hermione la miró y sonrió a Blaise con alegría, se abrazaron. De pronto se puso seria y dijo:

- Srta. Zabini trata en público de saludarme o hablarme formalmente cuando este en mi forma real. - A Blaise no le agradó en lo más mínimo pero con una mirada de mi parte asintió con tristeza

- Ama, los objetivos se han impuesto silencio - dije. Blaise entonces entendió el porque de eso, su amiga era el Ama de su Amo

Hermione asintió con seriedad y me dijo jovialmente. - Sergio mis amigos te necesitan -Asentí y procedí a escalonar cuando le dije a mí novato:

- Ve y discúlpate por lo que pasó a Walter hace un rato -

- Si Amo - escuché mientras escalonaba a la habitación de Aika en la mansión

Cuando reaparecí en la habitación de Aika estaban todos hablando de muchas cosas y saltaron del susto cuando divertido dije:

- Aquí estoy para que soy bueno. -

Todos me miraron de tal forma que si las miradas mataran a un inmortal estaría yo ya convertido en ceniza y esparcido a los cuatro vientos, solo Katie tenía una media sonrisa en su cara. Ella se había quedado ya que quería ayudar a Mione con la Organización. Harry me preguntó:

- Te acuerdas Sergio que me pediste que me mostraras la fotografía de donde estaba montado sobre ti transformado. -

Asentí la cabeza con nostalgia y sacando la fotografía de la chaqueta se la tendí a Harry, este la pasó a todos que la observaron y cuando finalmente volvió a sus manos el me la trató de devolver y yo me negué diciendo:

- Harry esa foto es tuya, te pertenece a ti ahora – Harry negó con la cabeza y me dijo:

- Esa foto puede ser el único recuerdo que tengas de tu madrina. -

- No es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos. Además quien no se desprende de algo de gran valor, no le encontraras el verdadero valor a las cosas. -

Harry miraba la foto mientras se secaba una lágrima de su cara.

- Esa foto tuvo lugar en el Valle de Godric. Era un día festivo del año 1981 y tus padres contigo venían felices después de haber pasado un rato divertido en el pueblo pidiendo dulces en las tiendas para ti y otras cosas. Cuando llegaron a la casa me encontraron tratando de transformarme en un animal demoníaco pero yo estaba frustrado de haberlo intentado muchas veces sin lograrlo. Entonces tu padre me instruyó la parte mental de cómo el había logrado la transformación en ciervo, me pidió que lo intentara. Aunque el trabajo de Animagus y el de encontrar la forma animal en un vampiro son procesos diferentes pero tienen algo en común y es la búsqueda interna de nuestro animal. Duramos así como tres horas y tú padre pacientemente me ayudaba en lo que podía. Entonces ocurrió me transforme en un lobo de sombras. Me destransformé contento y agradecido con tú padre. De pronto tu padre se convirtió en ciervo y yo volví a transformarme en el lobo y perseguí a James por toda la casa como jugando a cazador y cazado. Harry y tú madre se divirtieron a ningún fin. Al rato un James se tiraba en el sillón agotado. Yo le seguí e iba a lanzarme al sofá transformado cuando tú habías gateado hacía donde yo estaba y me jalaste la cola. Yo divertido me volví a verte y Lily aprovecho el descuido mío y te puso encima mío y tú te agarrabas con todas tus fuerzas, yo me movía suavemente pero trataba de quitarte encima mío festivamente, tú riéndote a más no poder pero te tenías con tus pequeñas manitas para no caerte. Sabes se convirtió en tu juego favorito. Al fin me cansé de "desalojarte" de encima de mí y fue entonces que salimos afuera al jardín donde James preparó una cámara de fotos y le dijo a un vecino que tomara la foto, el vecino tomo esa foto que vez ahí, terminé mirando a la ventana con tristeza.

Todos los presentes tenían lágrimas en su cara, desde Ron hasta Aika. Harry lloraba en el hombro de Katie. De pronto escuchamos un sollozo, volteamos todos a ver y en la puerta estaba Hermione y Blaise llorando. Harry levantó su cabeza y me dijo:

- Sergio gracias por contarme eso. -

- No fue nada Harry, si quieres saber algo más de ellos, avísame a mi o ha Remus que te lo contaremos con gusto. Ahora quiero que se vayan dormir es muy tarde para ustedes. -

Ellos asintieron y se retiraron con la cabeza gacha hacia sus respectivas habitaciones sobre todo Ron y Ginny. Aika me dijo:

- Sergio, quiero saber como rescataste a Hermione. -

En ese instante Seras escalonó en la habitación y dijo:

- Yo lo haré Aika desde nuestro punto de vista. -

Hermione, Blaise y yo salimos silenciosamente de la habitación al pasillo afuera. Hermione dijo:

- Sergio, Walter te informará si surge algo yo me voy a dormir tengo mucho sueño además que todos aquí tenemos nuestro reloj biológico vuelto nada. - Asentí y la vi alejarse a su habitación.

Me volví a mirar a mi novato con una mirada fría. Ella me miró asustada y bajó su cabeza.

- Te disculpaste con Walter -

- Si Amo, lo hice y me perdonó. -

- Bien y que no vuelva a ocurrir - dije con voz profunda y asustadiza

- Ahora nosotros vamos a entrenarte como prometí. - La tome y escaloné en un cuarto preparado para duelos donde le entregué mis dos espadas de luz cortas a mi novato y le dije:

- Chica Mago esas espadas me las hizo Walter hace 17 años espero que las uses bien. -

Ella asintió asombrada y miraba las espadas de forma reverente y le expliqué como activarlas. Ella colgó las espadas cortas en su cinturón a cada lado.

Entonces yo dije:

- El entrenamiento de estos días es con armas cortantes y de fuego. Quiero saber que tanto sabes de esto - Ella asintió, saco las espadas más no las activó

Saqué mi sable doble y activé solo una hoja y me puse en posición defensiva. Caminé de comienzo hacía ella dibujándole mis movimientos. Ella activó las hojas azulosas y respondió a mi ataque bloqueándolo fácilmente con una hoja, y movió la otra par desviar un ataque que había lanzado a su cintura.

Ataqué de nuevo y ella lo contestó con rapidez y cuando ataqué su cabeza ella lo bloqueó con la otra hoja por encima de su cabeza. Cuando apliqué un poco de velocidad y hice una finta a su cuello pero cambié el ataque a su estómago y ella lo bloqueó con algo de dificultad. En ese momento descargó en mí un golpe para atacarme esta vez.

Di un paso hacía atrás y taladré mi cintura con el mango de mi espada doble antes de atacarla de nuevo. Me di cuenta que lo encontró bastante impar de que yo no hubiera dicho nada

Esta vez cuando ataqué, como al comienzo, ella me esquivó en lugar de pararlo y me atacó directamente. Esquivé la envestida de una hoja y la otra la paré con mi sable cuando me apuntaba a la cabeza, salieron chispas de ambas armas al contacto entre ellas.

Ella me miraba fijamente con mucho cuidado y solo entonces notó que yo no la miraba a la cara ni a sus sables. Estaba mirando su clavícula sin tener en cuenta lo que pasaba con su cuerpo.

Le permití atacarme varias veces antes de caminar rápidamente y golpearla duro en una de sus espadas. Ella la soltó y esta cayó al piso apagada, ella tomo la otra espada y aprovechando ese descuido ataque hacia el brazo de la espada y las armas chispearon al contacto, apoyé duro y cuando ella también lo hizo solté la fuerza de repente y hice girar la espada varias veces obligándola a que perdiera el asimiento de la espada.

Ya desarmada retrocedí y la miraba fijamente. Cuando sus ojos miraron mi cadera, algo hizo clic dentro de ella, estaba regalándome sus movimientos demasiado telegrafiados.

Vi que ella estaba teniendo presente esto le permití recoger las armas y me atacó de nuevo con cuidado. Bloqueé su ataque con facilidad y di un paso hacia atrás mientras sonriéndole. Cuando ella me devolvió la sonrisa fruncí el entrecejo y apague el sable y me golpeé la clavícula con el mango de la espada. Ella me miró desconcertada, yo repetí lo mismo de nuevo y apunté el mango de mi espada a su clavícula

Como no encendía de nuevo el sable, me entendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir. Ella miraba mi pecho durante un momento breve antes de mirar hacia otro lado sonrojada.

Sonreí abiertamente y le dije:

- Chica Mago debes de ignorar si tu enemigo es un hombre o una mujer. Esa arma es peligrosa de todas maneras. -

- Gracias pero ¿Porque se detuvo Amo? -

- Esta amaneciendo y tu te volverías ceniza si el sol te toca durante un periodo corto de tiempo. -

Ella asintió y la cogí de la cintura y escaloné a su habitación. Me despedí de ella y me fui a descansar en mi cuarto y mi ataúd.

---------------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Era mediodía en la mansión Hellsing y Hermione y Aika entraron en la biblioteca buscando a Harry que estaban solos ya que los jóvenes Weasley y Katie se habían ido por la mañana.

- Harry la Profesora McGonagal quiere hablar con Aika, tú y yo -

- Sabes porqué -

- La profesora no nos dijo - Hermione contestó

Harry dejó los libros y ellos salieron de la biblioteca de la mansión sin una palabra. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Hermione. Harry se sentó al lado de la Profesora.

- Buenas tardes Señor Potter -

- Nos vemos después Harry - Hemione dijo disponiéndose a salir con Aika para darles privacidad a su conversación

- Srta. Granger y Srta. Dorné ustedes pueden quedarse, las incluye a ustedes también. Además creo que el Sr. Potter no le agradan los secretos

- ¿No le importa Harry? -

- Ni siquiera sé el motivo de esto -

Hermione se sentó en su puesto y Aika en una silla convocada por la profesora.

McGonagall sonrió a todos y miro a Harry diciendo:

- El Profesor Dumbledore le manda esta carta Harry, ábrela, léela y me dices si estas dispuesto para que yo haga las vueltas necesarias para llevar a cabo eso. -

Harry obedeció abrió la carta y leyó:

_Mi estimado muchacho_

_Esta carta es con motivo de pedirte un gran favor. Los miembros del consejo estudiantil me han pedido urgentemente contratar a un buen Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y que contratara a un Profesor de Artes Oscuras. Me han pedido que tu seas el Profesor de Defensa ya que seguramente han escuchado lo del DA que tu mantuviste el año pasado. El Trabajo de Artes Oscuras va muy ligado al de Defensa por lo tanto se lo ofreceré a mi nieto. Si decides aceptarlo díselo a Minerva y ella comenzará los trámites para que tú puedas dictar esa clase. Estás capacitado para ello lo sé, Sergio te ayudará a profundizar en estas dos materias y en Magia Antigua y Élfica y te explicará magia del vampiro para que le puedas hacer frente a Voldemort con sus propias armas. El libro de Defensa que pedí es muy bueno pero sé que será un texto guía para los estudiantes._

_A ti te gustan las cosas de frente, así que sin más que decirte te dejo para que lo pienses._

_PD: Muéstrale esta carta a Sergio y cuadren sus horarios para clases en el colegio concordes a lo que enseñan_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Harry estaba mudo de asombro, tuvieron que pellizcarle para que reaccionara. Hermione tomó la carta preocupada pero solo quedó como Harry muda. Harry miró a la Profesora y asintió solemnemente y la profesora suspiró en alivio y le sonrió diciendo:

- Después de lo del Departamento de Misterios y la ayuda de Lord Fénix para protegerlos, hay un problema, si Voldemort ataca a todos tus amigos a la vez, él no podrá ayudarlos a todos.

- Eso es correcto - Harry dijo en un susurro. - Solo de pensar en mis amigos siendo asesinados por solo conocerme.

- Sr. Potter los tiempos son oscuros como hace 16 años. En ése tiempo era amigos y familia de Albus los primeros blancos. Mire no más a Sergio o a tu madre gran amiga de Albus. Por eso la Srta. Granger y el mismo Lord Fénix han hablado conmigo sobre un entrenamiento especial en Transformaciones. Hablé con Dumbledore y él aceptó.

Harry miró a Hermione y fue sobresaltado para verla un poco sonrojada.

McGonagall sonrió y dijo:

- Esto que vamos ha hacer debe mantenerlo alejado de los demás por una sencilla razón ya que no es legal. -

Harry estaba desconcertado de lo que se iba a ser y Hermione vio esto y dijo:

- Harry ella va a estar entrenándonos con Seras como Animagus. -

- ¿Qué?¿Pero por qué usted nos entrenará?

- Simple para que ustedes puedan escapar o defenderse con las capacidades que tengan. Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos pero la experiencia me dice que Quien – tu – sabes pasará sobre nuestras protecciones para llegar a ustedes, además de que yo estoy dejándolos de ver como niños sino como adultos con responsabilidades.

- Usted espera que en un mes aprendamos a ser animagos¡tomó a mi padre y sus amigos casi tres años! -

- Yo debo decirle Sr. Potter que los Merodeadores no tenían un maestro para guiarlos e instruirlos y que debían confiar en sus propias habilidades. -

- ¿Que sobre Ron?- Harry preguntó después de un momento. -¿Que de él? -

- No – El no ya que él será entrenado con la señorita Weasley y Lovengood y el Señor Longbotom por el Profesor Dumbledore

La Profesora de Transformaciones se ponía en pié y antes de que ella saliera por la puerta Harry dijo:

- Gracias, Profesora, trabajaré muy duro - Ella asintió y salió de la oficina contenta.

-------------------------------------------------------------

POV Lord Fénix

Esa noche todavía no había ninguna misión para nosotros por lo tanto mi Ama nos había dado permiso de ir a ver a la Reina. Seras y Yo con mi novato en mis brazos nos teletransportamos a la entrada del Palacio de Buckingham. Los soldados asustados nos iban a disparar cuando del interior para sorpresa de todos salió la mismísima Reina a recibirnos. Hicimos una reverencia los tres y los dos soldados salieron de su impresión e hicieron lo mismo. La Reina nos invitó a pasar y una vez en su oficina privada nos invitó a tomar asiento, lo hicimos nerviosos de lo que ella nos fuera a pedir. Se nos acercó y cuando estaba al frente mío se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en mis brazos. Paso un buen rato en el que dejé que se desahogara y cuando por fin pudo componerse se puso de pié y dijo:

- Lord Fénix y Lady Victoria les doy mi más sentidos pésames por la muerte de su antiguo creador Alucard y de nuestra estimada Integra Hellsing como así para Sirius, James y Lily Potter.-

Yo no contesté ni podía ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta ante mis fracasos como guardián y solo me limité a contemplar el piso de la oficina y mi novato me miraba con tristeza y rabia hacía los creadores de mi desventura. Seras cogió ánimo de donde no tenía y dijo:

- Mi Reina usted no tiene la culpa, solo hizo lo que creía lo mejor para su pueblo. El traidor se aprovechó de tu nobleza y de la confianza que había puesto en él e hizo que pasaran las cosas que sucedieron antes de nuestro encierro. -

La Reina asintió la cabeza con tristeza en sus viejas facciones y dijo:

- Díganle a su Ama que los 750 soldados de diferentes ramos de especialidad llegarán a la Mansión Hellsing en tres horas. -

Asentimos y nos pusimos los tres de pie y me di cuenta que la Reina buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio y cuando lo encontró sacó una caja pequeña, la abrió y nos la tendió diciendo:

- Lord Fénix, Lady Victoria y Srta. Zabini esos brazaletes que hay en esa caja no se los quiten nunca ya que sirven para su protección debido a que las defensas del Palacio y del la Mansión Hellsing que estarán terminadas esta noche, trabajan configuradas a la temperatura del sujeto. Si esta baja por los 22 grados las armas instaladas dispararan al blanco. Los brazaletes sirven de protección para que las armas defensivas no los ataquen a los tres. -

- Si mi Señora y le agradezco que halla pensado en sus humildes servidores, ahora con su permiso nos retiramos ya que nuestra Ama nos puede necesitar además debemos estar presentes para recibir a los soldados y el entrenamiento de los amigos de mi Ama, así como el de mi misma Ama y mi propio Novato. -

- Vallan, cuídense y cuiden a Hermione ella es como mi Hija. -

Asentimos los tres y Seras se teletransportó de inmediato al salón donde Walter estaba esperando la llegada de los soldados. Yo con mi novato nos teletransportamos al cuarto de Harry en la mansión para iniciar su entrenamiento especial en la magia del vampiro.

Cuando aparecimos Blaise hizo un pequeño ruido. Harry estaba ejercitándose y entrenando con los guantes que le había regalado Aika. Se volteó alarmado con una rapidez parecida a la de un vampiro y lanzando los hilos de plata a la vez. Mi novato quedó estática del susto y yo tomé los hilos con una mano ignorando el dolor de la cortada profunda. Harry al reconocerme recogió los hilos de vuelta a sus guantes y se me acercó apenado y preocupado por la herida que me había hecho. Yo levanté la mano hacia él y regeneré mi mano herida otra vez mientras sonriente le dije:

- Vaya, vaya parece que tengo algo menos que enseñarte. Aika te ha enseñado bien. Ahora en estos días a juntos le enseñaré a sentir presencias de forma diferente de acuerdo a cada raza. Primero de la forma del vampiro, segundo de la élfica, humana, demoníaca, etc. -

- Comenzaremos hoy por la presencia de los vampiros. Es muy difícil pero tengo fe en que lo lograras. No cambiaremos de tema hasta que este seguro que lo sabes de forma regular y así avanzar a otro tema. Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y busca en tu interior la fuente de tu magia. Debe ser una esfera líquida de varios colores con un punto de conexión que crea una piscina y que es donde tú taladras tu magia para el uso. Harry estaba en trance y pude notar que cabeceaba y continué dándole instrucciones. Quiero que saques de ese centro con mucho cuidado un hilo de magia y córtalo con cuidado. Amóldalo para que forme un cilindro, luego piensa en las palabras "Sentir la magia". Cuando ese hilo tome un color conéctalo en la piscina y en la conexión que hay entre la piscina y tu centro mágico.

Tres horas después un Harry agotado abría los ojos. Estaba contento con lo sucedido, Blaise esperó a que yo le dijera algo. Entonces me miró y entendió que los vampiros así sean magos antes de ser mordidos, cuando nos volvimos vampiros se nos crea ese enlace que nos hace muy sensibles a la magia, yo asentí satisfecho de que me entendiera y se alejó de Harry para no molestarlo y comenzó a practicar con las espadas la forma I de defensa. Salí de la habitación sin ser notado por Harry que estaba tratando de sentir alguna presencia. Fui a la cocina por unos paquetes de sangre a la nevera y escalone en la pared y cuando iba de camino me transforme en mi formulario de sombras. Cuando llegue al cuarto abrí muchos ojos y mi novato me miró impresionada de mi poder y Harry estaba con los ojos anchos de la impresión y miró fijamente a donde estaban los ojos rojos. Yo me destransformé y salí de la pared con una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes afilados y dije:

- Perfecto Harry para iniciar, pero no es por desilusionarlo pero usé harto poder para que lo pudieras sentir. - El me miró con seriedad. - Sigue practicando hasta que lo hagas sin incluso concentrarte y detectar presencias débiles o cerca de uno. - Le pedí que siguiera practicando sentir los poderes de las personas a su alrededor y que cuando tuviera una duda o se creyera listo que me avisara y "evaluaríamos" su trabajo y si me satisfacía continuaríamos con otra cosa en nuestro tupido temario. Le dije que se fuera a descansar y que el día de su cumpleaños hablara conmigo sobre una carta y un secreto de su madre y que me obligó a guardarle hasta que tú tuvieras 16 años, no me dejo decir más que se enfadó conmigo. El se enfadó y me comenzó a gritar que era igual que mi abuelo por que le estaba guardando un secreto y verlo así comencé a decirle el secreto sin importar si los sellos me mataban, cuando los sellos no me dejaron continuar ya que brillaron plata, me dio un ardor por todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran inyectado plata bendita líquida en mis venas y caí inconciente al piso.

Desperté con los gritos de mi novato lloroso hacía un Harry avergonzado. Hermione miraba a Harry con decepción escrita en su cara. Albus y Remus estaban hablando entre si preocupados, Aika no decían una palabra. Traté de levantarme y lo logré con facilidad. Me paré y le dije a Harry herido y fríamente:

- Potter cuando crezca hablamos de nuevo. Alucard si me dijo que no me encariñara con nadie ahora veo el porque, hubiera preferido seguir hibernando. No me deja ni explicarme. Una razón fue su madre me lo pidió y yo no me negaría a uno de sus últimos deseos en este mundo, además mi Ama Integra me vinculó en mi ritual los secretos y cosas guardadas por los Potter y que yo sabría. Si yo trataba de decir algo a alguien o a usted antes de tiempo, me inyectaría a través de los sellos plata bendita líquida que en ese tiempo me podría ma…

No pude seguir hablando ya que me dio un mareo horrible que me hizo sentarme nuevamente.

Harry bajó la cabeza y yo me trataba de tranquilizarme aunque en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella desagradable escena. Una hora después ya me sentía bien y suspiré. En eso sonó el celular de mi Ama a lo que ella contestó. Tras una breve charla palideció y colgó el celular y juró ruidosamente. Me paré y le dije:

- ¿Ama una misión? -

- Si Sergio y es en Irlanda del Norte a las afueras de su capital, en un colegio de internos cerca de un bosque. Hay ghouls y dos vampiros. Hay sospechas de un mortifago guiando el ataque. Seras está ocupada entrenando a los soldados nuevos, destrúyelos -

- Muchacha Mago, ve por tus armas de fuego y cargadores de repuesto y espérame a la entrada de la mansión. - Ella me miró preocupada más sin embargo obedeció y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Estábamos con Albus, Remus y Tonks en reunión cuando pasó lo tuyo. Me informaban que Severus Snape les habría dicho que hay cinco nuevos mortifagos, que según Snape podían regenerar sus heridas. - Me puse serio y asentí. Escaloné a la entrada y vi a mi novato correr hacia la puerta. Traía dos paquetes de sangre del cual me dio uno. Le dije que bebiera rápido que en dos minutos salíamos. Ella lo hizo así mientras yo hice lo mismo mientras la guiaba al punto donde el otro día habíamos aterrizado al llegar. Cuando terminamos dije:

- Control restringido número 3. Desactivando el sello -

- Situación A -

- Hasta que el objetivo esté totalmente completado -

- Desactivando el sello para poder usar la habilidad -

Cuando dije esto tomé a mi novato asustado que había sentido el aumento del poder tras haber levantado lo sellos de restricción y me convertí en lobo de sombras y ella se agarró a mí y nos convertimos en relámpago que salió disparado en el cielo.

Cuando aterrizamos ella me miraba impresionada y yo retorné a mi forma humana y le dije:

- Algún día lo harás si pones cuidado a tu entrenamiento. - Mientras los sellos volvían a su lugar. Ella asintió contenta y de pronto se borro su sonrisa. Estábamos a 20 metros de la entrada de la escuela y noté que sus ocupantes eran ghouls en su totalidad. Mi novato pareció también darse cuenta ya que soltó una lágrima de sangre.

Nos apuramos a la entrada y yo la mandé entrar por una puerta lateral a mi orden y traspasé la pared del edificio y me encontré en un pasillo donde había ghouls. Sin perder tiempo saqué a Titán y con una mueca comencé a disparar acabando ghouls por el camino. Cuando se me acabó las balas. Mientras recargaba ordené:

_- Chica Mago_ – Ella entró con fuerza rompiendo la puerta en el proceso.

- Mis enemigos son esclavos… no son humanos…. -

- solo marionetas -

- Apuntar y disparar se hace con un solo disparo –

Mi novato disparaba a los ghouls de forma humana. Yo detrás avancé sin decirle nada. Llegó al final del pasillo y subió por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta disparando sin cesar y acabando ghouls por el camino. Pude notar con alegría que enfrascada en su labor su puntería mejoró de repente y disparaba como si fuera un vampiro. Siguió destruyendo ghouls y de pronto vi uno reaccionar y vi que no le había dado ni al corazón o a la cabeza. Alcé a Titán y disparé al ghoul mientras le decía mentalmente a mí novato:

**_- ¡Chica Mago!, cuando apuntes. Asegúrate de hacerlo al corazón o a la cabeza - _**

Bajé mí arma y le dije:

_**- No se convirtieron en ghouls por gusto, no hay forma de que ellos vuelvan a ser humanos nuevamente. Lo que podemos hacer es matarlos para aliviarles del sufrimiento que tienen sus almas - **_

Ella acabó la carga, sacó el cargador vació y lo tiró al piso. Tomo otro nuevo de su cinturón a la vez que se volteaba a mirarme y decirme:

- Si, si señor, mi Amo - cargando el arma de nuevo.

Sonreí de forma maniaca a su mirada cruel, mientras a sus espaldas salían más ghouls de las habitaciones. Se volteó a mirarlos y se rió de ellos, arrancó hacia ellos con una velocidad inhumana disparando otra vez su arma y esquivando las balas que venían hacia ella. En un suspiró acabó con todos los ghouls, ella puso el arma en el piso sin municiones y se puso de pié. De pronto sentimos venir a los dos vampiros. Yo me quedé atrás para mirar como se las arreglaba para salir del problema, cuando de su cinturón sacó las espadas gemelas de luz cortas y se lanzó hacia ellos iniciando un loco baile en el pasillo. Uno de los vampiros sacó su Uzi dispuesto a dispararle cuando mi novato no le dio tiempo, ya que de un movimiento rapidísimo decapitó al vampiro armado que se convirtió en cenizas. El otro al ver esto trato de escaparse pero cuando estaba seguro de escapar mi novato hizo un amague de ataque con las espadas y le puso un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiró al piso aturdido. Ella guardó los sables y al mismo tiempo puso un pie en la cabeza del vampiro y esté trataba afanosamente de salirse de esa trampa mortal. No le dio tiempo porque ella destripo su cabeza con presión de su pie causando un reguero de sangre y materia cerebral por todos lados. Yo dije:

- Al parecer entendiste bien... lo que es ser un Midian. -

Mi novato levantó su mano izquierda y pude ver sangre. Sonreí ancho cuando vi su amague de beberlo. Sonreí aún más ancho y de forma sádica al ver su lengua salir y tratar de lamer la sangre de su mano. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sentí de repente a un mago oscuro en las escaleras, pero esto ya había sido demasiado tarde ya que el había lanzado su ataque. Abrí los ojos como platos del susto por que espadas atravesaban el cuerpo de mi novato que se estremeció de susto, de dolor y cayó al piso con un quejido.

- Bayonetas bendecidas… - dije preocupado. A Anderson lo habían destruido Rutheven, Voldemort y Alucard le había dado el golpe de gracia a no ser…. No pude seguir con mis pensamientos ya que unos papeles se pegaron a la pared hasta el fondo del pasillo y sentí como la mayoría de mis poderes eran reducidos a la nada y no podía levantar ningún sello de restricción y mi otra magia no funcionaba ya que su poder depende de la magia y poder del vampiro y este estaba sellado.

- ¡Una barrera! - exclame

Escuche alguien bajando los escalones y salió al pasillo. Me di cuenta que tenía su túnica negra de mortifago y no llevaba puesta su mascara, entonces entendí que era lo que Snape había informado a mi abuelo. Era alto pelinegro, con un bigote. Ancho y fuerte.

- Mis amigos y yo somos representantes de Voldemort. Nuestra misión es destruir a todos los que se le opongan. – dijo sacando otro par de bayonetas.

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione un reporte de nuestro espía dijo Aika apurada entrando a la oficina de su amiga. Amiga dice que Voldemort ha enviado a un mortifago regenerador a Irlanda llamado Michael KrusniK.

- ¿Qué pasaría si el y Sergio se encuentran?

Aika abrió los ojos como platos espantada y Hermione se puso de pie de un salto tomo su varita y se quitó el encanto glamour. Le dijo a Aika que le alistara el helicóptero y que le consiguiera dos escoltas, un arma y una espada. Se volvió a Walter y le pidió que averiguara todo sobre esos "nuevos" mortifagos. Luego salió a toda prisa hacia el helipuerto.

- Entendido - dijo Walter preocupado

Hermione en el helicóptero ya en camino pensaba:

_- Cuando ese mortifago loco se encuentre con Sergio y compañía, no habrá forma de detenerlo. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Bonita luna? Monstruos -

Blaise en el piso gemía suavemente de dolor por las bayonetas clavadas en ella y ese mortifago dijo:

- Que bonita voz tienes. Eso debe doler mucho, pequeña. Pero nos es suficiente para matarlos, creo yo, viendo de donde eres originada. -

- Team Five seguidores de Voldemort, pensé que los había destruido hace 16 años pero veo que Voldemort no perdió su tiempo - Oí la boqueada de susto de mi novato.

- ¡Eso es correcto, perro de Hellsing! -

- Así que tú eres Fénix, El que se encarga de la basura de Hellsing. Uno de los dos vampiros que se unió a los humanos, el vampiro que caza vampiros. – Mientras se decía esto nos fuimos acercando hasta quedar hombro con hombro como en el oeste.

- Así que ustedes acabaron con mis compañeros -

- Ni que lo digas -

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego oí el tintineo de sus bayonetas y saque a Chacal de mi chaqueta y me di vuelta rápidamente para hacerle frente. Lo hice y me tocó usar el arma para desviar una bayoneta y cuando lo hice sentí que dos se me clavaban en el pecho cerca del cuello. Sentí un dolor tremendo pero sonreí maliciosamente lo tenía donde quería. Levante al Chacal y le dispare al mortifago en la cabeza que lo mando volando hacia atrás.

- Atacaste directamente a un vampiro en medio de la noche sin sorpresa. - dije guardando el arma y quitándome las bayonetas del cuerpo.

- Fue un humano valiente, pero muy estúpido. -

- Amo -

- No hables, aún tienes esas bayonetas bendecidas en tu cuerpo. – dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba la espalda al cuerpo del humano. – Aún no te podrás re…. -

No pude decir más ya que mi alarma se despertó y me dijo que algo andaba mal. Sentí que alguien se ponía de pie justo detrás mío y me clavaba dos espadas en la espalda.

- Que demonios - me dije

Escuché la risa loca del humano detrás de mí y me quité de ahí desenterrándome de sus armas benditas, di un salto mortal hacia delante mientras volvía a sacar el Chacal y le disparaba al humano en el aire. Cuando volví a estar enfrentándolo el se paraba del piso con una mueca en su cara, lanzándose hacia mí a toda prisa. Yo le solté cuatro tiros antes de que llegara a mí y esquive sus ataques filosos mientras cargaba el arma otra vez y daba la vuelta alrededor de el para un blanco bueno y le soltaba otros tres tiros. El me respondió con una lluvia de bayonetas pequeñas que me tiró de sus mangas. Esquivé la mayoría y las tres faltantes le dispare para destruirlas con una mueca de diversión. Ahí fue mi error ya que el uso ese ataque para poder aproximarse a mí y quitarme el Chacal de mi mano y me empujó hacia atrás con una fuerza que no debería tener y golpeé la ventana al comienzo del pasillo y de pronto sentí un dolor en mis manos y me di cuenta de que las había clavado en la pared. Alcancé a ver un vislumbré de mi novato preocupada por mí. Vi que las balas salían de su cuerpo y el se regeneraba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entendí de repente:

- ¿Un regenerador? -

- ¡Correcto! -

- Una técnica humana creada por mi Señor Voldemort para que nosotros podamos luchar contra ustedes.

- No fue creada por Voldemort, no niño, has sido engañado, los regeneradores fueron creados por el Vaticano, el simple…

Furioso sacó muchas bayonetas y me las lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Sentí un potente impacto y una lluvia de dolor que no me permitió ver bien. Pero pude ver que el se me acercaba afilando dos bayonetas. Vi como las levanto y me decapitó. Sentí algo parecido a lo que me ocurrió hace 16 años. Vi el grito de mi novato, la risa del mortifago y no vi más porque solo vi oscuridad.

- ¡¡¡¡Amo!!!! - gritaba Blaise

---------------------------------------------

POV Hermione

Hermione preocupada dijo al piloto:

- ¡Deprisa! Ya que si se encontraron no puedo imaginar lo sucedido, además si tengo que liberar el control de restricción para que pueda pelear con todo su poder. -

---------------------------------------------------------------

POV Blaise Zabini

Mientras tanto el mortifago se reía a carcajadas mientras decía:

- ¿Esta… esta es una de las cartas de triunfo de la Orden del Fénix y Hellsing? -

- ¿Qué los de Hellsing capturaron al más fuerte de los vampiros? -

- Eso no fue nada -

- Que patético vampiro, todo lo que hacen estos bastardos…-

Mientras el mortifago deliraba yo había recogido la cabeza de mi Amo y había desaparecido por el pasillo oscuro.

- ¿Que?, al parecer aún se podía mover después de todo el daño que tenía, Parece que subestime a esta Draculina.

Iba apoyándome en las paredes con dolor mientras llevaba en mi brazo la cabeza de mi Amo y con el otro me quitaba esas espadas de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Amo? -

- Estos es terrible, me metiste en esto y me dejas sola…. -

- No puedo hacer esto… -

De la nada sale disparada una bayoneta que golpea la cabeza de mi Amo y se empotra en la pared con la cabeza de mi Amo. Al instante escucho aterrada la voz del mortifago que dice:

- ¿Dónde piensas esconderte? -

- No hay a donde correr -

- Polvo al polvo, no eres más que eso¡así que vuelve al polvo!

Totalmente sola y aterrada pienso:

_- Tengo que correr, debo correr, regresar con Hermione y reportar_ – pensé mientras me acercaba a la ventana para escapar cuando me electrocute al tocar el marco de la ventana – _¿Que… que es eso?_ -

El mortifago divertido dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí:

- Pequeña, eso es una barrera, es imposible para los Midians pasar por ella. Simplemente acéptalo y permite purificarte, maldito monstruo traidor. -

_- ¡Moriré¡Moriré¡Moriré¡Mori…… - _

**_- ¿Es tiempo de tener miedo, Chica Mago?_**

- ¡Amo! – dije mientras veía como su cabeza se derretía, caía al suelo, se volvía sangre y comenzaba a moverse de forma irregular y me di cuenta que estaba formando palabras

- Bebe mi sangre, Chica Mago, y ya no serás el sirviente de un vampiro. Serás un verdadero miembro de nuestro Clan. Bebe la sangre bajo tu propia voluntad, camina en la noche con tu propio poder. Como un Rey No Muerto. Bebe mi sangre, Chica Mago, no¡Blaise Zabini! -

Sentí de repente al mortifago detrás de mí que dijo levantando una bayoneta:

- ¡Aquí termina todo! -

Me tiré al piso y al mismo tiempo escuché varios disparos. Giré en el piso para ver a mi salvador cuando noté a mi amiga Hermione diciendo:

- Esa chica es una de nosotros, no te atrevas a hacerle daño maldito regenerador de segunda. ¿Que crees que haces mortifago del Team Five Michael Krusnik? -

- Sir Hellsing, Debe ser importante para traerla en persona. -

- Lárgate de aquí o te irá mal - dijo con una mueca en la cara.

- ¿Qué me retire?¿Me estás diciendo que me retire?¿A nosotros?¿A los agentes de limpieza del El Señor Oscuro? No me provoques perra desvalida ¿Ustedes creen que nos podrán derrotar? -

El mortifago se lanzó hacia mi amiga. Los escoltas abrieron fuego pero no le hicieron el menor daño. El mortifago los mató con una facilidad aterradora y cuando acabó se dispuso a matar a Hermione pero ella pudo sacar su espada y bloquear una bayoneta con la espada y desvió la otra con el antebrazo. La fuerza de la envestida mandó a Hermione contra la pared y él le bloqueó todo escape, las armas tensionantes.

- ¡Biotecnología de regeneración al nivel máximo¡Monstruo! -

- Todos ustedes son débiles. Esto es una perdida de tiempo y tu magnífico recolector de basura perdió la cabeza. Se la corté. -

- ¿Cortaste su cabeza¿Solo eso? -

- ¿Que? -

En ese momento me pude recuperar lo suficiente para levantar y cargar el arma de nuevo diciendo:

- ¡Aléjate de Sir Hellsing¡Monstruo! - El solo contesto riéndose.

- No hay forma de que gane. Regenerador Krusnik. Alejarse rápidamente, sería lo mejor para usted -

- Después de que acabe con ustedes dos lo haré. -

- Entonces debe darse prisa. Si se demora un poco, aquel al que le cortó la cabeza puede volver a la vida. – contestó Hermione

De pronto un murciélago me sacó de la atención y me dijo en la mente la voz de mi Amo.

**_- ¿No bebiste, ni siquiera un poco¿Pequeña monstruo? - _**

De pronto toda la bandada rompió una ventana rompiendo los hechizos santos que estaban bloqueando esa ventana y entro a toda prisa hacia los combatientes y se interpuso entre Hermione y el Mortifago que se dedicó a tratar de matar murciélagos con la intención de herir a mi Amo. Hermione dijo con burla:

- ¿Cortar su cabeza¿Atravesar su corazón? No piense que es como esos vampiros. Ellos no morirán solo con eso. Así como tú eres la cristalización de la tecnología humana contra vampiros. ¡La organización Hellsing tardo más de cien años pasando por el propio Drácula para la elaboración final de los no muertos definitivos! La vampiresa Victoria y el que ves aquí ¡el vampiro Fénix! – Mientras decía eso los murciélagos se unían tomando la forma humana de mi Amo. Yo de la felicidad de que estaba entre nosotros no pude evitar exclamar:

- ¡Amo! - Mientras él regeneraba su chaqueta y sacaba sus dos armas y le hacía frente al mortifago. El mortifago se lanzó con dos bayonetas y mi Amo también con sus armas listas para disparar. Todo fue en un suspiro ante mis ojos porque ya estaban al otro lado y el mortifago tenía una mueca de victoria en la cara y mi Amo solo esperaba. De pronto los brazos de mi Amo se desprendieron y cayeron al piso y a mi sorpresa regeneró unos nuevos y su brazos cortados se fundían en las sombras que se absorbían por mi Amo. Él con un poco de telekinesis que le permitía la barrera recogía las armas del piso ya que noté que lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo pero el mortifago no se dio cuenta. El mortifago tragó saliva y miró asustado a mi Amo. Hermione dijo:

- ¡Justo como se lo dije¿Ahora que harás? - Mientras mi Amo dejaba ver su mueca divertida, ávida por acción y malvada a la vez.

- Ya veo… no hay forma de vencerlo con mi armamento actual. Nos volveremos a ver, Hellsing. ¡La próxima vez, los mataré a todos! - Mientras decía esto sacó un libro y lo abrió, de el salieron regadas páginas con hechizos santos que lo cubrieron por completo para protegerlo de un posible ataque mientras se desaparecía.

- Sobrevivimos - dije temblorosamente mientras me sentaba en el piso.

Hermione y Sergio comenzaron a dialogar y yo alcanzaba a oír.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Sergio? -

- Hace mucho que mi cabeza no era cortada. Así que ese es el mortifago mejorado. -

- Tengo un plan de invasión y robo de textos de regeneradores y demás aliados de Voldemort -

- Entonces déme la orden. ¿Exterminar¿Destruir¿O simplemente sacar la basura? -

- ¡Hágalo mi Amo, Hermione Van Hellsing Fox-Granger!

- Si el momento llega lo haré. -

- ¡Oh! Esperaré el momento y lo disfrutaré, lo disfrutaré completamente. -

- Oye – sentí que mi Amo me decía, levanté mi vista para verlo y vi que el todavía tenía esa mueca marca de fábrica.

- ¿Por qué no bebiste mi sangre¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – me dijo

- No… no lo se, pero… Si hubiese bebido su sangre, sentiría como si algo terminara. – contesté

- Chica tonta -

- Pero esto puede ser lo mejor. Algunos se sorprenderían ver paseando a alguien como tu en las noches – dijo mientras volvía donde Hermione mientras yo sonreía aliviada por no haber ocasionado un problema o incomodidad.

- ¿Por qué trajiste a mi amiga a tu familia? -

- Me pregunto por qué. -

- ¿Por qué fui poseído¿Un antojo¿Un momento de estupidez? -

- No, no fue nada de eso. -

- Pensé que tendría a alguien a mí alrededor por algún tiempo. Solo complací la naturaleza inconstante de su humanidad. -

- Vamos Muchacha Mago, no te quedes simplemente sentada -

- ¡Si, Amo! - contesté alegre mientras me ponía de pie.

- Este… no soy Chica Mago… tengo un nombre, Blaise Zabini… -

- Silencio, cobarde. Eres la Chica Mago; eso es suficiente para ti -

- Ah eso fue cruel -

El se volteó y comenzó a caminar deprisa y yo salí a correr para alcanzarlo mientras decía - ¡Amo! – dejando a Hermione en el pasillo.

- ¿Estamos volviéndonos sentimentales? El Rey No Muerto… No, una vez fuiste un Medio Elfo un Lord Mystic Knight. – alcancé a oír mientras me alejaba de ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------

POV SF

Cuando volvíamos a la mansión le dije a mí novato:

- Chica Mago, quiero que tomes tres paquetes de sangre y bébelos para que mañana no te molesten las heridas ocasionadas por las bayonetas benditas, después ve a descansar. Te quiero mañana en la noche lista para entrenar. Agilizaré tu entrenamiento, no quería forzarte sino que tu llevaras el ritmo, desafortunadamente los eventos recientes me obligan a presionarte para que aprendas más rápido y le puedas hacer frente en un futuro. – Ella asintió asustada, adolorida pero decidida.

La ayudé a llegar a su habitación y ella entró, se cambió y me dejó entrar. La hice acostarse y ella arropada me miró triste y dijo:

- Amo, perdóname por ser débil y no haber sido de ayuda en nada. -

- No fue tu culpa, más bien estoy impresionado de que hallas podido moverte e incluso tratar de defender a mi Ama con tus heridas y yo por idiota perdí mi cabeza, casi le cuesta la vida a mi Ama.

- Ahora descansa mi niña - susurré y a través de la atadura lance un hechizo del vampiro para que ella durmiera en paz y sin sueños. Antes de dormirse me susurró:

- Gracias, Amo por esta nueva oportunidad que me has otorgado… - No pudo decir más ya que mi hechizo había hecho efecto y se había dormido.

Yo le sonreí tiernamente a mi niña, la arropé y pulsé el botón que activaba la tapa del ataúd. Esta lo hizo sin ruido y suavemente. Cuando se cerró escaloné a mi cuarto y me dirigí a mi ataúd y me acosté preocupado. Si el era el más débil de esos cinco, estaríamos en grandes problemas me dije antes de que el sueño me reclamara.

-----------------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Hermione regresó a la mansión totalmente enfadada, Cuando entró en su oficina para informarle a Albus de lo sucedido cuando vio a Harry llorando desconsoladamente. Ella todavía estaba enojada con el, pero verlo hay y en ese estado todo su enojo desapareció. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazo con suavidad y amor y el reaccionó abrazándola instintivamente a ella como si fuera su madre. Esto removió las entrañas de Hermione y soltara una lágrima que rodó rebeldemente de su mejilla. Ella lo meció como si fuera un bebé. Harry se calmó lo suficiente para que ella alcanzara a oír algo lógico de sus incoherencias:

- Le fallé, soy un idiota, el me estaba ayudando, no por ser el niño que vivió ni porque fuera el hijo de su madrina ni porque mi Mione se lo ordenara (Aquí Hermione se sonrojó hasta las orejas con un rojo hermoso) sino por que me estimaba, la embarré, debí haber esperado su razones tal como me pidió que lo hiciera. He perdido al que llegué a considerar a mi hermano mayor aunque físicamente tenga 14 años y que nunca tendré. - Hermione le susurró a Harry:

- Harry escúchame bien, Sergio no te va a abandonar ni a mandar lejos. Solo le dolió tu actitud y terquedad. Si le pides disculpas el te las dará. El te entiende más de lo que tú sabes. Albus me contó como sus padres y padrinos o sea tus padres murieron por ayudarlo y tenerlo como su familia ya que Voldemort al verlo poderoso lo quiso como su sirviente y el como todavía era un novato que no se podía proteger a sí mismo. Además perdió a casi todos sus amigos frente a sus ojos sin poderlos salvar. El tiene mucho odio y tristeza. Se siente responsable de todo, y eso es lo que más le duele ya que compartió cosas con tus padres en cambio tu no. Le duele que los dos estemos decaídos y tristes. El piensa que no hizo lo suficiente para ayudar a nuestros padres. -

Harry levantó la mirada al instante y palideció mientras pensaba como doloroso era eso, el sentía lo mismo con respecto a Sirius, el moriría y descansaría pero Sergio lo recordará por siempre. Hermione continuó:

- Lo sé porque en algunas ocasiones he podido sin pensar, percibir sus sentimientos y alguna que otra frase donde pide perdón por ser tan débil. Por eso el se volvió así: Maquiavélico, burlón, frió y encerrado en sí mismo. El lo que quiere contigo es que tengas más probabilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque de Voldemort y lo fundamental compartir contigo las experiencias que tuvo con tu padres y que tu seas feliz incluso a costa de la poca sanidad que le queda y que se esfuerza en no perderla y trata en lo posible de no mostrárnosla. Esto me dijo Blaise que ve como en una lucha o misión la trata mal pero cuando esta tranquilo la trata como si fuera su hija o incluso la vez que ofendió a Walter y a Sergio pero el pudo mantener su mando o si no la hubiera podido haber matado ahí mismo. Yo también pude ver eso en la misión de hoy y lo confirmo -

Harry a través de sus lágrimas que se secó con fuerza dijo:

- No lo defraudare, no permitiré que pierda su sanidad, el me esta enseñando, aguantando, demorando a Voldemort, debilitándolo, mientras yo estoy listo, me está dando tiempo para prepararme. Protege a mis amigos. Ahora entiendo porque protege locamente a mis amigos ya que no quiere que yo pase por lo que el pasó. Perdió a su familia ya que murieron traicionados o por que no podían hacerle frente. El único que quedó fue Albus ya que era el único que le podía aguantar una batalla y encararlo saliendo vivo. -

- Harry te diré esto que Seras me contó y es el primer encuentro de tus padres y Sergio con Voldemort. Fue durante un ataque a Hogsmeade el día de la graduación de Lily y los merodeadores. Ese año Sergio que estaba en cuarto y ese día tenía el día libre y permiso de su abuelo para estar en el pueblo para acompañar a Lily ya que la fiesta requería que la persona llevara a un familiar. Tu "Tía" Petunia le había mandado una carta donde cortaban relaciones y tus abuelos élficos habían muerto el año pasado traicionados. Ella solo tenía a Albus, A Sergio y a los Merodeadores como su verdadera familia. Sobretodo de James y de Sergio que la ayudaron a superar estos inpaces. Tu madre se enteró gracias a James y Remus que Sergio se estaba comiendo su propio dolor de sus padres recién asesinados para ayudarla a ella. En fin, estaban saliendo de Zonko cuando comenzó el ataque. Los mortifagos los separaron dejando a Lily, Sergio y James frente a Lord Voldemort. El entretenido pensaba que se iba a divertir por un rato pero se equivocó. Comenzó el duelo más impresionante entre un Humano "Oscuro" contra una Elfa, un Medio Elfo y un humano que se hubiera presenciado jamás. El duelo fue terrible ya que Sergio a pesar de estar solo en cuarto de aprendizaje de la magia humana ya era graduado en la Magia Antigua y La Magia Alta. Este conocimiento y su gran poder le hizo un fósforo. Durante la lucha James cayó al piso herido y sin fuerzas, Lily estaba ocupada defendiendo a Sergio y a ella misma mientras Sergio preparaba un ataque pesado. Voldemort se aprovecho de eso y le lanzó a James la maldición asesina, Sergio angustiado de ver morir a su padrino sin pensar dividió sus poderes y creo un escudo de hielo que al contacto con la maldición explotó en pequeños fragmentos pero había cumplido su propósito. Salvó a James, Sergio después de ese hechizo quedó muy débil y Voldemort se aprovechó de eso. Mandó lanzas de fuego y hielo hacia Lily. Ella estaba agotada y no podría alzar un escudo para protegerse de esos ataques pero Sergio creo un domo dorado con su báculo y recibió todo el impacto de hechizo que lo dejó atontado en el piso. Voldemort repitió la maldición y se la lanzó otra vez a una Lily asustada y agotada. James nunca llegaría a ella ni la magia élfica que poseían Sergio y Lily no la salvarían ya que ninguno tenía fuerzas para continuar. Lily cerró sus ojos esperando que la muerte la reclamara, pero nunca sucedió. Abrió los ojos al sentir que las lanzas no se enterraban en ella sino del que se interponía entre ella y las lanzas. Esa persona lanzó el hechizo del fénix de hielo hacia un Voldemort agotado que le arrancó un brazo y este desapareció del lugar prometiendo venganza. Lily se inclinó para ver quien se había interpuesto y soltó un terrible grito de dolor y rabia al reconocer a su ahijado que le había salvado la vida a costa de la suya propia. Era Sergio quien se había interpuesto entre tu madre y la maldición protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. En ese momento llegó un relámpago que aterrizó a pocos metros de donde se encontraba para revelar al vampiro Alucard amigo de Lily. Lily miró las heridas de Sergio y vio que no podría sobrevivir. Ella se puso a llorar abrazándolo protectoramente. Todos vieron que tenía dos lanzas de hielo incrustadas una en su pecho en su pulmón derecho y otro en su estomago, además de que tenía dos quemaduras en el pecho debido a los restos de las lanzas de fuego que fueron eliminadas por su hechizo de hielo. Sergio le sonrió a tu madre y le dijo:

- Lily, mi estimada amiga, gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por mi, por hacerme olvidar de mi dolor, dirás que no hiciste nada pero verte feliz era mi mejor pago y el apaciguante de mi dolor. Al fin he cumplido mi promesa de proteger a las personas que amo, estoy contento y tranquilo ya que se me cumplió mi más grande deseo y era morir protegiendo a la que consideraba mi segunda madre, mi estimada madrina. Solo te pido una cosa, se feliz, James cuidará muy bien de ti y unió sus manos como dándoles el permiso para que se casaran. En parte era cierto ya que era la familia Real de los Elfos quien decidía si la unión era posible y Sergio pertenecía a la familia Real.-

En ese momento Alucard habló con Integra telepáticamente y esta al enterarse le otorgó el permiso de volverlo vampiro de inmediato con un ritual especial ya que los vampiros pueden crear más vampiros si son vírgenes del sexo opuesto. Sergio hay entró a formar parte de nuestra familia, Lily y James se prometieron a ayudarle en lo que pudieran, me termino de contar Seras con dolor y tristeza de los hechos.

Harry asintió conmovido del sacrificio de Sergio mientras se despedía agradeciendo a Mione de la historia que le había contado y se prometía a si mismo pagarle de una manera por lo que el había sacrificado por sus padres. Entendió que no era el único que los extrañaba. En su habitación, acostado y arropado pensaba en Remus, en Tonks, en Sergio, en la misma Mione. Todos habían perdido seres queridos y se prometió a si mismo disculparse con Sergio y no ser egoísta. Todos habíamos sufrido debido a la guerra y se prometió estar listo lo más rápido posible. Iba a cumplir la profecía, no lo haría por el mundo mágico sino por las personas que nunca le han dado la espalda, entre ellas los Weasleys, Sergio Dumbledore Fénix, Seras Victoria y Hermione Hellsing, y no iba a permitir que el sacrificio de muchas personas haya sido en vano.

-------------------------------------------

AN:

Gracias por los reviews

jim  
briads16  
Elementh  
DarkDemian  
jan black  
hadita1991

en homenaje a su lectura asceleré la edición del capitulo 5. Reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Entierro conmemorativo y revancha

POV Normal

Albus Dumbledore se sentaba en su sillón cómodo en su despacho en el colegio mientras pensaba en como volver a los mejores términos del muchacho que consideraba su nieto menor. Estaba en tan profundo pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que tenía al objeto de su desvelo en la chimenea hasta que el dijera:

- Profesor Dumbledore se encuentra ahí - Albus le dio la vuelta a su sillón y vio en la chimenea la cabeza de Harry.

- Si Harry aquí estoy que necesitas -

- Profesor le quiero consultar una cosa y quiero que los Granger sean enterrados al lado de mis padres¿Se puede hacer? -

- Harry eso se puede pero toca comprar el lote vecino. Haré todas las vueltas y el entierro es al medio día. - Harry asintió contento y triste desapareciendo de la chimenea. Albus suspiró y se puso de pié, Fawkes se posó en su hombro y desaparecieron con un estallido de llamas rojas.

-------------------------------------------------------

POV Sergio Fénix

Un medio día triste, nublado en El Valle de Godric se llevó a cabo el entierro de los Granger entre la tristeza y el dolor de los asistentes. Fácil es de comprender cuán grande sería el dolor de mi Ama al enterrar a sus padres adoptivos pero durante los funerales trató de no manifestarlo de forma alguna y que debía esconderlo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Así lo exigían el ceremonial Élfico al que el entierro había sido preparado por mí y Albus por una parte y por otra de concentrar su atención en el futuro de la Organización Hellsing. Ya no solo era la hija agobiada por la pérdida de dos seres tan queridos, sino la nueva cabeza de la Organización Hellsing y apoderarse del culpable de su desgracia.

Cuando iba a cubrir la entrada de la cripta procedí con Seras, Remus, Harry y Albus a eternizar sus cuerpos y el lugar tal como se había hecho con los padres de Harry. Hermione no pudo aguantar más y lloró desconsoladamente en mis brazos mientras mi poder hacía su trabajo. Aika, Katie, mi novato y los demás chicos tenían fijos sus puños dispuestos a vengarse.

Cuando acabamos puse una contraseña a la piedra que protegía el sepulcro en el cual solo Hermione y los que ella quisiera pudieran entrar ahí. Después entramos en la cripta de al lado cuando Harry puso la palma en la piedra. Todos entramos detrás de Harry en silencio. Después de caminar un poco encontramos el monumento levantado. Harry no aguantó más y al ver los féretros de cristal con sus padres adentro lloró en los brazos de Hermione a la que todavía se le veían lágrimas en su rostro. Yo me acerqué a los féretros, me incliné en el respeto, me senté en el medio cerré mis ojos y me imaginé a mi madrina cantándonoslo a Harry y a mi. A él para dormirlo y a mi para calmarme de mis preocupaciones. Comencé el canto con voz triste:

Y mis niños sonríen y puedo ver

su alegría sin fin

dejan a nosotros los adultos y

dibujan sus sueños sobre un puente de arco iris

Es un paraíso del corazón y puede ser mejor

Llegará el día donde un mundo nuevo

De aventuras llegará a ti

Si tú estas, limpio de espíritu,

lo lograrás muy fácil te resultará

y si vas donde el azul del cielo

alumbra y se escucha la voz del viento

Yo se que tú lo lograrás

Y la paz llegará hasta ti

Donde estas tu

Y tu bandera la podrás flamear

Y jamás te sentirás así

Tan feliz de reír

Y el mañana descubrir

Hoy es tiempo de vivir

La luz

La senda

Del camino a seguir

Cuando acabé de cantar me volví a mirar a todos. Remus y Albus lloraban en silencio sabiendo quien había compuesto esa canción. Los jóvenes me miraban asombrados y Harry rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Sergio gracias por esa canción, se me hace conocida –

- Debe serlo Harry ya que esa canción la compuso tu madre y la cantaba para dormirte todos los días. - Harry me miraba con lágrimas en lo ojos mientras asentía su cabeza.

Yo regresé mi mirada a los féretros y alcé mis manos y convoqué lirios, azucenas, rosas y Sakuras y con la ayuda de Albus y mi Ama que entendieron lo que yo quería hacer y entre los tres hicimos un hermoso ramo para cada féretro y luego hicimos lo mismo con el resto de la caverna. Acabado esto salí con la cabeza gacha seguido por mi Abuelo, Remus, Seras y los chicos excepto mi Ama que se quedó con Harry para consolarlo ya que ella era la única que podía hacerlo y para darle tiempo a solas con sus padres.

Al salir miré la tarde opaca que estaba acorde con mi oscuridad interior. Mi abuelo me abrazó y di rienda suelta a mi llanto. Remus y Seras al ver esto se llevaron a los chicos hacia el conmemorativo de Sirius pero pude sentir que mi novato había sentido mi dolor a través de la atadura. Varios minutos después salieron. Harry, mi Ama, mi abuelo y yo nos dirigimos a la tienda armada a varios metros de las criptas para hacer el entierro simbólico de Sirius.

La tienda, aunque grande era casi el tamaño del gran vestíbulo de Hogwarts, un estandarte negro estaba colgado en la pared detrás de él. Las velas flotaron alrededor del perímetro de la tienda. Cuando todos estábamos dentro Albus subió al púlpito. Cornelius Fudge y Rayan Park hicieron lo mismo.

Sorprendentemente el ministro Cornelius Fudge habló primero.

- Puede parecer sorprendente a la mayoría de ustedes que nosotros estamos teniendo un monumento conmemorativo para un asesino declarado culpable, aquéllos que no son del Wizengamot por ejemplo. Esta semana el Wizengamot, al instar de su Jefe, el Jefe del Departamento de Misterios y el vampiro Fénix nos pidieron perdonar a Sirius póstumamente. - Yo miré a Fudge con odio al llamarme así. El tragó saliva más sin embargo continuó

- Sirius Black se ha aclarado de todo los cargos y esos cargos se han traspasado ahora en Peter Pettigrew que esta bajo custodia por los Altos Elfos. El Wizengamot y el Rey de los No Muertos le han pedido al ministerio que reembolsemos a su propiedad por los daños y perjuicios debido a su encarcelamiento sin un juicio apropiado. Por tanto todo lo que antes se tomó por el ministerio se le devolverá a su dueño además de 100 millones de galeones que se han depositado en su cuenta hoy además que las propiedades de Sirius Black serán entregadas en Gringotts a su heredero en estos días. Según los oficiales de Gringotts que el heredero no es otro que Harry Potter.-

Muchos en la tienda que habían asistido al conmemorativo miraban con la boca abierta a Harry. El estaba aturdido al igual que los chicos. Seras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry estaba de pié en el escepticismo completo. - ¡Sirius fue perdonado! Dumbledore y Lord Fénix lo habían hecho, habían hecho admitir al ministerio que estaban equivocados. ¿Cien millones de galeones? Que iba a hacer con todo ese dinero además de las propiedades que deben ser muchas y el dinero de las bóvedas. El ya tenía todo el dinero que podría gastar en la vida. – Eso escuche de su mente y sonreí a su mirada agradecida. Cornelius Fudge levantó la mano para pedir silencio antes de decir:

- Me gustaría agradecer a Arthur Weasley, Auror Tonks, Remus Lupin, Lord Dumbledore Fénix y el Warlock Principal Albus Dumbledore en sus esfuerzos corrigiendo este error en la justicia. Nosotros en el ministerio sentimos cualquier sufrimiento que esto ha causado en Sirius Black y aquellos que lo amaron. Warlock Principal, permita este conmemorativo empezar.- Cornelius Fudge se retiró del púlpito junto con Rayan Park acabando lo que por decreto se requirió de él por el Wizengamot rápidamente.

Mi abuelo caminó conmigo al centro del púlpito. Las luces en el vestíbulo crecieron oscuras por mi poder y el báculo de mi abuelo ardió con una llama pequeña:

- Gracias Ministro. Sirius Black murió como él vivió, mientras ayudando a otros. El era un hombre de compromiso y convicción poderosos. Después de su escape de Azkaban el trabajó incansablemente para mejorar la vida de su ahijado. Su sueño era volverse libre para que él pudiera proporcionar a Harry una casa, alguien que lo amara y le diera parte de la felicidad que perdió. El también trabajó para oponerse a Voldemort en muchos frentes. El persiguió a Pettigrew hasta el mismo Ministerio o Hogwarts. Grande la carga pero nunca oímos que se quejara de ello. El lo llevó en sus hombros con honor - dijo mi abuelo con mucha tristeza sintiéndose culpable de su muerte. Él al no encontrar más palabras o componerse me adelanté y terminé su discurso diciendo:

- Otro hombre nació con una carga similar en su corta vida y es su ahijado Harry. Desde su primer año de vida tiene la carga de derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Como todos ustedes saben el no se ha ido. Ahora todos estamos a la expectativa para Harry terminar su trabajo que empezó hace 16 años. Harry subió a este desafío inspirado en sus padres y padrino. El me ha dicho muchas veces que le ayude a prepararlo a derrotar al Oscuro y tiene mi juramento del vampiro que estaré a su lado en esa batalla final para acabar con ese desgraciado que destruyo nuestras vidas. También el está ansioso de enfrentarlo. De parte de mi abuelo y aún la mía no estamos ansiosos de ese encuentro, aunque la mayoría piensa que no le tememos y es así, pero no esperamos esa reunión. El Sr Potter a pedido tiempo para hablar ahora a todos nosotros, Harry pase por favor. -

Harry se puso de pié y se acercó a mi y yo le cedí mi puesto retrocediendo dos pasos hacia atrás. Harry miró a los presentes y dijo:

- Gracias a todos ustedes por su asistencia y quiero agradecer a todos los que hicieron posible esto. También quiero decir ante todos ustedes que enfrentaré a ese desgraciado que ha destruido a tantas familias, por ejemplo los Prewetts o los Longbotoms. Por ellos y por mis padres tendrán su venganza, lo acabaré. Quiero también que dejen de decir El que no debe ser nombrado o algunos de sus apodos quiero que lo llamen Voldemort, el no se aparecerá para matarlos al instante y como me dijo un sabio amigo: "El miedo es la arma más poderosa que el tiene, y que debemos llamarlo por su nombre sin miedo de ese cobarde asesino". - Yo estaba mudo detrás de el. Esas palabras eran las que le había dicho durante un entrenamiento en la mansión Hellsing. El continuó – Lord Fénix pone en el pensadero tu memoria del ataque a Hogsmeade cuando mi madre se graduó ese año. - Yo miré a mi Ama y ella asintió suavemente sin llamar la atención de nadie. Lo hice y Albus proyecto en la pared la memoria que yo había puesto hasta cuando llegaba Alucard. Al finalizar todos me miraban fijamente y las mujeres lloraban histéricamente y los hombres tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces entendí lo que Harry quería enseñar. Que a Voldemort se le puede herir y se puede luchar contra el, que no es inmortal, difícil debido a las precauciones del Lord Oscuro tomó contra la muerte. Harry se giró y se acercó a mí se puso de rodillas ante mí y dijo:

- Sergio Andrés Dumbledore Fénix nieto de Albus Dumbledore y de Elric Fénix, Descendiente por sangre del gran dragón, gracias por todo lo que hicisteis por mis padres y lo que has hecho por mis amigos, en especial por Hermione y por mi. Le pido disculpas por ser egoísta y pensar que yo soy el único que los extraña. También quiero agradecerle que le halla dado a mi madre uno de tantos motivos para vivir y ser feliz, entre tanto sufrimiento que tuvo. Si tú lo permites quiero que Seras y tú sean los hermanos que nunca tendré.-

Todos estaban mirándome fijamente con la boca abierta al nombre del Rey actual de los Altos Elfos. Hermione sonreía al igual que los chicos que sabían ya ese secreto por su "trabajo" como Indecibles. Seras se acercó con mi novato ambas conmovidas por su palabras. Seras y Blaise (fingimiento puesto) lo pararon y se dieron un abrazo estrecho y festivo. Harry me miró y entendió mi vacilación ya que dijo triste:

- Sergio entiendo como te sientes, piensas que al aceptarme Voldemort me matará pero no me importa ya que estoy con las personas que mi madre cuidó como si fueran yo mismo. Me abrazó y lloró de tristeza. Todos respetamos su silencio y al rato yo cabeceé a Seras y decididos convocamos el hechizo para crear una atadura que vuelve a un humano inmortal:

- Invocamos el poder del clan Dracul para lograr nuestro propósito. Queremos hacer un enlace con dos humanos y que nuestra sangre inmortal les permita ser inmortales mientras uno de los dos "viva". - susurramos

Se levantó dentro de la tienda un viento fuerte, Harry y Hermione flotaron ante el asombro de todos y de pronto de nosotros salió una luz oscura poderosa que impactó en ellos. Hermione y Harry cayeron al piso inconscientes. Seras y yo nos acercamos vacilantes debido al enorme poder usado. Ellos abrieron los ojos y nos miraron con una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry se puso de pié y dijo cansado:

- Sergio por que hiciste eso. -

Les contesté a mi Ama a través de la atadura Amo-sirviente y a Harry a través del eslabón - Lo hicimos porque esa es la manera que nosotros aceptamos a humanos en nuestra familia. Sus hazañas llegarán hasta los confines de todos los seres que comparten este planeta. Desde hoy son unos del los jefes de los No Muertos y todos los miembros de nuestro pueblo les honraran como a tal. – Harry y Hermione se atragantaron del susto de que no volverían a ser mortales hasta que nosotros fuéramos destruidos o que ellos quisieran regresar a ser mortales y la ñapa de ser "Jefes" de los No Muertos.

El conmemorativo transcurrió de forma normal. Los asistentes pensaron que era una forma de protección hacia ellos. Acertaron pero a la vez no ya que era más profundo que eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Oficina de Hermione Hellsing. Mansión Hellsing

Al otro día a las 10 a.m. todos estaban preocupados ya que Severus acababa de llegar para informar que al mediodía habría un ataque en la calleja Diagon pero que no sabía los detalles ya que Voldemort lo había sacado de esa parte de la reunión. Lo que si sabía era que iban a ir muchos vampiros, hombres lobos, mortifagos y dos regeneradores.

Harry propuso disfrazar aurores como paisanos y aguantar la embestida lo mejor posible y rogar que fuera un día nublado u oscuro para que Seras y Sergio pudieran usar sus poderes de sombras y que la calleja no fuera muy concurrida. Tendrían que dejarlos aparecer y atacarlos para saber a lo que se nos enfrentábamos.

La propuesta fue acogida con conformidad ya que no había tiempo para evacuarlos a todos ni a proponer un plan de contingencia. No se pudieron imaginar lo que Voldemort había terriblemente planeado.

Hermione nos llamó a través del eslabón a los dos para despertarnos y nos pidió prepararnos porque iba a ver un ataque a gran escala en la calleja Diagon

-………..-

La Calleja de Diagon estaba teniendo un día normal. Era por la tarde, el tiempo más ocupado, especialmente desde que la escuela simplemente estaba iniciando en un mes y los padres estaban sacando a sus niños para comprar sus útiles escolares. Tenderos en descanso charlado alegremente con sus clientes en su tienda. Los niños corrieron alrededor, mientras riéndose y comiendo el helado de Florean Fortescue. Se posicionaron un par de aurors a la entrada a la Calleja Diagon, mientras charlando alegremente con algunas familias del paso. Era por la tarde, y la Calleja Diagon estaba llena. ¿Ninguna necesidad para más aurors, correcto? Voldemort no se atreverían el ataque en pleno día.

Oh, cómo malo los del Ministerio habían pensado.

-……..-

Dos figuras se aparecieron en dos callejas laterales entre dos tiendas y desaparecieron tan pronto habían dejado un paquete en el piso de la calleja. Nadie notó nada. Las dos figuras se encontraron en Borgin y Burkes en la calleja Knockturn en un segundo y cabecearon al ser con capucha colmillos y ojos rojos. La mujer que estaba a su lado sonrió. Era una mueca demente y rapaz de Bellatrix Lestrange quien se puso una mascara blanca pálida. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo y las 20 figuras desaparecían al tiempo de ahí. El vampiro hizo una seña a sus Ghouls y desapareció en las sombras.

-……-

Un niño de once años que se desvió de su camino y se internó en la calleja al lado de los suministros de Quidditch y vio un paquete extraño. El niño al ser un muggle nacido reconoció el paquete y gritó:

- ¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ¡HAY DINAMITA AQUÍ! -

-…….-

En ese instante las veinte figuras de negro se aparecieron en formación circular en el medio de la Calleja Diagon. La gente miró a los intrusos súbitos en reconocimiento por sus trajes de mortifagos. Un auror disfrazado sacaba un holotransmisor para avisar el ataque cuando el líder de los atacantes apretó un botón rojo de un mando. Había un segundo de silencio y hubo una gran explosión y la calidad para los suministros de Quidditch y el boticario al frente estallaron en una llamarada de fuego, mientras enviando fragmentos de construcción y vidrios en todas direcciones matando al auror que estaba al pie de la entrada de los suministros de Quidditch. En un segundo la Calleja Diagon se llenó de humo y hollín. Todos los Mortifagos se rieron a carcajadas. Al comienzo hubo escepticismo para aceptar ese tipo de armas muggles pero reforzando esos explosivos con magia excedían sus expectativas. El fuego se extendió a lo largo de la calleja.

Diez segundos después todos estaban corriendo por sus vidas. Los veinte Mortifagos alzaron sus varitas.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! -

-…………-

Cuatro fuerzas diferentes por todo Londres Mágico recibieron informe del ataque.

-…………-

Voldemort se sentaba en su trono, de pronto él permitió suelto una carcajada horrible de risa. Él preparó para aparecerse en la Calleja de Diagon. Las personas nunca sabrían lo que los pegó.

-……………-

El Departamento de Entrada en vigor de la Ley Mágica y La oficina de los Indecibles sonaron sirenas y encendió con las luces rojas como aurors e indecibles corrió fuera de sus oficinas y se puso sus túnicas de la batalla. Una voz fuerte hizo erupción encima de la conmoción.

- ¡La Calleja Diagon bajo ataque!

-……………-

El Director del Colegio Albus Dumbledore se sentaba en su oficina en Hogwarts, mientras chupando un dulce de limón, empollando encima de cómo ayudarle a Harry a desarrollar sus poderes. Unos gemidos fuertes de un orbe de cristal interrumpieron sus pensamientos. La Calleja de Diagon estaba bajo el ataque. Suspirando, él estaba de pie y llamó al Orden a través de un dispositivo similar en su escritorio, relevó el mensaje que la Calleja de Diagon estaba bajo el ataque y se tomó por Fawkes al campo de batalla.

Había empezado. La segunda guerra había empezado oficialmente.

-…………-

En la mansión Hellsing los vampiros se ponían de pie de un salto al sentir una onda explosiva. Seras y Sergio sintieron la onda expansiva y los miembros de la Orden estacionados en la Mansión se ponían de pié al recibir el mensaje de Albus tomaron Portkeys a la calleja para ayudar. Mientras Seras y yo abrazando a Blaise nos desaparecíamos también dejando a unos chicos furiosos y dispuestos a redoblar sus esfuerzos en sus entrenamientos para poder ayudarnos en batalla o en el caso de Harry y Hermione que estaban agotados por el ritual y además Voldemort con esa protección para Harry no funcionaba bien debido a la maldita profecía. Si lo atacaban otros no pasaba nada pero si era el mismo Voldemort lo podría herir aunque era más difícil para Voldemort matarlo.

-…………….-

En la Calleja de Diagon, veinte figuras bailaron alrededor de las calles, mientras riéndose en el deleite, sus varitas brillaban de morado o verde como las Maldiciones Cruciactus y Avada Kedavra volaban en todas direcciones. Los duendes de Gringotts corrieron afuera y dejaron entrar a las personas para protegerse en el banco más seguro del mundo mágico.

De repente tres hombres aparecían en la Calleja Diagon, uno de ellos tiene su piel pálida, ojos rojos y nariz serpentina. El ensanchó sus ojos en la alegría por lo visto. Su lengua serpentuda azotó afuera y lamió sus labios de goce.

Voldemort había llegado.

Un estallido poderoso enfrente de Gringotts reveló la llegada de los Aurores e Indecibles del ministerio. Otro estallido cerca de la entrada de la Calleja reveló la llegada de la Orden así como Dumbledore.

Voldemort iba a dar el primer paso cuando al frente de él aparecieron 3 encapuchados. Dos de los cuales se retiraron sus capuchas para revelar a un medio elfo de 14 años y a una joven de 19 años. Voldemort sonrió y el niño invocó su báculo.

Todo el infierno se liberó.

Los vampiros, Hombres lobos y ghouls aparecieron de la nada atacando a los guarecidos en las tiendas. En una de las tiendas pudieron entrar y empezaron a matar paisanos el encapuchado y la joven de 19 años se lanzaron a defenderlos. El encapuchado activó dos espadas cortas de color azul extrañas y mataba hombres lobo a granel. La muchacha mientras tanto sacaba dos armas muggles y comenzaba a disparar a vampiros y ghouls.

Mientras tanto el niño, Voldemort y sus escoltas comenzaron un duelo espectacular:

- ¡Caedes! –

- ¡Protego¡Accendo Flagrum! -

- ¡Avada Kedavra! -

La batalla rabiaba adelante. El niño contra Voldemort y sus escoltas.

La calleja Diagon se cubrió en llamas. Las numerosas columnas de humo se elevaban en el cielo. Disimulando la luz del día. El día se puso de noche. Las ruinas de edificios se desplomaban mientras atrapando a los que estaban en su interior. Olivander con una varita en cada mano levantaba cascotes para liberar a los sobrevivientes escoltado por cuatro hombres lobo con ojos rojos que no descuidaban detalle del duelo de su Amo con Voldemort mientras protegían al creador de varitas.

Los duendes estaban introduciendo a cualquier paisano, traer heridos y evacuar los edificios antes de que se derrumben, una pica de metal construidas por sus personas era una de sus defensas. Un día normal en la Calleja de Diagon se había vuelto el infierno en menos de diez minutos.

Mortifagos, aurores, gente inocente y hombres lobos así como montones de cenizas yacían en piso. Algunos todavía sangrando de sus heridas. Por lo menos un cuarto de estas personas tenían las señales inequívocas de la maldición asesina. Alastor Moody y Albus Dumbledore caminaba por encima de los cuerpos mientras inspeccionando la escena. A los pocos segundos descubrieron un grupo de por lo menos 12 mortifagos que marchaban hacia Gringotts y ellos se miraron y con una determinación austera se movieron para interceptarlos.

--------------------------------------------------------------

POV SF

- Tommy, Tommy, Tommy¿Qué espera ganar con esto? – pregunté

Una maldición verde pálida golpeó mi escudo y voló indemnemente en el cielo. Voldemort y yo nos estábamos batiéndonos en duelo durante varios minutos, todavía estaba yo fresco pero por dentro necesitaba más poder ya que estaba sin energías debido al ritual de la inmortalidad y Voldemort tenían sudor que vierte de su cara.

- ¡Para mostrar a los malditos sangres sucias que Lord Voldemort gobernará¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó Voldemort

Yo solo esquivé la maldición de muerte ya que esa maldición me podía aturdir además me sentía cansado ya que estaba contra tres humanos poderosos y de ñapa dos son regeneradores y el otro estaba herido pero pareciera que le afectara mucho. Voldemort vio esto y sonrió afectadamente.

- ¿Sintiéndose un poco cansado, Fénix? Su tono estaba mofándose; una alegría mala brillaba en sus ojos antinaturales.

- ¡Nada Tom! - Por lo menos, no bastante para hacer esto. Levante mis manos a la altura de mi cara mientras mi báculo flotaba en el aire y dije:

- Liberándose de la técnica de restricción de control numero dos –

- Situación A –

- Aprobación debido a la invocación de Cromwell confirmada. –

- Hasta acabar con el objetivo –

- Activando ruptura limitada de la protección de habilidad –

Voldemort palideció ante el hechizo liberador de poder pero con confianza ya que debido a la profecía yo no lo podría matar aunque su cuerpo hubiera tomado una cantidad terrible de daño. Voldemort cerró sus ojos y alrededor de él se pudieron ver llamas negras y moradas y gritó:

- ¡Múltiplus Dark Electricity Dan! –

- Protectio Scutum –

Los Rayos de electricidad oscura chocaron contra mi escudo y se disolvieron. Yo contraataqué:

- Spicula Argenta, Hidrius, Voltius –

- Cristal Scutum – Voldemort se protegió

- Desangueo - me atacó un regenerador mientras el otro me lanzaba bayonetas benditas

- Múltiplus Aqua Dan – contraatacó Voldemort

- Cristal Scutum¡Múltiplus Electricity Dan - me protegí de los tres ataques, destruyendo las bayonetas y devolviendo los ataques mágicos a los que los lanzaron.

Voldemort palideció ya que con mi escudo le devolvía su ataque de agua y mi ataque de electricidad se unía a su hechizo dándome el control de las bolas elementales. Pero a mi sorpresa se protegió con mi mismo escudo y me atacó con agua y volví a perder el control de ese hechizo y el agregó más poder creando y mandándome unas 80 bolas de agua semielectrificada además de agregar unas cuantas bolas oscuras.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una forma simple de escapar, aunque muy peligrosa ya que podría quedar aturdido y a merced de Voldemort. Tenía unas décimas de segundo para escapar o poder ser secuestrado por Voldemort.

- Bueno Fénix, vamos a ver que haces ahora. - Con un movimiento de varita todas las bolas se fueron de pronto hacia donde estaba.

Esperé a que la primera bola estuviera a punto de rozarme para teletransportame justo a la espalda de Voldemort; en el mismo segundo en el que ella llegaba a su destino impactaba en la calle vacía la primera bola, seguida de las siguientes 79 y las oscuras creando una inmensa explosión y su polvareda. En la calleja todos pensaron que me desintegraría por el ataque y lo que no se esperaron ver fue que yo reapareciera detrás de Voldemort para darle una potente patada en la cara mandándolo contra un muro y enviándole una maldición de desarme.

Voldemort cuando iba a caer se apoyó en la mano en la que no tenía la varita y con un ágil movimiento logró enderezarse, mientras iba en el aire, logró lanzar un Expelliarmus.

Ambos encantamientos de desarme, debido a que prácticamente los lanzamos a la vez, llegaron a su destino a la vez y ninguno de los dos los pudimos evitar, su varita y mi báculo salieron despedidos y se perdieron entre el cascote, pero no por eso el combate estaba acabado.

- ¡Dark Phyro! - Gritó Voldemort desde el cascote con sus manos extendidas hacia mí, lanzando unas llamas negras.

- ¡Adaquo!- replique.

Ambos ataques se conectaron creando una gigantesca explosión. Cuando el polvo se disipaba se me ocurrió una idea y era malherir a un regenerador y matar al otro así que comencé a transformar mi cuerpo en mi familiar. Primero observé el cielo y vi con satisfacción que estaba ya casi de noche y que podía invocar mis poderes oscuros y familiares. Por todo mi cuerpo salieron ojos rojos que miraban a mis contrincantes para ver sus puntos débiles. De mi cintura al lado izquierdo y mi hombro derecho salieron unas panteras demoníacas que se lanzaron hacia los regeneradores mientras con mis manos invoqué:

- ¡Inviocum alo fecio fénix dul hielus! -

Voldemort palideció del susto ya que era el mismo hechizo con el que le había amputado un brazo hace más de 16 años. Él creo un domo plateado poderoso que se estrelló contra mi hechizo creando otra explosión que lo dejo sin un rasguño pero atontado por la fuerza de mi ataque.

Mientras tanto los regeneradores estaban en problemas ya que el más débil no pudo parar a mis bestias y resultó siendo devorado por una de ellas. Mi otra pantera demoníaca se lanzó hacia el otro regenerador y este convocó papeles santos para protegerse y paró mi bestia, sacó dos bayonetas y cortó en enlace que mi bestia tenía conmigo volviéndola sombras. Hice una mueca imperceptible de dolor y de la nada saqué a Chacal mientras me teletransportaba al frente de el y disparé toda la carga en su cabeza. El regenerador restante que reconocí como al que me había decapitado desapareció en una lluvia de papeles santos casi sin cabeza.

Me teletransporté al frente de Voldemort que se estaba poniendo de pie y convoqué mi báculo con mi telekinesis y grité el hechizo élfico creado por mi madrina ondeando el báculo en un círculo y después moviéndolo como si estuviera apuñalando a alguien al frente.

- ¡Lucis Canorus Maximus! –

De mi báculo salió un rayo blanco a toda velocidad hacia Voldemort. El hechizo tiene como objeto causar daño al que tuviera oscuridad en su alma. Entre más "oscuro" más doloroso es. Voldemort fue lanzado contra una pared que se derrumbó encima del él al choque de Voldemort contra ella. Mientras yo fui arrastrado como tres metros hacia atrás debido al poder del hechizo.

Sabía que no podía hacer más sino solo hacerlo sufrir y no probar y darle más daño ya que solo Harry podía hacerlo. Voldemort ya debía estar muerto por ese hechizo pero solo la maldita profecía y mi sospecha de que él había dividido su alma en varios trozos lo guardaba vivo. Arrugué la nariz en el odio y rencor mientras le decía:

- Tom, Tom, Tom... Usted podría ser tanto... Pero usted escogió el camino equivocado. El adiós, para ahora. –

Con eso, recogí una piedra con telekinesis y murmuré:

- Portus - Se lo lancé a Voldemort y el solo tuvo tiempo de abrir sus ojos como platos antes de que él desapareciera en una llamarada de luz. Suspiré.

La batalla había sacado mucho mí y me arrodillé agotado debido a que los sellos regresaban a su lugar mientras mis hombres lobos esclavos se volvían una piscina negra y mis panteras demoníacas regresaban y juntos se unían de nuevo a mí. Solo podría esperar a que Harry se preparara a tiempo antes de que Voldemort encuentre una forma de destruirme.

--------------------------------------------

POV Normal

Los mortifagos restantes se estaban moviendo hacia Gringotts. La magia del Duende era la magia defensiva más fuerte existente luego seguida por la de los Altos Elfos. Su Señor les había dado la orden de tomar varios rehenes y él extraería su conocimiento por Legilimency. La muerte por fallar era la alternativa.

Una maldición verde jade explotó a sus pies, mientras destruyendo un poco del suelo de piedra, y deteniendo eficazmente a los de adelante. Una sola figura con una pierna de madera cojeaba fuera del humo.

- ¿Ahora muchachos, usted no querría perderse toda esta diversión¿Ahora eso no sería caballeroso? - Ojoloco Moody dijo. Su tono era sarcástico, mientras burlándose de los Mortifagos.

- ¿Qué usted va hacer, ex-auror¿Disparar serpentinas a nosotros? - Bellatrix Lestrange sonrió con desprecio. Los otros Mortifagos se rieron a carcajadas. Moody sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos. Otra figura salió del humo para revelar a un Albus Dumbledore furioso. Otros unieron pronto. En menos de cinco segundos, treinta miembros del Orden y la fuerza del auror habían rodeado a los Mortifagos.

- Mortifagos, me gustaría que usted se encontrara mis amigos. ¿Todavía siéntase como quedarse? 2 a 1 desigualdades no son muy buenas como ustedes saben. - Moody concluyó

Las sonrisas de los Mortifagos terminaron de repente.

- Así sea. ¡Avada Kedavra! - gritó Bellatrix.

Dumbledore a la sorpresa de todos disparó una maldición de desintegración y el poder del hechizo ocasionó que dos Mortifagos literalmente se derritieran frente de todos.

Se armo una batalla que la Orden, los Aurores e Indecibles derrotaron a la mayoría de los Mortifagos rápidamente. Bellatrix y Dolohov alcanzaron a romper el cerco tendido al matar a dos aurores.

Blaise al ver esto se lanzó como una fiera contra Dolohov. Este trató de defenderse pero no pudo porque ese encapuchado esquivaba todas sus maldiciones y hechizos. El encapuchado sacó sus espadas cortas y detuvo un ataque de la espada de Dolohov partiéndola como si fuera de juguete y empaló a Dolohov en un brazo con la otra espada haciéndole soltar su varita. Luego guardó esas armas y estiró su mano donde se creo un látigo purpúreo que lo golpeaba sin cesar y cuando lo hacía era peor que un Cruciactus. Lestrange había podido escapar. Dolohov pudo ver que el encapuchado tiene los ojos rojos ya que se bajo la capucha para revelar a una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, era Blaise con un fingimiento puesto para que no la reconocieran. Dolohov se asustó ya que podía sentir la lujuria de sangre en la que estaba envuelta. Ella lo miró con odio lo escupió en la cara y dijo:

- Esto es por matar a esos dos aurores y los Zabinis - y con las espadas le amputaba las piernas. - Esto es por intervenir en el ataque - y le amputó un brazo. - Y esto es por herir a mi amiga Hermione en el ministerio el año pasado – amputándole el otro brazo.

Luego se arrodilló ante el mortifago indefenso y dijo:

- En estos momentos vas a ser algo bueno antes de morir y es alimentarme por que tengo hambre además quiero que tu alma se convierta en mi esclavo y mi perro para toda la eternidad. Sabes un dicho nuestro dice que la sangre es el dinero del alma y las monedas de la vida. Ahora quiero comprobarlo. - Posteriormente lo mordió en el cuello y comenzó a beber.

Los aurores trataron de impedirlo pero fueron inmovilizados por los miembros de la Orden y un Dumbledore furioso y vengativo que nadie había visto. Cuando todo terminó el cuerpo de Dolohov comenzó a tener espasmos, sus ojos se hundieron, su cuerpo se comenzó a pudrir y quedó mirando al infinito. Seras Victoria apuntó con el Cassul y le disparo al nuevo ghoul en la cabeza convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

Blaise se sentó y cerró los ojos y meditó cinco minutos que nadie interrumpió debido a que Albus había dicho que tenía que doblegar a su servicio el alma absorbida. Todos tuvieron un frió que les corrió por la espalda. Ella abrió los ojos y asintió satisfecha y le dijo a Albus:

- Warlock Principal gracias por todo. Por entender a nuestra raza. -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV SF

Me paré con mucho cansancio y me aproximé a Gringotts y al llegar vi algo que me dejo estático, lleno de orgullo y respeto hacia mi novato. Le vi alimentarse de un mortifago y dominar su alma. Cuando eso terminó reí como un loco y me aproximé a ella y ella se volteó a mirarme al sentirme llegar. Yo le dije divertido y con orgullo:

- Mi joven novato has aprendido finalmente los que es ser un Midian. Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿deseas ser libre? –

- No Amo, todavía no me siento lista para afrontar todo, además me falta mucho por aprender todavía. -

Y agregó por la atadura:

- Amo si bebo su sangre sentiría que algo se rompiera dentro de mí, por que he llegado a considerarte de diferentes formas y una de ellas es que seas el sustituto de mis padres. –

Yo asentí y dije:

- Esta en pie mi oferta para cuando te consideres lista. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tienes mucho que aprender todavía, pero vas por buen camino mi niña. –

Albus sonrió a mis palabras y yo suspiré mirando alrededor con tristeza. Todos los que estaban escondidos en las tiendas y lo niños que estaban con Madame Malkin salieron hacia nosotros para agradecernos por haberlos ayudado. Los adultos me miraban con seriedad y varios asentían con la cabeza. Mi abuelo dijo a los congregados gracias al hechizo sonorus:

- Señoras y Señores es para mi un gusto presentarle a mi nieto quien entretuvo a Voldemort y logró expulsarlo de aquí. –

Un señor me preguntó:

- ¿Dónde esta Harry Potter? -

- Harry James Potter en estos momentos se encuentra en un entrenamiento intensivo para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas y me pidió el favor de ayudarlos si ocurría un ataque mientras él esta entrenando en un lugar lejos de aquí. Denle las gracias a él, ya que fue quien nos avisó a nosotros del ataque y que pudimos llegar a tiempo para evitar un desastre mayor. -

El señor asintió contento y se retiró. Mi abuelo sin embargo agregó:

- He propuesto que Lord Fénix sea el profesor de Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. ¿Ustedes que piensan? - Hubo una ovación general y todos me aplaudieron ya que al ser un vampiro pensaban que era más viejo que los demás profesores pero no era así. Un niño de nueve años lloroso se me acercó y me dijo entre lágrimas:

- Señor, no encuentro a mis padres, por favor ayúdeme a buscarlos. –

Yo asentí enternecido y me dispuse a buscar a sus padres cuando un duende de Gringotts se me acerco y me dijo en su dialecto:

- Lord Fénix gracias por habernos ayudado en la defensa del banco mandándonos a su novato para ello. Le estamos eternamente agradecidos. -

Asentí y me despedí del duende a la usanza élfica y el duende abrió los ojos como platos y se inclinaba ante mí en el respeto ya que con el saludo me había reconocido, luego tomé al niño de la mano y le pregunté los nombres de sus padres. Íbamos caminando por el lado del boticario cuando los vio tendidos en un charco de sangre. El niño corrió hacia ellos llorando a mares y pidiéndoles que no jugaran con él, que se levantaran. Mi novata conmovida se acercó al niño y le dijo algo al oído. El niño la miró y de repente entendió y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos. Yo retiré la vista de esa escena y vi a varias personas llorando al lado de sus muertos.

Yo lleno de furia lance un grito de rabia que retumbó por toda la calleja y luego grité:

- Voldemort, Harry y yo acabaremos contigo, lo juro. –

Al decir esto me di la vuelta y me acerqué de nuevo a ellos. Albus estaba con mi novato y vi que el niño me miraba, se me lanzo y me abrazó de mí diciendo entre hipos:

- Señor, no me deje abandonado, no quiero ir a un orfanato. - Eso me removió las entrañas y me di cuenta que Tom Riddle ahora Voldemort había ido a un orfanato y en parte gracias a eso se había convertido en lo que era hoy. Me agaché al estar a la altura del niño y le pregunté:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Alan Evans, Señor –

- Alan quiero que a partir de ahora vengas a vivir en la mansión de mi Ama con nosotros. –

- Amo, ella no lo permitirá –

- Lo hará y Harry se que me apoyará porque ellos y yo al igual que tu sabemos por lo que está pasando, así que no me contradigas ¿entendido? –

- Si Amo - ella bajo la cabeza apenada.

Me volví al niño que nos miraba expectante al igual que varias personas en la calleja y yo dije:

- Bienvenido a casa y por favor nada de Señor dime tío Sergio o tío Fénix - El niño sonrió con alegría para luego llorar de dolor. Yo lo alcé en mis brazos y lo arrullé dejando que se desahogara. Se lloró a dormir en mis brazos.

Teniendo al niño dormido en mis brazos le dije a mi Abuelo:

- Abuelo encárgate de todo y por favor quiero que agrandes mi habitación en el castillo para que el se pueda quedar conmigo. - Albus asintió con seriedad y yo dije a Seras:

- Hermanita por favor ayuda en lo que puedas a mi abuelo y por favor trata de preparar un informe ya que nuestra Ama querrá saber lo que ocurrió aquí - Ella asintió con seriedad y yo me volví a la entrada de la calleja con mi novata y un niño entre mis brazos. Al estar a una distancia prudente le pedí a mi novata que se cogiera de mí con fuerza que íbamos a ir volando. Ella lo hizo así y yo me elevé despacio en el aire hasta llegar a la altura de las casas para luego aumentar la velocidad y perderme en la noche en dirección de la Mansión Hellsing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando aterricé en la entrada de la Mansión decidí hacer el camino largo ya que tenía al niño en mis brazos y le podía hacer daño si escalonaba o me teletransportaba con el. Al entrar en la Mansión y dirigirnos hacia donde estaban las escaleras. Walter y los chicos nos estaban esperando sentados en ellas. Mi Ama a ver al niño en mis brazos se puso pálida e iba a gritarme algo cuando yo me adelanté diciendo:

- Ama, este niño todavía es humano, solo que no tiene parientes ya que todos murieron en el ataque. No tiene más parientes vivos. Decidí adoptarlo ya que su apellido se me hace conocido además que el no quiere ir a un orfanato y yo lo entiendo ya que en un lugar como esos fue que Tom Riddle comenzó sus pasos para terminar en lo que hoy llaman Voldemort. No quiero otro Voldemort en potencia. -

Hermione me miró fijamente y suspiró. Sonrió y se acercó al niño durmiente y le acarició el cabello. El niño reaccionó instintivamente agazapándose más entre mis brazos, Al ver esto suspiré con tristeza y susurraba:

– Es igualito a Harry cuando tenía siempre una pesadilla, siempre venía a mí gateando, cuando no podía lloraba y no se calmaba hasta que estuviera a su lado, ni siquiera su padre o madre lo podían calmar. Yo era el que lo calmaba ya que el me consideraba su hermano mayor y yo al ser una criatura de la noche el pensaba que yo destruía a los monstruos que plagaban sus sueños. -

A pesar de haberlo susurrado el silencio reinante hizo que todos oyeran lo que dije y miraban a Harry con tristeza y el estaba con la cabeza gacha. Walter para romper el silencio incómodo que se armó dijo:

- Iré a prepararle una habitación al joven -

- Walter por favor arregla el cuarto y agrega una cama y mesita de noche en el calabozo de Sergio para que el se quede cerca de él cuando el niño lo necesite. – Hermione agregó.

Mi novata emocionada dijo:

- Walter yo te ayudo a trastear las camas y los muebles al sótano -

Cuando ambos se alejaron mi Ama me preguntó lo ocurrido y yo le conté todo desde mi punto de vista. Los chicos se fueron a dormir mientras pidiéndome hablar con mi abuelo para aumentar las horas de entrenamiento y su exigencia. Mi Ama y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia el cuarto arreglado para el niño en el segundo suelo de la mansión al lado del de Harry y el de Hermione. Cuando entramos en el vi con alegría que el cuarto era sencillo pero muy bien arreglado. Tiene su respectiva cama, un armario, un escritorio, una ventana que da al jardín de la mansión y un baño privado. Cuando iba a recostar al niño en la cama, el no se dejó, y se aferraba de mí como si al soltarme me desaparecería.

Abrió los ojos asustado y me dijo:

- Señor, no se vaya acompáñeme tengo miedo -

Mi Ama al ver esto me dijo que lo acompañara que la misión comenzaba después de la una y quería que a las doce estuviéramos listos para la sesión de información. El niño contento se abrazó a mí y yo le pedí a mi Ama telepáticamente que a las doce me despertara. Juntos nos dormimos sin sueños el por toda la noche y yo por un buen rato ya que estaba cansado por el duelo y necesitaba reposo para la misión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las Doce en punto mi Ama me despertó con una "Alarma Mental". Me iba a levantar divertido cuando sentí un peso encima mió. Miré hacia abajo y vi asombrado que niño estaba abrazado a mí. El niño al yo moverme quedó momentáneamente destapado y con frío. Al extender sus brazos y no encontrarme comenzó a llorar dormido. Alcé la vista y me di cuenta que habían dejado la puerta entreabierta, para que cuando tuviera miedo o algún problema pudiera salir a buscarme al sótano, para recibir compañía en mi cuarto cuando lo necesitara. Me levanté y lo arropé bien con las sabanas de su cama ya que tenía miedo que si lo movía el se despertara. Deje la cama. Le revolví el cabello y ya listo me dispuse a escalonar a la oficina de mi Ama cuando escuché que el niño decía:

- Señor, vuelve bien y seguro por favor tío Sergio. -

- Lo haré - susurré en su mente y me hundí en la pared hacia un mundo de sombras para al poco tiempo salir de ahí y salí de la pared en la oficina de mi Ama.

-----------------------------------

Mi Ama tenía una mirada de puro odio y dolor cuando salí de la pared. Observé que Seras y los demás ya estaban ahí. Mi Ama dijo:

- Seras, Sergio y Blaise quiero que hoy mismo antes del amanecer ataquen la Mansión Riddle y me traigan a Lestrange y a Pettigrew. Quiero que destruyan la Mansión Riddle como represalia a lo sucedido en la Calleja Diagon. Los quiero vivos. -

- Ama, gracias por esto ya que mi regalo de cumpleaños era entregarle a Harry a Pettigrew. -

- Muchacha Mago procede con lo planeado -

Ella asintió y antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta todos vimos que tenía mi misma mirada loca mía cuando hay diversión.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras y yo con mi novata en brazos nos teletransportamos a un kilómetro de la Mansión Riddle. Mi Novata con un movimiento de su mano se puso el encanto glamour para proteger su verdadera identidad tanto los rasgos de vampiresa y su cara reconocible a todos y se dirigió a la Mansión. Yo preocupado por ella iba a seguirla cuando mi "hermanita" Seras puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo:

- Sergio, déjala, ella quiere hacer esto, quiere ayudar. No te preocupes por ella, la has entrenado bien. Debemos proceder con nuestras partes. Blaise hará la suya, nos dará la entrada a la mansión y cuando eso ocurra habrá algo bien divertido esta noche. Yo haré la parte aburrida pero tu dale una patada a Von de mi parte ¿quieres? Tú y ella tienen lo divertido de esto y es capturar a esos humanos y darle unos recuerdos al Señor Oscuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV BLAISE

Miraba la entrada de la Mansión y pude ver que en la verja había dos guardias y que esos eran vampiros artificiales. Transformé mis ropas en algo sexy y muy provocador y me dirigí hacia ellos. Esos gusanos me miraron con lujuria y perversión. Yo traté de quedarme serena ya que mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecerían a una persona. Caminé sensualmente hacia ellos y a mi sorpresa pude leer sus pensamientos lujuriantes hacia mi persona pero a la vez de forma precavida y desconfiada. A los dos minutos de movimientos sugestivos frente a ellos los tenía donde quería pero desafortunadamente de la Mansión salió un Mortifago que me miró de manera extraña. Lo miré seductoramente y el desgraciado cayó de inmediato en la trampa que le había tendido cuando me pidió pasar adentro. La Mansión estaba protegida con runas mágicas Anti – Midian, no permitidos en la Mansión. Esa defensa excelente solo tenía un pequeño error y era que las runas se podían doblar al antojo de los marcados con la marca tenebrosa.

Tan pronto como pasé la puerta pude sentir las runas acomodándose a mi sangre y sonreí por dentro. Mi sangre era la de mi Amo ahora ellos podían acceder a la Mansión libremente. Sentí cuando Seras y Sergio se "aparecieron" uno en la biblioteca y mi Amo en una habitación presumiblemente la de Pettigrew. Sentí como lo capturaba y se volvía a aparecer en otro lado de la Mansión que no pude identificar ya que había dos presencias poderosas que me puso la carne de gallina. Sentí a mi Amo usar los sellos de restricción y volví a la realidad en un pasillo donde el Mortifago me había guiado. Mi Amo me había dicho que cuando esto pasara me divirtiera con ellos pero que no le hiciera daño a Snape ya que era el espía de su abuelo. Levanté la cabeza con una mueca maniática y dejé caer mi fingimiento que me hacía pasar por un humano y saqué las espadas que mi Amo me había regalado y comencé mi diversión.

Los dos vampiros sacaron sus armas, pero no pudieron hacer más ya que con dos movimientos rápidos los decapité. El Mortifago desafortunadamente lanzó un grito de alarma antes de que yo lo mordiera y bebiera su sangre.

A mi sorpresa aparecieron Ghouls de la nada. Iba a comenzar a despedazarlos cuando sentí la presencia de quince mortifagos y como unos ocho vampiros. Palidecí ya que a pesar de regatear varios ataques no podría con todos. Al poco rato me acorralaron al final del pasillo. Mi Amo estaba luchando con fiereza ya que todo el mundo podía sentir el poder de Voldemort y Von y el mi Amo siendo usado para aniquilar al otro. Sentí que mi Amo caía herido mientras trataba de proteger a una persona que no podía identificar. Rabia surgió de mí ya que el estaba confiando en mí para poner la bomba en los sótanos de la Mansión. Todos mis enemigos se me echaron encima y yo indefensa iba a rendirme cuando pensé en milisegundos que mi Amo se defraudaría de mí además tenía la sangre poderosa de mi Amo circulando por mis venas y que yo descendía del poderoso Drácula. Di un grito de rabia y de la nada de mi cuerpo salieron tentáculos oscuros que se lanzaron hacia mis atacantes. Vi con horror como esos tentáculos destrozaban a vampiros, ghouls y humanos por igual, al igual que una minoría se interponía entre mí y los ataques de mis contrincantes protegiéndome de todo daño. Aumentó mi horror al ver que uno de esos tentáculos despedazaba al vampiro tal y como yo había imaginado acabar con los que me habían mirado de forma depravada. Comprendí de repente que esos tentáculos de energía oscura seguían mis órdenes. Al poco rato solo vi los cuerpos desechos de mis contrincantes y a mi susto y pánico uno de esos tentáculos me ofrecía una cabeza de un mortifago desafortunado como un trofeo. Aterrada cerré los ojos y pensé tirar esa cosa asquerosa lejos. El tentáculo oscuro obedeció lanzando la cabeza contra la pared ocasionando que explotara regando sangre y materia cerebral por doquier. Asustada quedé como un zombi y solo me recompuse al notar que Severus Snape me cacheteaba las mejillas preocupado por mí. Cuando al fin reaccioné el suspiró en el alivio. Juntos procedimos a instalar la bomba cuando mi Amo me dijo por la atadura:

- Salgan de inmediato, no los puedo contener más -

Activé la bomba y Severus al ver esto entendió de repente y salió como alma que lleva el diablo para salir de la Mansión antes de que estallara. Cuando me preparaba para salir a toda prisa apareció una Seras preocupada quien me tomo de la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se teletransportó lejos de la Mansión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV SERAS

Miré la biblioteca impresionada ya que tenía mucha información valiosa y entendí el afán de mi Ama de rescatar esos tomos. Me puse de inmediato en labor y con mi velocidad y un par de tentáculos oscuros recogí los libros y pergaminos a toda prisa y los metía en un baúl sin fondo que me había dado el padrino de mi Ama. Cuando terminé vi en el escritorio unos documentos y a mi satisfacción era su investigación robada de los regeneradores del vaticano y su investigación de cómo mejorarlos. Los tome y los puse en el baúl y lo cerré. Cuando lo hice este se encogió y yo lo tomé y lo metí en mi trinchera. Estaba por salir para divertirme un rato cuando escuche el mensaje telepático urgente de mi "hermanito" que me pedía que sacara a Blaise del lugar. Escaloné a su lado y alcancé a ver como el espía humano salía a toda prisa y ella activaba la bomba. Cuando lo hizo la agarré y me teletransporte afuera de la Mansión a una distancia segura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV SF

Al sentir yo que las runas me permitían el paso escaloné al instante a la habitación de la Mansión donde Severus había informado que descansaba Pettigrew. Al escalonar tuve el placer de ver la cara de terror del traidor cuando me reconoció, yo le dije:

- Peter Pettigrew, traidor, un placer en volver al verlo -

Peter estaba temblando de miedo que no opuso resistencia. Lo transformé en su forma animaga y lo encerré en un frasco irrompible y lo guardaba en mi chaqueta. Procedí a escalonar a donde estaba Lestrange. Cuando iba a dejarme caer del techo vi algo sorprendente que me hizo detenerme al instante.

Bella - susurró Voldemort. - Yo no sé cómo el traidor de Pickman, pudo darle la poción del contador a la poción de Imperius y robarme un objeto valioso mío, pero él se mató por ello. Usted será mío, yo lo aseguro. Yo prepararé o haré a Severus que haga uno nuevo y usted obedecerá a su Amo y Señor. Usted no podrá escapar de la Mansión Riddle, Bella, así que ni siquiera lo intente. -

Voldemort se rió maniáticamente y aumento más como el enojo de Bellatrix apareció en su cara. - Y usted, mi animal doméstico, será la herramienta correcta para una parte de unos rituales para invocar demonios. -

Decidí que era suficiente y me dejé caer del techo y daba un giro para caer suavemente en el piso entre Von, Voldemort y Bellatrix

- Operación de control restringido, realizando segundo método -

- Situación B -

- Usar habilidad restricción hasta que el objetivo sea completado – Mis gafas negras y sombrero desaparecieron y me preparé para el combate.

- Por favor no me hiera - Bellatrix masculló y rizó en posición fetal. Me agaché al lado de ella y le susurré tiernamente:

- Bella, yo estoy aquí para sacarla de aquí. No se preocupe -

Miré a Voldemort con rabia y a Von con desilusión. Les dije:

- Vaya, vaya, los líderes de la "Oscuridad" reunidos para torturar a una inocente. Ahora entiendo por que ella nos traicionó. Es divertido Von, eh. Me dices que yo soy un esclavo pero sabes que yo no quiero mi libertad por varios motivos que no le incumben a la basura como tú. Ya eres su esclavo pero sin voluntad. Así que eres igual que yo e incluso peor y dices liberarme que lástima -

Ellos aullaron de furia y dijeron:

- Perro de Hellsing como pudo entrar -

- Fácil, gracias a su idiotez de permitir que los sellos anti – Midian sean manejados por los que tienen la marca oscura y lastimosamente mi novato utilizó a uno de tus Mortifagos. -

Voldemort abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación y sacó su varita a una velocidad endiablada gritando:

- ¡bombarda! -

- ¡Protectio Scutum! - invoqué protegiéndome y a Bella

- ¡Crucio! -

- ¡Cristal Scutum¡Glacius¡Voltius! -

Voldemort las paró con un movimiento perezoso de varita y me devolvió

- ¡Múltiplus Energy Dan! -

Asustado de su velocidad no pude defenderme más sin embargo antes de recibir el ataque de Voldemort pude lanzar un hechizo

- ¡Curtare Oculus Nervium! -

Voldemort recibió el hechizo en toda la cara y salió despedido contra un armario quedando ciego hasta que alguien haga el contrahechizo. Vi con satisfacción esto antes de recibir todas las bolas de energía en el pecho creando una pequeña explosión y mandándome a través de una pared hacia una sala adyacente al cuarto del trono. Me paré con rabia y aprovechando que Von pensó que eso me hacia daño no me atacó, saqué mi espada de luz doble, activé una hoja plateada y me lancé contra Von. Este sacó la suya y paró mi sablazo con una mueca maliciosa. Yo me asuste ya que esa espada estaba echa de Korne ya que pudo parar el poder de mi sable. Sonreí de alegría ante el reto y comenzamos un loco baile en la habitación para tratar de destruir al otro.

Estábamos en duelo por un buen rato cuando sentí en mi pecho un dolor tremendo y pude ver como lo tenía perforado de lado a lado, me palmoteé la cara mentalmente por ser tan distraído y no poner más atención a mí alrededor. Giré mi cabeza y vi a Voldemort de pie con su mano extendida hacia mí y detrás de el a un mortifago. Sentí a la vez que mi novata se acorralaba abajo y sentí con satisfacción como destruía a uno por uno de sus enemigos y colocaba la carga explosiva. Preocupado por ella le mandé un mensaje telepático a mi "hermanita" para que la sacara de aquí que no los podía contener.

Von tomó su espada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me amputó los dos brazos y me apuñaló el pecho ampliando la herida causada por Voldemort. Yo quedé de rodillas lleno de dolor mientras mi cuerpo trataba de regenerarse. Podría regenerar mis miembros perdidos rápidamente pero cuando era al corazón o me decapitaban me demoraba mucho más para recuperarme ya que no tenía lo niveles de regeneración de mi antiguo Amo Alucard. Voldemort y Von cacareaban de risa a su "victoria" cuando yo les respondí en tono aburrido:

- Vaya, si que puedes pelear Von. Pero eso no servirá de nada ya que en cinco segundos esto acabará. - Voldemort y el mortifago se trataron de desaparecer pero no pudieron. Yo sonreí con malicia y mientras hablaba de mi tocón de mi brazo salió una sombra que se transformó en un hombre – lobo al que le dije telepáticamente que sacara a la elfa y la pusiera a salvo de la explosión. El lo hizo así en menos de tres segundos. En ese instante Von comprendiendo todo tomó a Voldemort y a Nott y se desparecieron a mi rabia para luego tratar yo de salir de ahí cuando explotó la casa y mi visión se volvió negra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV BLAISE

Seras y yo aparecimos a una distancia prudente para encontrarnos con Severus Snape escondiéndose detrás de una piedra. Los tres esperamos expectantes la salida de mi Amo. De pronto vimos una figura acercarse rápidamente con algo en sus brazos. Seras sacó a Tigre de su chaqueta pero lo volvió a guardar cuando la criatura se inclino ante ella y yo para luego depositar su carga suavemente en el piso. Pude reconocer que era Lestrange. Seras llena de rabia iba a acabar con la supuesta humana ya que no tenía ningún fingimiento puesto mostrando su verdadera identidad como una Elfa cuando Severus la detuvo diciendo:

- Lady Victoria, no le haga daño ya que ella no era conciente de sus acciones. El Señor Oscuro la tenía controlada hace 16 años, a su servicio con una poción de servidumbre que ningún Elfo puede resistirse. - Seras se agachó y trato de calmar a una Bellatrix histérica. El hombre-lobo para mi curiosidad se hizo al lado mío en actitud de guardaespaldas y dispuesto a cumplir órdenes. De pronto el sirviente de mi Amo lloró en el dolor y yo volteé rápidamente la cabeza hacia la Mansión para ver justamente la explosión de esa casa con mi Amo todavía adentro.

- ¡Amo! - grité aterrada al sentir la atadura encogiéndose hasta que no la pude sentir más -

Vi que Seras veía la casa con los ojos muy abiertos y pude ver una lágrima sangrienta cayendo por su mejilla antes de soltar un grito de rabia - ¡No otra vez¡Hermanito! - para luego lanzarse a la Mansión en llamas para buscarlo afanosamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veinte minutos después Seras enfurecida seguía buscando entre los restos a mi Amo cuando aparecieron Hermione y Harry con un estallido de llamas azules. Harry al ver a Bellatrix casi se lanza a estrangularla más Severus lo paró diciéndole que había estado bajo la Poción Imperius. Harry abrió los ojos como platos asustado de esa revelación y miró a Bellatrix con pesar. El hombre lobo se había convertido en un charco de oscuridad para luego perderse en la Mansión destruida.

Seras corrió hacia Hermione y le pidió que soltara el control de restricción a nivel uno. Hermione asintió rápidamente entendiendo algo que yo no noté en las palabras de Seras. Ella comenzó el canto diciendo:

- Movimiento Cromwell Fénix -

- Situación A -

- Cancelando el hechizo limitado, primera versión de todas las habilidades yo el Ama de Hellsing lo apruebo. -

Pasaron varios minutos sin un cambio y Hermione gritó llorosa:

- Responde a la aprobación Fénix -

- ¡¡¡¡¡ Fénix!!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡¡ Fénix!!!! -

Harry miró la casa mientras se arrodillaba en el piso llorando desconsoladamente. Shire el fénix de Harry cantó para darnos ánimos pero era insuficiente ya que el lloraba lágrimas plateadas de dolor ya que le debía su vida a ese joven vampiro cuando el lo salvó hace 18 años.

Yo miraba la casa aterrada no creyendo que mi Amo fuera derrotado pero al no reaparecer tenía mis serias dudas de que hubiera conseguido escapar. De pronto sentí una energía débil dentro del cascote y me acerqué a toda prisa y todos me seguían expectantes mientras sabían que yo tenía una mejor conexión con él debido a que es mi maestro. Severus se quedaba con Bella. Llegamos a un claro y pudimos ver los restos de una silla de trono y Harry abría los ojos como platos reconociéndola. A su lado había un frasco con una rata con una mano de plata y vi que Hermione, Seras, pero sobre todo Harry lo miraban con aborrecimiento en sus caras mientras Harry gruñía con rabia Wortmail (Colagusano). A lado había una nota milagrosamente intacta que recogí y decía:

_Harry este es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti así me cueste mi no vida. Es para que se haga justicia. Se feliz amigo mío_

_Atte: Sergio Dumbledore. _

_Niño del gran Drácula y Heredero Eterno de Merlín_

Solté un grito de dolor mientras dejaba caer la nota y me tiraba al piso a llorar amargamente. Harry tomó la pequeña nota y al leerla me abrazó y lloró conmigo libremente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV SF

Sentía que estaba en el nulo. No veía nada ni podía sentir algo. Un rato después sentí a mi susto que mi marco existencial estaba siendo restaurado y asustado comprobé que mi Ama había soltado el control de restricción número uno dándome mis habilidades excepto unas pocas. Contento dije a través de la atadura entorpecida:

- Sistema de Control de restricción número uno, cancelando la restricción de poder, aprobación reconocida -

Cuando terminé el hechizo pude sentir que estaba absorbiendo la sangre de los vampiros y mortifagos muertos. Su sangre llegaba a donde estaba y la recogía para darme fuerza para regenerar mi cuerpo convertido en un charco de sangre. Al sentirme con fuerza pude regenerarme hasta que estuve otra vez enterito sin ningún rasguño pero totalmente agotado y con las almas de los muertos a mi servicio.

Sentí un abrazo impresionante de 5 personas y abrí los ojos para ver con sorpresa a Seras, Harry, mi Ama, Severus y mí novata llorando de alegría por mi retorno. Les devolví el abrazo con alegría mientras le susurraba unos felices cumpleaños anticipados a Harry.

Al calmarnos Shire se acercó y a mi asombro derramó lagrimas doradas sobre mi frente y al de mi novato dándonos un regalo fabuloso. La posibilidad de un vampiro de unirse a criaturas de luz, gracias a la bendición que nos acababa de dar.

Después de esto sentí que los sellos limitadores de poder regresaban a su lugar. Shire tomó a los humanos, a Bella y al tarro donde estaba el traidor con su pico y despareció con un estallido suave de llamas azules. Seras nos tomo a Blaise y a mi y nos teletransportamos a la Mansión Hellsing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a la Mansión Hellsing. Aika, Remus y Walter se me acercaron preocupados debido al agotamiento que tenía. Mi Ama me sentó en su silla y Walter me paso varios paquetes de Sangre sabiendo que lo necesitaba ya que no era lo suficiente para saciarme. Hecho esto todos le pusimos cuidado a Bellatrix Lestrange, ella agachó la cabeza y explicó:

- Cuando tenía 16 años el traidor del mundo élfico me obligó a "casarme" con Lestrange para que el Señor Oscuro me tuviera a su servicio. Yo de idiota confié en ese Elfo y lo seguí ciegamente. El príncipe y el príncipe heredero me dijeron que no me confiara de los humanos, que la mayoría eran unos mentirosos. Yo no hice caso sobretodo a Sergio Dumbledore Fénix, incluso llegué a gritarle y casi matarlo con magia ya que en ese tiempo él era un estudiante y yo ya era graduada. El me miró con tristeza y dolor por mi estupidez más sin embargo me dejó ir. Cuando llegamos a una Mansión vi a Voldemort y cuando traté de escapar todos me atacaron, me capturaron y desperté sin el control de mi mente y veía pasar todo lo que hacía ante mis ojos sin poderlo evitar. Primero la muerte de los Príncipes y padres de Lord Fénix, luego la muerte de los amigos de Lord Fénix. También estuve cuando Voldemort atacó por primera vez a los Potter ya que yo le había dicho que Lily era una elfa con el resultado de la muerte de Lord Fénix y después la de los Potter, la traición de Pettigrew y los Longbotoms así como Sir Hellsing. Lord Fénix, Sirius y Régulus Black ayudados por Snape comenzaron a planear mi rescate y la caída de Régulus cuando el Señor Oscuro se enteró de su intento de rescatarme y siendo asesinado. Lord Fénix, Sirius, Régulus perdieron sus vidas tratando de salvarme – sollozó

Todos miraron a Bellatrix con desolación a su cuento y sufrimiento. Yo me le acerqué y la abrace con cuidado para no lastimarla y le dije con cariño:

- Bellatrix Ayrcame hija del gran Adolphus Ayrcame y Erwin Ayrcame, que en el mundo humano se conocen como la familia Black, no se preocupe por nada. Los que sufrieron a tus manos sabían que no eras tú la que cometía todos esos actos impíos no propios de un Alto Elfo y uno de mis ciudadanos. -

Bellatrix levantó su cabeza al instante y me miró con detalle, vio mis ojos rojos y algo hizo clic en su mente para luego lanzarse a mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente y pidiéndome perdón entre su llanto. Ella siguió llorando y yo sin saber el porqué de eso.

- Siriuss… - Bellatrix tartamudeó antes de llorar de nuevo. - Yo…lo…maté - ella dijo entre los sollozos, eso me hizo palidecer más allá de lo que ya era y haciendo a Harry entender lo que el problema era. Vi como Harry se nos acercó y abrazó a Bella con cariño y afecto.

- Usted estaba bajo una poción de Imperius, Bella. No sea duro en usted; ni siquiera los Elfos y magos más poderosos no habrían manejado superar los efectos de la poción. Voldemort fue el único responsable para la muerte de Sirius y Régulus, y él pagará amorosamente -

Ella al comienzo se tensó para luego relajarse pero se veía que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella al vernos abrazarla con cariño se separó bruscamente de nosotros seguramente pensando que no merecía ese cariño de quienes había hecho sufrir.

En ese momento Bella gritó agarrándose su brazo izquierdo y supe que Voldemort iba absorber a través de la marca oscura su poder. Remus y yo reaccionamos al instante y nos acercamos rápidamente para ayudarla.

Yo ondeé mi mano y la manga voló lejos, mientras exponiendo su brazo y la Marca Oscura que eran negra como el carbón. Harry y yo oímos el siseo de la serpiente algo que me hizo hervir mi sangre.

- **Mi sirviente se morirá** - él susurró. Decidí realizar un arte poderoso de magia, que sólo leí, pero nunca practiqué. Se llamó magia del aura, un arte que se perdió a los seres mágicos, con la excepción de tres personas. Mi abuelo Elric, mi padrino y yo.

Mi abuelo Elric nos juzgó dignos de ese conocimiento a James Potter y a mí. Nos hizo confirmar un juramento de nunca usar ese poder de forma ignorante.

Cerré mis ojos y extendí mi poder élfico respaldado por mi poder del vampiro conectándolo a Bella. Investigué el lado oscuro de su centro mágico que contuvo la marca oscura. Ataque con todo el poder que los sellos de restricción me permitían usar, alejando su magia de herir a Bella y a la vez luchando para intentar quitarlo de su centro mágico.

Aunque ella era una elfa poderosa, mientras estando en Azkaban durante 14 años hicieron su cuerpo sumamente débil. Mí frustración alcanzó su límite y recordé algo que pensé podría trabajar.

Busqué una memoria feliz y la encontré cuando Lily aceptó ser mi madrina. Transferí ese sentimiento a través de mi poder. El poder mágico de Voldemort parecía desaparecer del centro mágico de Bella. Al ver esto redoblé mis esfuerzos en una materia de poder y testamento hasta que una magia extraña entró en la lucha. Estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando vi que no me atacaba a mí sino a la magia de Voldemort ayudándome a ganar la batalla. Pronto esa energía oscura dejó el cuerpo de Bella completamente, salí de su centro mágico acompañado por esa aura con cuidado para no hacerle daño a Bella. Salimos al plano de la realidad para que Bella se desmayara del dolor y agotamiento y yo tambaleante me dirigí a un sofá agotado.

Remus puso en el sofá a Bellatrix, mientras durmiendo apaciblemente, libre de la marca de Voldemort por primera vez desde que ella era una adolescente.

- ¿Cómo usted entró en el aura de Bella?- Le pregunté a Harry, sentándome en un sofá siendo ayudado por mi novata. -

- Estabas sudando, es raro en un vampiro que sude y Bellatrix estaba gritando, para que yo puse mi mano en su hombro para apoyarlo y me encontré dentro de su cuerpo. Yo sentía mí magia y vi el suyo luchando a la energía de Voldemort, por lo tanto le ayudé - él dijo y miraba Bellatrix, entonces atrás a mí.

----------------------------------------

POV NORMAL

Bellatrix se despertó varias horas después ya de día para encontrar a Harry en una silla al lado de su cama leyendo un libro y varias redomas de pociones al lado de él, después, él buscaba del libro cuando él oyó su despertar, y sonrió abiertamente a ella.

- ¿Cómo usted se siente? - dijo Harry, mientras abriendo una redoma de poción y dándolo a ella. Ella se sentía que el dolor dejó su cuerpo y lo agradecía, desde el dolor de la marca la dejó muy herida.

- Completo y pacífico - ella contestó, mientras suspirando grandemente. Ella se preguntó por qué Voldemort no estaba hiriéndola de nuevo a través de la marca que le hizo verificar su brazo izquierdo. Las lágrimas de alegría llenaron sus ojos cuando ella vio la ausencia de la marca y vio a Harry que sonríe abiertamente ampliamente a ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

26 hojas no me lo puedo creer me va a salir humo de la cabeza…

hay va el sexto para mis lectores..

---------------------------------------------

Como hacer el entrenamiento de animago, no se como AYUDA

-----------------------------------------------------

La canción es de Zoids "Wild Flowers" asi que no me demanden por usarla ya que es de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo la uso para un simple fic.

------------------------------------------------

Fragmento del próximo capítulo:

- Se acaba de realizar lo que mi madrina dijo cuando ustedes se "conocieron": "El alma vive en la sangre transfúndase en las almas de estos jóvenes guerreros una en otra, para formar una sola, de modo que lo que piense Harry Potter sea también el pensamiento de Hermione Hellsing y lo que quiera Hermione Hellsing sea la voluntad de Harry Potter" Esas fueron sus palabras, y así ha sucedido: su vista penetró en el interior de sus corazones, y vio su porvenir claro como el día. Ahora se regocijará en los eternos cazaderos y aumentará su felicidad al ver realizados sus vaticinios. ¡_Howgh_! -

Baje la vista al piso y callé conmovido, todos los que estaban en la oficina de mi Ama respetaron mi silencio. Era una expresión de veneración y respeto, muda, pero elocuente, que le dedicaba a mi madrina asesinada.

-----------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

La Historia de Ribanna (Lily Evans), cumpleaños y la decisión de Bellatrix Ayrcame

POV Normal

Tres días después de la misión era 30 de Julio y ese día mí abuelo les dio el día para ir a la Calleja Diagon por sus materiales para la escuela. Harry nunca había visto la Calleja Diagon tan sola. Era un día nublado con poco sol. Estaba el clima para que Blaise saliera sin temor a quemarse por la luz de sol. Él estaba preocupado pero entendía ya que podía haber otro ataque de Voldemort a la calleja. Todos los chicos estaban nerviosos pero a la vez tranquilos ya que estaban bien protegidos por los tres vampiros y Albus Dumbledore. Harry vio en una esquina de la calleja la nueva tienda de los gemelos Weasleys habían abierto. Cuando él entró que él vio los estantes llenos de bromas que nadie posiblemente podría usar en una vida entera. Él notó a Fred y George y ellos gesticularon para él venir.

- ¡Harry! ellos dijeron al unísono. - ¡Así bueno para verlo! - ellos lo tiraron en una esquina callada dónde ellos podrían charlar sin tener que gritar. - ¿Así que qué usted piensa en la tienda? - ellos preguntaron.

- ¡Está asombrando! - Harry admitió sabiendo que su dinero se había invertido bien. - Las miradas como el negocio no podrían ser buenas para ustedes. Bastante pronto usted será los millonarios. -

- Nosotros no nos molestamos sobre el dinero; nos gusta apenas de hacer algo que nosotros amamos hacer. El dinero es simplemente una paga extraordinaria - ellos los dos sonrieron abiertamente - Ahora yo pienso que es tiempo para mostrarle algunos de nuestros productos.

Ellos tiraron a Harry alrededor de la tienda que le muestra algunos de los productos que ellos habían hecho. Uno de los favoritos de Harry era un dulce que hizo su cuerpo que se reproduce para que usted tuviera un gemelo temporal. Harry no tenía que preguntarse donde ellos consiguieron esa idea.

Después de la gira de la tienda ellos empezaron a hablar sobre las cosas más generales.

Harry encontró a los Dumbledore, Sergio tomó la forma de un niño con cabello muy largo que la gente lo confundía con una niña cualquiera, que curiosean a través de los estantes en la tienda mientras Seras y Blaise (capucha puesta para evitar la poca luz solar) los miraban divertidas. Harry decidió no comprar nada delante de su director de colegio por eso él salió de la tienda sin comprar nada.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes a él – Genios - él dijo - Algunas de esas cosas habrían sido hábiles mientras yo estaba en Hogwarts. - Harry sonrió y deseó que todos los adultos fueran como Dumbledore.

Entramos a Gringotts donde fue recibido por los duendes que lo miraban con respeto. Cuando estaba pidiendo que alguien lo llevara a su bóveda cuando alcancé a ver que Sergio hablaba con un duende en un idioma extraño. El duende asentía con la cabeza y Sergio sonreía mostrando sus colmillos. Al poco rato el duende se despidió de Lord Fénix de una forma rara y pude ver que los otros duendes lo miraban asombrados y se inclinaban cuando el posaba su mirada en alguno de ellos. Me saqué de estas indagaciones cuando un duende me llamó la atención diciéndome en un inglés perfecto:

- Sr. Potter, Lord Fénix nos ha pedido que le entreguemos el testamento de Sirius Black y el de sus padres y a Hermione Hellsing el de su madre. - Procedió a llevarnos a una sala cuando vi que Sergio, Seras y Blaise entraban a un pasillo detrás de los mostradores con dos duendes de escolta. Dentro de la sala había una mesa redonda donde Hermione los chicos y yo nos sentamos. El Profesor Dumbledore se quedó de pie detrás de Harry en silencio.

A los pocos minutos entraron un duende viejo y a mi sorpresa a Seras, a Sergio y a una Blaise llorosa que era sostenida por su Amo. El duende viejo se puso a la cabeza de la mesa y dijo conmovido:

- Hoy estamos presentes para leer el testamento de cuatro personas que dieron sus vidas para que sus seres queridos vivieran felices y sin problemas. Primero según la costumbre humana quiero dar un minuto de silencio en homenaje a los caídos. – dijo mirando a Neville con tristeza.

Después de ese minuto de silencio en el cual no se escuchaba nada solo los pequeños sollozos de Blaise que abrazaba una esfera que contenía un liquidó azul plateado y que ella tenía entre sus manos como si fuera una pieza delicada y valiosísima.

El duende levantó sus brazos y convocó tres esferas iguales a las de Blaise, Harry y Hermione palidecieron al entender que esa esfera que tiene Blaise en sus manos era el testamento de sus padres muertos. El duende tomando una esfera dijo:

- Este es el testamento de Integra Wingates Hellsing. – Puso la esfera en el centro de la mesa y cuando esto sucedió el cuarto se oscureció y la esfera comenzó a brillar revelando a una persona con un rostro calcado de Hermione pero en versión adulta sin fingimiento con un ser que tenía una chaqueta y sombrero ancho rojo. Sergio y Seras se inclinaban poniendo una rodilla en la tierra como habían hecho cuando habían visto a la Reina.

La mujer comenzó su diálogo diciendo:

- _Hija mía espero que con la carta que recibiste entiendas mis motivos de haberte dejado con los Grangers. Te voy a contar algo que no pude escribir en ella y que tu padrino no sabía pero si mi estimado amigo y hermano James. Tu padre era un mago que murió defendiendo el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de un ataque del Señor Oscuro. Tu padre era amigo de James y el nos presentó durante una fiesta en Hogsmeade. Tu padre defendió la escuela ya que una cuarta parte de ella le pertenecía ya que el era el último heredero vivo de Rowena Ravenclaw. Aprende de él su nombre fue Louis Fox. _

Ante esta revelación todos tenían en sus caras la sorpresa escrita en ella hasta en los vampiros. Hermione por otra parte estaba en shock por la revelación. La figura de su madre continuó:

- _El testamento se divide en dos y el primero que todo lo que nosotros poseemos sea tuyo por derecho. Esto incluye las 5 bóvedas familiares de Ravenclaw así como varias Mansiones y negocios. De mi parte yo te dejo la Mansión Hellsing, así como cuentas y documentos que Sergio tiene y que le doy la orden de entregártelos. La otra parte se trata de recibir la parte tuya que te corresponde del castillo ya que el castillo te reconoce como uno de los descendientes de sus constructores y deben hacer el ritual de unión ya que tú y los otros herederos controlan al castillo por completo. Quiero que encuentres a los otros herederos y hagan el ritual para tomar el control del castillo a su responsabilidad. Quiero que en ritual agreguen un hechizo que le quitará al heredero de Slytherin su control parcial de el. También quiero que le pidas al sombrero seleccionador que te entregue el arco Ravenclaw que te pertenece por derecho. Sin más que decirte te pido que seas feliz hija mía – _se despidió Integra Hellsing de su hija. De pronto la figura de vestido rojo habló:

- _No se por que mi Ama me pidió participar en su testamento ya que yo nunca moriré pero ella quiere que lo haga sin embargo ya que tiene un presentimiento de muerte de ambos así que Muchacha Policíaca y Niño Elfo les dejo de mi parte mis armas. Mí querido Cassul para Seras y el Chacal para Sergio. Se que ustedes mis queridos niños cuidaran bien de mi pueblo. Por eso le voy a dar sus límites. Ustedes tienen el control en Inglaterra, Escocia, Irlanda, Rumania, Bulgaria y todo lo que tenga que ver con la región de Transilvania. Es lo que esta bajo su control pero ustedes son los Reyes de los No Muertos y todas nuestras personas deberán tratarlos como a tales. Se que lo harán bien, lleven a mi pueblo a un futuro mejor que gracias a mi lujuria y odio descontrolado dio origen a los vampiros pícaros con unos ideales incorrectos como Von. Tienen un puesto en el concilio de los vampiros liderado por Lilith. Por último les pido que cuiden de Hermione Hellsing ya que su madre y yo la queremos demasiado. Ella fue uno de los seis que entró en mi corazón muerto rompiendo las barreras construidas por mí hace más de quinientos años haciendo reaccionar a mí ser y encontrar un motivo por el cual luchar. Adiós mis niños cuídense no los quiero ver por aquí en el otro lado en un buen tiempo. _

Al desaparecer la imágenes y la luz volver a la sala todos los asistentes vimos con dolor como Hermione se abrazaba a sus dos vampiros con fuerza mientras lloraba de tristeza. También se pudo observar que los vampiros estaban afectados por la lectura del testamento.

A los pocos minutos el duende continuó:

- A continuación el testamento de Sirius Black. –

De la esfera salió la figura de Sirius Black sonriente:

- _Mi estimado ahijado. Si estas viendo esto es porque he muerto. Espero que haya sido protegiéndote o pateando los traseros de los mortifagos o de Voldemort. A mi no me gustan este tipo de cosas así que seré breve. Yo era un elfo muy amigo de tu madre. Durante mucho tiempo yo la amé, pero fue tu padre quien pudo robarle su corazón. Cuando esto sucedió lloré de felicidad y tristeza. Feliz de que haya escogido a alguien a quien amaba de verdad y que era como un hermano para mí. Triste de no poder estar a su lado por siempre. Por eso tu madre me escogió como tu padrino ya que sabía que si a ellos les pasaba algo, tú quedarías en buenas manos. Discúlpame por haber perdido la cabeza ese día y de terminar en Azkaban y no poder ayudarte. Por eso quiero que los Señores Weasleys reciban 10 millones de galeones por haber acogido a Harry en su familia y darle el amor que yo nunca le pude dar. A mi primita Tonks le dejo una Mansión ubicada en Londres y 40 millones de galeones para que los gaste en lo que quiera. A Remus Lupin le dejo una Mansión cerca de Hogsmeade y 15 millones de galeones. A Hermione le dejo la biblioteca familiar Ayrcame y 1 millón de galeones. A Ron Weasley le dejo 2 millones de galeones para que los use sabiamente. A lo gemelos les dejo el manual del Merodeador y 1 millón de galeones para que los inviertan en su tienda de chistes. A mí futuro Rey Lord Fénix le pido mil disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hermanas hacía usted, agradecerle que haya ayudado a nuestra pequeña Lily, haya tratado de hacer entrar en razón a mis hermanas aunque casi hayas muerto en el intento y le pido encarecidamente que si lo liberan proteja a mi ahijado a toda costa, confió en ti. A mis hermanas Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy les dejo la libertad de entrar en el poblado de nuestra tribu, por favor vuelvan a nuestro pueblo con nuestros padres. A mí ahijado Harry le dejo lo demás. También quiero darte un último regalo y es tu total emancipación. Será tratado de ahora en adelante como un adulto en el mundo humano. Una última cosa vivan sus vidas y sigan adelante con la cabeza en alto y con dignidad. - _

Albus Dumbledore a la sorpresa de todos abrazó a Harry y los dos lloraron abiertamente. Cuando se calmaron el duende continuó:

- Por último el testamento de los Potter -

Cuando aparecieron las figuras de los Potter, Harry quedó embobado viéndolos mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Parecía como si quisiera grabarse esas caras para siempre. Sergio Dumbledore Fénix caía al piso de rodillas mientras susurraba cosas que nadie alcanzaba a oír, pero que Hermione y Seras sabían porque se acercaron y lo abrazaron con cariño mientras él comenzaba a estremecerse con miedo, tristeza o de los mismos recuerdos. James comenzó a hablar:

- _Querido Hijo, lamento no haber podido vivir para verte crecer y ver como cumplías tus sueños y metas. Hijo yo soy el último Heredero de Gryffindor por lo tanto tu seras el heredero cuando yo muera. Quiero que busques a la Hija de Louis y de Integra y la favorezcas. Quiero que Sergio y a Seras, los trates como si fueras tus hermanos ya que Sergio y Seras son como hijos para nosotros. Sergio además es el ahijado de tu madre y mío. Él es el nieto del rey del mundo de mi estimada Lily. A él le debes tu vida ya que el no las ha salvado muchas veces incluso fue "asesinado" por protegernos. De mi parte yo quiero que tú compartas con él todo lo tuyo por favor. Las cosas materiales que tendrás los duendes te informaran de todo lo que se ha contado porque yo duré dos años contando mi dinero que heredé de mis padres y me aburrí ya que ni se había contado el 10 de todas mis cosas. Quiero que vayas a Hogwarts y le preguntes al Director del Colegio del momento si Albus no lo sigue siendo, que si le prestas un momento el sombrero seleccionador para que le pidas la espada de Gryffindor que te pertenece. Finalmente mi niño se feliz mi pequeño Merodeador. Sigue adelante, encontrarás a alguien a quien amar y formar la familia que no pudimos ser. - _

Harry estaba llorando libremente mientras Sergio le relampagueaban los ojos y se levantó un suave viento helado de la pura ira y rabia que sentía. En ese momento Lily comenzó a hablar ocasionando que el viento que provocaba Lord Fénix se terminara y que su mirada de rabia pasara al instante a una de profundo dolor.

_- Mi querido hijo, me entristece dejarte solo en un mundo tan vasto y complicado. Pero no tuve elección, debí usar la Magia Alta y la Antigua para protegerte mi niño, incluso Sergio ayudó apoyándome en los hechizos dándome energía y también usó magia del vampiro – _aquí comenzó la hermosa figura a llorar_ – Nos dejó tan débiles que no podremos protegernos de los ataques de Voldemort, solo James queda enterito para lucharlo. Sergio no puede defendernos contra alguien poderoso porque es solo un novato, además esta agotado por el hechizo de la protección de sangre que usó contigo y que falta terminarlo cuando yo dejaré caer unas gotas de mi sangre sobre tu frente. Mí querido ahijado si estas escuchando esto te pido que no te culpes por nuestras muertes, te agradezco el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotros. Peleaste con tu abuelo por mi compromiso con James. Lord Elric Fénix no estuvo de acuerdo con esto, perdóname por toda la ayuda y apoyo que nos brindaste y que nosotros no pudimos retribuirte, ni siquiera para salvar a tu hermanita Eileen ni a tus padres de la muerte. Quiero que tu Hermione, Sergio, Harry y Seras se lleven bien y que se cuiden entre ustedes. Para finalizar quiero que tú Harry levantes la cabeza y afrontes la vida con berraquera y valentía. A mi querido Ahijado sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver y perdona nuevamente por nuestra inutilidad cuando tú lo diste todo por nosotros. _

Lily lloró en los brazos de James mientras se desaparecían y volvía la luz al salón. Sergio tenía la cabeza gacha mientras lloraba por sus seres queridos fallecidos. Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza y para sorpresa de todos dijo con fiereza:

- Vengaré la muerte de tus padres y de tu hermanita, lo juro - y salió de la sala. Albus hizo lo mismo con una mirada de pura rabia y determinación.

Después de recoger el dinero de sus respectivas bóvedas o cambiar el dinero Muggle, los chicos salieron hacía la calleja a comprar sus materiales para la escuela. Seras Victoria y Albus Dumbledore los acompañaban. De Fénix y Blaise Zabini no se sabía nada ya que Blaise se acercó a su Amo y juntos se disolvieron en la nada.

Paseando alrededor de la Calleja de Diagon Harry notó que Calidad que los Suministros de Quidditch se estaba reconstruyendo igual que con el boticario. Viendo la reconstrucción de la tienda de Quidditch, Harry recordó algo.

- ¿Profesor, ahora que Umbridge no está yo puedo jugar de nuevo Quidditch? -

- Yo no veo por qué no - Dumbledore dijo. - Todos los decretos puestos en el lugar por Dolores Umbridge estaban cancelados al final del año pasado.

- Gracias a Dios ella fue la peor maestra de Defensa que nosotros teníamos en la vida, Profesor gracias pero yo no tendré tiempo para jugar, además soy un Profesor y eso tomará la mayoría de mi tiempo junto con mi entrenamiento por Sergio -

- Yo se Harry - Dumbledore dijo pensativamente. - Si no hubiera sido entonces para ella que usted nunca hubiera formado el DA. Usted ayudó a muchas personas último año Harry y eso se refleja en sus resultados OWL de defensa. -

Harry se ruborizó - yo apenas hice lo que yo pude debido a la situación - él dijo. Dumbledore le dio una mirada alabando a Harry y ellos continuaron su compra.

---------------------------------------------------

31 de Julio

Harry se desperezó en la oscuridad para un momento antes de que se despabilara completamente. - Lumos - él susurró. La varita en su mesita de noche estaba brillando de repente, y él podría ver sus gafas fácilmente. Poniéndoselos, él recogió su varita y susurró - Nox -

Cuando la varita se apagó, él se estiró. Era muy temprano, demasiado para su gusto, desde que Sergio hicieran el ritual de enlace de sangre no tenía más pesadillas pero el era un durmiente ligero. Él se había despertado con un sonido que viene del piso inferior. Él no se podía quitar de la cabeza el sentimiento de que se estaba preparando algo. Él estaba seguro de que el ruido lo había imaginado pero supo que no podría volverse a dormir hasta averiguar lo que el sonido era.

Bajando los escalones tan silenciosamente como pudo, él hizo una pausa debido a que si era un vampiro u Hombre – lobo lo escucharían llegar. Cuando llegó al último escalón el oyó voces amortiguadas por las paredes de la antigua Mansión Black.

- Cuidadoso con eso, Ron -

- Yo que soy tan cuidadoso como yo puedo ser, Ginny. Yo una escalera de mano sangrienta no soy, ¿usted sabe? -

- Callado, Ron, o usted se despertará a Harry -

- Usted está haciendo más ruido que yo, Mamá -

- Todos, ¡shh! - se escuchó la voz de un niño que Harry reconoció como la voz de Alan

Había una pausa, y entonces las cosas empezaron la ida de nuevo. - ¿Recuerda lo que Harry dijo el año pasado? ¡Él nunca se tiene una fiesta del cumpleaños real! - Nosotros no podemos estar desordenando esto ahora.

- No preocupe tanto, Hermione. ¿Aun cuando nosotros cometemos unos errores, él nunca notará, ¿correcto? Como usted dijo, es su primera fiesta sorpresa. Él no descubriría ningún error. -

- Yo todavía pienso que nosotros debemos estar callados. Él me dijo que él es un durmiente ligero estos días, aunque él no está teniendo más pesadillas. -

- Nosotros ya podemos olvidarnos de eso - Harry reconoció la voz de Sergio - Él no esta en su cama. -

Había un corriendo súbito, y antes de que Harry pudiera marcharse, la puerta a la cocina se abrió de golpe, mientras inundando el fondo de las escaleras con la luz. Harry entornó sus ojos por un segundo breve antes de que él comprendiera que era Hermione que está de pie en la puerta.

- Eh...hola...- era todos que él podría decir. - Vaya usted se levantó muy temprano Mione…-

- Oh Harry, ¡yo lo siento mucho! - ella dijo apresuradamente - Nosotros quisimos sorprenderlo, yo dije muchas veces a ellos que estaban hablando demasiado duro, pero todos estábamos teniendo una explosión intentando decorar y...-

Harry sostuvo un dedo rápidamente en sus labios para callarla, y ella heló al instante. - ¿Yo puedo verlo? - él susurró, mientras temblando un poco. Era como ella hubiera dicho simplemente unos minutos más temprano... realmente era la primera vez él podría celebrar su cumpleaños. - O yo debo regresar de arriba y debo esperar -

- Eso no haría gran cosa, Harry... - ella dijo, mientras agitando su cabeza cuando él retiró su dedo. Ella lo tiró a la puerta y sonrió a él. – Feliz cumpleaños, Harry James Potter. -

La primera cosa que vino a la mente de Harry era las decoraciones de Víspera de Todos los Santos en el Gran Vestíbulo en Hogwarts durante su primer año, ellos simplemente había estado así de magníficos y hermosos. Las decoraciones bien hechas de repente parecían nada cuando el miraba la cocina. Ellos habían estado trabajando arduamente obviamente para preparar todo.

La propia mesa se cubrió con un mantel rojo y oro, y esos colores parecían chispear con la vida. En la propia mesa un montón grande era pulcramente envuelto - bien, principalmente, él podría suponer fácilmente cuál era de Ron. Detrás de ellos un pastel grande estaba. De la cima del pastel una fuente del chocolate que estaba disparando en el aire y estaba vertiendo una lluvia de chocolate al ponqué.

Aparte de la mesa había serpentinas por todas partes en rojo y oro, e incluso unas verdes no el verde de Slytherin ostentoso, pero las esmeraldas, como sus ojos. Había más velas encendidas que él posiblemente podría contar en la vida, y como los montones de dulce extiéndase a lo largo la cocina y sala comedor de la Mansión.

Las decoraciones no era lo que realmente le llamó la atención y los regalos tampoco. Eran las personas. Ron estaba de pie al fin lejano de la cocina, la mitad envolvió en las serpentinas, él supuso, ellos habían estado intentando colgar cuando él los interrumpió. Luna estaba arrodillándose al lado de la chimenea que él simplemente notó que salía fuego de la chimenea brillando para formar las palabras Feliz Cumpleaños. Fred y George estaban allí los dos, también, con sombreros de la fiesta grandes. Tonks estaba apoyándose contra el fregadero con su mano envuelta en tela, y él podría espiar el plato roto detrás de ella, ella debe de haberlo dejado caer unos minutos antes de que él hubiera entrado. Alan estaba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa. Aika y Walter estaban usando sus hilos para hacer más serpentinas del papel de un color muy vivo. Ambos Sr. y Señora Weasley estaban allí, mientras sonriendo a él como si él fuera uno de sus propios hijos. Dumbledore estaba sentándose a la mesa, atizando al pastel con su vara que parecía cambiar la fuente absolutamente fluida de dulce de chocolate en los motores de reacción de chocolate que bailó alrededor sobre el pastel antes de salpicar atrás de nuevo abajo encima de él. Alastor Moody estaba poniendo decoraciones a la cocina. Blaise Zabini estaba intentando colgar varios adornos más, su Amo estaba flotando en el aire dibujando con su mano a un lobo de sombras, un ciervo, un hombre lobo, un perro gigante y una onza y Remus Lupin estaba allí, también poniendo Merodeadores arriba de los dibujos con su varita. Seras Victoria tenía a Ginny alzada mientras ella colocaba más serpentinas.

Harry era mudo. De todas las cosas él había estado esperando cuando él había venido abajo medio dormido, éste ni siquiera no era un pensamiento. Él se volvió a Hermione que todavía tenía un sostenimiento de su mano cuando ella lo había arrastrado adentro y manejó una sonrisa ancha a ella, pero a las palabras habían huido de él. Absolutamente ido.

El cuarto estaba poniéndose un poco borroso cuando él echaba una mirada alrededor de nuevo, y él supo que las lágrimas estaban formando en sus ojos. Había sólo una cosa que él podría pensar en hacer para esconder este hecho de repente, y él atrajo Hermione a él en un abrazo grande y enterró su cabeza en su pelo enmarañado.

- Gracias... - él susurró, pero todos lo oímos. - Gracias, todos... - Él tenía que detener como un sollozo se cogió en su garganta, y Hermione le dio un apretón rápido antes de tirar aparte de él. - Esto es más de... más...-

- Eh Harry - Ron llamó, y él limpió sus ojos y miraba hacia su otro mejor amigo. - Feliz cumpleaños. Esto es uno de los que hay que recuperar de todos los que usted extrañó creciendo. ¡Unas personas no podrían estar aquí... pero es todo para usted! -

Él realmente no supo cómo él lo hizo, pero de repente él se encontró sentándose a la mesa. Que realmente era una cosa buena, sin embargo, cuando él no pensó que sus piernas lo apoyarían el más tiempo. Realmente era un concepto extranjero a él, y él lo conoció. Nadie había hecho tanto alguna vez para él por la razón tan pequeña.

Nadie excepto sus padres que nunca recordaría, de Sirius y Sergio.

Cuando ese pensamiento vino a su mente, él tragó profundamente y metió la mano en sus túnicas que se había puesto. Allí él encontró, cuando él supo que él habría, el espejo que Sergio había reparado para él. El espejo que Sirius había dado a él. Sin una palabra, él lo puso boca arriba en la mesa, y ejecutó un dedo suavemente a lo largo del borde de él.

- Sirius está aquí, también - Dumbledore dijo suavemente. - Aun cuando nosotros no podemos verlo. -

Harry sonrió, aunque esta vez un poco más triste que los otros que él había hecho recientemente, pero entonces él cabeceó. - Yo sé - Él echaba una mirada alrededor entonces de nuevo al grupo. - ¿Para que... eso que ahora? -

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus lentes media luna. - Ahora, Harry, es su cumpleaños. Y todos nosotros queremos que usted lo disfrute. Sin embargo, yo voy a sacar la alegría de alguien en este cuarto, como yo estoy dándole primero un regalo, antes de nadie más puede hacer. - Harry parecía al montón de regalos en el centro de la mesa, pero el Director de colegio agitó su cabeza. - No, Harry, no es un regalo que usted puede encontrar allí. Una parte del regalo es muy importante para mí. Albus sacó una caja mediana de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Harry. Él lo tomó y abrió la caja con mucho cuidado para ver cuatro pequeños libros. Harry los sacó y casi los suelta de la emoción al ver que era los diarios de Lily, de James, el de Sirius y el de Sergio Dumbledore.

Harry abrazó al Profesor Dumbledore con cariño mientras agradeciendo grandemente el regalo. Harry miraba los diarios reverentemente lo que produjo un silencio cómodo.

- Bien - Fred dijo después de un silencio largo.

- ¿Quién quiere ranas de chocolate? George siguió, mientras ofreciendo una caja de ranas de chocolate. Todos miraron de reojo y él se encogió de hombros. - Ellos no son nuestros, ellos son de Honeydukes. -

No era largo antes de que Harry se encontrara sentándose a la mesa con un plato del desayuno al frente de él, con Ron en su lado de la mano derecha y Hermione en su izquierda. Como Señora Weasley le trajo una taza de jugo de naranja, él lo sostuvo delante de él. Harry agradeció apenado

- Hágale compañero - Ron dijo - Usted estará abriendo todos aquéllos todo el día. Yo he visto montones más pequeños de estiércol de dragón. -

Harry sonrió abiertamente atrás. - Entonces, después del desayuno, yo empezaré con el suyo, para que usted tiene que sentarse a través de todo el resto entonces...-

A su sorpresa, Ron sonrió abiertamente. - Está como Hermione dijo, Harry. Hoy es su día, y es para recuperar muchos cumpleaños perdidos. -

Una vez el desayuno fue terminado, la Señora Weasley había puesto los platos para lavarse, todos nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa para Harry abrir sus regalos. Como todos se sentaron. Dumbledore retiró su vara de nuevo y lo ondeó casi perezosamente sobre él. Al instante, las sillas de madera en el cuarto undulado fuera un pedazo a forrarse los cojines, y ellos todos ordenan de dejó caer al suelo en ellos como la mesa también desapareció.

- Yo pienso que eso hará a todos mucho más cómodo - él explicó lo sucedido. Él tiró entonces una la cadena de su bolsillo delantero, y miraba su reloj - Desgraciadamente, Harry, cuando yo deseo que nosotros pudiéramos quedarnos, hay unas cosas que debemos asistir así como Seras, Sergio y Blaise tienen pequeñas misiones o cosas que hacer. Tengan un día bueno. -

Antes de cualquiera pudiera decir algo, el Director de colegio de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Lord Fénix, Blaise Zabini y Seras Victoria desaparecieron de repente.

Nadie dijo algo hasta que Ron empujara el paquete mal envuelto en las manos de Harry, mientras confirmando su suposición más temprana. - Dos cosas en allí, compañero. Yo explicaré la carta una vez abra la parte principal. -

Harry miraba hacia abajo al enredo, un poco desconcertado, pero entonces lo rasgó abierto sin embargo, y una caja de madera entró en su regazo, junto con la carta que Ron había mencionado. Él abrió la caja despacio, como si asustado algo podría hacer estallar de repente fuera a él.

- Él no lo recibió de nuestra tienda, Harry - Fred dijo con una mueca.

Harry reveló un suspiro audible de alivio, mientras causando una onda de risa para extender a lo largo del cuarto, y entonces él abrió la caja diestramente. Dentro de era varias botellas pequeñas de líquido blanco y color de plata, un cepillo pequeño, y una toalla color de plata grande. Harry reconoció los suministros al instante como los suministro para la limpieza de una escoba.

- Para su escoba - Ron explicó.

- Yo sé, Ron - Harry dijo secamente. - Yo no pienso usar esto en un retrete. - Él entonces miró a Fred y George. - Eso es... a menos que allí pasa para ser uno en este montón de material... -

- ¡No, todo limpio!" Molly dijo diestramente, mientras brillando a los gemelos cuando ellos irrumpieron en los ataques de risa.

- La carta de McGonagall - Ron agregó una vez la risa se había apagado.

Harry abrió la carta rápidamente, un poco confundido por el comentario secreto de su mejor amigo.

_Estimado Señor Potter _

_Me da gran placer para integrarlo en la plantilla del profesorado del colegio. Mucha suerte Potter, se que lo harás bien ya que tus padres fueron los mejores maestros de la vida que se pudo tener. Cuando llegue por favor venir a la mesa del profesorado que su puesto y mi regalo de cumpleaños lo esperan con impaciencia. Lord Fénix me lo ayudó a conseguir y es muy especial para él por tanto lo mato si no lo llega a cuidar aunque no tenga miedo de usarlo no se romperá._

_Profesora M. McGonagall. _

_PD. Feliz cumpleaños, Profesor Potter_.

Harry admiraba a Ron en la sorpresa, y él era un poco avergonzado para encontrar las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos.

- Gracias, Ron - Harry dijo.

- Eh... para qué los amigos son -

- Bien - Ginny dijo, cuando ella recogió su paquete y lo echó una vez a Harry que él había puesto a la carta y la caja de recambios al lado. Él lo cogió diestramente, y esperó por ella continuar. – Debido a que fuiste "contratado" para enseñar Defensa te hice el regalo

Harry sonrió abiertamente y rasgó el papel también fuera de este paquete. Sólo era después de que él quitó el papel que él notó que los dibujos en él estaban moviendo. Él puso el paquete al lado y miraba el papel de la envoltura cuidadosamente. Habían dibujos miniatura que se parecían a un niño los podrían haber puesto allí de dragones echando llamaradas por sus bocas. En otro lado él podía ver fénix volando por todo el papel Él podría mirar fijamente los movimientos impresionado.

- Parece que con solo la envoltura era suficiente, Ginny - Ron dijo con una risa.

Harry puso al lado rápidamente el papel. - No, yo sólo... bien... -

- Él nunca había visto una envoltura mágica - Hermione ofreció, y él cabeceó dócilmente.

- Tiene el sentido. Es muy raro ver en un regalo una envoltura de estas, pocos lo usan, solo lo hacen para algo extremadamente importante. -

- Qué el cumpleaños de Harry es - Ginny señaló.

- El Entrenamiento de Auror: La Guía de las Maldiciones, Contador-maldición - Harry leyó la tapa del libro que Ginny lo había repartido fuerte detener cualquier argumento que podría haber estado empezando. - Esto lo hará realmente fácil… -

Puede ayudarlo con lo que usted va a enseñarnos este año - Ginny incitó en seguida. - Tomó un pedazo para encontrar una copia de esto - no se supone que usted puede conseguir uno a menos que usted es un Auror. -

- ¿Cómo usted me hizo una copia? - Harry preguntó, desconcertado.

Ginny sonrió y cabeceó a Tonks que de repente miró fascinado sus zapatos y no miraba a nadie. - Me gustaría después una palabra con usted, Nymphadora - Moody dijo calladamente.

- Callado, Moody - Tonks dijo alegremente cuando ella buscaba. - Es el cumpleaños de Harry -

Moody la miraba cuidadosamente, su ojo mágico que todavía hila alrededor, antes de que él cabeceara finalmente. - Yo supongo que él lo necesita. Él necesitará saber ese material sin embargo. -

- La Vigilancia constante - Harry dijo antes de que el Auror jubilado tuviera una oportunidad para decirlo. Esto lo ganó una mirada reprobando del hombre más viejo antes de que él viera una sonrisa.

- Y no se olvida de eso -

El Señor y la Señora Weasley le regalaron el típico buzo rojo con una H en le medio plateada y unos cuantos dulces de Honeydukes. Luna era la siguiente, ella le dio un paquete bien envuelto y cuando el había quitado el papel encontró un collar con varias plumas rojas y doradas.

- Mi padre dice que son para la buena suerte además de que sirven para escribir cartas especiales. Si no quieres llevarlo no te preocupes, pero no lo tires. Es valioso ya que son plumas de fénix y de Gryffins -

Harry asintió y puso el regalo en su montón creciente. Tonks le regaló pistoleras para varitas. Moody le regaló un reflector de Enemigos en miniatura. Remus le regalo varios álbumes con fotos mágicas de sus padres y padrino. De reojo pudo ver que salía Sergio antes y después de ser transformado en vampiro. Alan le regalo un X-box y el dijo tímido que Sergio y Hermione le habían ayudado con el regalo ya que él no tenía de donde comprarlo.

Fred y George le dieron un paquete grande. Ellos le dijeron que contuvo un par de cada uno de sus inventos que pudiera necesitar en alguna forma. Ellos apenas preguntaron que él los guarda fuera de cualquiera que pudiera pensar que lo mejor era tirarlos - ellos parecían estar mirando Hermione significantemente cuando ellos lo dijeron.

Harry comprendido de repente que él estaba sosteniendo su respiración un pedazo, y lo soltó despacio. Había sólo tres regalos salidos, y él no podría escoger fuera cuál era de Hermione. Él no supo porque quería que el regalo de Hermione fuera el último, de modo que él tenía que tener el cuidado sobre que regalo que él tomó luego.

- La prueba el verde o el azul, Potter - Moody murmuró detrás de él.

Harry se volvió despacio, una ceja levantada para hacer la pregunta sin hacer la pregunta, pero Moody se encogió de hombros. Aunque él no dijo nada, sus labios movieron, y Harry podría jurar él vio las palabras – El de ella es el plateado - Él cabeceó vagamente y recogió el verde.

- Hay dos símbolos y uno de ellos no sé cual es - él murmuró cuando él miraba la cima de la caja.

- ¿Qué símbolo? - Hermione preguntó y al Harry mostrárselo ella dijo:

- Oh - Hermione agregó cuando ella lo miraba. - Es el símbolo de la Orden del Dragón. Ése debe ser un regalo de Sergio Dumbledore Fénix, de sus novatas o de Seras -

- ¿Por qué ellos me darían algo? - Harry preguntó alto cuando él empezó a desenvolver el regalo. Sólo era después de que él empezó que él comprendió que el objeto no se envolvió en el papel, pero era una envoltura como si fuera el pelo de una cola de unicornio.

Él se encontró sosteniendo una caja de madera pequeña cuando la hoja fue puesta al lado, y había una carta breve en la cima fuera que él leyó en voz alta.

_Harry: _

_Dentro de esta caja usted encontrará varias cosas. La primera es una piedra pequeña de color cian que pertenecía a tu madre. Ésta es una piedra de la teletransportación lo que usted podría llamar una piedra de aparición. Se activa por su aura y tomará a usted o al que usted quiera fuera del peligro. La encontré hoy en la casa de tus padres. No lo use imprudentemente, y no se olvide de él. Nunca un medio elfo o humano lo tenía antes, pero yo tengo un sentimiento que usted lo necesitará. La segunda es la vieja escoba de carreras de tu padre encogida. Es una flecha plateada. La tercera es un pensadero de tu padre y un orbe donde tu madre tenía contacto con el mundo élfico. En estos días haré el contrahechizo que tienes puesto y que te hace ver como un humano totalmente. También te enseñaré como hacerlo para que tu mismo si quieres te puedas ocultar a los demás sobre ti. Feliz cumpleaños_

_Atte: Sergio Dumbledore. _

_Niño del gran Dragón y Heredero Eterno de Merlín_

- Harry... ¡estos regalos no tienen precio! - Hermione respiró suavemente. -

- Sí - Harry contestó, su mente que trabaja a pasos agigantados. Podría sacarlo de una situación grave, en caso de que él vino cara a cara de nuevo con Voldemort. También podría sacar cualquiera de sus amigos si ellos insistieron en seguirlo de nuevo. Sergio le había dado una manera de proteger a sus amigos. Cuando miró los otros regalos soltó una lágrima al ver que tenía más cosas que pertenecieron a sus padres. Sacó la escoba, el orbe y el pensadero para observarlos detalladamente mientras agradecido enviaba a través del eslabón a Lord Fénix:

**- Gracias por estos regalos Sergio, no tienen precio. Si los quieres tener o quieres guardarlos un tiempo pídelos sin miedo. -**

**- No, Harry eso te pertenece a ti, no a mí. Ya me quedé sin cosas de ellos pero valió la pena ya que se las entrego a su legítimo dueño.** – Dijo Sergio con sueño en su voz y cortó el eslabón.

Harry al oír eso se prometió a si mismo a compartir estas reliquias tal y como lo había pedido su padre. Después de un momento, él puso la carta en el montón de regalos. Él parecía entonces atrás al montón dónde había sólo dos regalos. Uno se envolvió en azul, y el otro se envolvió en el papel plateado.

Harry tomó el azul y vio que era de Seras, Blaise y a su sorpresa de Bella - Eh...- él dijo suavemente cuando él recogió el paquete azul. - Él echaba una mirada entonces alrededor del cuarto. - Cualquiera sabe quién les dijo que mi cumpleaños hoy era -

Había un silencio largo que siguió su pregunta, hasta que Remus aclarara su garganta. – Yo les dije Harry por que ellas me preguntaron, espero que no le moleste.

Harry cabeceó. – Gracias Remus - Él miraba entonces atrás al paquete. Él rasgó el paquete azul fácilmente bastante y parecía en la caja. En el interior otra caja que se sostuvo abierto estaba. Dentro de esa caja era dos anillos, y había una carta también en el interior.

Esta vez el decidió leer en silencio. Él no supo lo que los anillos eran y además no pensó que fuera buena idea que todos se enteraran sobre todo Hermione.

_Harry:_

_Yo sé que usted nunca ha estado en el mundo elfico pero nosotras no sabíamos que regalarle. Mi Amo Sergio nos sacó del problema y nos trajo estos anillos del mundo elfico que él guardaba. Los anillos, representan la primera parte de tres del voto o como se dice en el mundo humano el compromiso y matrimonio. Con estos los Elfos hacen a sus compañeros. Nosotras no estamos intentando "casarnos contigo", no se preocupe. Nosotras con Sergio pensamos que usted quisiera tomar las tradiciones del mundo donde su madre nació y se crió. Las otras partes del voto son pulseras y collares. Los anillos representan el amor para el otro que sólo se da en el día de la ceremonia. La pulsera representa la promesa de amor eterno y compromiso, mientras diciendo a todos los demás que usted se toma por más de ellos pudieran entender en la vida. El collar es la promesa de familia que si algo fuera pasar en la vida a su compañero, que la familia restante cuidaría de usted. _

_Si no quieres compartir, nosotras entenderíamos. Pero es algo en que los elfos piensan favorablemente, y después de oír hablar de las costumbres élficas vi que son mejores que las humanas. _

_¡Véalo después! _

_Blaise, Seras y Bella_

Harry cerró la caja despacio como su mente intentó envolver alrededor de lo que ellas estaban diciendo. Tres votos a uno amado... no como él tuviera cualquiera así, realmente. Pero era un gesto bueno de las muchachas. El más él pensó sobre él, el más él se encontró gustando la idea.

Su corazón saltó de golpe cuando Hermione tocó su brazo, mientras haciéndole saltar un pedazo. – Harry - ella llamó a él. Cuando él pestañeó y miraba a ella, ella sonrió. – Lo siento, pero usted parecía perdido de repente. ¿Qué le dieron ellas?

- Ah... algunos cachivaches elficos - él dijo fácilmente con una ola de su mano. - Yo conseguí la clase de encorvado en el material que Sergio me dio en un entrenamiento. Yo pienso que yo lo salvaré después para, sin embargo. La carta simplemente está preguntando por la escuela de parte de Seras.

Ella recogió el último paquete entonces lo dio a él. - Yo supongo el mió es el último, Harry - ella dijo. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero parecía a él que ella parecía un pedazo de repente nervioso.

- Yo apostaré es un... libro - Ron dijo, mientras haciendo una pausa ligeramente cuando él habló.

Antes de los dos nada más podría decir, Harry estafó el papel para encontrarse sosteniendo un libro pareciendo muy viejo. Era solo un tomo. La Fuente de Magia y el Poder de los Encantos, Maldiciones, y Hechizos de las Razas Mágicas. Harry leyó alto cuando él cepilló la cantidad ligera de suciedad de la tapa. Era obviamente muy viejo, y había visto muchos días buenos y no tan buenos.

- ¿Qué dijo, Harry? - Arthur dijo, deteniendo su conversación con los gemelos cuando él parecía atrás a Harry. Él vio el libro en sus manos y reveló una boqueada pequeña de sorpresa. - Dios, realmente es... -

- ¿Cómo lo consiguió, Hermione? - Tonks preguntó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo cuando él parecía atrás al libro. - ¿Lo que es tan duro entender? - Harry preguntó. - Hermione podría encontrar cualquier libro que ella quiso - él dijo, mientras mirándola con una mueca.

- Harry - Moody dijo de detrás de él. Cuando Harry se volvió, él encontró el ojo normal y el mágico mirándolo. - Ese libro es antiguo, y se pensó perdido al mundo. Era uno que se pasó a través de la línea de Merlín, hasta que esa línea desapareciera. Se suponía que el libro había desaparecido entonces, también.-

- Yo... - Hermione parecía vacilar ligeramente antes de decir. – Yo le pedí a Sergio que me diera el libro que un día vi en su ataúd y pensé que entraría hábil para su clase Harry - ella explicó. -

- ¿Dónde él lo encontró, Hermione? - Harry preguntó en la sorpresa, mientras mirando el libro en una nueva luz. - ¡Debe de haber costado una fortuna! -

Hermione agitó su cabeza pero de pronto algo hizo clic y ella dijo asustada:

- Harry recuerdas las cartas que Sergio te ha mandado. Los "títulos" que Sergio tiene. - Harry abrió los ojos como platos y recogió la carta de Sergio de su regalo. Al verla casi suelta una exclamación de sorpresa al ver:

_Atte: Sergio Dumbledore. _

_Niño del gran Dragón y Heredero Eterno de Merlín_

Arthur Weasley y Alastor Moody miraban la nota con asombro mientras el rostro de Moody se relajaba mientras decía:

- Potter, Lord Fénix y la Srta. Granger le acaban de dar uno de los mejores regalos de este mundo cuídelo mucho. Ese libro a estado en lo herederos de Merlín por generaciones y que Sergio le deje ese libro es porque debe quererlo mucho. -

Harry miraba a Hemione con susto y cogía el libro en sus manos como si fuera algo que le hubiera pertenecido a sus padres. Hermione agregó:

- Yo se lo pedí a Sergio pensando en seguida en ti. - Ella miraba a otro lado cuando ella se sentía que el rubor se arrastra en sus mejillas.

Harry no estaba completamente seguro lo que pasó para la mayoría del resto del día. ¡Él recordó vagamente cuando él subió los escalones para prepararse para la cama que había mucho juegos impares que Luna había propuesto, mucha comida que la Señora Weasley había preparado, y más de una broma jugada en casi todos - incluyendo a Fred y George.

-----------------------------

POV SF

A la noche siguiente del cumpleaños de Harry. Harry, Hermione, Aika, Remus y Walter estaban planeando estrategias de combate en diferentes terrenos y atmósferas. Estaban mirando un mapa con los movimientos de Orcos que Bella sabía que se habían movilizado a esos lugares. En el mapa se veía las ruinas de la ciudad de Caer Corwell donde los Orcos habían sido enviados para ocultarlos hasta cuando se necesitaran. Se esperan un ataque pesado de las cuatro puertas de lo puntos cardinales que era el método más apropiado para el ataque cosa que Harry y Hemione coincidieron y otras pequeñas cosas entre los dos. Yo que hasta ese momento me encontraba en silencio al ver esto dije con voz triste:

- Se acaba de realizar lo que mi madrina dijo cuando ustedes se "conocieron": "El alma vive en la sangre transfúndase en las almas de estos jóvenes guerreros una en otra, para formar una sola, de modo que lo que piense Harry Potter sea también el pensamiento de Hermione Hellsing y lo que quiera Hermione Hellsing sea la voluntad de Harry Potter" Esas fueron sus palabras, y así ha sucedido: su vista penetró en el interior de sus corazones, y vio su porvenir claro como el día. Ahora se regocijará en los eternos cazaderos y aumentará su felicidad al ver realizados sus vaticinios. ¡_Howgh_! -

Baje la vista al piso y callé conmovido, todos los que estaban en la oficina de mi Ama respetaron mi silencio. Era una expresión de veneración y respeto, muda, pero elocuente, que le dedicaba a mi madrina asesinada. Harry me miró triste y yo suspiré. Al recomponerme otra vez vi que Bella me miraba con tristeza para luego su mirada cambiar a una de osadía tomando la decisión que cambiaría su vida cuando me dijo:

- Lord Fénix he decidido que debo pagar por mi estupidez al confiar en humanos y en ese elfo traidor. Quiero que me conviertas en vampiresa para purgar mis culpas por siempre. -

- ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres de las tres opciones que te aconsejé seguir o de las que se te pudo ocurrir? -

- Sí, y gracias por permitir escoger que hacer con mi vida eterna elfica a la semi - inmortal del vampiro además es lo que quiero hacer con el tiempo que me ha sido otorgado. Hazlo. -

Yo cabeceé y me acerqué a ella que inclino su cabeza hacia atrás exponiéndome su cuello con confianza. Hermione desvió su mirada y Harry agachaba su cabeza. Mordí su cuello con suavidad y bebí de ella. Luego procedí con la transformación en vampiro. Cuando el proceso terminó la acomodé en el sofá y me senté a su lado en silencio mientras todos veían su transformación y yo sentía una nueva atadura crearse de un nuevo novato. Blaise miró a Bella como si fuera su hermanita. De pronto escuché una risa triste y vi a mi abuelo Elric Fénix en la puerta de entrada de la oficina. Me di cuenta de que había visto todo. El se acercó a mí con una mirada arrepentida en su cara. Mi abuelo me abrazó y me pidió perdón por lo sucedido hace tiempo. Vi que se llevaba una mano a una de las vainas donde guardaba una de sus espadas desenvainando una y me la puso en mis manos diciendo:

- Sergio Dumbledore Fénix, nieto mío. Con lo que acabo de apreciar me ha confirmado lo que Lord Potter y Lord Dumbledore me venían diciendo sobre los vampiros. No todos son así y me enorgullece que tú no seas como la mayoría de ellos y por eso quiero que cuando llegue el momento me remplaces en el trono de nuestro pueblo si tu Ama lo permite. -

Mientras hablaba tomé la espada entre mis manos y casi la dejo caer de la impresión ya que era la mismísima espada Excalibur. Mi abuelo sonrió y suspiró en el alivio. Luego levantó sus manos y pude ver un aura pálida saliendo de sus manos hacia mí, él dijo:

- Yo Elric Fénix actual Rey de los Altos Elfos doy acceso a mi pueblo a los vampiros Lord Fénix, Lady Victoria, Srta. Zabini y Lady Ayrcame. – Al acabar ese hechizo habló un momento con Harry y Hermione cosas que no escuché por que estaba mirando embobado la espada para luego despedirse de todos y desaparecer.

Reaccioné cuando mi abuelo desapareció. Los chicos se retiraron a descansar para estar fuertes para sus entrenamientos al otro día. Walter salió con Aika para preparar otra habitación en el sótano y Aika para ver si se habían recibido informes de ataques. Remus salió a buscar información sobre clanes de Hombres – lobo. Bella despertó al rato y yo saqué un paquete de sangre que entregué a Bella y le decía a Blaise que el suyo la esperaba en su habitación. Bella se puso de pie vacilantemente y me dijo:

- Sus órdenes Amo – Esas frases las dijo tranquila y sin repulsión.

Yo la miré fijamente y vi que no estaba lista para comenzar con sus entrenamientos por lo que dije estrenando la atadura:

**- Ve a descansar de la transformación y de las torturas a las que has sido sometida y mañana o pasado mañana según como estés comenzamos con tu entrenamiento. –** Ella asintió y salió con rumbo del sótano para buscar a Walter que estaba alistándole una habitación.

- ¿Amo que hacemos nosotros? – Me dijo Blaise mi novata más vieja

- Muchacha Mago, hoy tenías entrenamiento pero como esto se demoró más de lo esperado, te enseñaré como traspasar cosas sólidas o un método llamado escalonar para ir de un lado a otro pero solo distancias cortas usando las sombras. –

Mi novata me miró con los ojos como platos pero dispuesta a aprenderlo. Nos acercamos a la pared y le pedí que cerrara sus ojos y que primero se concentrara en que la pared no era real y que podría pasar por ella. Ella se acercó y pasó la pared al otro lado con un grito de asombro. Yo la seguí y le dije asombrado y felicitándola de que lo hiciera al primer intento ya que yo lo hice como al quinto intento. Para escalonar le pedí que se acercara a la pared y que se fijara en la sensación del viaje por ese método que yo le había mostrado y le pedí también que visualizara el lugar adonde quería ir. Cuando lo hizo vi que abría los ojos sorprendida al sentir un portal abierto al frente de ella. Yo sonreí abiertamente y ella con confianza se dejó tragar por la oscuridad seguido por mi que usé ese mismo portal para saber donde había escogido ir. Después de escalonar me di cuenta de que ella del impulso al entrar en el portal salió rápido del portal y cayó sentada en el piso. Yo salí detrás de ella y miré a mi niña en el orgullo. Ella estaba orgullosa de su avance dominando sus poderes que me miró con una gran sonrisa. Le pedí que bebiera su paquete de sangre y le pedí que siguiera practicando el resto de la noche aumentando la distancia de los saltos. Vi que estábamos en su cuarto y le pedí que si tuviera cualquier problema me llamara. Escaloné hacia la armería donde los soldados estaban entrenando en el rango de tiro y le pregunté a uno donde estaba Walter. Me dijo temblando de miedo a mi súbita aparición que estaba en mi habitación esperándome. Escaloné al frente de ellos a mi habitación y le dije a Walter:

- Donde es el cuarto de Bella -

El me pidió que lo siguiera y salimos de la habitación hacia la de Seras. Al lado de la de Seras estaba su habitación. Me despedí de Walter y le dije que me avisara si había un ataque o algo por el estilo. Traspasé la puerta y vi un ataúd como el de mi otro novato pero este estaba levantado. Pude ver que Bella dormía tranquilamente y oprimí el botón para que la tapa bajara mientras negaba con la cabeza de su descuido, si no estuviéramos en lo sótanos ella cuando amaneciera se hubiera convertido en cenizas. Al terminar de bajar la tapa escaloné hacia la sala de la Mansión Hellsing tratando de ver el futuro de mi Ama, Harry, sus amigos y conocidos.

-----------------------------

Dentro de pocos años, acaso dentro de pocos meses habríamos de ver importantes sucesos, y con grave temor recapacitaba yo sobre nuestra situación, cuando sentí pasos que se acercaban sacándome de mis meditaciones.

¡Buenos días Lord Fénix! El sueño, al parecer ha huido de usted.

Asentí al saludo y conteste:

- Un Rey de la no vida siempre está alerta; la vigilancia es la virtud más necesaria en nuestra raza.

- ¿Le inspira temor Voldemort y sus ejercito? – me preguntó Ron, pues era el recién llegado.

- Disfruto de la sangre derramada y el aroma de la guerra. Cuando ocurren pero controlo mi lujuria de la sangre con Seras gracias a las focas de la familia Hellsing. Las guerras son suyas, son sus problemas, no los provoco. A Voldemort y su ejército no le temo pero temo fallarle al hijo de mi madrina y que los que mi Ama Hermione consideran como su familia no consigan sobrevivir a su guerra.

- Entiendo, solo que yo tengo miedo de la represalia que Voldemort tomará de su ataque en la mansión Riddle, además debe saber que Bella sigue viva y sana y que Pettigrew haya caído en nuestro poder. No hay duda que buscaran sus cuerpos y hallaran los cuerpos mutilados de los mortifagos de guardia y los montones de ceniza de vampiros de bajo nivel, los Freaks artificiales y sus ghouls a su servicio.

- Todo eso está muy bien Ron; pero no es motivo para abrigar tan grandes temores, los Weasleys están protegidos. Arthur tiene soldados de Hellsing de civil y un Portkey para sacarlo del problema, además cuenta con una conexión mental conmigo en caso extremo. El resto de Weasleys están protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio el cual Harry y yo somos los guardasecretos de su ubicación. Usted y Ginny tienen la misma conexión mental Ginny con Seras y Usted conmigo por lo de su asistencia al colegio. Mi ama no hay problema ya que Seras y yo sabemos donde está a todo momento. Harry tiene conmigo un vínculo de "inmortalidad" que le da protección y me avisa si hay algún peligro para el. Además la Mansión Hellsing está protegida por tropas, por nosotros y por la tecnología humana además de la magia de runas de los Hellsing pasados y que fueron restaurados por mi Ama. La Mansión Black esta bajo el encantamiento fidelio y su guardián es mi abuelo.

- Lo se, solo que esos desgraciados son cobardes por naturaleza y atacan por la espalda que es una maravilla. Mi padre dice que ellos han luchado contra de ellos y han tenido que retroceder gracias a sus sucias jugadas o su número; pero siempre han mantenido el puñal en la mano con ventaja.

Yo le miré fijamente, y debió ver en mi mirada algo muy distinto de la admiración, porque se quedó callado.

Después de un corto silencio yo le dije:

- Diga usted lo que quiera Ron; pero yo le aseguro que hay sentimientos en este corazón muerto. Si hubieran ustedes acabado más temprano ayer les habría mostrado junto con Lunático a Harry, Hermione y a usted el sepulcro que encierra a uno de los tres seres más queridos del mundo para Seras y para mi ya que Alucard nuestro amo viejo fue destruido al final de la primera guerra lo que obligó a nuestra ama Integra a acelerar y terminar el proceso de sellado de nosotros, y que posteriormente terminara debido a su muerte con el encierro en el calabozo durante 16 años. Pero fue James, Lily e Integra que en ese tiempo corto antes del encierro obligado debido a la muerte de mi Ama Integra, nos enseñaron a ser verdaderos nosferatus y a entrenar nuestros poderes, además Lily y James eran mis padrinos cuado yo era medio humano y a Seras la trataban como si fuera su propia hija. Fueron asesinados por Voldemort y para colmo mi amo antiguo Alucard y un vampiro del amo llamado Rutheven que estaba aliado con Voldemort se acabaron entre si. Alucard antes de convertirse en ceniza no dejo sus armas y su sangre para que Seras y yo dejáramos de ser vampiros sirvientes y transformarnos en verdaderos vampiros. Desde ese día aciago aún cuando Seras y yo estábamos sellados mi mano se crispaba cada vez que pensaba lo ocurrido.

En ese momento entraban a la sala de la mansión una Hermione y un Harry adormilados que se despertaron al instante al ver a Ron conmigo y a mi despierto.

Yo me paré y escaloné al sótano de la mansión Hellsing donde estaba mi ataúd por algunas cosas que pertenecían a sus padres y que no tenía el derecho a tenerlos. Cuando tenía las dos cajas que tenía escondidas en mi ataúd regresé a la sala de la misma forma y le entregue la caja con el escudo de Hellsing a Hermione y la otra caja con el sello de la antigua familia Potter a Harry. Luego los invité a los sillones a que se pusieran cómodos.

Hermione abrió primero el suyo y encontró documentos valiosos de cuentas de bancos, casas, mansiones, además de una lista de lo más importante para que Hermione pudiera dirigir a la organización Hellsing, documentos antiguos de su familia y el libro Ritual Seals de la familia escrito por Abraham Van Hellsing.

Cuando Hermione dejó la caja en la mesa, instigó a que Harry abriera la suya. El lo hizo así y se encontró con varias sorpresas.

Primero él se encontró con un paquete grande de llaves que parecían las llaves de todas las casas de los Potter. Encontró un relicario con las fotos de sus abuelos elfos y humanos. Documentos de mansiones y negocios por todo el mundo y algo que hizo estremecer a Harry, era la varita de su padre y el báculo y la varita falsa de su madre.

En el entre tanto Remus, Albus, Tonks se sentaron con nosotros. Yo miré a Harry que invocó un cetro oscuro y él me dijo:

- Sergio esta arma es la que les quitó la vida a tus padres, a los míos y a tu hermana. Desde ahora usaré esta arma contra el desgraciado de Voldemort. Por cada grano de magia que impulsó los hechizos asesinos en ellos, me lo cobraré con la muerte de uno de esos asesinos; y creo estar en el camino de cumplir mi juramento. La misma arma que mató a mi madre y la tuya será el instrumento de mi venganza. Remus me entregó esta arma -

- ¿Se lo ha dicho todo él a usted? -

- Si -

- ¿Se lo ha contado todo, Harry? -

- Solamente lo que te digo -

- Bien. Pero pónganse cómodos y le referiré lo más preciso, aunque el asunto es tal que merecería un largo relato – Todos se pusieron cómodos y Harry se hizo a mi lado muy despierto y pendiente de mi historia. Yo comencé:

- Tu padre como sabes es el Heredero de Gryffindor y desde los 9 a los 14 años tuvo tutores particulares. En un libro de tu abuelo encontró un hechizo para viajar entre planos. Duró un año practicando. Cuando cumplió 15 años pudo dominar la técnica y cada vez que se sentía solo o aburrido viajaba por los planos. En uno de esos viajes le llevó hasta la región de Quicourt, en medio de las tribus elficas. Conoció a Sirius y se hicieron amigos y él le invitó a ir a una expedición para conseguir unas medicinas para su pueblo cerca de una tribu vecina. En la tribu de los Asineboins, ambos fueron regalados como huéspedes de Ta – Cha – Tunga. Se hicieron amigos con el jefe de esa tribu y conocieron en la "casa" del jefe a su hija de 15 años, Ribanna, bella como la aurora y graciosa como la rosa de la montaña. Ninguna de las hijas de los Asineboins aventajaba a Ribanna en curtir telas y cuando iba a coger leña para el fuego de su caldera, su esbelta y majestuosa figura pasaba por el llano con la apostura de una reina, mientras sus largos cabellos pelirrojos la cubrían como un manto real hasta sus pies. Era el encanto del Gran Espíritu; era el orgullo de su tribu, y los jóvenes elfos ardían en deseos de conquistar el corazón de la doncella. Más ninguno halló gracia a sus ojos, porque esta amaba al humano. Sirius también era un pretendiente y James era el menor pues apenas era un chiquillo para las normas elficas. En el corazón de James también despertaron las perfecciones de la hermosa elfa un cúmulo de sentimientos nuevos, que le impulsaban a seguir las huellas de sus pies, a velar por ella y a tratarla como una hija de los humanos. Una noche se presentó a el su amigo Sirius y le dijo:

- El humano no es como lo demás hijos de su pueblo, de cuyos labios brota la mentira como las boñigas de la tripa de un búfalo. Siempre le ha hablado con la verdad a Sirius su amigo.

- Mi amigo elfo tiene el brazo de un guerrero fuerte y es el más sabio junto a la hoguera del gran consejo. No está sediento de la sangre del inocente y yo le he dado la mano de amigo. Hable pues. -

- ¿Ama mi hermano a Ribanna, la hija de Ta – Cha - Tunga? -

- Me es más preciosa que todas las cosas que ofrecen ambos mundos -

- ¿Y será bueno con ella, no hablará con dureza a su oído, sino que le dará su corazón y la protegerá contra todas las tormentas de la vida? -

- Yo la llevaré en la palma de mis manos y la sostendré en toda pena y en todo peligro -

- Sirius conoce el cielo y sabe los nombres y el lenguaje de las estrellas; pero el astro de su vida se ha puesto para siempre, y su corazón ha entrado en las tinieblas de la noche. Yo quería tener a la rosa de Quicourt y llevarla a la casa en mi pueblo para reclinar sobre su pecho mi cabeza cansada al regresar del sendero de los gryffins o de los campamentos del enemigo. Pero los ojos de Ribanna ilumina a un amigo y sus labios pronuncian el nombre del buen humano. Saldré del país de la felicidad y recorreré solitario las orillas de lo ríos. Jamás mi mano tocará la cabeza de una mujer, ni la voz de un hijo llegará nunca a mi oído. Más volveré a donde quiera que ella esté y verá si Ribanna, la hija de Ta – Cha –Tunga es tan feliz como merece serlo. -

Y dando vuelta desapareció en la oscuridad. Hicieron su compromiso elfico y como Ribanna quería conocer el mundo humano le pidió una licencia a su padre. Él me pidió el favor y yo otorgué ese permiso cuando tenía 12 años pero sabía que mi estimada Ribanna estaba enamorada y feliz. Le pedí a James que la cuidara mucho. El me dijo que iba a un colegio llamado Hogwarts donde iba a completar sus estudios y inscribiría a Ribanna en el bajo el nombre de Lily Evans y un historial humano ficticio. De esa forma conocí a tus padres. Sirius también iba al mundo humano pero el fue con su nombre elfico y el apellido humano que su padre tenía cuando estuvo en el mundo humano. A los pocos meses quise ir al mundo humano y James me inscribió ayudado por mi abuelo el director del colegio. Ellos terminaron con honores la escuela. Sucedió el suceso de mi "muerte" como sabes y todos se separaron tomando caminos diferentes para cumplir sus metas. Tres años después en el Valle de Godric, Sirius y yo volvimos y hallamos a Ribanna, cuyos ojos luminosos decían mejor que las palabras la ventura que gozaba, te tomó a ti Harry, que escasamente contabas con unos días de nacido, el te tomó en sus brazos, te besó la frente, colocó su mano, como bendiciéndote, sobre tu cabeza y dijo:

- Sirius velará por ti como el árbol en cuyas ramas duermen los pájaros del cielo y donde hallan los animales protección y abrigo contra el agua de las nubes. Su vida sea tu vida y su sangre sea la tuya. Nunca se paralizará el aliento de su pecho ni la fuerza de su brazo para el hijo de la rosa de Quicourt. Caiga el rocío de la mañana sobre tus caminos e ilumine la luz del sol tus senderos para que tú mi niño vivas en un mundo sin seres que atenten contra la paz de tu familia. -

Pasó el tiempo y tú fuiste creciendo y yo fui asignado por Sir Integra a la protección de sus amigos y padrinos míos. Uno de sus mensajes telepáticos de mi Amo Alucard me informaba de un posible ataque a la casa por una maldita profecía hecha a Dumbledore y que me pedía que me preparara. Sucedió muy rápido ya que yo confié en Pettigrew al igual que James y Ribanna. Esa noche Voldemort atacó la casa con todo, pude destruir a Ghouls, vampiros artificiales y Hombres – Lobo. Estaba cansado de la lucha ya que mis padrinos al enterarse de la posible traición de uno de sus amigos, Ribanna y yo hicimos hechizos protectores sobre ti. Durante la lucha fui arrinconado en la puerta de la casa. Voldemort sabiendo que estaba cansado de la batalla, él y Von me atacaron con todo. Les grité telepáticamente que huyeran mientras salía despedido hacia la puerta. Destruyendo todo el frente de la casa. Cuando me estaba levantando escuché que James gritaba:

- Lily es él, coge a Harry y huye, yo con Sergio los entretendremos -

- El encanto, como pudo romper el encanto - Escuché a Lily aterrada mientras corría hacia el segundo piso con Harry es sus brazos al Portkey de Albus que estaba en la habitación del niño.

James y yo nos interpusimos y vimos como Lily era atrapada por unos lazos que la tiraban al piso. Yo me lancé hacia nuestros atacantes con mis sables cortos y vi con horror como Von no me atacaba a mí sino me esquivaba y atacaba a James lo mismo que Voldemort. Sonreí con malicia ya que James sacó la espada de Gryffindor e invocaba un escudo. James y Voldemort comenzaron un duelo lo mismo que Von y yo. Lily estaba maniatada en el piso sin poder hacer nada ya que tres mortifagos la apuntaban con sus varitas. Durante unos segundos angustiantes estuvimos en duelo que se desarrolló desfavorablemente a nosotros cuando Voldemort invocó unos papeles santos bloqueando mis poderes oscuros. James al ver esto atacó con fuerza para hacerle perder la concentración para que los papeles dejaran de funcionar pero fue en vano ya que Von había aprovechado eso y me había mandado contra la pared empalándome con bayonetas benditas. Me demoré dos segundos para liberarme ya que James estaba cansado del duelo pero seguía en pie protegiéndolos. Von aprovechó y con su velocidad inmovilizaba a mi padrino y Voldemort lanzaba la maldición asesina de su cetro. No alcancé a llegar a tiempo y James cayó al piso muerto. Escuché el grito de dolor de Lily. De la pura rabia usé mi poder de sombras destruyendo la barrera impuesta por Voldemort y mataba a los mortifagos y liberaba a Lily contigo en sus brazos quien rápida subió a buscar el Portkey de Albus. La piedra Cian de mi madrina se había perdido y no la habíamos encontrado. Ahora creo que fue Pettigrew quien se la robó. La encontré hace pocos días cuando fui a las ruinas de la casa para orar por las almas de tus padres. Voldemort y Von aullaron de rabia y se lanzaron al tiempo contra mí. Todo fue muy rápido ya que los tres entramos rompiendo la puerta de tú habitación de la casa. Nos levantamos de un salto y vi que Ribanna iba a sacar de la cuna su medio de escape cuando Voldemort a una velocidad del relámpago lanzaba hacia Lily y yo bolas de energía oscura. Creé un escudo para protegernos pero no éramos sus blancos sino la mochila y la cuna que explotaron con fuerza al impacto. Al ver perdida esa forma de huir traté de pasar por Voldemort y Von para darles la oportunidad de escapar pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron y ellos aprovecharon atacándome con hechizos y bayonetas de plata. No pude esquivarlos o desviarlos usando mi poder pero no pude y recibí el impacto de los hechizos que me pegaron a la pared del cuarto como un cuadro y Von alzaba su espada y me cortaba en pedazos. Lo último que escuché antes de perder la conciencia era la discusión de Voldemort con ella. Volví en mí cuando me había regenerado parcialmente y sentía una explosión que sacudió los cimientos de la casa. Vi el cuerpo de Voldemort achicharrado en el piso. A Von no le vi por ningún lado pero supe que se había llevado un recuerdo ya que al lado del cuerpo de Voldemort se encontraba su mano izquierda calcinada. Me arrastré hasta lo que quedaba de la cuna y vi algo que me atravesó el corazón como un puñal de pura plata santa, lloré de la rabia y de mi inutilidad para cuidarla como le prometí. Vi a tu madre, mi querida madrina tendida en el piso protegiéndote entre sus brazos todavía. Tenía las características de la maldición asesina pero al contrario de las demás personas que tenían una mirada de horror en sus caras, ella sonreía. Cuando me terminé de regenerar me puse de pie y me acerqué a ti para ver como estabas y te vi con esa herida sangrante en tu cara. No sentía tu pulso e iba a ser un ritual cuando sentí la onda expansiva que me indicaba que mi Amo Alucard y su enemigo se habían destruido entre sí. Gracias a la magia de Remus apareció frente a mí una botella grande llena de sangre de mi Amo. La bebí de un trago apresuradamente e iba a continuar ayudándote cuando de repente sentí el dolor de la transformación en un verdadero vampiro. Mi cabello antes plateado se oscureció, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos mientras por si solo cambiaba de formas pareciendo buscar una forma preferida para quedarse en ese estado. Yo gritaba en el dolor mientras sentía que mis entrañas se movían y cambiaban de forma. En mi mente hubo una lucha ya que veía como un ser blanco trataba de ingresar en mi cuerpo. Yo me defendía de esa cosa que me causaba gran dolor. Al rato comprendí que era el alma del verdadero Nosferatu que quería entrar. Lo dejé y volví a gritar en el dolor como ese ser se acomodó dentro de mí hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Terminada la transformación me puse de pie de forma temblorosa y volví a poner atención a mis ambientes y te vi en el piso tal y como te había dejado y comencé a hacer un hechizo del vampiro dejando caer mi sangre sobre tu boca cuando sentí que el hechizo sellando surtía efecto y horrorizado sentí el grito mental de mi amiga y Ama Integra pidiendo ayuda. Me iba a desaparecer para ayudarla pero no pude ubicarla y comprendí que ella había muerto y que si esto ocurría y su hija no estuviera lista nosotros nos sellábamos. Caí de rodillas al piso y sentí como mi pelo se alargaba y se blanqueaba, que mi ropa desaparecía para tener una camisa de fuerza que no podía romper de lo débil que estaba, no lo rompería aun si estuviera normal, para luego ver un portal aparecer en el piso donde se alcanzaba ver un calabozo y vi unos lazos con runas de Hellsing parecidas a la que tenía en mis guantes salir de la nada y capturarme para luego caer en ese portal y gracias a los sellos perdí la conciencia del plano terrenal y entré en una hibernación. Lo último que pensé fue en que les había fallado a ustedes y a Integra. Para luego no sentir nada. - Termine con dolor.

Los presentes estaban aturdidos por la historia. Aika y los chicos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione lloraba en silencio y Harry me miraba con tristeza. Remus, Tonks y mi abuelo estaban mudos de lo que yo había contado. Me puse de pie cansado y me despedí de todos y antes de que pudieran decir algo escaloné a mi habitación para entrar en mi ataúd y dormir del puro sueño pero nada bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An:

Va el séptimo capítulo…

Reviews please

Necesito ayuda para traducir unas frases al elfico para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Alguien sabe como?

Fragmento del próximo capítulo

Estaba en duelo con Voldemort cuando sentí de repente como unos hombres – lobos salían de la nada y uno me mordió el brazo derecho con Titán en ella. Furioso estiré mi mano izquierda e invoqué:

**- ¡Dios del rayo ven a mi** – (Dios del rayo ven a mí)

Voldemort recibió el impacto lleno del hechizo hecho a medias debido a que necesitaba mi otro brazo y además de que no era mi elemento principal pero fue lo suficientemente poderoso para pasar por su escudo contra maldiciones pero que no aguantaba contra un ataque de magia elemental y electrocutar a un Voldemort desprevenido de que pudiera lanzar ese hechizo quien exhaló un grito de dolor y fue lanzado como 10 metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del hechizo.

Furioso me volví para enfrentarlos cuando vi que mi novata estaba temblando de furia. De pronto sentí que energía oscura comenzó a emanar de ella. Vi con impresión como sombras emanaban de ella y surgían de esas sombras muchos ojos rojos. Los hombres lobos la atacaban e iba a ayudarla cuando de esas sombras surgieron dos osos grizzlis. Dudaron un momento seguramente mientras recibía la orden de su Ama para luego lanzarse contra mis atacantes. Ellos trataron de huir pero no pudieron y cayeron bajo las fauces de los osos infernales. Por un breve momento se oyeron gritos de terror y chasquidos de huesos al romperse. Bella, Aika, Harry, Hermione, Moody miraban con horror y fascinación la escena. Cuando todo terminó los osos infernales se me acercaron a toda prisa y yo ya iba a defenderme cuando los osos se inclinaron en el respeto y se fundieron de nuevo con su Ama. Regeneré mis heridas y vi a mi novata con orgullo y que caía inconciente al piso. La tomé con cuidado y la alcé como cuando la había transformado. Aika, Harry y mi Ama se acercaron para saber si ella se encontraba bien. Alcé mi mirada al cielo y cancelé el hechizo elemental de lluvia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

La Cura a los padres de Neville y el dominio de lobo

POV Normal

Agosto 15 y todos estaban el Grimmauld Place 12 en una reunión de la Orden. Harry y los chicos habían propuesto la marca y pedían que escogieran entre ellos las mejores y los usos que podrían tener. Era como una encuesta para saber más o menos lo que les gustaba a todos.

Cuatro horas después, la reunión se dio por terminada y la mayoría de miembros salieron agotados hacia sus casas a descansar. Molly Weasley preparaba una suculenta comida para los chicos que hablaban de ellos sobre sus entrenamientos y lo que habían aprendido.

Harry, Hermione y Sergio discutían algo telepáticamente. De pronto Sergio miró al joven Neville y asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

- _¡Howgh!_ – Neville sabía que lo que habían hablado lo cumpliría religiosamente.

------------------------------

POV SF

Posé mi mirada en el amigo de Harry y de mi Ama y me di cuenta de que era hijo de Frank y Alice. - _¡Howgh! – _le dije

- ¿Te importaría que fuese contigo a ver a tus padres? - le preguntó Harry alegremente. Aunque viendo la cara anonadada de su amigo agregó. - Estos días entre unas cosas y otras no me acordé de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, he pensado que sería bonito que estuvieran tus padres presentes cuando lo recibieras. - Mientras yo pensaba tristemente en sus padres que no tendrían ningún regalo para él. Unos padres que ni siquiera le reconocían de una visita a otra. Que muy posiblemente no notasen su ausencia si no fuese con su abuela. Se encontraba jugando con su comida, evidentemente sin demasiado apetito, todo lo contrario que Harry que estaba hambriento.

.-No te preocupes por eso Harry, no creo que...

- Confía en mi Neville, a ellos también les va a encantar. Espérame solo un segundo - Dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia mi Ama y yo asintiendo mientras los dos sonreíamos y nos levantábamos para ir con el.

- Estas seguro que Dumbledore no le importará que...

- Neville, somos mayores de edad al mundo mágico gracias a ser indecibles. Además estamos en vacaciones. Cada estudiante puede ir a donde le plazca sin recibir la autorización del director del colegio. Venga no te preocupes tanto. Además si pasase algo que mejor lugar para estar que en un hospital.- Dijo sarcásticamente mostrando una sonrisa en la cara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La profesora McGonagall ya estaba esperando a Neville para acompañarle y llevarlo al hospital San Mungo vía polvos flu. Se quedó un poco parada al ver a Harry, Hermione y yo con él, aunque una mirada de Harry le indicó que no hiciera preguntas al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a la sala para salir el fénix de Dumbledore enseguida se posó sobre su hombro y empezó a cantar. Harry pareció susurrarle algo al oído y el pájaro aleteó enérgicamente. Lo que fuera que le había dicho le había hecho sentir muy contento.

- Profesora McGonagall, será tan amable de decirle al director que Fawkes vendrá conmigo al hospital - Dijo levantando una ceja como esperando una respuesta de la cabeza de su casa.

- No creo que eso...- Empezó a decir antes de que Fawkes se posará encima de ella y le cantase al oído. Por la sorpresa de la profesora, nunca antes el pájaro se había posado en su hombro. Creo que él ya ha tomado una decisión. No se preocupe, se lo diré al director. -

- Gracias. Venga que nos vamos.- Inmediatamente el bello animal desapareció entre las llamas de la chimenea.

Inmediatamente le siguió Neville, Harry, Hermione y yo me teletransporté dejando a la confusa profesora inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Aparecí detrás de mi Ama que se estaba limpiando la ropa debido al viaje y más de uno se asustó de mi aparición pero al reconocerme volvieron a sus cosas. Nada más salir los chicos, una señora que se encontraba junto a la chimenea les preguntó los nombres y la razón por la que se encontraban en el hospital. Cuando lo verificó les entregó unas tarjetas blancas con sus nombres de color azul. Al parecer todo el mundo llevaba una de esas tarjetas colgando de su ropa.

Se notaba que sabía donde se dirigía por que se movía entre la multitud rápidamente seguido de cerca por nosotros. Subimos varios pisos, pasamos por varias puertas hasta entrar en una sala donde había puertas a ambos lados. Sin mirar si quiera llegó al final del corredor a la habitación 423. Dando unos suaves golpes entró.

Junto a unas camas con sábanas blancas se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad, enseguida abrazó a Neville. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Harry pareció perder el equilibrio y solamente la rápida acción de Neville y la mía evitaron que se derrumbara en el suelo. Inmediatamente hicimos que se sentara y le dieron un vaso de agua.

- Buenos días señora, me llamo Harry Potter.- Dijo Harry preocupado por la abuela de Neville. Hermione y yo nos presentamos también

- Claro, claro, Nos conocimos durante el 5 año en Hogwarts de Neville, por un momento me pareció ver a tu padre delante de mi. - Dijo bebiendo suaves sorbos de agua. - tu padre Harry y el tuyo Hermione eran grandes personas, valientes y honrados. Harry discúlpame pero es que por un momento pensé que era mi hora de partir y que tu padre me venía a buscar.

Neville por su parte se dirigió a las camas donde se encontraba durmiendo su madre y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y tomó sus manos con ternura. Su padre se encontraba despierto, jugando con unos bloques plásticos de colores. Ni siquiera le dijo nada a Neville.

- Tienen que perdonar a mi hijo, desde el ataque parecen desconectados de la realidad, a no ser que te pongas delante de ellos y les chilles no te pondrán cuidado – Dijo la anciana tratando de disculpar la conducta del padre de Neville. Por dentro me comía el corazón de la cólera hacia Voldemort. El iba pagar por esto. Ella continuó. - ¿Por cierto que les trae por aquí? -

- Bueno, nosotros nos olvidamos de entregarle a Neville sus regalos de cumpleaños y creímos que hoy sería una ocasión perfecta para poder hacerlo. Neville - ¿Confías en mi?- Le pregunté.

- Claro Lord Fénix - confiaría mi vida.

- No es tu vida la que tienes que confiar, si no la de tus padres.- Dije enigmáticamente, dejando a Neville completamente helado, por no decir a su abuela. Tras unos tensos segundos Neville cabeceó afirmativamente.

- Señora Longbottom, podría dejarnos solos unos minutos. - La señora pareció al principio indecisa hasta que agregó.

- Si me nieto confía en ti no veo por que razón yo no habría de hacerlo. Volveré en media hora, voy a la cafetería a comer algo. -

Cuando nos quedamos solos Harry lanzó un hechizo que cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación.

- Neville, te pediré que no interfieras por nada del mundo, pase lo que pase. Esto puede ser un poco doloroso pero tienes que confiar en mi, si hubiera otra forma sabes que lo haría. – dije

Neville se sentó en una esquina de la habitación dispuesto a hacer lo que le pedía yo, aunque no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Harry y Hermione se hicieron a su lado y mi Ama dijo:

- Sergio, hazlo -

Me situé al lado del Sr. Longbottom y agarré con ambas manos su cabeza y comencé un canto antiguo perdido desde mi antepasado Merlín. Era en lengua élfica el canto. De la nada Shire apareció y con Fawkes empezaron a entonar una melodía de apoyo que yo comprendía perfectamente y les agradecía mentalmente.

Entré en su mente y vi un valle rodeado de varias montañas que parecían inaccesibles pero sabía que eran una ilusión. Me dirigí rápidamente al centro del valle donde había un pueblo. En ese pueblo habían puros zombis, vampiros y demás criaturas oscuras y vi la casa de Frank y Alice rodeada y a ellos encerrados. Comprendí que era una forma de Frank de huir de la tortura que recibió de manos de mortifagos. Esquivé zombis y seres ya que estos podían ser recuerdos suyos. A la vez pensaba en como convencerlo de dejar esa "familia" para que volviera con la real.

Entré traspasando una pared y vi a Frank tratando de proteger a su familia. Vi varias veces como lo hacía pero no podía hacer nada y las escenas volvían a empezar. Como en la 6 vez intervine y le dije a Frank:

- Frank, ven rápido – Él me miró asustado y se me lanzó hacia mí gritando traidor.

Lo detuve sin hacerle daño y lo saqué del pueblo. Cuando lo llevé casi a rastras hasta la base de la montaña donde lo solté y le dije con malicia.

- Frank, sube esa montaña y pasa al otro lado. Ahora. -

El se devolvió al valle y yo como último recurso le grité:

- Frank si sigues así nunca saldrás de aquí, esos no son tu familia real. Tu hijo y tu esposa te esperan al otro lado pero tu solo lo debes hacer. Yo solo puedo guiarte hasta aquí. Hazlo no por mí sino por ellos. Una última cosa yo no traicioné a nadie fue Pettigrew. - dije y me disolví y me aparecí detrás de él como a diez metros para seguirlo en caso de un problema.

Él se quedó mirando al infinito para luego mirar donde yo había estado y dijo con un suspiro.

- Gracias, Lord Fénix por hacerme reaccionar – y procedió a subir la montaña que tanto miedo le daba. Cuando llegó a la cima hubo una potente luz blanca que me sacó de su cabeza para luego sentir mi cuerpo que era enviado contra una pared.

_Al exterior durante el proceso_

POV Harry

Cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos una luz empezó a emanar de sus manos, en el mismo instante en que su padre empezaba a chillar con toda su alma. Neville dio dos pasos en dirección a Sergio para evitar que continuara haciéndole daño a su padre, aunque después, con un esfuerzo se detuvo. Sus brazos vibraban de la fuerza con que Neville parecía sujetarlos mentalmente.

La luz que emanaba de las manos no hacía más que aumentar, hasta llegar un punto en que resultaba incluso cegadora a los ojos de Neville.

De golpe la luz cesó y el cuerpo de Sergio salió disparado hasta impactar con la pared cercana quedando empotrado en ella. Inmediatamente Hermione y yo fuimos a ayudarle

Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y susurro….

- Yo no los traicioné para nada – dijo temblando no se si de miedo o pesar o de la misma imputación.

- Te encuentras bien Sergio - Antes de que Sergio pudiera contestarle a Neville una voz vino de su espalda dejándole completamente helado.

- ¿Donde estoy¿Que hago aquí¿Que le ha pasado a mi esposa? - dijo la voz de su padre. Neville giró su vista para encontrarse a su padre intentando despertar a su madre.

- ¿Papá? - Logró pronunciar.

Su padre se giró y se encontró cara a cara con Neville.

- Tu, tu eres mi pequeño Neville? - Dijo mirando a su hijo que empezaban a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos.

- PAPÁ -

Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de amor y de ternura. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir ni una palabra, como no queriendo romper el momento mágico que estaban viviendo. Hermione y Harry estaban conmovidos de la hermosa escena desplegada ante ellos. Fénix miraba al piso, seguramente le recordaba a sus padres asesinados.

Finalmente el padre de Neville dirigió su mirada hacía el que sabía que le había sacado del encarcelamiento en su propia mente.

- Hola, me llamo Frank Longbottom - Le dijo tendiendo la mano a Sergio que se encontraba en la penumbra de la habitación. Se acercó al padre de Neville y le cogió la mano.

- Mucho gusto Sr. mi nombre es Sergio, Sergio Dumbledore. Creo que conocía a mis padres. - El hombre pareció reconocer la figura más joven de su padre y asintió.

- Así es, uno de las mejores personas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Creo entender que has sido tu el que me ha liberado.

- Si señor, aunque la mayor parte la ha hecho usted.

- Es posible, pero nunca habría podido salir en la prisión que yo mismo creé de no habar sido por ti, estoy en deuda contigo.

- No lo está señor, estoy seguro que su hijo habría hecho lo mismo por ellos, además Harry y Hermione fueron los de la idea, yo solo soy el ejecutor de lo que planearon.

- Mi esposa, Alice¿podrás ayudarla? - Preguntó Frank como no queriendo hacerse esperanzas.

- Lo intentaré señor, usted sabe lo duro que es. Espero que también pueda superarlo.

Inmediatamente Sergio se situó delante de Alice Longbottom y empezó a repetir el proceso que había conseguido liberar a su padre. Fawkes y Shire se situaron cada uno en un hombro y empezaron cantando para acompañarle. Los gritos de esta no tardaron en aparecer, mucho más largos de lo que lo hubieran sido los de su padre. La luz no parecía aumentar, cuando Neville casi había perdido la esperanza la luz se volvió cegadora y Sergio volvió a salir despedido aunque esta vez no hubo golpe ya que se disolvió para aparecer a lado de Hermione. Cuando esto ocurrió dijeron los tres. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neville!

La abuela de Neville había tardado un poco más de lo le había prometido a Lord Fénix, se había detenido a comprar unas flores para que su fragancia volviera el aire de la habitación un poco más alegre.

Al intentar entrar en el cuarto del hospital donde estaba su familia la encontró sellada. Sacó su varita y pronunció el encantamiento para abrirla pero no lo hizo, no conocía ningún hechizo potente para abrirla. Entonces empezó a sentir pánico, pensó como pudo ser tan confiada, que tal si no fuera Lord Fénix, Harry, Hermione o su hijo sino alguien con la poción multijugos los hubiera suplantado. Comenzó a golpear la puerta frenéticamente, llamando la atención de las enfermeras y médicos que se encontraban cerca. Inmediatamente una pequeña multitud intentaba acceder a la habitación sin éxito. De pronto la puerta se abrió por si sola relevando a unos Harry y Hermione apenados disculpándose por no acordarse de abrir la puerta antes. Lord Fénix se había desaparecido.

Lo que vieron a continuación provocó el desmayo de la abuela y el asombro de los médicos y enfermeras. En el interior de la habitación se encontraban Alice y Frank Longbottom sentados en las sillas conversando con su hijo que no veían por más de 15 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche me aparecí en Rumania en el castillo destruido de Vlad Tepes el Empalador. Cuando entre en las ruinas pude sentir con asombro como todavía funcionaban unos hechizos protectivos instalados por Lord Drácula (Alucard) cuando era libre. Caminé durante veinte minutos cuando sentí dos presencias poderosas. De la nada salió una garra que me arrancó medio cuello. Furioso iba a contestar ese ataque infame hacia mí cuando vi que el animal que me había atacado estaba estático ya que al probar mi sangre la había reconocido. Estaba temblando de miedo y se agachó hasta quedar como si estuviera ofreciéndome su vida con humildad. Yo regeneré mi herida y lo miré fijamente con seriedad. El animal al sentir mi escrutinio se asustó y temblaba visiblemente. Yo le dije telepáticamente:

_- _**Se** **han enturbiado tanto tus ojillos que no me reconoces. Quieres "matarme" o que.**_ - _

El animal tembló de miedo pero levanto su hocico con dignidad y me dijo telepáticamente:

**- Lo siento mi Señor Fénix pero mi misión es aguardar hasta la llegada de uno de mis Amos y proteger este lugar. - **

Asentí con seriedad entendiendo su posición.

**- Este lugar ya no hay nada que cuidar. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo para que veas a Seras, además que necesito unos favores de tu parte, eso si estas de acuerdo -**

El lobo de fuego me miró largo rato para luego asentir y alejarse hacia la noche. Esperé unos minutos y vi con asombro como entre él y una loba de fuego traía un baúl. El lobo me miró con seriedad y dijo:

**- Mi Señor Fénix este baúl perteneció a mi Amo Drácula y que ahora le pertenecen a Ama Seras y ti mi Amo. Solo le pido una cosa y es que acepte a mi compañera que yo he escogido para estar conmigo por la eternidad - **

Yo le sonreí a la loba de fuego y le tendí mi mano para que la oliera. Ella acercó el hocico y me olió largo rato. Satisfecha me lamió la mano y me mordió con suavidad para beber mi sangre ara que reconociera en un futuro mi poder. Después inclinó la cabeza para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. La mordí lo más suave que pude y bebí un poco. Cuando retiré mi boca la loba de fuego lloraba en silencio.

**- ¿Por que lloras? - **

**- Lloro de felicidad ya que por más de 30 años busqué a un vampiro del Amo poderoso a quien servir. Todos los que encontré solo me usaban como una marioneta. Fue cuando lo encontré a él. Él me salvó ya que iba a ser asesinada por un vampiro llamado Von disque por traicionarlo. Ninguno me han tratado como tu lo has hecho Amo, como si fuera uno de los tuyos. Además me permites ser tu sirviente sin conocerme y dejarme vivir con él. Te lo agradezco en mi alma y pondré todo mi empeño para cumplir mi deber de guardián. - **

**- Hay unas reglas que hay que seguir –** Los Lobos de Fuego me miraban asustados y yo continué:

**- Primero nada de Señor o Amo llámenme Sergio, Fénix o como deseen pero nunca esas dos palabras, entendido. Segundo yo soy "sirviente de un humano" si no les agrada pueden retirarse a vivir juntos sin que yo me interponga. Por último tengo dos novatos para que sepan, además que ustedes son mi amigos y serán tratados como a tales. -**

Tomé el baúl lo encogí y lo metí en mi trinchera. Los Lobos de fuego arquearon ante mí y yo me di vuelta pensando que ellos se irían al escuchar mi segunda condición pero a mi sorpresa ellos trotaron hasta ponerse al día conmigo y seguirme meneando las colas alegremente.

Al llegar al montecito arriba me volví a mirar las ruinas del castillo y suspiré de tristeza y vi que los Lobos hacían lo mismo. Me incliné ante ellos y les acaricié a juntos detrás de las orejas para luego agarrarlos y teletrasportarme con ellos a la entrada de la Mansión Hellsing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando regresé a la Mansión pude ver que en los terrenos de la Mansión había una presencia poderosa. Me iba acercando cuando noté que Seras se acercaba en su formulario animal sigilosamente. Los Lobos gruñían dándome a entender que sentían la presencia. Me acerqué más y pude ver a ser con claridad. El ser era casi un ser humano alado pero al enfocar mi tercer ojo pude ver que era una criatura del hampa que estaba de servicio a mi Amo viejo. Me arriesgué y me transformé en niebla para luego dirigirme al frente de él y tomar mi forma humana.

El ser alado se puso en guardia y me dijo:

­- Quieto vampiro, conozco sus poderes, haga un movimiento en falso y acabo con su miserable existencia. Quiero que me diga donde puedo encontrar a los hijos del Gran Drácula que según mis fuentes están en esta ciudad. -

- A quien buscas exactamente -

- No se me haga el gracioso vampiro, no me provoque. -

Me quede en silencio divertido de este ser de la noche. El tomo mi silencio como una ofensa y me atacó. Yo no me moví y esperé su ataque. El ser me iba a clavar su espadon de proporciones grotescas cuando se detuvo de repente al sentir mi aura. Al reconocerla soltó su arma asustado y se arrodilló ante mí. Yo lo levanté y le dije:

- No te rebajes de esa forma, eres un guerrero de la noche y uno de nuestros guardianes. Te pido que cuides a mi Ama humana por favor y si no lo deseas me cuidarás y yo lo cuidaré a ella. -

- Mi nombre es Yuki y estoy a sus órdenes -

Cabeceé y le pedí que me siguiera ya que las defensas de la casa lo atacarían y que yo le daría la entrada a la Mansión. Seras se nos unió y Yuki la abrazó con cariño. Cuando íbamos a entrar en la casa, mi Ama, Harry y mis novatas salían a toda prisa con Walter y Aika debido a que debían haber sentido la energía de los lobos y de Yuki. Al ver que no los iban a atacar y al reconocerme se tranquilizaron.

Les presenté a Yuki y me giré a los lobos de fuego y les pregunté:

**- Cuales son sus nombres. - **

**- Sergio mi nombre es Seth y el de mi compañera es Sombra - **

Procedí a presentarlos a todos. Hecho esto ingresamos a la Mansión Hellsing. Cuando entramos al recibidor encontramos a Neville que yo no había visto desde el día de su "regalo" en San Mungo. Al vernos entrar él alzó su mirada y no miró con fijeza y con una mirada de agradecimiento. El grupo al acercarse a él sacó su varita y no la apuntó a Harry, a Hermione y a mí. Pensé que era alguien que estaba suplantándolo o que estaba bajo el Imperius pero al mirar sus ojos pude ver un brillo especial y entonces comprendí que era lo que pretendía hacer.

- Oh Neville, no lo...

-Yo Neville Longbotton, juro por mi vida, mi alma y mi magia seguir a Harry James Potter, Hermione Van Hellsing y Sergio Andrés Dumbledore Fénix y cumplir sus órdenes hasta que muera o hasta que la lucha halla terminado. - Con eso Neville selló su juramento poniendo la mano que empuñaba la varita en su corazón y poniendo su rodilla izquierda en la tierra. Una luz tenue selló el juramento.

Era el juramento de lealtad que todo hijo de mago conocía desde su nacimiento. Su incumplimiento significaba la peor de las muertes y condenar a todos sus descendientes a la vida sin magia para toda la eternidad. No era el típico juramento que podía hacerse en vano.

Los demás chicos estaban espantados completamente por lo que acababan de presenciar.

- Yo, Harry James Potter, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y te prometo que intentaré ser digno de él.

- Yo, Hermione Van Hellsing acepto tu juramento de lealtad y te prometo que intentaré ser digno de él.

- Yo, Sergio Andrés Dumbledore, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y te prometo que intentaré ser digno de él y te libero de mi servidumbre, sea lo que tu quieras pero de mi parte no recibirás ninguna orden mía.

Neville suspiró aliviado por la contestación de Harry, de Hermione y sorprendido que yo lo liberara del juramento cuando algo hizo clic en su mente y me miró con una mirada agradecida y si Harry y Hermione no hubieran aceptado el juramento... No quería ni pensarlo.

- Neville ¿Por que has hecho esto? - preguntó Ginny conocedora de nacimiento de la naturaleza del juramento.

- ¿Harry y Hermione no os lo ha dicho? - Preguntó Neville, las caras de sus amigos le respondieron. - El despertó a mis padres, ahora se encuentran terminando su recuperación, en pocas semanas vendrán a Hogwarts para ponerse al día a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Yo pensé que ellos les habían contado... Yo...

- Pero Neville, yo pensé que tus padres estaban... bueno, los efectos de un Cruciactus son bien conocidos. ¿Como...?

- No lo se Ginny, solo se que mis padres despertaron como si de un sueño se tratara, un sueño que ha durado 15 años. Y todo es gracias a ellos y al poder de Lord Fénix. No podía hacer menos que jurarle mi agradecimiento eterno por lo que ha hecho.

- No tendrías que haberlo hecho Neville no sabes en lo que te has metido.- Dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

- No, no lo se. Pero si se que si puedo ayudarte en algo lo haré, sea lo que sea, y que ahora, no tienen ningún motivo para esconder nada de mi, el juramento que he hecho impide que pueda revelar algo de lo que digan ustedes tres a mí a cualquiera, ni siquiera el Veritaserum podría hacerme decir ni una palabra.

Esas palabras parecieron resonar entre los presentes, lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora Harry, Hermione y Sergio podían hacerle hacer lo que quisieran a Neville, podían ordenarle ir en busca de Voldemort y matarle y este no dudaría en hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

Como queriendo quitar peso de en medio Harry continuó.

- Es la hora. - les dijo Harry a sus amigos. – Hermione, Sergio y yo tenemos una cita con Remus, seguramente estará Albus con él.

- Ten cuidado, sabes que es peligroso, aún no entiendo lo que estás haciendo. - le dijo Seras a su Ama antes de que partiese a una misión con Blaise y Bella.

- No te preocupes, Seth, Sombra, nos vamos. - dije. Harry y Hermione desaparecieron mediante un trasladador y yo agarré a mis mascotas y me teletransporté a la entrada de la casa de los gritos.

A pocos metros de la casa de los gritos, dos hombres y una mujer acompañados de sus dos fieles amigos lobos aparecieron en una zona apartada del pueblo.

Inmediatamente después de teletransportarme amplié mis sentidos para ver si había cualquier espía. Tal como había supuesto mi abuelo acompañaba a Remus poco antes de su transformación, parecía muy nervioso. Me puse a la cabeza del grupo y me dirigí hacia la entrada mágicamente cerrada de la casa de los gritos que abrió sus puertas al estar yo a pocos metros. Cuando entramos todos, la puerta se cerró a continuación más fuertemente que antes. Al entrar, me dirigí inmediatamente a la trampilla donde se encontraba el pasaje secreto. Poco después entramos en la habitación donde Remus y Albus se encontraban.

- Al fin aparecen, falta poco para la transformación, de que se trata. -

- Remus¿te gustaría no tener nunca más que transformarte en hombre lobo y más bien controlarlo? - le preguntó Harry tranquilamente. - Ese es nuestro regalo para ti, una de las cosas que más deseas en el mundo.

- Pero…. pero eso es imposible. - Dijo Remus sin creer en lo que le decía Harry

- Es posible, no digo que este exento de peligros, es un método peligroso que requiere una completa confianza por las dos partes. Podría costarte la vida, pero si no valiese la pena el riesgo ni siquiera te lo hubiéramos propuesto. – dije mirando a Remus con cariño

- Muchos han intentado remediar el problema pero nunca se ha podido...

- Les faltaba esto. - dije señalando a mis lobos de fuego y después a mi mismo.- ellos pueden hacerlo, su saliva venenosa para los duendes mezclada con la sangre del hombre lobo y la saliva de mi forma animal demoníaca provoca una reacción un tanto especial, permutándola.

- ¿Permutándola? -

- Si, pero no es nada grave. - dije rápidamente. - El problema es el método de suministración de esa saliva.

- ¿Por qué es el problema? -

- Tú tienes que estar en tu formulario de hombre lobo. Nosotros tenemos que atacarte hasta dejarte medio muerto y es ahí cuando la verdadera lucha empieza. Si vences serás capaz de de controlar tus transformaciones a voluntad como si fueras un animago y te convertirías en un verdadero niño de la noche. La lucha estriba en que tu y tu parte lobo tienen que llegar a un acuerdo sobre como van juntos a vivir. Tienes hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Que pasará si les hago daño¿Que pasará si no pueden pararme?

- Tu nunca les has visto luchando, te aseguro que por muy hombre lobo que seas no podrás con nosotros, en la antigüedad eran considerados tan formidables y peligrosos como lo son ahora los Ñundu. -

- Estas seguro de esto. -

- Completamente. –

- Entonces hagámoslo. - Dijo Remus dándole un abrazo a Harry y a Hermione. Albus que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la charla se unió a ellos en un abrazo caluroso en ese momento.

- No te preocupes Remus, no te pasará nada.

- No soy yo quien me preocupa. - Dijo este aún no muy convencido.

- Entonces no te preocupes de nada. - le contestó Hermione.

A los pocos minutos pude sentir como el lobo ayudado por la luna tomaba el control de la mente y cuerpo de Moony. Remus soltó un grito de dolor cuando la transformación comenzó. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer rompiendo la ropa que tenía puesta, le comenzó a salir pelo por todo el cuerpo. Su boca y cara comenzó a alargarse para formar el hocico de un lobo.

Era como ver una transformación de animagus a cámara lenta, no me extrañaba que le resultase tan doloroso. Podía apreciarse cada cambio sutil, como sus músculos, nervios, huesos y órganos se transformaban poco a poco en lo que sería un lobo completo. Tardó casi 15 minutos en completar la transformación, quedando entonces únicamente la mente del lobo en él. Sus ojos mostraban las ansias de matar después de meses incontables bajo el yugo de la poción matalobos. Ahora era el momento. Se trataba de un lobo especialmente grande, con grandes mandíbulas afiladas como cuchillas y completamente gris con parches oscuros.

- AHORA - Gritó Harry a nosotros.

Inmediatamente me transformé en un lobo y Seth se hacía a mi lado para la lucha mientras que Sombra se colocaba al frente de los humanos en caso de que algo saliera mal. Seth aumento su tamaño en cinco veces y yo abrí todos mis ojos y abrí mi boca mostrando mis dientes filosos en un intento de asustarlo. No lo conseguí, Seth fue el primero en atacar. Su mandíbula se cerró en el cuello del lobo provocando un sangrado abundante. El lobo cogió a Seth de un zarpazo y lo mando contra la pared gracias a su fuerza poderosa. Cuando Seth volaba por el aire yo me lancé hacia el lobo enterrando mis dientes en su costado. Sus heridas sangraban demasiado. El lobo y yo comenzamos una pequeña batalla donde Seth se nos unió a los pocos segundos.

Las garras del lobo no causaban ningún daño a mí ya que yo regeneraba al instante de las heridas y la piel de Seth tenía protección grande ya que su piel era igual de fuerte a la piel de dragón y sus mandíbulas eran bien controladas por nosotros. Tal como había dicho Harry, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Tras pocos minutos de lucha tenía cuchilladas y mordeduras en todo el cuerpo, y el antes orgulloso lobo se encontraba tumbado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre y semi inconsciente, había sido vencido.

- Ahora es el momento Remus. - dijo Hermione poniéndose a su lado, sin peligro ya que se encontraba demasiado herido como para intentar atacarla. - Tienes que luchar, tienes que vencerle ahora que está débil.

Me puse a su lado lamiendo las heridas mientras los lobos de fuego se mantenían en una esquina apartada, Albus y Harry tenían lágrimas en los ojos. No supe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero miré como el lobo en brazos de mi Ama y arropado por Harry era querido con mucho cuidado. Los tres le hablamos haciéndole entender que era el momento de volver con nosotros. Albus se aseguró que ninguna de sus heridas pondría en peligro su vida de forma inmediata. Tomé mi forma humana y le empecé a narrar como nos conocimos todos y como pasamos James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y yo las noches de luna llena en el bosque prohibido. Una lágrima surgió de los ojos del lobo cuando James, Lily y Sirius fueron nombrados.

- Yo también les hecho de menos. - dije melancólicamente. - Yo también les hecho de menos.

Tan lentamente como al principio, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad para dejar un cuerpo inconsciente desnudo completamente manchado de sangre. Entonces actué, usando un lenguaje olvidado curé lo mejor que pude las peores heridas y Albus le dio varias pociones. Le envolví en una manta y lo alcé y nos dirigimos a toda prisa hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts donde Madame Pomfrey nos estaba esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a la Mansión Hellsing se encontró mi Ama y Harry a todos sus amigos esperándole en su habitación. Entre los tres contamos lo ocurrido y al finalizar le dije:

- Venga todos a la cama... mañana entrenamiento y después pueden ir a Hogwarts a ver a Remus además que pasado mañana se van al colegio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry y Hermione recordaban con alegría como se habían vuelto animagos. Después de un trabajo duro pero el primero de Septiembre eran Animagos como la Profesora Mcgonagall había prometido. Sergio Fénix había sido de gran ayuda ya que varios elementos eran difíciles de conseguir.

INICIO FLASH BACK

Hermione le susurró a Harry:

- Esta noche hay luna nueva, así que comenzaremos el ritual mandó decir la Profesora McGonagall.

- Ok. Le dijiste a Ron, Aika y Ginny -

- Claro que si, solo que deberemos ser precavidos para que los demás en la mansión no se den cuenta.

Entonces quedaron de acuerdo que esa noche irían al salón de entrenamiento a realizar el ritual. Entonces pasaron el resto del día divirtiéndose pero Hermione estaba con Harry buscando información para evitar sospechas. Cuando llegó la hora, Harry, Hermione y Aika se fueron en silencio al salón de entrenamientos, y empezaron los preparativos cuando ven entrar al alguien. Suspiran en el alivio al ver que solo era Minerva y Albus con Ginny y Ron.

Entonces Minerva explicó que el ritual que realizarían requería de una concentración especial, ya que permitía realizar un viaje al interior de uno buscando el animal que más se identificaba con nuestra personalidad, o en algunos casos, lo lleva al animal que nosotros queramos. Pero lo más aconsejable es la primera opción.

Luego cada uno tuvo que dibujar su propio círculo, con otro concéntrico algo más grande. Dentro del círculo pequeño, tenían que dibujar una estrella de cuatro puntas, que señalaran exactamente los cuatro puntos cardinales. Y entre el espacio que había entre los dos círculos, había que escribir en caracteres rúnicos:

Nuestro espíritu encontrara el camino de la verdad de nuestro ser.

Era una suerte para todos que Hermione y Albus supieran tanto de runas, pues comprobaron cada uno de los cinco círculos y en la de todos sus amigos encontraron errores de escritura. Luego Minerva prosiguió:

- Debemos sentarnos en el centro mirando hacia el norte, al momento de concentrarnos, se supone que debemos ver un animal cualquiera. Pero si no es plateado, deberemos girarnos 90° en sentido anti-horario para posicionarnos hacia el Este y repetir los pasos. Y así sucesivamente hasta que demos con el animal plateado. -

Luego se supone que debemos seguirlo y finalmente tener una conversación con nosotros, explicándonos el porque estamos identificados con ese animal. Para los que quieran un animal especifico, deberán girar hasta encontrarlo, y luego si no es plateado, obligarlo a convertirse, para finalmente hablar con el.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y adoptaron posición de concentración, luego cada uno cerro lo ojos. Harry sin darse cuanta comenzó a ver todo oscuro debido a que estaba bien avanzado en Oclumency aunque sus amigos no le iban a la saga a pesar de que el llevaba un año más de experiencia, hasta que de repente se encuentra en un bosque.

Comenzó a caminar buscando algún animal, pero el bosque parecía desierto, no había señales de animal alguno, por momentos pensaba que no tenía animal con quien identificarse, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar algo que se movía en dirección a el. Harry juzgó que habían pasado alrededor de unos quince minutos desde el momento en que sintió los pasos de algún animal, pero por más que se dirigía hacia el sonido, no lograba ver nada. Cuando estuvo apunto de devolverse miro hacia delante creyendo ver algo que se movía, pero luego de fijarse mejor, se dio cuanta que había sido solo su imaginación, entonces se dio vuelta y se cayo del susto que se llevó.

Delante de el se encontraba un gran León y un Fénix de plata, que lo miraban y luego dieron media vuelta y comenzaron alejándose de Harry, el se paró rápidamente y comenzó a seguirlos, pero cada vez que Harry se acercaba, el león y el Fénix apresuraban su camino, por lo que Harry terminó corriendo detrás de ellos para no perderlos de vista. Luego de unos momentos, el León y el Fénix se detienen en medio de un claro del bosque y el león se sienta a esperar y el Fénix se posa en una piedra a dos pasos del león. Harry llega casi muerto de cansancio.

- Hola Harry Potter - dice el león - ¿por qué nos seguiste? -

- Se supone que debo seguir al animal plateado - respondió Harry

- Pero aquí todos somos plateados - rió el león y señalo hacia atrás de Harry, quien al darse vuelta, vio un gran numero de animales de varias especies y todos eran plateados.

- Te pregunto de nuevo ¿por qué me seguiste? -

- Estoy buscando mi animal interior, aquel que se identifica conmigo, y ustedes fueron los primeros animales que vi. -

- ¿Y es por eso que nos seguiste?

- La verdad si, pero se suponía que tu debías explicarme el motivo de porque me identifico con ambos. -

- Pero ¿por qué piensas que yo me identifico contigo? Por ejemplo – dijo el fénix

Harry medito largamente la respuesta a la pregunta, en realidad no se le ocurría ninguna razón que lo hiciera pensar en que aquel animal, fuese su ser interior, entonces el fénix lo mira y le dice:

- Es que todavía no sabes lo que buscas cierto. – dijo el león

- Solo busco el animal que se identifique conmigo - contesto Harry

- Y como sabrás que lo encontraste, si ni siquiera sabes como eres. – replicó el fénix

La verdad que cada vez que el león y el fénix le decían, lo dejaba pensando, en realidad el se veía como una persona normal, o por lo menos eso era lo que el quería, pero recordaba que siempre los demás lo miran con respeto, hasta con miedo en algunas ocasiones, recordó que en los momentos difíciles siempre encontraba fuerza de no sabia donde para afrontar lo desconocido.

- Veo que empiezas a comprender Harry — dijo el león que parecía leerle la mente. - En el fondo sabes que eres valiente y temerario, que harías cualquier cosa por proteger a tus seres queridos, y que tu ira desencadena el miedo en los demás. Entonces te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué crees que me identifico contigo? -

- Por que el león y el fénix son los animales que mas va con las características que dijiste, todos al verte sienten respeto y miedo a la vez, eres el mas valiente y noble de los animales y al igual que yo, en el caso de los fénix animo a las personas y puedo aguantar grandes cargas que otros no lo harían y en los momentos difíciles no se dejan invadir por el miedo. -

- Si Harry, pero aun así el camino que te falta es largo y difícil, aun te faltan dos pasos mas para que yo pueda salir y tu entrar, pues cuando uno se convierte en su animal, en realidad es el animal el que sale de uno y es el que se mete en el animal. Ahora que nos encontraste, será tu decisión seguir la búsqueda. – terminó el fénix

Entonces Harry despertó de súbito y noto que el resto estaba todavía concentrado, entonces decidió esperar que terminaran, luego de uno cinco minutos que Harry veía como alguno de ellos giraba en sentido anti-horario, noto que Hermione abrió primero los ojos, quien se paro y se fue a sentarse al lado de Harry.

- Harry - dijo susurrando - dos animales, un águila y una onza - dijo emocionada - soy dos animales ¿y tu?

Pero Harry no alcanzo a contestar por que en esos momentos Ginny, Ron y Aika se acercaban a ellos.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en que contarían el animal en el mismo orden que habían tenido su despertar, entonces comenzó Harry diciendo que sus animales eran un león y un fénix, Hermione dijo que el suyo era un águila y una Onza, Ginny dijo que era un lobo, Ron en un tigre siberiano y Aika en un una pantera.

Luego de eso se sentaron a conversar de lo magnifico que les había resultado la conversación que habían tenido con su animal, claro que Aika contó que tuvo que girarse no se cuantas veces a no poder encontrar un animal plateado. Finalmente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a complacencia de Albus y Minerva.

Harry encontró en su cama una carta y al abrirla vio que era de Sergio y esta decía:

_Harry: _

Espero que ya hayas hecho el ritual y que hayas encontrado a tu animal interior, si no deberás seguir buscándolo, una vez que lo encuentres pasa al segundo paso. Te adelanto, deberás preparar la poción de animal interno, cuyos ingredientes se encuentran en un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca llamado "Moste Potent Potions". Minerva y mi abuelo los ayudarán. Usaran mi copia del libro, no se preocupen.

_  
Solo te digo que tengas cuidado al realizar esta poción por que si agregas mal alguno de los ingredientes, la poción se transformará en uno de los mas poderosos venenos, llamado "Muerte en vida" por lo que te aconsejo que elabores el antídoto y te lo tomes después de beberte la poción, para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Mi abuelo les explicará mejor. Suerte_

_PD. Estoy en misión con Blaise y Seras está mirando como va nuestro pueblo gracias a que nuestra Ama le dio permiso. Acuéstate a descansar. Mañana tienen entrenamiento. Nos vemos mañana a la hora del desayuno._

_Atte. _

Sergio Dumbledore.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

INICIO FLASH BLACK

Tres días después llegó Blaise con el encargo de los materiales para la Orden del Fénix. Ron y Ginny se miraron y suspiraron aliviados. Albus al traer el libro de Sergio se lo entregó a Hermione quien dijo preocupada:

- Esta es mas complicada que la poción multijugos, además de los ingredientes como el polvo de dientes de dragón, los pelos de la cola de un unicornio son difíciles de conseguir, lo del dragón se consigue en la calleja Knocturn - Entonces Harry tomo el libro y leyó:

Poción del animal interno

Ingredientes para 5 personas:

- Pluma, pelo o escama del animal a convertirse

- 3 plumas de un Griffin

- 10 cm de cola de tritón

- 2 gr. De polvos de dientes de dragón

- 3 pelos de cola de unicornio

- 6 pétalos de flor solar

- 3 gotas esencia de belladona

- 1 cm de piel de salamandra

- 15 cm cúbicos de sangre de Nosferatu dado de buena gana

- 5 trozos de hígado de sapo carnudo

- 5 hojas de mandrágoras

- 60 cms cúbicos de agua

Preparación:

La preparación de esta poción consiste en la cocción de los elementos en tres grupos por separados:

1.- Se deben cocer en 20 cc de agua, con la cola de tritón, los polvos de dragón y la sangre donada de un Nosferatu a fuego medio durante 5 días.

2.- Cocer en 20 cc de agua los tres pelos de unicornio, los 6 pétalos de flor solar y las tres gotas de esencia de belladona durante 7 días a fuego lento.

3.- Cocer en 20 cc de agua, la piel de salamandra, los hígados de sapo cornudo y las hojas de mandrágora por 15 días a fuego fuerte.

Los ingredientes deben terminar de cocerse el mismo día teniendo cuidado que estén completamente cocido (exactamente el tiempo establecido), finalmente juntar todos los ingredientes y revolver hasta obtener una mezcla homogénea y dejar cocer durante 7 días mas. Posteriormente la poción debe ser retirada y dejarla reposar otros cinco días.

- Realmente se ve complicada, y que hay del antídoto — dijo Harry

- Ese no es problema por que Sergio en quince días preparará el antídoto ya que debe también llevar su sangre para que el antídoto sea más efectivo. – contestó Hermione

- ¿Cuando y donde lo haremos? — preguntó Aika

- Bueno la parte mas larga, es realizar con varios elementos que tenemos a nuestro alcance, la piel de salamandra y el hígado de sapo están en el armario de las pociones del laboratorio de la Mansión Black, pero las hojas de salamandras las deberemos sacar del invernadero 3 de Hogwarts — dijo Hermione

- Podemos hacerla en el laboratorio. Casi nadie baja allí y solo baja Sergio o Blaise para elaborar venenos para las flechas élficas – dijo Ron

- Entonces manos a la obra – dijo Ginny

Minerva trajo un paquete con todos los materiales con el faltante de los pelos de unicornio, los dientes pulverizados de un dragón y la sangre del Nosferatu. Blaise comentó que la sangre del Nosferatu era de hecho del mismísimo Rey de los Vampiros. Así que no tuvieron que preocuparse por el resto de los ingredientes. La poción la estaban elaborando entra Hermione, Ginny y Aika. El único problema es que tenían que iniciar la cocción de los elementos exactamente a la misma hora que habían comenzado la primera parte, por lo que tenían un reloj encantado que les indicaba el momento preciso en que tenían que comenzar.

Pasaron los días y la poción parecía ir de maravillas, y los chicos solo hablaban de lo que podrían hacer cuando estuviesen convertidos en animagos, cosa que ilusionaba a todos. Solo Hermione era la única que no parecía muy nerviosa.

- Lo que pasa es que después de la poción viene otra parte que todavía no sabemos, y temo que sea más peligrosa que esta.

- Vamos Hermione — dijo Ron — no creo que Sergio le pida a Harry hacer algo demasiado peligroso o que Albus y Minerva lo permitan.

- Eso espero. - terminó Hermione.

La poción estaría a mediados o finales de Agosto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

INICIO FLASH BLACK

El quince de agosto estaban en entrenamiento en la Mansión Hellsing sobre como luchar con armas muggles cuando sonó la alarma de un reloj. Los chicos se detuvieron de inmediato y salieron como alma que lleva al diablo en sus talones hacía la Mansión Black donde vieron a Minerva y a Remus esperándolos. Hermione, Harry y los chicos vieron como Sergio sacaba en cinco vasos la respectiva poción. Él agregó los pelos respectivos a la poción que tomaron diferentes colores y olores. Aquí pidió a Harry y a Hermione cual iba a ser su animal principal ya que tocaba poner un plazo entre poción y poción para evitar que uno terminé para toda la vida con un par de alas o hocico de un animal. Ellos escogieron sus formas voladoras. Todos bebieron la poción y por seguridad Remus les pasó el antídoto que ellos tomaron de inmediato. Al poco rato Sergio dijo:

- Ahora bien. Para finalizar la transformación, deberán concentrarse en cada detalle del animal para poder hacer la transformación limpiamente y evitar percances. Les aconsejo que comiencen por cambiar su piel, sus dedos o el color de sus ojos. Se demorarán más pero irían a lo seguro. Después es cosa de costumbre. -

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a cambiar su cuerpo por partes y con sumo cuidado y concentración siendo ayudados por Albus y Minerva. Antes de salir para misión Sergio aconsejó:

- Practiquen métodos de relajación. – para luego perderse en las sombras del laboratorio de pociones de la Mansión Black.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AN:

Perdonen la demora pero no estaba isnpirado con lo de animagus además estaba en finales en la U. Espero que el proximo capítulo este pronto. Me faltan cosas.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Traté de escribir en elfico. Perdonen si esta mal escrito o tiene errores. En una parte no lo completé porque no tenía como continuar el texto. Chaos. Pasen a ver otros fics que publicaré. Reviews para mis historias please

Chapter 9

Bienvenida de Voldemort al colegio de Hogwarts

POV Normal

El despertador sonó ruidosamente provocando que unos cuantos murmullos saliesen de debajo del lío de sábanas que había en la cama; lentamente una mano salió de debajo de las sábanas y empezó a tantear por la mesilla de noche hasta encontrar el despertador y apagarlo. Luego volvió a meterse en el montón de cobijas.

De repente Hermione se levantó de un salto mirando el reloj que le había despertado para asegurarse de que hoy era el día del retorno al colegio Hogwarts. La pantalla digital y los números grandes, verdes y fosforescentes marcaban las 7:00 del 1 de Septiembre, lo cual significaba que hoy por fin comenzaba el nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts.

Rápidamente Mione cogió la ropa ya preparada sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. A los pies de su cama estaba su baúl ya listo con los materiales y ropa que iba a usar en su estancia en el castillo. La noche anterior mientras estaba con Harry y Sergio en la sesión nocturna de Magia Alta Aika y Walter le habían guardado todo ordenadamente en su baúl y le habían dejado ropa ya lista para cuando se levantara, un detalle muy atento por su parte para que Mione no tuviese que preparar todo por la mañana ya que había estado por la noche hasta tarde practicando maldiciones con Sergio y Harry.

Cuarenta minutos después ya estaba lista. En ese momento entró una sirvienta para arreglarle el cuarto. Se echó una mirada en el espejo pensando que dirían sus compañeros en Hogwarts si la vieran en su verdadera forma. Suspiró sacó su varita e hizo el encanto glamour para cambiarle su cara a la que todos conocían. Se había decidido usar su verdadera forma en las ocasiones importantes y usar esta para pasar "desapercibida".

Agarró la jaula de Crosckands y su baúl con un suspiro de resignación salió de su dormitorio. Empezó a arrastrar con algo de dificultad el baúl y la jaula cuando una voz profunda le preguntó:

- ¿Le ayudo? – Sir Hellsing

Mione se volvió y se encontró con Yuki quien estaba detenido a un par de metros por detrás de ella.

- No me vendría mal - respondió. El demonio alado se agachó y levantó el pesado baúl como si fuera una pluma gracias a su gran fuerza. – Gracias y por favor si me ves en esta forma llámame por el apellido de mis padres adoptivos y cuando esté en mi forma real haz lo que gustes. -

- Entendido -

Juntos bajaron al vestíbulo y dejaron el baúl y la jaula de su gato al lado de varios baúles. Uno de los cuales era el de Harry. Mione se percató de que había una jaula cubierta por una tela y una caja con agujeros en ella Mione se preguntó de quien sería. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina para que Mione desayunara.

- Buenos días Srta. Hellsing - dijo Walter mientras entraban en la cocina; allí se encontraban además de el, Sergio, Blaise y Bella, Elric Fénix, Aika, Bill, Ron, Ginny y el Señor y la Señora Weasley.

- Buenos días Walter - dijo Harry entrando en la cocina. - Gracias por lo de ayer. -

-No fue nada Harry. Para algo estamos aquí. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? –

Durante la siguiente media hora estuvieron desayunando mientras hablaron de temas muy variados. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al vestíbulo; entre todos cogieron los baúles y los llevaron hasta el Roll Royce y un APC. El APC se encontraba abierto y varios soldados se encontraban cargando dos ataúdes. Sergio y Seras salieron por la puerta con los suyos cubiertos por una sábana. Los pusieron cuidadosamente en el camión y se retiraron.

- ¿De quién es esta caja? - preguntó Harry señalando la caja de madera de caoba que estaba en la silla de uno de los automóviles.

- Mío - respondió Sergio tranquilamente.

- ¿Y para qué nos lo llevamos?

- ¿No es evidente? -contestó Sergio sonriendo.

- En efecto, mi abuelo y mi Ama requieren mi presencia por motivos de seguridad - dijo Sergio como si no importara. - En la caja está mi cuervo. Mi mascota debe estar por ahí el sabrá encontrarme.

- ¿Crees prudente llevarte a Seth, Sek, Raven y a Sombra a Hogwarts? - preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- No veo porque no, me da igual lo que la gente piense de mí si me ve hablando pársel con una serpiente o convocando demonios. Hoy en día se juzga a alguien por las apariencias, no por como uno es... - dijo Sergio sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry unos metros más allá se sintió aliviado al escuchar la noticia, con los Dumbledore en Hogwarts Voldemort no se atrevería a acercarse al castillo ni de lejos. Se aproximó hasta Walter quien no iría a King´s Cross con ellos.

- ¡Cuídate mucho Hermione! -dijo Walter mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡Espero que te vaya bien en Hogwarts y que saques un diez en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry! - le dijo Walter mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Cuida de Ron, Aika y Hermione. – dijeron al mismo tiempo Walter y Molly Weasley

- Por eso no se preocupe Walter y Sra. Weasley; Voldemort tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver para acercarse a ellos. –

- Harry... -dijo de repente Seras impresionada por sus palabras. -No...tengo... palabras... para... decirlo... Pero quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso de ti, y que tus padres también lo estarán donde quiera que estén.

- Lo se Seras, lo se... y haré cuanto pueda para que tú, Sergio y ellos sigáis estándolo - dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazo antes de subirse al carro. -

- ¡Muy bien en marcha compañía! - exclamó Remus muy alegre mientras arrancaba el coche. En él iban los jóvenes. En el APC iban los vampiros Blaise y Bella dentro de sus ataúdes.

El viaje duró cerca de una hora y cuando llegaron a King´s Cross faltaba aún media hora para que el Expreso de Hogwarts saliera. Cogieron carritos para los baúles de todos y se dirigieron al Andén nueve y tres cuartos en grupos de tres para que los muggles no sospecharan. Harry y Hermione iban en el último grupo con Sergio. Sergio y Elric llamaban la atención por su pelo plateado y las orejas puntiagudas del elfo. Sergio las tenía porque en su formulario real es un medio elfo salvo sus ojos que son rojos. Yuki iba detrás de ellos en silencio y cargaba tres ataúdes con cuidado, pero como Sergio les había explicado, este era invisible a los ojos de los muggles.

- Nunca he estado en ese andén por que yo llegaba directamente al castillo aunque mi Ama me ha hablado mucho de él - dijo Sergio mientras empujaba su carrito. - Simplemente hay que pasar por la barrera que separa los andenes nueve y diez ¿verdad?

-Si -respondió Harry. -¿Nervioso? ¿Miedo? -añadió con socarronería.

- He vivido experiencias peores que atravesar una barrera Harry James Potter, dudo que pierda el control por encontrarme en una situación en la cual me confieso como novato -dijo Sergio con una sonrisa en la boca. A Harry le agradaba que Sergio siempre estuviera dispuesto a admitir su ignorancia en algunos temas a pesar de lo mucho que sabía.

Llegaron frente a la barrera, Elric y Ron se dirigieron primero hacia ella para enseñar a Sergio como atravesarla. Después de que ambos atravesaran el muro Harry y Sergio enfilaron sus carritos y se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra él; segundos después se encontraban frente a la locomotora de vapor escarlata. El andén a pesar de ser temprano estaba ya lleno de gente, por todos los lados había estudiantes con sus familias. Al fondo en uno de los últimos vagones Harry divisó a todos los demás metiendo los baúles en el vagón.

- ¡Príncipe Sergio! ¡Aquí!

Harry se giró hacia donde provenía el grito y vio con sorpresa que en un rincón justo al lado de la locomotora estaban un humano, dos medio elfos y dos elfas. Le hacían señas a Sergio para que se acercara.

- Adelántate al vagón Harry, dile al abuelo que enseguida voy. -

Harry asintió y se marchó pasando entre estudiantes y padres hasta llegar al vagón donde los demás estaban.

- ¿Y mi nieto? -preguntó Elric.

- Está despidiéndose de unos amigos. -

- Así que si han venido a despedirle - dijo Elric con una sonrisa. - Muy considerados de su parte.

- Permíteme Harry - dijo Yuki mientras cogía su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y las llevaba al interior del vagón, después de haber dejado los ataúdes en un compartimiento de al lado de donde se iban a hacer. Harry notó que las miradas cercanas se posaban en el demonio con miedo o disgusto, pero vio que muchos las quitaban cuando reconocían a Elric quien no paraba de saludar con gestos de cabeza y mano a cuanto le saludaba.

-Bueno Harry cuídate mucho ¿vale? - dijo Remus mientras le abrazaba.

- Si, gracias por dejarme pasar el verano con vosotros.

-No ha sido nada, es más el verano que viene tienes que volver con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-Estaré encantado - dijo Harry.

- Suerte campeón - dijo Elric mientras le estrechaba la mano y le palmeaba la espalda. - Este año tenéis que ganar de nuevo la copa de quidditch y de las casas.

-Me encargaré de que el equipo sea el mejor - dijo Harry.

- Harry cielo cuídate - dijo la señora Weasley dándole un gran abrazo.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley - respondió Harry.

El Señor Weasley y Bill también se despidieron de él, el último en hacerlo fue Remus.

-¡Duro este año con tus alumnos Harry! ¡Y no te olvides de lo que te ha dicho Sergio!

-Tranquilo, este año Gryffindor arrasará.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Suerte - dijo mientras le estrechó la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Así que habéis venido ¿eh panda de nenes? - dijo Sergio mientras se acercó al grupo de jóvenes. - ¿Donde están los demás?

- Trabajando a diferencia de otros que se dan la buena vida - dijo Jackson entre risas aludiendo al vampiro. - De todas maneras como nosotros teníamos el día libre pensamos que te gustaría vernos.

- Oye yo también trabajo - dijo Sergio sonriente mirando a Fiona y su gente que ella le había presentado hace 5 días cuando había hecho una visita al mundo elfico. Fiona fue la única sobreviviente de sus amigos. - Aunque de todas maneras nos veremos a menudo. -

- Claro, Voldinkins y sus mortiñoños no sabrán lo que les pegó - dijo William el humano arrancando las risas de todos con su comentario. Es un hombre joven bastante bajo, de pelo negro y alborotado, ojos marrones, piel blanca y rasgos orientales en su cara. Lógico siendo hijo de un mago británico y una bruja china.

- Calma William, esto no empieza todavía - dijo Daryth una bonita joven elfa pelirroja con el pelo rizado y ojos azules muy vivos.

- ¡No me atropelles la emoción! - respondió William poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

- Con esa cara lo único que vas a conseguir es que los de la perrera te vengan a cargar – dijo Daryth arrancando las risas de todos de nuevo.

-Mocosa...

- Aquí el único mocoso es Sergio - dijo Fiona (la elfa de pelo negro y ojos verdes claros) con un tono de enojo que trataba de ocultar los evidentes esfuerzos que hacía para no volver a reír. Era alta y de mirada inteligente y despierta.

-Me partes el corazón Fiona... -dijo Sergio poniendo una cara cómica. -¿Qué afrenta a nuestra bella princesita le ha hecho un humilde siervo?

- Los riesgos de ser su segunda al "mando" - dijo irónicamente Zhal el medio elfo, de pelo negro y ojos azules profundos, casi negros, tras los cuales había un brillo que sólo podía ser percatado por alguien que los observara con atención.

- Si... y encima me deja a mi sola el culebron de tener que estar encima de vosotros -masculló Fiona enfadada.

- Tampoco es para tanto, el que esté en Hogwarts no significa que no pueda venir aquí de vez en cuando. Como puedo aparecerme o teletransportarme puedo venir hasta aquí en cuestión de segundos.

-Oye Sergio... ¿Avísame de las fechas de los partidos de quidditch vale? - dijo Fiona.

- Uppps - dijo William socarronamente. - Me parece que nuestra cazatalentos los quiere echar del equipo de Caer Callidyrr y sustituirlos por unos niños.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo William - dijo la elfa.

- Yo si fuera Sergio tendría cuidado con las mocosas, o acabarán formando el CFSD - dijo William con su característico tono burlón.

- ¿CFSD? - dijeron los otros.

- Club de Fans de Sergio Dumbledore - respondió William.

Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas de nuevo salvo Sergio quien parecía que la broma no le hacía mucha gracia.

- Mirad la cara de Sergio - dijo Fiona entre risas.

- Es que no puede ir detrás de las estudiantes o podrían acusarle de acoso - dijo Alexander divertido.

- O de ser un asalta cunas - añadió Zhal riendo.

- Más bien el acoso va a provenir de las niñas -dijo Daryth. - ¿Recordáis lo de la academia de Caer Callidyrr?

- Demasiado tío... fue demasiado - dijo Fiona haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse aún más.

- Esa imagen siempre se quedará en mi cabeza.

- Preferiría no recordar esos hechos - dijo Sergio muy pálido, eso si un vampiro palidecía más allá de lo que ya era pálido.

- ¡Mirad que cara ha puesto! - dijo William. Todos volvieron a reírse. Dio la impresión de que William iba a volver a la carga, pero afortunadamente Fiona le echó una mano.

- Será mejor que te apresures y te metas en uno de los vagones, en pocos minutos el tren se pondrá en marcha.

- Vale - dijo Sergio, suspiró brevemente. - Bueno gente os voy a echar de menos - dijo Sergio mientras se despedía de todos.

- Venga tío, vete con tu abuelo antes de que me eche a llorar - dijo Fiona medio en broma medio en serio.

Sergio se despidió de todos con abrazos y a Fiona la abrazó más tiempo mientras ella lloraba suavemente. Luego de que se calmara Sergio enfiló el carrito hacia el último vagón, conforme se alejaba giró su cabeza hacia donde se hallaban sus nuevos amigos quienes se despedían de él agitando los brazos, levantó el brazo izquierdo y les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, momentos después llegó hasta donde se hallaban su abuelo y el resto.

- Perdonad el retraso, me estaba despidiendo de Fiona y sus amigos.

- Tranquilo mi nieto - dijo Elric.

- Plan A - Harry dijo en el comunicador invisible y todos los aurores fueron a ubicarse en la posiciones planeadas al comienzo.

- Me llevo tus cosas dentro - dijo Yuki mientras cogía la caja como si no pesaran nada. - Estaré esperando en el compartimiento.

- ¿Yuki también viene a Hogwarts? -preguntó Hermione desde la ventana del compartimiento en el que estaba con Harry y Ron.

- Si - dijo el demonio alado. - Alguien tiene que controlar a este irresponsable o provocará un desastre en Hogwarts.

Sergio bufó ante el comentario del demonio pero no respondió, se quedó mirando como entraba con sus pertenencias y se volvió a los adultos.

- Bueno, creo que este curso será muy largo. -

- Ya lo creo mi nieto - dijo Elric con una sonrisa. - Sin ti la mansión y el palacio van a estar muy silenciosos.

- Yo echo la Mansión de menos abuelo - respondió Sergio mientras abrazaba a su abuelo.

- Pórtate bien, y no saques de quicio a Severus y Albus con tus locuras, llegaré mañana al colegio - dijo Remus mientras le abrazaba.

- Tranquilo Moony - dijo Sergio con una sonrisa. - No reventaré el colegio, aunque le haré un pequeño homenaje a mi padrino Prongs - añadió maliciosamente.

- Eso habrá que verlo - dijo Elric aguantando la risa.

- ¡Lord Elric!

- Tranquila Sra. Weasley, no creo que pase lo mismo que en la Torre Ashaba.

- ¡Como se te ocurra hacer algo parecido a aquello Sergio Dumbledore te aseguro que tendrán que recoger tus pedazos con un palustre! - dijo la Sra. Weasley en un tono de advertencia que habría aterrorizado hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

- Tranqui, no pensaba en eso, pensaba en un golpe más grande - respondió Sergio sin cortarse un pelo ante el enfado de la mujer.

- ¡Sergio!

- Quédate tranquila cariño, con Yuki vigilándole día y noche no creo que tenga la oportunidad - dijo Arthur mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

- ¡Más le vale! –

- ¡Os echaré de menos! - dijo Sergio a los Weasley. - Señores Weasley, ha sido un placer - dijo

- El placer ha sido nuestro Sergio - dijo la señora Weasley mientras le daba un enorme abrazo para sorpresa de Sergio. - Estaremos siempre agradecidos por lo que hiciste por nosotros.

- Y lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como fuera necesario - dijo Sergio serio. - No se preocupen por sus hijos, mientras esté en Hogwarts tendré puestos mis ojos en ellos, sobretodo en Ron.

- Sergio - empezó a decir el señor Weasley pero fue cortado por este.

- Se que están preocupados por sus hijos ahora que Voldemort está en el juego (hizo caso omiso al estremecimiento de los Weasley), pero no se preocupen por ellos, no permitiré que nada malo les ocurra.

- Gracias Sergio, eres un gran persona - dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sergio subiendo al tren tomo forma de un niño medio elfo de 14 años con el cabello largísimo casi pareciéndose una niña. Pasó entre estudiantes por el pasillo buscando el compartimiento de los muchachos. Cuando lo encontró vio que en el estaba Yuki sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados, Seth y Sombra estaban echados en el suelo cerca de la ventana mientras que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la ventana despidiéndose de todos. Se acercó hasta ellos y también él sacó la cabeza por la ventana. El tren pito por última vez antes de comenzar a ponerse en marcha.

- ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!

Todos se despidieron de los adultos una última vez antes de perderlos de vista entre el gentío conforme el tren avanzaba ganando velocidad. A unos metros más adelante, cerca de la salida del andén Fiona y el resto se despedían de él agitando las manos, Sergio hizo lo propio antes de perderlos de vista cuando el Expreso salió del andén 9 y ¾ y tomó una curva.

- Bueno... ¡Hogwarts allá vamos! - dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los asientos. Echó un vistazo al compartimiento para añadir -¿Y tu hermana Ron?

Ginny ha ido a ver a sus amigas - contestó Ron.

- Bueno, pues parece que tendremos el compartimiento para nosotros solos - dijo Sergio.

- ¿Adonde vas Hermione? - preguntó Ron a su amiga mientras veía como cogía de su baúl un fajo de ropa.

- A cambiarme la ropa y ponerme el uniforme y alistar mis cosas para el posible ataque - dijo un Hermione muy seria saliendo del compartimiento hacia el baño del vagón.

- Pónganse las ropas del colegio cuanto antes lo hagan mejor, así luego no habrá que preocuparse de hacerlo deprisa y corriendo.

Los dos muchachos asintieron y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa muggle para ponerse el uniforme del colegio. Posteriormente todos tomamos las ubicaciones preestablecidas. Seras la sentí llegar cuando el tren comenzó a arrancar. Apareciéndose al lado del conductor como lo planeado para ayudar en la parte delantera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV Nosferatu Fénix

5 horas y media después ya cerca del colegio cuando sentí las presencias enemigas que iban a atacar el tren.

- Volved al vagón – Les dije de repente.

- ¿Que has dicho Fénix? - Preguntó Hermione que no entendía que era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Volved al vagón, avisad a mi abuelo y los otros, el expreso de Hogwarts va ser atacado.

Sin esperar que mi Ama y sus amigos se pusieran en marcha me perdí en las sombras del tren mientras Hermione comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación corrieron hacia sus puestos para prepararse para la acción.

Un agudo sonido se escucho por donde Sergio había desaparecido en las sombras haciendo que Ginny parara en seco y dirigiera la mirada hacia allí solo para girarla inmediatamente en dirección contraria al escuchar el estruendo de algo al final del vagón y supo que había despertado a sus novatas. La cara de preocupación de Ginny aumento por momentos al mismo tiempo que corrió con más ímpetu hacía sus amigos que ya estaban a las puertas del vagón.

Hermione era la que estaba ahora a la cabeza. Sacó un holotransmisor mágico y avisó

- El expreso de Hogwarts está siendo atacado.- Dijo Hermione sin esperar a que el director terminara con el saludo.

- El plan se está ejecutando, vamos a sufrir un ataque...

En la oficina del director del colegio Fawkes, por su parte había extrañado la mayor parte de lo ocurrido, nada más los chicos dijeron sobre el ataque desapareció en un mar de llamas.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-

Salí de las sombras en el vagón donde mis novatas descansaban y levante la tapa de sus ataúdes sin miedo debido a que era un atardecer opaco además la noche se sentía llegar. Ellas despertaron en un segundo debido a mi llamada telepática y comprendieron todo al instante. Le pedí a Bella y a Blaise que protegieran a los estudiantes en el caso de que pudieran entrar en el tren. A Yuki le pedí que acabara con los demonios. Me teletransporté a 3 minutos de su llegada. Seras se apareció detrás mió al instante. Silbe de forma aguda y esperé para ver si mi llamada había sido escuchada. El sonido de los pájaros en desbandada me indicó que efectivamente así había sido. Seras me pidió jugar con Von y yo asentí con una mueca de diversión.

En el tren mientras tanto Blaise usaba mi báculo y lanzaba un hechizo de protección al tren para aumentar la seguridad que este traía. En ese instante tres bólidos de fuego atacaron la cabeza del tren ocasionando que la locomotora explotara en pedazos. Los vagones se detuvieron más adelante. El conductor se salvó gracias a la previsión de Harry.

Los vagones se terminaron de detener al lado mió y me di cuenta de que unos 50 mortifagos, 30 dementores, tres gigantes y unos 80 demonios alados salían del bosque y atacaban con furia y precisión al tren. Los aurores trataron de detener el demoledor ataque pero fue en vano. Sentí un poderoso hechizo anti – aparición y Anti – teletransportación en el lugar.

Preocupado levanté mis brazos e invoqué en élfico para que nadie me entendiera:

K**elvar** **mori i taurë**, **hlar paróma, parhínir harna nar i kuy…**

(Criaturas oscuras del bosque, escuchad mi voz, mis cachorros están heridos luchando por sus vidas, pido vuestra colaboración en estos momentos de necesidad como en otros tiempos en que todos éramos hermanos, criaturas de la noche atended mis suplicas)

Tres veces la repetí mientras la energía pulsaba del extremo de mis manos levantadas brillando al final de forma cegadora. Los aullidos de los lobos no se hicieron esperar, su llamada sería atendida, al menos por ellos, pensé sonriente.

Parecían estar bastante bien organizados, tres mortifagos por vagón mandando maldiciones a cada cosa que aparecía por las ventanas mientras se aseguraban que las llamas, aunque lentamente consumían los vagones. Los dementores, dos por vagón se aseguraban que no tendrían mucha resistencia por parte de los aurores que sin lugar a dudas protegían el tren.

Desde luego el plan era ingenioso y si no se hacía algo podría ser una autentica catástrofe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volví a poner mis brazos en alto pero esta vez no necesité pronunciar ninguna encantación, era cuestión de testamento y poder. Nubes negras surgieron de repente en el cielo de forma que rápidamente formaron una gran mancha oscura en el cielo. Los efectos no se hicieron esperar, grandes gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, más y más rápido, más y más abundantes, formando una espesa pared de agua que hacia imposible ver a más de dos metros de distancia.

- Maldita sea, como se supone que quemaremos el maldito tren con esta agua. Podemos tardar horas - Dijo enfadado uno de los mortifagos que se encontraba atacando uno de los vagones de cabeza.

Evalué la situación siendo aún un desconocido para los atacantes que pensaban que se trataba de una tormenta casual. El agua abundante al menos impediría que el fuego siguiera extendiéndose aunque si los mortifagos no paraban no conseguiría apagarlo ya que se trataba de fuego mágico mucho más difícil de extinguir con este método.

Los aullidos pudieron oírse ahora con más claridad cerca del vagón de cabeza, de modo que dije telepáticamente a mis novatas.

- ¡Ahora! -

Cuando terminé de decir vi que dos rayos oscuros iban hacia Seras y yo. Los esquivamos. Nuestros atacantes se revelaron. Von y Voldemort habían llegado. Seras sacó sus armas y mató a los tres gigantes con algo de esfuerzo mientras yo los distraía por un momento para luego repartirnos como lo planeado.

-------------------------------------

POV Blaise Zabini

Escuché la orden de mi Amo de atacar y el primer grito de terror no se hizo esperar, lo único que había visto el mortifago eran unos ojos rojos y unas mandíbulas ensangrentadas antes de que su triste vida pasase por su mente cuando las fauces del animal desgarraron su cuello. Yuki había saltado del tren y se enfrentaba a unos demonios ayudado por Sek la mascota demoníaca de mi Amo.

Los lobos eran extremadamente peligrosos, sobretodo si se encontraban en manada, y ahora, las diferentes manadas del bosque prohibido de Hogwarts se habían unido en un frente común, aún más ya que los lobos arquearon a los lobos de fuego (Seth y Sombra) por que eran sus mayores, junto a ellos algunos felinos daban caza a los magos que se habían atrevido a atacar a unas crías. Me fijé en el Ama de mi Amo. Hermione había llamado a su ayuda a los animales y varios seres mágicos con apoyo de Harry. Halcones y otras aves atacaban desde el cielo enmascarados por la lluvia, incluyendo un Fénix rojizo y otro azuloso que con sus cantos daba fuerza a los defensores. Los unicornios y otras criaturas mágicas se encargaban de atacar a los Dementores, temerosos estos últimos del cuerno mágico de los corceles.

Me lancé frente a ellos y ataqué a esos desgraciados con odio desde la parte trasera del tren mientras Bella lo hacía desde la cabeza. Los Mortifagos detuvieron su ataque, gritos desgarradores surgían de adelante y atrás sembrando temor en sus corazones, aullidos y rugidos sin poder ver que demonios estaba pasando a más de dos metros de distancia. Esto no tenía que estar pasando, no era así como tenían que desenvolverse las cosas.

La gente del tren chillaba más fuerte sin saber que esas bestias les estaban salvando la vida.

Uno de los Mortifagos, situado cerca del centro del tren giró su cabeza hacia la parte trasera del tren ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros. Algo se acercaba desde allí, algo que le daba incluso más miedo que los gritos provenientes de la cabeza. El silencio. El frío mortal que sienten los guerreros en un campo de batalla cuando la muerte está presente en cada rincón, si... la muerte... la muerte se estaba acercado por su derecha, silenciosa... sin proclamarse a los 4 vientos, sin advertencia pero igualmente letal. Tal como avanzaba cesaban los gritos de los niños, como dándose cuenta que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba fuera era mejor no llamar su atención. Rogando que no fueran ellos sus presas. Ni siquiera los dementores eran ajenos a esta sensación, se movían nerviosos sin saber que hacer, como defenderse, hacia donde dirigirse.

Dementores y Mortifagos fueron agrupándose lentamente hacia el centro del tren. Notando que los cazadores se habían convertido de repente en las presas, totalmente desconocedores de que era lo que les estaba dando caza sistemáticamente. Sin ver nada. Solo oyendo los lamentos de los condenados.

El temor a lo que estaba viniendo fue superior a lo que estaban dispuestos a soportar y los pocos supervivientes empezaron a desaparecerse tocando la marca oscura de su brazo izquierdo dejando a una docena de dementores a su propia suerte. Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. Los unicornios les envistieron usando todo el poder de su cuerno, hundiendo la cosa más pura del mundo mágico en una de las criaturas más viles de la faz de la tierra que se deshacían en polvo al ser traspasado por él.

Salté del tren y al hacerlo vi con horror que había anochecido y que Ghouls, vampiros y más hombres lobos volvían a la carga.

Saqué una esfera circular que los gemelos Weasley me habían dado para ayudar a la defensa del tren. Me pidieron que tuviera cuidado ya que la explosión me podía hacer daño a mí. Unos eran explosivos y otra contenían metralla de pura plata bendecida.

Lancé las granadas y con mis espadas destruía ghouls y vampiros. Vi con terror como ellos se desplegaban para que unos atacaran el tren, otros a mí y el resto a proteger a su señor. Bella, Aika, Harry, Hermione, Moody saltaban a la vía para cubrir el tren. Se armó una pequeña batalla. Yuki se me acercó y atacó a los que lo iban a hacer conmigo. Libre de estorbos y al ver que tenían controlado me dirigí preocupada a donde sentía a mi Amo. Lo encontré enfrentándose a Voldemort y Seras luchaba con sus familiares con un vampiro poderoso. Vi que varios hombres lobos se lanzaban contra mi Amo y le destrozaban su brazo derecho que tenía a Titán y su clavícula. Mi Amo con un hechizo poderoso derribaba al Señor Oscuro y se giraba furioso para enfrentarlos. Temblé de furia al ver eso. El es como mi amigo, es más que eso y lo hieren. Sentí una rabia que me hizo entrar en una lujuria de sangre que esta vez no quise detener. Echaba una mirada alrededor para algo sirviera de ayuda en la lucha. Entonces, estaba en otro lugar. El cuarto era oscuro, sólo gusta había estado en mis sueños. A los pocos segundos sentí el carraspeo y los rugidos estrangulados de un animal. Me dirigí en esa dirección y a mi sorpresa vi a un par de osos Grizzli. Los osos estaban allí, mientras gruñendo, como un perro que había sido demasiado tiempo enjaulado.

Los osos murmuraban bajo su respiración. - Tiempo, usted está corriendo fuera de tiempo, nosotros también iremos si ella corre fuera de tiempo, Sí, ahora es el tiempo correcto. Sí. - Los dos osos se me lanzaron encima y yo solo atiné a levantar mis brazos para protegerme. Los osos traspasaron mis brazos y entraron en mí. Los osos se detuvieron dentro de mi cuerpo. - Sí, caliente aquí, sí, sí, usted es perfecto para nosotros. Bueno, bueno. - Cuando esto ocurrió sentí en mi interior dos risitas y luego nada. Volví en mí y vi que en realidad solo había pasado 5 segundos.

Ya sabía como invocarlos. Me desperté, el estaba deteniéndose allí, Sergio todavía estaba luchando y estaba perdiendo ya que Voldemort se había unido a la lucha. Sentí la cosa dentro de mi despierte. Sentía que la figura de ira dentro de mi, entonces lo permití libre. La luz y oscuridad parecían invertirse, lo que había estado en la sombra fue encendido ahora, y lo que se había dado un baño en luz parecía ser nada más que la sombra. El par de Hellhounds rasgó su camino fuera de mi cuerpo. Transformando mis miembros, el cuerpo, el pelo, mi estado entero de ser. El dolor era... excepcional. Figuré que me acostumbraría en el futuro a él. Parecía mirar por unos ojos que se pusieron por mi cuerpo, en lugar de sólo mi cabeza.

Encontré que pude ejercer el mando muy pequeño encima del Hellhound que había salido de mi cuerpo, sólo pude mentalmente decirle atacar. Ejecutó la velocidad llena hacia los hombres - lobos y vampiros que se cerró en combate con mi Amo. Nunca les vio venir hasta que sus dientes excavaran en sus carnes. Sergio era sorprendido y Voldemort era igual de sorprendido al igual que Von y Seras. - Yep - Seras pensó - definitivamente el niño de Fénix y descendiente de Alucard. -

Sergio continuó su duelo con Voldemort mientras que yo vi como mi familiar infernal creció más grande, fue de tener cuatro ojos a tener los centenares, entonces él engulló al los vampiros y hombres lobos completamente. Retiró entonces atrás en mi cuerpo. Voldemort al ver esto se desapareció, vi que mi Amo me volteaba a mirar y vi que había una mirada de orgullo en su cara. De repente, me sentí muy cansada y me desmayé.

-------------------------------------

POV Nosferatu Fénix

Estaba en duelo con Voldemort cuando sentí de repente como unos hombres – lobos salían de la nada y uno me mordió el brazo derecho con Titán en ella. Furioso estiré mi mano izquierda e invoqué en japonés:

- ¡Raitei Shourai! – (Dios del rayo ven a mí)

Voldemort recibió el impacto lleno del hechizo hecho a medias debido a que necesitaba mi otro brazo y además de que no era mi elemento principal pero fue lo suficientemente poderoso para pasar por su escudo contra maldiciones pero que no aguantaba contra un ataque de magia elemental y electrocutar a un Voldemort desprevenido de que pudiera lanzar ese hechizo quien exhaló un grito de dolor y fue lanzado como 10 metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del hechizo.

Furioso me volví para enfrentarlos cuando vi que mi novata estaba temblando de furia. De pronto sentí que energía oscura comenzó a emanar de ella. Vi con impresión como sombras emanaban de ella y surgían de esas sombras muchos ojos rojos. Los hombres lobos la atacaban e iba a ayudarla cuando de esas sombras surgieron dos osos grizzlis. Dudaron un momento seguramente mientras recibía la orden de su Ama para luego lanzarse contra mis atacantes. Ellos trataron de huir pero no pudieron y cayeron bajo las fauces de los osos infernales. Por un breve momento se oyeron gritos de terror y chasquidos de huesos al romperse. Bella, Aika, Harry, Hermione, Moody miraban con horror y fascinación la escena. Cuando todo terminó los osos infernales se me acercaron a toda prisa y yo ya iba a defenderme cuando los osos se inclinaron en el respeto y se fundieron de nuevo con su Ama. Regeneré mis heridas y vi a mi novata con orgullo y que caía inconciente al piso. La tomé con cuidado y la alcé como cuando la había transformado. Aika, Harry y mi Ama se acercaron para saber si ella se encontraba bien. Alcé mi mirada al cielo y cancelé el hechizo de lluvia.

----------------------------

POV Normal

La tormenta desapareció tan rápidamente como se había formado dejando únicamente dos figura de pié, una de ellas sosteniendo un cuerpo inconciente, y otras al fondo con vestidos del uniforme de Hogwarts. En el suelo, figuras ensangrentadas mostraban la batalla que había rugido hacia escasos minutos.

El tren estaba completamente destruido, numerosos agujeros podían verse en el techo producto de la vorágine de las llamas. Por suerte los hechizos proteccionistas del tren y los que le había enseñado y lanzado mi novato impidieron que el tren se prendiera como una vela y sin lugar a dudas, los estudiantes en su interior, no pudiendo hacer nada para defenderse habían centrado sus esfuerzos en la extinción y en la protección esperando la ayuda. Eso les había salvado la vida.

A la derecha de donde Ron se encontraba uno de los vagones que más daños había sufrido. Harry se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí rezando para que la ayuda hubiese llegado a tiempo. Con un hechizo la puerta saltó en mil pedazos dejando a la vista un compartimiento lleno de humo negro y espeso. Otro movimiento de varita y el humo se precipitó hacia las ventanas rotas dejando un ambiente mucho más adecuado.

Ante su sorpresa el vagón estaba ocupado íntegramente por miembros de la casa de Slytherin que estaba tosiendo descontroladamente después de haber tragado gran cantidad de humo.

- Los que puedan moverse que salgan fuera y ayuden a los demás por favor, el aire fresco les vendrá bien, ya no hay ningún peligro.- Dijo Ron moviéndose y comprobando a algunos estudiantes que se habían desmayado y que tendrían que ser atendidos rápidamente.

En el centro del vagón una niña pelinegra se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, con unos ojos claros completamente abiertos. Inmóvil. Un segundo año sin lugar a dudas, Harry no la conocía. Se apresuró a comprobar su pulso. No lo encontró. La asfixia la había consumido. Harry le cerró los ojos sin vida mientras una lágrima cargada de dolor le surcaba la cara murmurando palabras de odio.

- Pagaran por esto Voldemort y Von, juro que lo pagarán.

Estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por los miembros de la casa de la serpiente, ni el odio y el dolor que les acompañaba. Silenciosamente fueron saliendo del vagón ayudando a sus compañeros bajo un ambiente de autentico pesar.

Un grupo de magos se acercaba rápidamente al lugar encabezados por una figura blanca con grandes barbas montados en escobas. Eran los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix además de la aparición de Tonks y los refuerzos de Aurores que acudían raudos para ayudar a los estudiantes. No pudieron llegar antes debido a los hechizos anti aparición que les impedía llegar con rapidez. Cuando llegaron la lucha había cesado pero los vestigios de la cruenta batalla aún eran patentes en el suelo que rodeaba las vías del tren.

Algunos estudiantes empezaban entonces a descender, acompañados por Aurores que se apresuraban a dar los primeros auxilios a los heridos. Nadie podía ver a Harry y a Ron por el lugar aunque era difícil distinguir ningún rasgo entre los cuerpos ensangrentados de los mortifagos. Inmediatamente la Sra. Pomfrey se puso a atender los síntomas por intoxicación que sufrían los estudiantes mientras los demás profesores entraban en los vagones para ayudar y evaluar los daños. El tren completamente destrozado y los llantos era lo único que permanecerá en sus memorias durante mucho tiempo.

Los alumnos que se encontraban perfectamente fueron agrupándose dejando espacio para que los estudiantes afectados pudieran ser atendidos. Cualquiera que tuviera algún conocimiento medico estaba ayudando a la enfermera para atender a los numerosos heridos.

Únicamente los miembros de la casa de Slytherin permanecían como un grupo aparte en estos momentos. A unos metros del grupo central de la escuela. Las miradas de sus compañeros mostraban odio o temor cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, como culpándolos de lo ocurrido. Dos figuras descendieron finalmente de los vagones. Una llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una joven estudiante de Slytherin. Lo que una vez habían sido unos cabellos largos y sedosos, pelinegros como la noche, ahora colgaban sin vida.

La escena provocó el silencio inmediato en todos los presentes. Las caras de Harry y Ron eran negras como el carbón únicamente mostraba unos surcos claros por donde las lágrimas se habían deslizado silenciosamente durante los últimos minutos. Sergio se acercó a ellos y le acarició con pesar el rostro de la niña. Tomo la niña de los brazos de Ron y sin decir palabra se dirigió al grupo de Slytherin bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes y algún profesor. Algunos estudiantes de la casa de la serpiente sintieron miedo, como pensando que él les culparía por lo sucedido. Ninguno esperaba lo que pasó.

En un paso lento pero seguro, como si de una procesión religiosa se tratase, Sergio fue acercándose hacia el grupo de Slytherin con la alumna muerta en sus brazos perteneciente a su casa.

- Lo siento. - Dijo entregando el cuerpo de la niña a un estudiante de 7 curso.- lo siento mucho. - Mostrando un gran dolor en su voz. Después se dirigió a donde Hermione estaba y se arrodilló frustrado. Había fallado en su misión de proteger el tren y a los estudiantes. Albus Dumbledore al ver a la estudiante muerta inclinó su cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Su nieto se puso de pie y los lobos que estaban ahí se sentaron en sus patas traseras y alzaron la vista a la luna y aullaron varias veces como un lamento de la tierra horrorizada. Los unicornios y demás criaturas estaban enfadadas y mostraban su furia de diferentes maneras. Los unicornios se inclinaron ante Hermione Granger para luego perderse en el bosque. Sergio agradeció en élfico la ayuda a los lobos y demás felinos. El jefe del lío de lobos del bosque se acercó al vampiro y le lamió la cara para después arquear ante él y soltar un aullido que fue contestado por los demás lobos para luego desaparecer en dirección del bosque.

Seguidamente Sergio volvió y Yuki puso a Blaise en el piso mientras Sombra se quedaba a su lado para protegerla, Bella, Seth y Yuki mientras tanto hacían guardias para proteger a los estudiantes en caso de algún problema. Seras y Sergio se pusieron a atender a los heridos lo mejor que podían usando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a los enfermos ante la atenta mirada de la Sra. Pomfrey que no entendía la mitad de las cosas que hacían. Minutos después se sumaron más Aurores recién llegados y algunos doctores de San Mungo.

- Hagrid ¿Serás tan amable de traer los carruajes para trasladar a los estudiantes? - Preguntó Albus al medio gigante.

- Por supuesto profesor, de inmediato.- Contestó este poniéndose de camino siendo acompañado por varios aurores.

Cerca de media hora después decenas de carruajes aparecieron en el claro tirados por lo que hasta la fecha eran criaturas invisibles. Para tristeza de muchos, esas criaturas habían dejado de ser invisibles para convertirse en una cruel realidad. Nadie era inmune a la guerra, cambiaba a todos los implicados de una forma u otra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena en Hogwarts pasó de ser una celebración a un velatorio improvisado. Cada casa, había perdido a un compañero o amigo. Lo que en un principio hubiera sido una gran fiesta en estos momentos era un recuerdo nostálgico de todos los caídos en la travesía. Finalmente, Albus, antes del banquete quiso decir unas palabras para levantar el ánimo y dar esperanza en los corazones de los estudiantes.

- Estimados alumnos. Una vez más las fuerzas oscuras han segado unas vidas antes de tiempo. Unas vidas que sin lugar a dudas serán recordadas con tristeza y nostalgia. Sin embargo, en los momentos de mayor tristeza es cuando los corazones más necesitan una señal de alegría o celebración. Mi nieto ha vuelto y el y su gente junto con Harry y su grupo, son personas que han significado una diferencia esta tarde y que esperamos que lo siga siendo en el futuro. - Los aplausos hicieron eco en el gran comedor, aunque no estruendosamente si seguida por todas y cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. – Sergio, Harry, Hermione y Ron han sido quienes ha dado la señal de alarma y que han sido las primeras y últimas personas en dejar el lugar del ataque y que estoy seguro de que gracias a ellos no tenemos que lamentar un mayor número de victimas…

No terminaba de pronunciar su discurso porque palideció y Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie de un salto y Sergio para sorpresa de todos le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. De pronto se escuchó una especie de gruñido bajo y el chirrido de un objeto duro contra las paredes.

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio de repente mirando horrorizados a la puerta. Sergio intercambió una rápida mirada con su abuelo, las caras del hombre y del vampiro reflejaban preocupación e intranquilidad. Sergio asintió con la cabeza despacio mientras Seras salía para acabar con unos ghouls y dos vampiros que venían detrás de la criatura y Yuki se ponía de pie delante de Harry y Hermione para protegerlos y Seth y Sombra lo hacían con los amigos de Harry. Cuando volvió la vista al portón empezó a dirigirse a él a paso lento, desenvainando su espada de luz con la mano derecha y sosteniendo en la izquierda el Chacal.

Cuando Sergio desapareció por la gran puerta Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aika cruzaron sus miradas, las caras pálidas de los cuatro reflejaban la pregunta que se hacían; ¿Qué podía asustar a Dumbledore, Sergio y Yuki hasta ese extremo? Yuki jadeaba provocando que su respiración parecida a aspiraciones de aire fuese más ruidosa de lo normal. Seth y Sombra miraban la puerta y gruñían con fuerza.

De improviso Sergio se teletransportaba a la entrada del Gran Comedor, su rostro mostrando nerviosismo en extremo. Se giró sobre si mismo y apuntando su mano a las puertas del comedor exclamó:

- ¡Protectio Runic Scutum! - al instante una luz azulada verdosa envolvió a la puerta, para a continuación formar la figura de un círculo con muchas letras y grabados sobre el. - ¡Quizás esto lo entretenga un poco! -se volvió hacia su abuelo y gritó.

-**Voldemort ****ementië ruk**. (Voldemort ha enviado un balrog) -

- **¡Nami!** (¿Que?) - exclamaron a la vez Dumbledore y Seras. - **¿Termar cen Heru aiwë nár **(¿Estas seguro de lo que viste Lord Fénix ( Señor de los pájaros de fuego)?)

- **kielë** **Nâl so **(Acabaré con él) - respondió Sergio en la extraña lengua que solo el director y la vampiresa comprendían. - **¡elronstar** **á carë** **sandastan** **vala parlye **(¡Abuelo haz el escudo de poder para ustedes!)

- **Nan… **(Pero...) - comenzó a decir Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido por su nieto.

- **haryan carita, haryan nibita, sin lantan i hildi ilk i fundadores, Seras o hildinyar** **ita** **caruvar** (Tengo que hacerlo, Tengo que enfrentarlo, si yo caigo los herederos de los fundadores, Seras o mis descendientes lo harán) - dijo Sergio lentamente.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente y luego habló de nuevo alzando la voz:

- ¡Todo el mundo a la mesa de profesores, los menores atrás y los más grandes adelante! -  
Mientras toda alma del Gran Comedor se levantaba de los asientos y se dirigía aprisa a la a la mesa de profesores en tropel pese a los esfuerzos de los profesores y prefectos. Sergio arrastró a Harry, Hermione y Yuki a un rincón alejado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sergio? - preguntó Hermione asustada por la cara alarmada pero decidida del vampiro.

- Debes prometerme algo Harry - dijo Sergio hablando muy lentamente mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sergio? - dijo Harry inquieto por la mirada de su amigo.

- Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra...

- ¡Sergio...! -empezó Hermione pero fue cortada por su sirviente.

- Pase lo que pase, no intervengas Harry. -

- ¿De qué estás hablando Sergio? ¿Qué es lo que hay ahí fuera?

- Algo muy ancestral y poderoso, Harry, aún más que el vampiro original, mantente al margen, no debéis de intervenir en este combate - dijo Sergio tranquilamente mientras le miraba esperanzado con sus ojos rojos.

- ¿Porqué? - quiso saber Harry.

- No puedo explicártelo ahora; sólo has de saber esto, si yo caigo tú, Seras y el abuelo sois los únicos que podréis detenerle.

- ¿Detener a qué? ¿Qué insinúas con todo esto? - exclamó Harry disgustado.

- ¿Confías en mi? - preguntó Sergio.

- Por supuesto Sergio...

- Entonces prométeme que no intervendrás en esta pelea a no ser que el abuelo te lo pida; por favor Harry confía en lo que te digo - dijo Sergio mirándolo con cariño y suplicante.

- Está bien, no intervendré pase lo que pase - dijo Harry ante la mirada de su amigo. Hasta ahora Sergio había confiado en él y le había dejado hacer cosas que otras personas jamás se lo hubieran permitido; ahora le llegaba el turno de confiar en el vampiro, sabiendo que si esta vez le pedía mantenerse al margen es porque debía ser algo muy grave y peligroso.

**- Ama te digo lo mismo que a Harry -** dijo Sergio mentalmente a una muy nerviosa Hermione que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar.

- ¡Oh Sergio ten cuidado! - dijo Aika mientras se echaba sobre él y lo abrazaba. - Lo tendré - dijo Sergio, luego volvió su vista al demonio. - Yuki cuida de los muchachos, no permitas que les pase nada - por toda respuesta el demonio asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó contra las puertas principales. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto mientras miraban el portón con miedo en sus ojos. Harry y Hermione tenían los ojos muy abiertos mientras escuchaban un chirrido metálico proveniente de la puerta. Luego un gruñido de bestia se escuchó tras las puertas y un nuevo golpe que las hizo temblar y que apareciera de nuevo el símbolo del sello mágico que Sergio había puesto momentos antes.

- No os preocupéis - dijo Sergio sonriéndole a los tres muchachos. -Todo saldrá bien - dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para encarar a lo que había allí fuera. La gente seguía con sus miradas fijas en la puerta que se estremecía por los golpes.

Un nuevo golpe, más fuerte aún, hizo estremecer la puerta al tiempo que el sello parpadeaba; Sergio levantaba su mano para mantener el sello durante el mayor tiempo posible activo. Dos nuevos golpes hicieron crujir las bisagras de la puerta al tiempo que el sello empezaba a desaparecer.

Con un colosal golpe las puertas fueron arrancadas de cuajo de sus bisagras al tiempo que el sello se desvanecía en un haz brillante de luz azul verdoso que cegó a todos durante unos segundos. Cuando la visión se volvió de nuevo nítida Harry dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada al Gran Comedor, no pudo evitar agitarse y sentirse horrorizado como jamás lo había sentido.

Nunca hasta ahora se había encontrado en todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts con algo tan aterrador, ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso ni los dementores. El gigantesco ser de ocho metros de altura, de pura lava liquida y seca, fauces con colmillos grandes, con dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza, garras como cuchillas que sostenían un enorme látigo de fuego, y con unas correosas alas negras en la espalda emitió un aullido tremendo que heló la sangre de todos cuanto lo escucharon.

- ¡Dios mío! - susurró Hermione. - ¡Oh Dios mío!

Hermione no era la única que estaba aterrorizada; decenas de alumnos chillaban presa del terror mientras que otros miraban a la criatura con los ojos desorbitados, completamente paralizados por el miedo que inspiraba el monstruoso ser, hasta los profesores habían perdido el color en sus caras, sólo Dumbledore se mantenía firme, aunque tenía un ligero tic en el bigote, sus ojos azules brillando mientras clavaba su mirada en la bestia que estaba frente a las puertas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Un Balrog! ¡Ha venido un Balrog!

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! -dijo Harry mirando a su amiga y a Yuki que parecían más aterrorizados que el resto de alumnos.

- Eso, Potter... - dijo una voz por detrás de él, al girarse vio a Snape que tenía su tez más pálida aun de lo normal con los ojos reflejando el terror en estado puro a pesar de la tranquilidad que su voz intentaba dejar - es un Balrog, los más poderosos de todos los grandes demonios. Los Devoradores le quedan en pañales. Aquellos que se han enfrentado a ellos y han logrado sobrevivir la mayoría no fueron humanos y los humanos que lo hicieron murieron hace mil años. No existen sobrevivientes a esta bestia solo hay sobrevivientes de los devoradores que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano y sobran.

- La última vez que se tiene constancia de que se venciera a uno fue hace cincuenta años y lo hizo el vampiro Alucard - prosiguió Hermione con la voz temblando por el miedo.

-Y apenas logró salir del enfrentamiento - puntualizó Snape.

- Vamos mi Amo - siseó Yuki aspirando ruidosamente. - Si alguien puede plantarle cara a semejante monstruo ese eres tú... - las miradas del grupo estaban dirigidas hacia el vampiro que avanzaba con paso resuelto hacia el demonio.

En ese momento Albus invocó un escudo protectivo con los estudiantes para evitar que la pelea les hiciera daño. Fénix se detuvo a cinco metros de distancia del monstruoso ser con una sonrisa que parecía casi una mueca en su cara. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como nunca. Su enemigo le miraba con los ojos amarillos de lava liquida mientras lava caía por las comisuras de su boca mientras abría y cerraba sus mandíbulas lentamente.

- No puedes estar aquí - dijo lentamente con una voz clara, oscura, terrible y firme mientras alzaba la palma de la mano izquierda. - ¡Vuelve al vacío del que has provenido hermano del caos!

Por toda respuesta el monstruoso ser descargó su látigo contra el vampiro. Lord Fénix esquivó el golpe rodando por el suelo, se levantó de nuevo e hizo frente una vez más al agresor.

- Es mi última advertencia, tú última oportunidad. ¡Vete o volverás ceniza y tierra de donde fuiste creado y que tu alma vaya al infierno a hacerle compañía a tu amo! - exclamó con una voz oscura y silbante. - ¡Tú poder tenebroso no tiene permitido la presencia en este plano!

El gran demonio desplegó sus grandes alas y con un repentino movimiento alzó el vuelo para luego caer sobre Sergio en picado descargando su gigantesco cuerpo contra él. Sergio esquivó su golpe de un salto mientras su oponente se estrellaba con fuerza en el suelo. El demonio se alzó en toda su gran estatura esgrimiendo el látigo, con un nuevo aullido escalofriante se lanzó a la carga contra el vampiro.

- ¿Porqué no le ataca con magia o con sus familiares? ¡No tendrá ninguna opción en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra esa bestia! - exclamó Harry mientras veía el brutal intercambio de golpes entre los dos contendientes.

- No serviría de nada. - dijo Hagrid con ojos sombríos, mucha gente observaba como el demonio y el vampiro luchaban en el centro del Gran Comedor sin retroceder ni un solo palmo de terreno. La agilidad y rapidez de movimientos del vampiro le permitía esquivar y devolver los devastadores golpes de su oponente. - Los demonios emanan un aura especial que dispersa los hechizos que le son lanzados, en especial los grandes demonios como un Balrog. Es totalmente inútil atacarle con magia; habría que emplear hechizos muy poderosos y ni siquiera le afectarían mucho además de que los familiares no le harían ni cosquillas se desharían al contacto con su piel. Lo único que puede destruir esta bestia es el agua pero no agua convocada por magia sino la propia natural o el agua convocada por magia elemental. Tiene que ser un hechizo elemental poderoso para que le haga algo al demonio

- ¡Maldición! - masculló Harry mientras volvía de nuevo su vista al violento combate, a su lado Hermione no paraba de susurrar - Dios protégele, dios protégele - con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Respirando lentamente para tratar de calmarse murmuró - vamos amigo, si alguien puede acabar con este demonio ese eres tu.

Sergio volvió a esquivar un nuevo latigazo del balrog. Antes de que Sergio pudiera encadenar un nuevo golpe el gigantesco demonio le lanzó un latigazo que el joven vampiro esquivó de un salto mortal con voltereta hacia atrás; pero, en el instante en que sus pies tocaron suelo, el látigo de su contrincante pareció cobrar vida ya que por si solo se lanzó al pie derecho de Sergio y se enroscó en el. Al ver el gran demonio que tenía apresado a su oponente atrajo el látigo violentamente hacia él provocando que el vampiro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Con un nuevo movimiento levantó el látigo y a Sergio con el del suelo, lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana.

El impacto fue brutal, Sergio quedó incrustado en la pared. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo. Pudo oír gritos de terror y la voz de Hermione gritar - ¡Fénix! -. Sintió nuevamente ser alzado del suelo y a continuación un nuevo golpe más fuerte aun contra el muro de piedra para de nuevo caer contra el duro suelo de piedra. A la tercera vez que fue de nuevo lanzado contra el muro no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Trató de reincorporarse ya que se notaba que estaba encajando unos huesos rotos para encontrar la mirada ansiosa del demonio clavada en él con la boca semiabierta y babeando pequeños arroyos de lava.

El demonio una vez más tiró del látigo hacia él para lanzar a Sergio de nuevo contra el muro, pero el vampiro ya se esperaba el ataque y con un rápido movimiento invocó un hechizo de agua y endureció el látigo hasta que quedo convertido en piedra y con su sable de luz lo rompió en mil pedazos. Sergio esbozó una mueca despectiva mientras su contrincante levantaba sus manos y creaba una espada con lava que salía de su cuerpo y se lanzaba a la carga contra él.

Harry observaba la pelea mientras se mordía el labio. Sergio y el balrog se lanzaban rápidos ataques girando sobre si mismos y en el caso de Sergio haciendo unas maniobras espectaculares para esquivar los ataques de la espada de lava de su enemigo moviéndose de un lado a otro por el centro de la sala. A su lado Hermione era sostenida por Yuki. Él mismo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse al margen tal y como Sergio se lo había pedido ya que él al ser heredero de la escuela podía pasar por el escudo del Director del Colegio, pero no lo hizo, porque a su pesar reconocía que no estaba preparado para luchar con un adversario como ese.

Vio como Sergio de un hechizo elemental de agua hirió en la pantorrilla a la bestia, ya le había causado tres cortes más, dos en el costado y uno a la altura del pecho, penetrando en su gruesa piel dejándola transformada en piedra. No obstante su contrincante no parecía sentir en lo más mínimo las heridas inflingidas, de hecho parecía que cada vez que recibía una atacaba con mayor bestialidad si eso era posible. Sergio no hacía más que girar en torno a él para eludir sus constantes ataques y a la vez encontrar vacíos en la defensa de su enemigo.

El demonio de pronto abrió la palma de su mano apuntando a Sergio, de ella salió una gigantesca bola de fuego en dirección a Sergio, el cual levantó su antebrazo como si estuviera sosteniendo un escudo para luego verse envuelto en una esfera Negra. Cuando la bola de fuego hizo contacto con la esfera se produjo una gigantesca explosión y el vampiro fue lanzado varios metros atrás algo aturdido por el golpe del hechizo.

Con un aullido el Balrog se precipitó sobre Sergio con su espada en posición para decapitar al vampiro pero Sergio por reflejo trató de esquivar el golpe echándose hacia atrás. Un súbito dolor ardiente en su cintura al tiempo que sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo le hizo ver que su enemigo no había fallado el golpe. Tenía su brazo derecho destrozado al igual que su pierna derecha que estaba prendida como una antorcha.

- ¡Sergio! - gritó Hermione al tiempo que se desprendía de los brazos de Yuki y corría a ayudar a su sirviente. Iba pasar por el escudo cuando se vio sujetada de nuevo por unos fuertes brazos. Al girarse vio a Harry que la sostenía con fuerza para impedir que corriera hacia Sergio. - ¡Suéltame Harry, debo ayudarle! -

- ¡No! - exclamó Harry. -¡Lo único que lograrías es ponerte en peligro y ser una carga para Sergio!

- ¡Pero va a matarle! - dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos señalando el cuerpo increíblemente dañado del vampiro. -¡Debemos hacer algo!

- ¡Él es fuerte Hermione! ¡Sabe muy bien como ha de enfrentarse a ese monstruo! - dijo al tiempo que atraía a Hermione hacia él y la abrazaba. - Ya verás como Sergio lo derrota - dijo tratando de convencerse mas a si mismo que a su amiga.

El demonio agarró al vampiro y comenzó a despedazarlo con unos golpes de su espada mientras Sergio liberaba el control de restricción número 2. No lo dejó terminar ya que el demonio lanzó su torso sin un brazo y una pierna contra una de las columnas, golpeándose en la cabeza y cayendo al suelo semiinconsciente. El Balrog prorrumpía en un aullido victorioso para, a continuación, dirigirse a paso lento al aturdido vampiro.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Va a matarlo! - chillaba Hermione desesperada mientras era sostenida por Harry. - ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - exclamó dirigiendo su vista al director que estaba junto a muchos de los profesores que apuntaban al demonio con sus varitas.

Dumbledore por toda respuesta con un ademán de la mano hizo bajar las varitas del profesorado con reticencias por parte de este. Sólo Dios sabía que aguardaban sus ojos azules mientras decía - Pase lo que pase nadie podrá intervenir, ni siquiera para salvar a Sergio. Si eso pasa evacuaremos con un Portkey de emergencia – los alumnos en el Gran Comedor chillaban horrorizados mientras muchas alumnas lloraban.

- ¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! -exclamó Hermione señalando al vampiro mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Harry. -¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudarle!

Harry no respondió, se limitó a observar con el corazón en un puño como el demonio se acercaba más a Sergio que se estaba regenerando sus miembros mutilados con una velocidad impresionante. Cuando estuvo a su altura se agachó lentamente mientras acercaba su mano izquierda al rostro del aturdido vampiro. En ese momento Hermione comenzó a sollozar enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry para no ver la escena mientras Yuki desenfundaba su espadón listo para intervenir a pesar de las órdenes de su Amo. En ese momento Harry supo que tenía que hacer algo.

**- ¡FENIX!** -exclamó mentalmente con una voz potente. **- ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ Y LUCHA! ¡O ES QUE QUIERES RENDIRTE YA!**

En ese momento, como si las palabras mentales de Harry hubiesen supuesto el impulso que necesitaba para volver en si, Sergio abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la situación, con la mano del demonio a escasos centímetros de él. Rápidamente se teletransportó en el aire encima del demonio y dijo:

- Liberando el sistema de restricción numero 2. Desactivando el sello -

- Situación C –

- Hasta que el blanco sea impuesto silencio –

- Desactivando el sello para poder usar la habilidad –

Una espada apareció en su mano recién regenerada y brillaba como un sol pequeño.

Girando sobre si mismo, Sergio movió la espada de una forma peculiar. Primero sus manos y después la espada tomaron un intenso azul mientras pronunciaba:

- _Dios del Agua ven a mí_ -

Una intensa luz azul partió de la hoja formando un intenso remolino de agua poseyendo por completo el cuerpo del demonio que retrocedió aullando de dolor. Luego con un fogonazo de luz azul el monstruo se transformó en piedra. Sergio dejó de levitar y con la espada en una mano y en la otra mano la espada de luz hizo unas fintas y solo se vio unos destellos de luz donde las espadas estaban de la pura velocidad y fuerza que el vampiro las usó además de la magia de la espada que golpeo duro la figura de piedra. Sergio reapareció detrás de la figura de piedra y esta como si fuera de hielo se despedazó y llenó el Gran Comedor de polvo y piedras.

Todo el Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio mientras observaba los restos del ser que, instantes antes, había amenazado la seguridad de todos cuantos se hallaban en Hogwarts. Sergio encogió su espada y la llave con cadena que quedó se la colgó al cuello, el sable de luz pagado se lo enganchó en la cintura mientras que con su mano desapareció lo que quedaba de su enemigo.

- ¡Sergio! - chilló Hermione al tiempo que se desprendía del abrazo de Harry y corría al vampiro. Albus deshizo el escudo mientras Hermione se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, instantes después comenzó a llorar en su pecho a lágrima viva. -¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Creí que iba a perderte! ¡No habría podido soportarlo!

- Shhhhh... - mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla. - Está bien. - Todo ha terminado y estamos todos bien - sintió una fuerte mano posarse en su hombro. Al levantar la vista vio a quien le sujetaba con fuerza el hombro. - Estoy bien Yuki, no te preocupes. Sólo un poco cansado del poder usado.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo Amo, no vuelvas a hacer una locura parecida, no intentes hacerte el héroe - dijo el demonio con voz temblorosa.

- Era necesario Yuki y lo sabes - fijó su vista en Harry que estaba tras el demonio. - Gracias Harry.

- ¿Porqué Sergio? -

- Por haberme obedecido hasta el final cando tú mismo eras el primero en que querer hacer algo para ayudarme. Sin embargo te mantuviste al margen hasta el final tal como te pedí –Sergio dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sergio, siempre has confiado en mi, ahora me había llegado a mi el momento de devolverte esa confianza que depositaste en mi y hacer caso a tus ruegos. Aunque no negaré que unos segundos más y me habría lanzado a la carga contra esa bestia - dijo Harry también sonriendo.

- Voy a hablar con Lord Elric Albus - dijo Snape mientras procedía a abandonar el Gran Comedor

- ¡Espera Severus! -dijo Sergio mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón un holotransmisor mágico y se lo arrojaba a Snape. - Llámalos a casa, será más rápido. – Snape marcó el "numero" de la Mansión.

Los profesores y estudiantes procedieron a sus lugares. De pronto Snape dijo con voz fuerte que todos le oyeron:

- ¡Que si Lord Elric! ¡Tu nieto está bien! ¡No, no le ha pasado nada! -dijo Snape hablando rápidamente mientras hacía con la mano libre gestos muy cómicos. -¡Que si! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Está bien! ¡Yo nunca le mentiría respecto a algo como esto! ¡Si, si! ¡Ahora te lo paso! - le tendió el trasmisor a Sergio. - A ver si tú puedes calmar a tu abuelo.

- ¡Hola abuelo! ¡Si lo que ha dicho Severus es verdad! ¡No abuelo, no! ¡Estoy bien! - dijo Sergio mientras hacía esfuerzos evidente por no reír a la cara de su abuelo que veía en el holograma. - ¡No abuelo! ¡Que si que estoy bien, de verdad! ¿Cómo? ¿Walter dando saltos por el salón? - dijo Sergio mientras no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. - ¡No, no me lo tomo a broma! - se alejó a la mesa de profesores para seguir discutiendo con su abuelo. Cuando Sergio "colgó" finalmente la profesora McGonagall colocaba encima de un taburete el viejo sombrero seleccionador. Todo el mundo se calló y miró al sombrero cuando a este se le abrió una rasgadura a la altura del ala.

Hace mil años tal vez

en tiempos lejanos,

existieron cuatro magos de renombre y poder.

Estaba el valeroso y respetado Gryffindor,

la inteligente y estudiosa Ravenclaw,

la honesta y trabajadora Hufflepuff

y el astuto y temido Slytherin.

Compartieron un mismo sueño, una misma esperanza

un proyecto como ningún otro,

el colegio en el que ahora estáis

para que los magos tuvieran esperanza en tiempos sombríos.

Cada uno fundó su propia casa en base a sus valores

todas ellas con su historia y su gloria

han dado magos y brujas de renombre,

yo me encargo de decidir a cual iréis.

A Griffindor van los valientes y nobles de corazón,

a Ravenclaw los de mente estudiosa e inteligente,

a Hufflepuff los justos e incansables trabajadores

y a Slytherin los astutos y ambiciosos.

Hoy estamos en tiempos sombríos

Pero si nos mantenemos unidos

Como una sola casa

Podremos sobrevivir a estos tiempos

Así que si quieres saber a donde iréis a parar

ponme en tu cabeza sin miedo y con decisión

te diré de donde eres con un solo vistazo

porque yo el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca me equivoco.

Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos por la nueva canción del sombrero. Cuando los aplausos acabaron la profesora McGonagall desenrolló el pergamino que llevaba.

-Anderson Sean - exclamó. Instantes después le colocaba el sombrero a un niño de once años. El sombrero después de unos segundos gritó "¡RAVENCLAW! Haciendo que dicha mesa estallara en aplausos

- Vamos a ver que tal son los de este año - dijo Harry mientras aplaudía a Berry, Sarah que era la primera Gryffindor seleccionada.

- Evidentemente hay que volver a ganar la copa de la casa, ¿Eh Harry? -dijo Ron con animación mientras Carson, Mathew era enviado por el sombrero a Slytherin entre los aplausos de su casa con Malfoy a la cabeza.

- Desde luego, no podemos dejar que Slytherin la vuelva a ganar un año más.

Luego de que el último seleccionado Zi, Aiken fuese enviado a Hufflepuff,

- Ahora nosotros vamos a seleccionar a una alumna nueva que tuvo que estar aquí hace 5 años pero que no fue posible localizarla. Señorita Dorné puede pasar por favor. – dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Aika se acercó y se sentó en el taburete nerviosa. Casi grita del susto cuando una voz dijo en su cabeza:

- Vaya, Vaya, una Dorné, no esperaba verlos en mucho tiempo. Si igual a tu madre…. Eres igual a Harry Potter difícil de escoger. Eres parecida a Sergio cuando vino aquí por primera vez ¿Adonde te pongo? -

- No se ni me importa, maldita sea estoy cansada, de mal humor y con sueño así que escoge rápido. – dijo Aika

- Oh, vaya lo veo todo con claridad. Por lo que vi y oí de ti eres toda una…. -

- SLYTHERIN -

Aika miró a Harry, Ron y a su amiga Hermione luego cabizbaja fue a sentarse al lado lejano de la mesa. Cuando llegó ahí levantó su mirada otra vez y pudo ver como Harry, Ron y Hermione levantaban sus pulgares para darle ánimos. Miró a la mesa de profesores y vio que Seras, Snape y Dumbledore asentían con una sonrisa y Sergio levantó su copa e hizo un pequeño brindis y le dio una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla de oro mirando a todo el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón no se habían llevado el sombreo y el taburete.

- ¡Lo único que diré por ahora es que no quiero ver ni un solo plato con restos de comida! -dijo apaciblemente.

Al instante siguiente las fuentes doradas se llenaron enseguida de una multitud de deliciosos platos. A pesar de que Harry no tenía mucha hambre se sirvió unos cuantos filetes de pollo en su plato. Cuando probó la comida pudo notar que los elfos domésticos se habían vuelto a lucir en la preparación del banquete de comienzo de curso.

- ¡Ah que bueno está esto! - exclamó Ron mientras se metía en la boca un pedazo de pollo asado.

- Hermione... ¿no tienes hambre? -preguntó Harry a la muchacha al ver su plato vacío. Durante toda la selección se había mantenido muy callada y apenas había aplaudido.

-No Harry, no tengo hambre... -respondió Hermione en voz baja, daba la impresión de que tenía ganas de llorar.

-Vamos Hermione come algo - dijo Harry mientras le ponía en su plato filetes de carne y unos cuantas papas asadas.- No te hará nada bien el no comer nada.

- Gracias Harry pero de verdad no quiero nada - respondió la chica con una sonrisa, algo apagada pero por lo menos ya sonreía.

- Hermione Van Hellsing - susurró Harry muy serio. - No pienso moverme de aquí en toda la noche hasta que no comas algo, así que ya puedes empezar - dicho esto cogió las manos de Hermione y le obligó a cortar un pedazo de filete y a metérselo en la boca. -Y quiero ver la sonrisa de la auténtica Hermione en tu cara.

- Muchas gracias Harry - dijo Hermione dándole su dulce sonrisa. - De verdad no se que haría sin ti.

- Para eso están los amigos, además de que estamos juntos en esto hasta el final - dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba a Ron una mirada cómplice de reojo y este asentía con la cabeza afirmativamente.

Mientras Harry se encargaba de que Hermione comiera algo, se permitió echar un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Vio a Hagrid que levantó el pulgar para indicar que todo estaba bien. También vio al pequeño profesor Flitwick de encantamientos, a la profesora Sinistra de astrología y a la profesora McGonagall sentada al lado del profesor Dumbledore. A la derecha de Dumbledore estaba sentado Sergio con una Seras recién llegada quien hablaba animadamente con Snape, los dos sumidos en una discusión de Dios sabía que, detrás de ambos estaba Yuki con los brazos cruzados. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y se sentó al lado de Snape.

- Mione, ¿has visto quien está al lado de Harry? - dijo Ron. Ella miró en dirección a la mesa de los profesores y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a una joven de no más de veinte años y pelo plateado que le guiñó el ojo pícaramente a Ron.

- Mione... ¿esa no es Fleur?

- La misma - respondió Hermione.

-¿Y que hace aquí?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando Sergio miró a Fleur y esta inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. Cuando todo el mundo acabó de comer los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos dejándolos completamente limpios. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio mientras veía como Dumbledore se levantaba.

- Antes de decir las novedades de comienzo de curso quisiera que se guarde un minuto de silencio por todos los caídos desde el inicio de la guerra y que comenzó con Cedric Diggory

Todo el comedor permaneció en pié y en silencio mientras guardaba el minuto de silencio en memoria de los caídos, cuando terminó todo el mundo volvió a sentarse.

- Como todos sabréis vivimos tiempos muy difíciles. - dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de terror de los alumnos. - Ante esto debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca y tratar de vivir como hasta ahora llevamos haciendo. Los profesores y yo mismo nos encargaremos de velar por la seguridad de todos vosotros. Debo comunicar que Gryffindor ha ganado esta noche doscientos puntos por la actuación de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger quienes han comprendido de primera cuales son las responsabilidades y obligaciones que acarrea el ser prefecto. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en vítores mientras muchos le estrechaban a Ron la mano.

- Espero que todo el cuerpo de prefectos, así como los dos premios anuales tomen buena nota de lo sucedido esta noche y velen por encima de todo por la seguridad del alumnado como ellos lo han echo. Pasemos ahora a las buenas noticias de verdad. Este año me complace el comunicarles que vuelve la Copa de Quidditch - tuvo que callarse ante el estallido de vítores que surgió de todas las mesas. - Los interesados en participar deberán ponerse en contacto con Madam Hooch para entrar a formar parte de los equipos de sus respectivas casas. También he de comunicar que las visitas a Hogsmeade continuarán llevándose a cabo bajo la supervisión de los profesores y aurores. También he de decir que los libros de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca podrán ser consultados por los alumnos de sexto en adelante.

- También he de decir que este año habrá nuevas asignaturas; Duelo Mágico, Lucha con Armas y Artes Oscuras. Finalmente quiero presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry Potter y a su ayudante la profesora Fleur Delacour, representante del colegio Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. También les presento a Seras Victoria quien les dará Lucha con Armas, Sergio Dumbledore le enseñará Artes Oscuras y Remus Lupin Duelo Mágico.

- A petición de Seras, Fleur y Sergio - prosiguió Dumbledore. -Vamos a hacerles pasar por la prueba del sombrero seleccionador para que entren a formar parte de una de las cuatro casas como todos los que están aquí. Por favor adelante. -

Fleur fue la primera en ponerse el sombrero, después de unos segundos el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR! Y la susodicha mesa estalló en aplausos. Después le vino el turno a Seras.

El sombrero gritó: ¡Ravenclaw! Sergio se acercó al sombrero seleccionador

-Seguro que quedará en Gryffindor, sobretodo después de lo de hoy - dijo Ron convencido.

- Hey baja tus escudos mentales no puedo seleccionarte así. -

- Al fin casi me haces dar un dolor de "cabeza". Hmmm, muy difícil, si... muy difícil... Ni si quiera el joven Harry Potter lo era tanto... Veo una mente estudiosa e inteligente, con ansia de conocimiento... a una persona leal y honesta que lo da todo cuanto tiene por los suyos... Hmmm un alma valerosa, noble que no le teme a nada salvo a perder a los seres queridos... Ohhhh... si... hay una mente astuta, inventiva e independiente y una fuerte determinación. También veo ambición pero enfocada a ayudar a los demás. Esto es muy interesante... podrías estar en cualquiera vaya nos has cambiado en nada desde la última ves que hablamos... ¿eh?... vaya, vaya... Si, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza, todo lo que te hace ser el perfecto... -

- ¡SLYTHERIN! –

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ron mientras veía como Sergio se quitaba el sombrero y saludaba a la mesa de Slyhterin que aplaudía antes de volver a la mesa de los profesores y estrecharle la mano a un sonriente Snape.

- ¡Pero si Sergio es lo más opuesto a un Slytherin que hay en el mundo! - dijo Hermione con la boca abierta.

- No tanto – dijo Harry mientras recordaba las palabras de Blaise durante un entrenamiento de armas que él le había pedido a la vampiresa su ayuda.

- ¡Todavía no me lo creo! - dijo Hermione.

- Bien una vez que ya todo esta dicho solo quedar añadir una cosa ¡Todo el mundo a dormir para estar descansado mañana!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la reunión del Orden en el cuarto del requisito todos estaban cabizbajos. Habían detenido el ataque pero a costa de las vidas de 5 alumnos y 8 aurores. Albus no se esperaba que Voldemort hubiera adivinado o que tuviera un espía en la Orden o en los Aurores en jefe que eran los únicos que sabían de la operación.

Al finalizar la reunión vino la introducción de los nuevos miembros de la Orden. Fue un ritual sencillo donde Fawkes dejaba caer una lágrima en la frente de la persona aceptándola dentro del grupo. Harry le pidió a Rayan en secreto que investigara de pies a cabeza el ministerio exceptuando los conocidos espías como Nott o Malfoy. La profesora McGonagall le entregó un paquete grande a Harry y le dio los felices cumpleaños para luego salir del cuarto. Harry lo abrió mientras los miembros de la Orden se despedían entre si. Al abrirlo quedó mudo de asombro a lo que encontró una carta y una "Túnica rara":

_Estimado Harry:_

_  
Como te prometí, te envío mi regalo por tu cumpleaños número dieciséis. Espero que te guste, se trata de una túnica de batalla para colocársela por encima de una armadura y dejarla oculta._

_  
Espero que te guste mi regalo; como vez tiene bordado por atrás el escudo de la casa Gryffindor y por delante la imagen de un león, sobre el cual monta Godric Gryffindor sosteniendo en alto la espada que empuñarás en estos días._

_  
Este fue un regalo que le hizo tu padre en señal de amistad a los Altos Elfos. A Lord Fénix y a mí nos pareció que te gustaría tenerla, pues James nos dijo que la habían llevado todos tus antepasados en la batalla. Espero que si alguna vez tomas parte en una batalla, la lleves junto a ti para que tus enemigos sepan que se enfrentan a un miembro de Gryffindor y mas aún siendo su heredero pero sobretodo, a un Potter._

_  
Se despide de ti _

_  
Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_PD: Albus tiene una sorpresa para ti. Yo te la diré, Él y su nieto mandaron hacer armaduras para ustedes seis que participaron en lo del Departamento de Misterios. Cuando estén listas te las dará junto con algo que te pertenece y es la espada de Gryffindor y el Arco de Ravenclaw a Hermione. Si le dices algo a alguien salvo Hermione te mato. Úsala con mi regalo. Feliz Cumpleaños._

_  
_Harry guardó la carta bien y les mostró su regalo a sus amigos y estos estaban asombrados del regalo. Hermione miró alrededor y vio que no había ningún miembro de la Orden. Ella dijo:

- Sergio, Blaise es hora – Cuando dijo esto ellos escalonaron y salieron de la pared a su derecha y Sergio estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Blaise avanzó y le dijo que había acabado de beber la sangre de Sergio y que ahora era libre de él. Ella quería servir a ella. A este punto Sergio negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Hermione se dio cuenta que respetaba su decisión pero que no era de su agrado. Blaise le pidió que hiciera el hechizo sellando rápido que no podía contener por mucho tiempo su lado oscuro y terrible de un vampiro recientemente levantado como un No-Life-Queen.

Hermione asintió y Sergio, Blaise y ella se dirigieron a la Mansión Hellsing donde se encontraba el cuarto de la urna. Sergio y Hermione entraron en la urna y Blaise se quedó en la puerta esperando a que prepararan todo. De pronto Sergio salió temblando y le dijo por última vez.

- ¿Mi niña estas segura de esto? -

- Si mi Am.. -

- No soy más tu Amo. – Suspiró - esto te va a doler bastante -

- Lo sé, pero no me importa, no quiero volverme un monstruo y si para eso me tengo que volver el sirviente de un humano que así sea -

Sergio se quitó de la puerta. Hermione la introdujo en el cuarto. Ella era sorprendida. En el cuarto se grabó en el suelo en la tiza blanca era un símbolo que se parece a los guantes de Sergio. Ella se volvió a Hermione para una contestación pero ella sólo apuntó una mano que tenía una cruz y la base parecía una estaca. - Dentro de - ella pidió. Blaise cabeceó en la obediencia y entró en el anillo interno. Finalmente, ella descubrió el valor oculto para preguntar lo que iba a pasar a ella.

Hermione manejó una sonrisa débil. - Yo tengo que sellarlo ahora que Sergio ha compartido su sangre. Sus poderes son inestables, por consiguiente yo no puedo arriesgarme mis hombres o los estudiantes siendo heridos o que tu te vuelvas el monstruo que cazamos. - Ella parecía honestamente sincera con la última frase que alivió el peso de tensión abajo en la Draculina. - ¿Usted está listo? - ella preguntó finalmente. Blaise cabeceó afirmativamente.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Blaise

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un par de guantes y le pidió que se los pusiera. Blaise lo hizo así. Después le entregó una piedra azul y le dijo que la tragara. Ella lo hizo y al instante sintió que sus entrañas eran quemadas. Ella se arrodilló en el dolor. Su cuerpo se llenó de espasmos y cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor. A los pocos minutos paró. Blaise se puso de pie y sintió que su piel en sus manos ardía. Adolorida se quitó un guante y pudo ver ya tenía el símbolo quemado en su mano. Su poder regenerativo trataba de curar la herida pero no podía. Blaise se concentró un poco y los siseos dejaron de oírse debido a que había dejado que la herida se curara hasta que ella fuera libre.

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

- El siguiente paso es el más doloroso, te pido disculpas de antemano. Si hubiera otra forma para evitarte esto lo haría. -

Blaise buscaba en la confusión, sólo para ser pegada de lleno en la cara por el líquido bendito. Ella retrocedió en el susto al dolor infligido por el fluido ofendedor. La quemó, mientras no causando el daño real, todavía siendo todavía una molestia real. Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad de brincar en el aire y golpear a Blaise. Antes de que ella superara el ataque súbito, Hermione la había apuñalado en el corazón con la cruz de plata que ella había estado sosteniendo antes. Blaise se cayó a la tierra en el dolor, susto y perdió el mando encima de su lado oscuro. Hermione arrancó un cuchillo de su chaleco. Blaise buscaba a ella con una mirada inhumana mientras azotando alrededor de la cruz. - ¿Qué? ¿Usted piensa que yo estoy vencido? Simplemente déme un minuto y yo estaré fuera de esto. Y entonces... -

Hermione hizo muecas a la inhumanidad de su mirada. - _Es tiempo_ - ella pensó, mientras poniendo el cuchillo en su muñeca. Una cuchillada rápida era todo lo que tomó para enviar el vuelo de sangre hacia Blaise. Ella la miraba, confundida a las acciones suicidas de la Hellsing. Los momentos después, ella notó el círculo donde ella estaba, comenzó a brillar. Hermione echaba una mirada alrededor, mientras viendo el círculo reaccionar a la sangre que ella había lanzado. Empezó a brillar y encogerse alrededor de ellos. El sello enfocó en Blaise, mientras absorbiéndose en su cuerpo. Hermione sólo podría mirar fijamente en el asombro el hecho que ella estaba logrando. Ella empezó a sentir el odio de Blaise atacar a su mente, mientras intentando dominar el suyo. Pero el hecho que sólo una parte de Blaise estaba haciendo el esfuerzo le permitió a Hermione superarlo con mucha dificultad.

Finalmente la luz se marchitó y Hermione sentía que estaba seguro quitar la cruz de su nuevo sirviente. Blaise se sentaba, la humanidad devolvió a sus ojos rojos cuando ella echaba una mirada alrededor en el cuarto. Ella miraba hacia abajo a sus guantes, mientras viendo un modelo familiar grabado en ellos. Ella dio un ceño ligero. - Haw, sólo cuando yo pensé que yo no tendría que usar el término amo ya... -

Hermione sólo podría reírse en la contestación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Primer día y recuerdo del asesinato de los Fénix

POV Nosferatu Fénix

Al día siguiente al medio día me presenté al Gran Comedor luego del entrenamiento de mi novata Bella durante la noche. Blaise estaba en su Ataúd descansando al igual que Seras. Mi Ama había decidido que ella saliera en las misiones y yo en otras pero que yo siempre estuviera cerca de la escuela en caso de un ataque. Mi clase era después del almuerzo por tanto me senté en la mesa de profesores y un elfo doméstico apareció ante mí y con exageradas reverencias me dejó en una bandeja 2 líos de sangre médica. Pude observar que los estudiantes al verme ahí se sintieron más seguros.

Me decidí a enseñarles primero a que entendieran la magia y sus formas así como sus usos. A los amigos de mi Ama les ayudaría a entrenar en el cuarto de requisito en duelos con Remus. A los estudiantes le sacaría las cucarachas de la cabeza sobre las "Artes Oscuras" y luego pasaría a ver el temario donde les enseñaría como usar las maldiciones mas peligrosas para su propio bien y el de los demás.

Mi abuelo me sacó de estas cavilaciones diciéndome que tenía clase con los de séptimo y que era en el Gran Salón. Miré a las mesas y estas ya estaban desocupadas. Mi abuelo salió deseándome suerte. Me acerqué al centro y con un movimiento de mi mano las mesas desaparecían y aparecían varias sillas cómodas. Escuché una risa y vi a Katie con sus amigos en la entrada del comedor y los estudiantes de séptimo más atrás con sus bocas abiertas ante el despliegue de magia sin varita.

Los alumnos entraron con miedo y tragaban saliva al verme a los ojos. Katie arrastró a una amiga y se vino a hacer al frente mió sin miedo. Yo solté una risa burlona y tenebrosa y dije:

- Esta es mi forma real cobardes, si me mostrara en mi forma de cazador los entendería. Blaise Zabini alcanzó a verme en mi forma de cazador y no se asustó en lo más mínimo. -

Los estudiantes se agolparon a mí alrededor y yo comencé con la clase diciendo:

- Les haré una pregunta. En un duelo hay un Imperius y un Leviosa. ¿Cuál es un hechizo ligero y cuál es el oscuro?

Todos los estudiantes levantaron la mano y le di la palabra a un Gryffindor – Fácil Profesor el imperius es el oscuro y el levitador es el ligero. – Negué con pesar la cabeza si que estaban llenos de cucarachas pensé para asombro de los demás excepto Katie que negó con la cabeza. Katie se tomaba la cara con las manos. Ella sabía a lo que me refería por las enseñanzas que yo les había dado.

- Que pasaría si estamos en lo alto de un edificio o una de las torres de este castillo y usted entra de golpe y ve a un amigo suyo siendo levitado al borde de precipicio por un mortifago y que la única manera de salvarlo sea lanzándole la maldición Imperius al mortifago para salvarle la vida a su amigo. Otro ejemplo y este son en combate, un auror incluso un enemigo que lucho con valor pero esta sufriendo una muerte dolorosa. Se le lanza la maldición asesina tras haberle consultado si eso es lo que desea y si es así quienes somos nosotros para dejarlo sufrir así. El kedavra es una salida a ese sufrimiento. Como dijo mi padrino Jamás Potter "La magia no dice quienes somos, son las decisiones las que nos dicen quienes somos." -

Toda la clase me miraba en silencio y todos entendieron lo que les quería explicar y me miraban asintiendo seriamente. En ese momento entraron los miembros del ED que el abuelo había pedido su asistencia

- Hoy, nosotros vamos a hablar sobre la historia de uno de los usuarios mágicos más buenos de este siglo - empecé, mientras aclarando mi garganta. Los cuchicheos excitados surgieron de los estudiantes cuando ellos se anticiparon a una lección de la historia sobre su director de colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Algunos estaban desconcertados acerca de por qué ellos estaban aprendiendo sobre Dumbledore. -

Le había pedido permiso a mi abuelo para enseñar esta lección específica a todos los estudiantes comenzando por los más viejos hasta los más jóvenes sin las excepciones. Todos los de séptimo, estaban para escuchar a lo que yo tenía que decir. Sergio y Dumbledore decidieron que para unir a todos, ellos tenían que entender lo que estaba pasando alrededor de ellos y aprende a luchar sus miedos.

- Nosotros no estaremos aprendiendo sobre Director de colegio Dumbledore. Usted puede encontrar su historia en cualquier tarjeta de rana de chocolate. - Risa ondeó a través de los estudiantes, y yo hice señas para silencio y continué con la lección de historia.

- Él era un muchacho huérfano, nacido de un padre muggle y una madre pura sangre. Él nunca conoció a su madre desde que ella murió dando el nacimiento a él y le enviaron a una orfandad muggle. Su padre abandonó a su madre cuando él aprendió que ella era una bruja que deja a su madre casi sin dinero. -

- Su niñez no estaba una feliz en la orfandad. Tom Marvolo Riddle creció odiando a los muggles alrededor de él, mientras jurando a un día tener su venganza en aquéllos que lo trataron mal. -

Cuatro boqueadas hicieron eco a través del silencio que hizo la mayoría de los estudiantes miraran en su dirección. Katie Bell, Ron y Hermione palidecieron y abrió la boca al comprender algo mientras Ginny Weasley había palidecido horriblemente cuando ella oyó el nombre maldito que trajo sus pesadillas.

- Srta. Weasley, Si usted no quiere asistir a esta lección particular, usted puede excusarse - dijo Sergio a Ginny. Ella agitó su cabeza y contestó con un brillo de determinación. - No profesor, yo estaré bien. Yo simplemente era sorprendido. Cabeceé mi cabeza y continué.

Me había olvidado que Ginny estarían asistiendo y el sentimiento de culpa creció al pensamiento que yo le causé recordar el dolor que experimento con el Diario. Aclaré mi mente de estos pensamientos y continué con la lección que estaba demostrando difícil continuar.

- Tom Riddle era sumamente hábil e inteligente, quizás uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes asistir a Hogwarts en la vida. Él supo de una edad joven que él tenía el poder y que él era especial. Él practicó en los animales y los otros muchachos en la orfandad, mientras atacando e hiriéndolos con su magia. No era hasta que él asistiera a este colegio que él encontró los medios para tener su venganza. -

- Él era un estudiante guapo, cortés y el mejor en todas sus clases, mientras siguiendo las reglas e instando sus pocos conocimientos para hacer el mismo. Tom se ordenó en Slytherin y era la mayoría del estudiante favorito de los maestros, exceptúe a un maestro que lo había visitado la primera vez en la orfandad. Profesor Albus Dumbledore, el maestro de transformaciones en ese momento era sospechoso del joven Tom Riddle, y había guardado un ojo en él después de la muerte de una estudiante llamada Mirtie.

- Si Tom Riddle tuviera miedo de algo, él tuvo miedo a la muerte y de Albus Dumbledore.

Él cavó en las ramas más poderosas de la magia, mientras aprendiendo todos que él pudo sobre los hechizos de la batalla y las maldiciones prohibidas. Después de años de recoger a los seguidores y realizar los rituales peligrosos, El joven Tom Riddle empezó los asesinatos de personas, mientras formándose un nuevo nombre, uno que todas las personas temen hoy - Terminé mi discurso y escribí con mi mano en el aire - Tom Marvolo Riddle - y ondee mi mano para que se reestructurara a – I Am Lord Voldemort. -

Varias boqueadas hicieron eco a través del Gran Vestíbulo, cuando la información amaneció en ellos. Harry que ya sabía esto cabeceó a una bruja a la parte de atrás que estaba escribiendo lo que Sergio dijo durante su conferencia a su invitación. Rita Skeeter sonrió cuando ella terminó el artículo sobre la Historia del Señor Oscuro que sería un susto al mundo mágico.

----------------------------------------

Esa noche durante la cena en el Gran Comedor todos estaban comiendo cuando Seras Victoria entró y se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor precisamente a donde estaba el trío dorado. Hermione y Harry le dijeron algo y ella desapareció en la nada. Se reanudaron las conversaciones normalmente pero al trío no se les escapaban las miradas de los demás estudiantes hacia ellos.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía como horas, pero era a lo sumo probablemente no pasó más de un minuto, el cuadro estaba estrellado por el anillo chillón del teléfono del bolsillo de Hermione.

- ¡Maldición! - ella juró cuando él recuperó el artículo ofendedor de un bolsillo voluminoso, no completamente segura si para ser molestada que ella se había olvidado de poner el teléfono en silencioso, o agradece la interrupción para el silencio que había amenazado sacar toda la noche. Ella recuperó el teléfono, lo abrió, mientras imponiendo silencio su lamento electrónico, y lo sostuvo a su oreja. – Hermione al habla - ella dijo. – Ésta debe se una emergencia o alguna cabeza rodará. – Todos miraron como la frente de Hermione se plegó en la preocupación mientras Sergio y los dos encapuchados que estaban a su lado se levantaban y se dirigían hacia ella. - Bien - ella dijo finalmente quienquiera estaba en el otro lado terminó hablando. - Yo entiendo. Ellos serán allí momentáneamente. - Con eso ella cerró el teléfono. – Srtas Fénix y Lord Fénix yo tengo miedo que una situación ha surgido en la oficina de mi amiga Hellsing y ella solicita su presencia y de su toque personal. Ángel le dirá más cuando ustedes llegan. -

Sergio y los encapuchados asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor. No llegaron a la puerta ya que todos pestañearon como las sombras parecían arremolinarse y tragarlos.

En la Mansión Hellsing, Sergio sosteniendo a Bella y Blaise surgieron de las sombras en las cámaras personales de Lord Fénix en el sótano de la mansión de Hellsing sin romper su paso largo. En esa habitación Walter los estaba esperando.

- ¿Cuál es la situación?- pregunté.

Walter comenzó. - La escuadra del Capitán Zinder ha confinado un grupo de vampiros en un apartamento del Señor Aiden Morrison. Los vampiros son incapaces de huir, pero ellos han fortificado con barricada todas las entradas para que ninguno de la escuadra de Capitán Zinder pueda entrar por los medios convencionales. Se han gobernado las armas más pesadas fuera la deuda a la proximidad de inocentes. Nosotros estamos intentando persuadir la dirección del edificio para evacuar el suelo actualmente el apartamento fortificado con barricada es adelante, y los suelos sobre y debajo de, pero ellos no están cooperando -

Durante el discurso de Walter, Bella había tomado sus armas. Ella llevó un par de carbón de leña pantalones grises. Y botas de cuero alto, y un chaleco azul de la media noche encima de una camisa negra. Ella caminó fácilmente en las botas, mientras estampando para conseguirlos fijo una vez y entonces abrochó en el cinturón de espada de cuero negro.

La espada fue la primera arma que ella agarró. La hoja estaba fuera hecho de plata bendita, el peor enemigo de un vampiro que casi lo hizo como peligroso a Bella y a los que ella estaría usándolos. La hoja había sido hecha en oro rojo especialmente tratado, las runas diminutas grabaron en él, prevenido la capa que recoge la plata bendita y está haciéndolo seguro para Bella tocar. El puño había sido más simple y simplemente se había envuelto en el cuero empapado de sangre, también inscrito en el interior con las mismas runas estar en el lado seguro, y se cubrió fuera de por una piedra de hematite pulida. Resbaló la espada en su vaina con un clic y entonces se volvió su atención al arma en la mesa. Se resbaló en una pistolera del hombro construida especialmente para ella, una variante de los rifles normales usados por los soldados de la Organización Hellsing. Aunque Bella no tuviera puntería y manejo de un arma de fuego le ordené que las llevara en las misiones. La acción era la mejor forma de aprender.

Del bolsillo Bella arrancó unas gafas teñidas de rosa, se las puso y cabeceó a Walter y a mí. Asentí y convoqué las sombras en el cuarto y desaparecimos de nuevo.

Capitán Daniel Zinder era un miembro de la Agencia de Hellsing, mientras habiendo servido a la Reina durante treinta años, ni siquiera no retrocedió cuando una voz de en ninguna parte dijo, - Informe. -

- Nosotros tenemos diez a veinte vampiros en un apartamento, tres puertas abajo. Seis cuartos, la sala, cocina, tres alcobas y un baño, una entrada. La puerta ha sido muy fortificada con barricadas, nosotros no estamos seguros por que, todas las aberturas aéreas y caloríficas se han bloqueado, ninguna ventana. -

- ¿Los paisanos? -

- A pesar de que la dirección del edificio no coopera, nosotros hemos logrado persuadir la mayoría de los residentes en la vecindad inmediata salir de momento, por lo menos en este piso. - Los soldados veteranos se cayeron ligeramente cuando él continuó. - La familia que vive en el apartamento, los Morrison, estaban todos en la casa cuando los vampiros llegaron. Ambos padres, los muchachos gemelos de quince y una muchacha de diez años. Nosotros oímos sonidos de alimentar no largo después de que nosotros conseguimos aquí, podría haber también así que de cinco ghouls. -

- Yo entiendo - dije suavemente. Entonces mi voz subió atrás a su volumen normal y dije -Quédese aquí y se prepara si uno de ellos viene, mientras corriendo fuera. Yo le permitiré saber cuando todo claro. - Hice señas a Blaise y a Bella. Blaise desapareció para rescatar a los posibles sobrevivientes y Bella se acercó a mí. Su espada salió de su vaina con un siseo raspante y parecía brillar en la luz artificial áspera del corredor. Entonces todo se sumergió en la oscuridad como ondee mi mano y cuando las sombras aclararon, los soldados vieron que ya no había nadie. Ninguno de los siete hombres, veteranos de guerra, no sólo Zinder, estaban familiarizados con las habilidades y hábitos de los vampiros residentes de Hellsing, Parpadearon unas veces como sus ojos intentó cubrir con el cambio súbito de la luz a la oscuridad absoluta y atrás de nuevo en el espacio de unos latidos del corazón. Ellos cabecearon sin embargo con una cierta satisfacción austera cuando los sonidos de combate se filtraron a través de las paredes.

La mayoría de la iluminación en el apartamento se había disparado fuera y a un humano habría sido demasiado oscuro ver, pero a la visión de los dos, era luminoso bastante para extender todo en el detalle perfecto. Uno de los vampiros que se habían fortificado con barricada en el apartamento estaba estando de pie justo delante de donde surgimos de las sombras, atrás de él. Él no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para reaccionar como la hoja color de plata que ella llevó separó su cabeza de sus hombros antes de que él disolviera en un montón de polvo. Dos más estaban con él en la sala y ellos tenían una oportunidad apenas para registrar la presencia nuestras antes de que ellos fueran reducidos para desempolvar también, uno apuñaló a través del corazón, el otro cuando yo agarré su garganta con una mano y estafé su cabeza.

Bella hizo una pausa para un momento y echaba una mirada alrededor para ver si nadie más estuviera allí. La sala y la cocina, más como una cocina pequeña en la opinión de Bella, estaba vacío, pero cuando ella completó su inspección, todavía otro de la banda del vampiro caminó dentro, flanqueado por un par de ghouls, los dos padres de la familia para juzgar por la ropa. – Que demonios pasó aquí - el miembro de la banda de vampiro juró cuando él vio Bella y mi y los tres montones de polvo que sus compañeros se habían vuelto, pero él no perdió tiempo en la sorpresa. - ¡La consigue! - él gritó al ghouls que obedientemente caminó adelante como los cadáveres ambulantes estúpidos que ellos eran, mientras golpeando encima del mobiliario sin consideración.

Gruñí en la frustración. Había estado esperando sacarlos todos antes de uno de ellos podría levantar una alarma, pero ésa era ahora una causa perdida. Un solo sablazo de revés con su espada acabaron la amenaza de los ghouls y ella cambió el balance para que la huelga se convirtiera en un doble corte vertical, pero despachando el ghouls habían dado el vampiro que les ordena una oportunidad para sacar una arma, específicamente una arma nueva. El susto de confrontar a alguien cuando él era desprevenido y la pura velocidad que Bella movió significó que su objetivo era irregular. Un disparo sónico tomó en dirección a mi novata cuando yo la empujé y recibí el impacto del arma en el brazo izquierdo superior, mientras cortándomelo y enviándole volando por el cuarto, pero todavía mí brazo derecho tuvo la fuerza más que suficiente para atravesarlo en el pecho con mi mano.

El crujido estruendoso que originó el arma sónica llamaron la atención de aquéllos que no habían sido convocados por el lamento más temprano del disparador, mientras numerando siete vampiros, tres de ellos hembras en equipos que parecían más apropiado para el distrito ligero rojo, y dos ghouls, probablemente los muchachos gemelos. Convoqué mi brazo atrás a mi cuerpo y con mi otra mano preparaba una bola de energía plateada.

-------------------------------------------------------

POV Blaise

Aparecí en un pasillo corto que conectó las alcobas, los baños y la sala. El lugar era muy pequeño para usar mis espadas cortas. Decidió usar el arma de fuego que mi estimado Sergio me prestó mientras Walter me construye un arma propia. Cuatro vampiros salieron de una habitación al oír ruidos de la batalla que surgía en la sala y ese disparo extraño. Titán surgió de mi manga. Los juzgué completamente distinto aunque este grupo de vampiros puede haber sido la escoria de vida baja, ellos no eran los Monstruos. Cuatro tiros, estruendosos en el espacio confinado, sobre todo al oído fino y aumentado del vampiro y cuatro rondas de plata bendita rasgaron en sus blancos, mientras dejando sólo cuatro montones de polvo.

Guardé a Titán y saqué una espada de luz corta en una mano, me moví para investigar. Los primeros dos cuartos no rindieron nada. El primero probablemente había sido el cuarto de los padres, con una sola cama doble en el centro del cuarto. Las cobijas estaban arrugadas entre la cama y el suelo. Había nada visible, y yo no podría oler nada, mientras viviendo o no-muerto, pero simplemente para estar seguro usé mi mano libre con telekinesis levante la cama para mirar ahí abajo, ondeé la mano al armario y este se abrió de golpe. Los dos estaban vacíos. El segundo cuarto rindió los resultados similares, aunque las paredes tenían pósters de grupos musicales y equipos de fútbol diciéndome que este era la habitación que había pertenecido a los gemelos. El tercer cuarto que probé era el baño que era tan vacío como los otros.

Pasando al último cuarto, levanté mi guardia inmediatamente, cuando entré vi desaparecer en las sombras a un vampiro que iba a abrir el armario. De las tapas de la cama rosas y los animales llenados había pertenecido probablemente a la muchacha pequeña podría oler algo. Los vampiros podrían olfatear literalmente fuera los seres vivientes de una manera muy similar a los mosquitos, oliendo el anhídrido carbónico producido por todos los animales que respiraron oxígeno y su sentido de olor era agudo bastante para hacer un tiburón celoso. Pero ellos también poseyeron otro sentido que les permitió darse cuenta de otro no-muerto. Manifestó diferentemente en los vampiros diferentes. Sergio me había dicho una vez que a él, era un zumbido subsónico, la mitad oyó, mitad sintió y que usted pudiera decir tipos diferentes de vampiros por el diapasón variante y frecuencia, mientras Sergio me dijo que Alucard lo describió como un aura que parpadeaba y que podría penetrar todo hasta la pared más robusta. Pero para mi era una punzada impar en la parte de atrás del cuello. Según la intensidad de la punzada podía saber que vampiro entre los tipos diferentes de vampiros y aquéllos que ella simplemente había vencido era los más bajos del bajo, raramente incluso poseer el telekinesis básico, y como una regla. Sólo un No el Rey de Vida podría hacer un No el Rey de Vida (o Reina en el caso mío) y los vampiros nivelados bajos podrían crear sólo vampiros nivelados bajos. Pero lo que ella sentía era el olor de un vampiro nivelado alto que había huido. No un No Rey de Vida, pero no lejos de uno. Pero también olía el sudor de miedo de un humano y la adrenalina.

Iba a usar telekinesis para abrir el armario cuando de la nada salió el mortifago que le había cortado la cabeza de mi antiguo Amo. Me lanzó una bayoneta y yo agitada de miedo no pude defenderme a tiempo y me preparé para recibir el impacto de la bayoneta cuando un tiro se oyó en el cuarto y vi como la bayoneta era partida en dos y la punta que seguía su trayectoria hacía mi fue interceptada por una mano que salió de la nada y la cogía a centímetros de mi cara.

Giré mi cara hacia la derecha y vi con alegría el Chacal echando humo debido al disparo. Miré a la izquierda y vi que mi Hermana Bella lanzaba al piso el pedazo de bayoneta. Sentí un movimiento a mi derecha y giré otra vez mi cabeza hacia la derecha para ver el arma avanzar y vi que de la nada salía el brazo y después el resto del cuerpo de Sergio. Lo miré a la cara y vi esa mueca socarrona que tanto me atraía hacia él. Sergio se reía tenebrosamente pero sus ojos me decían que estaba ansioso y divertido.

- ¡Ah, vamos a ello! ¡Regenerador Krusnik! -

- ¡Estaba cansado de esperarte vampiro! -

De la nada sacó unas pequeñas bayonetas y se las lanzó a Sergio. El las esquivó y vi que mi hermanita se dirigía al armario mientras Sergio distraía al regenerador. Entonces entendí y vi que mi Amo se aparecía detrás de él y se desaparecían hacia el exterior del edificio. Los seguí de cerca y aparecí cuando Sergio esquivaba detrás de una señal de transito otra lluvia de bayonetas. El mortifago estaba asombrado de que los esquivara.

- ¿Qué?-

- Un perro como tu no puede matarme -

Vi como Sergio cerraba sus ojos y abría su tercer ojo para anticipar los movimientos de su oponente. Disparó el Chacal y destruyó el par de bayonetas nuevas que el mortifago había sacado. Lo acompañé disparando a Titán a su pecho y de un par de disparos le perforamos el pecho. Él se desapareció para reaparecer al lado de Bella que estaba arrodillada ante la niña y le lanzaba una lluvia de bayonetas. Preocupada me volvía a aparecer para ayudar a mi hermana cuando Sergio se me anticipó y apareció a su lado recibiendo el impacto de las bayonetas y cayendo al piso aturdido por la plata bendita de las espadas.

- Hahahahahah vampiro tonto – el se rió con una sonrisa pérfida que cuestiona su sanidad. Sergio se incorporó quedando de rodillas causando que la plata de las bayonetas quemara su carne y que comenzara a chirriar y a corroerse. Abrí la boca espantada. El continuó:

- ¿Usted cree que usted pudo matarme en la Calleja Diagon? Fue muy tonto pensar que sí. Hahaha ahora puedo condenar y enviar finalmente su alma podrida y traidora a los más grandes hoyos del infierno. – Sus ojos brillaron con la locura.

- No – dije, cerré mi puño y gruñí. – ¡Aléjese de el bastardo! – Krusnik sonrió afectadamente mientras blandía otro par de bayonetas. – Vaya eres un jovencita dura. Voy a tajarla si insistes en interferir. -

Mordí mis labios. Aún no sabía como levantar los sellos de restricción. Mi Señor me miraba, sabiendo que el podía manejar al mortifago pero disfrutando su draculina sobreprotectiva. El sonrió con malicia seguramente al sentir mi energía oscura aumentando y también parece que Krusnik lo sintió porque el retrocedió dos pasos. De pronto sentí la voz de mi Señor en mi mente diciéndome. **– Tienes que empujar tu poder hacia el sello y "pedirle" por medio del hechizo que me has visto hacer, acceso a tus poderes. Entre más poder pongas el sello reacciona. Más tarde te explico todo por que ahora no hay tiempo - **Asentí y enfoque energía al sello, este comenzó a brillar azul plateado y de pronto perdí el control de mi lengua y de mi manos. Asombrada me escuché decir:

- Control restringido numero 6. Desactivando el sello. –

- Situación A –

- Hasta que el objetivo esté totalmente completado. –

- Desactivando el sello para poder usar la habilidad. -

Impresionada observé que mientras decía el hechizo mis manos se movieron de una forma que nunca se me olvidará. Quedó grabado como fuego en mi mente. Comenzaron hacer unos movimientos que terminaron mis manos cada una a cada lado de mi cara. Cuando terminé de decir el hechizo sentí que una ola de energía oscura llegaba a mí de forma embriagante.

Al sentir el poder correr por mi cuerpo le di una mueca maniaca al mortifago, chasqué mis dedos en el placer simulado. Krusnik levantó una ceja y preparó sus bayonetas. Invoqué y modifique las sombras creando un escudo debido a que Krusnik me había lanzado su primer juego de bayonetas. Iba a atacarlo cuando sin comprenderlo ondeé mis manos y pude observar que el mortifago tenía los ojos desenfocados y acuchillaba con sus bayonetas al aire. Sergio que se estaba quitando las bayonetas soltó una carcajada oscura y me miró sorprendido de que yo pudiera hacer esto.

- Ilusiones – me dijo simplemente

Abrí los ojos como platos asombrada. Esta revelación de un nuevo poder me hizo perder la concentración haciendo que el mortifago saliera de su mundo ilusorio. Saqué a Titán y disparé cuatro tiros. Se vio recompensado cuando un splash sonó a lo largo de la habitación y vi con alegría como el regenerador había perdido sus brazos. Me miró con odio y con sus típicos papeles santos se desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------

POV BELLA

Demostrado ser nada bajo la cama pero en el armario rindió el premio gordo proverbial. Agachándose en el armario, vistió en el pijamas de franela rosa humedezca con sudor que humeó de miedo, las rodillas tiraron a su pecho y la cara enterró en sus rodillas era la muchacha pequeña. Envainé mi espada hecha por Walter cuando caminé encima tan calladamente como pude hacía ella y me arrodillaba al lado de ella tocar un hombro estremeciéndose suavemente. Sentí al mortifago aparecer detrás de mí pero mi Amo apareció delante de mí y recibió el ataque que era dirigido a mí. La tomé y salí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde la puse en el sofá.

La reacción era inmediata y vocal. La niña gritó, bastante chillonamente, y se tiró hacía atrás del sofá, pero le dio una mirada buena a Bella a sus ojos que parecían ser piscinas de oro fundido. - Shh, vuelve bien – le dije en el tono más consolador que podría pasar revista. – No vamos a herirla. Yo estoy aquí para ayudar. - Repitiendo varias veces la calmé en el futuro a la muchacha pequeña, aunque supe que era una calma frágil que podría estrellar en cualquier momento, pero por lo menos su llanto habían detenido. - Yo soy Bellatrix Black - dije, mientras esperando conseguir que la muchacha pequeña confiar en mi. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

- Marlene Morrison - era la contestación suave. ¿Que pasó a las personas malas que hirieron a mi Mama y Papá? -

- Ellos se han ido - Bella le aseguró. - Yo prometo que ellos no vendrán y lo herirán o a nadie más ya.-

- ¿Mi Mamá y Papá están bien? ¿Y mis hermanos? -

Di un suspiro mental y decidí que la honestidad era la política mejor y ahorraría los problemas, aunque probablemente causaría más problemas en el término corto plazo. - Yo tengo miedo Marlene. Las personas malas los hirieron muy mal.-

- ¿Ellos están muertos? - ella preguntó con la franqueza sorprendente. - ¿Ellos fueron al cielo como la Abuela? -

- Sí, ellos hicieron - simplemente dije.

Marlene absorbió calladamente durante varios momentos y entonces su cara parecía derrumbarse en el movimiento lento cuando ella estalló en las lágrimas y se echó en mis brazos, sollozando furiosamente. Soporté la tormenta de llorar, simplemente teniendo a Marlene y permitiendo se clama, mientras haciendo las certezas consoladoras hasta que pasara y pasó más pronto que esperó. Los arranques de emoción fuerte pueden estar agotando como la actividad física activa, por lo que muy pronto Marlene se lloró dormir en mis brazos.

Suavemente alcé a la muchacha pequeña exhausta y anduve atrás hacia la puerta delantera. Fuerza de Vampiric lo hace fácil para mi apoyar su carga diestramente con una mano y con la otra aclarar la barricada y abrir la puerta. - ¡No dispare! - ordené cuando caminé en el corredor. - ¡Yo estoy saliendo! -

Ninguno de los cinco hombres en el equipo de Comandante Zinder tiró bruscamente su dedo del gatillo como caminé en la luz áspera del corredor, aunque ninguno de ellos relajó cualquiera, sólo en caso de que algo me siguió fuera a través de la puerta, improbable como eso era. Comandante Zinder notó a la muchacha durmiente en mis brazos su cara aclaró momentáneamente. - ¿Usted pudo salvarla? - él preguntó. - ¿Y el resto de la familia? -

- Yo llegaba demasiado tarde para salvar a la familia pero esta muchacha se salvó por que sus padres la escondieron bien - dije gravemente. El comandante miró a la muchacha en mis brazos con cariño y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué arreglos serán hechos? -

- Transmita por radio la Oficina principal y le dice a Ángel que prepare un cuarto. Nosotros estaremos teniendo un invitado durante algún tiempo. -

Zinder dudó ligeramente, y entonces cabeceó. La cadena de orden estaba bastante borrosa cuando se interpuso a las interacciones entre las unidades del ejército de la organización Hellsing y los ocho Ángeles de Muerte (Fénix, Victoria, Zabini, Walter, Aika, Harry, Hermione) yo incluida pero el decidió que era bueno estar de acuerdo que entra en un argumento sobre la autoridad. - Muy bien. ¿Cuál es el estado de la fuerza hostil? -

Una voz salió de la nada y mi Amo Sergio salió de las sombras y a su lado estaba mi hermanita Blaise que se estaba mirando los guantes

- Eliminó. Y para el registro, ellos eran definitivamente vampiros, no los Monstruos. -

- Entendido. El equipo de limpieza estará brevemente aquí. ¿Usted quiere que yo espere por ellos? -

- Si. Usted toma a la muchacha, ella probablemente no se despertará durante algún tiempo. Bella lo acompañará, Blaise y yo tenemos algo que hacer. -

Zinder cabeceó. – Roman, tome a la muchacha, el resto de usted, instálese y afianza el perímetro hasta que el equipo de limpieza llegue. -

Entregué a Marlene al miembro del equipo envió coleccionarla y me recosté en la pared esperando al que el equipo de limpieza llegara y estar a las órdenes del comandante en caso de que algo ocurriese. Vi como desaparecieron en un remolino de oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV Nosferatu Fénix

Reaparecí en el tejado del edificio y le dije a Blaise que me pusiera mucha atención. Invoqué mi poder y vi el sello de Hellsing aparecer a mis pies y elevarse hacía el cielo. Me enfoqué en buscar al vampiro nivelado alto. Algunos vampiros nivelados más altos podrían mover a través de las sombras de la misma manera como un No el Rey de Vida, aunque no fácilmente, pero diferente a un No el Rey de Vida, ellos podrían rastrearse si el sendero estaba fresco bastante y el perseguidor supo qué buscar. Pero no pude encontrar nada y guié mi poder oscuro hacia mi interior, las nubes desaparecieron tan rápidamente como ellos habían venido y el pentagrama desapareció. Suspiré y miré la luna llena con atracción y pude notar que Blaise hacía lo mismo. Finalmente la miré otra vez y me teletransporté a la Mansión Hellsing para ver a Alan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV Blaise

Reaparecí al lado de mi Señor. Tomé un momento breve para sentir brevemente el sabor del aire nocturno fresco antes de ver a mi Señor invocar su poder. La azotea era repentinamente oscura como nubes manchadas de tinta aparecidas encima del vidrio y de concreto del edificio. Un pentagrama rojo plateado apareció bajo los pies de Sergio, mientras revolviendo despacio cuando el buscó el vampiro nivelado superior que había participado en este ataque. Vi que se frustró seguramente al no encontrar nada y guió su poder de nuevo a su interior y las nubes oscuras desaparecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido al igual que el pentagrama. Suspiró y miró la luna por un rato y yo embobada por la belleza de la noche lo seguí. Después de unos momentos me volvió a mirar y comenzó a desaparecer por partes hasta que desapareció silenciosamente. Regresé con mi hermanita y vi que ella suspiró audiblemente al verme allí y se me acercó. La limpieza ya había sido hecha y los soldados ya se habían acabado de ir. Miré la entrada de la casa con pesar no habíamos llegado a tiempo para ayudarlos a todos pero por lo menos la niña vivía e iba a serle compañía a Alan.

Tomé el brazo de mi Hermanita y usando las sombras me dirigí a Hogwarts para decirle a mi amiga y Ama Hermione lo sucedido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reaparecí en la entrada del gran comedor cansada del largo viaje. Bella y yo abrimos las puertas e ingresamos. Los estudiantes me miraban con sus ojos abiertos como platos y entonces comprendí que no tenía mi capucha puesta y tampoco el fingimiento. Me maldecí mentalmente por mi estupidez. Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y me miro largo rato para luego abrir sus brazos. Corrí con rapidez hacia el y me refugié en su brazos. Con ese hecho me estaba dando la bienvenida a su familia.

Me desprendí de su abrazo para dirigirme a la mesa de Slytherin y para sorpresa de todos Draco Malfoy se paró y me dio un abrazo aplastante. Nott asintió en silencio pero varios estudiantes de séptimo año los miró e hicieron una mueca de desagrado sin que nadie se percatara. En ese instante sentí a mi Señor aparecer en el Gran Comedor y acercarse a nosotros. Mi hermanita Bella inclinó su cabeza en el respeto.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a abandonar el gran comedor para ir a sus salas comunes. Harry, Ron y mi Ama Hermione se acercaron a nosotros.

Hermione me miró y de pronto escuché su voz en mi mente que casi me "mata" del susto.

- Blaise como les fue en la misión -

La miré asustada y ella sonrió diciendo:

- Blaise es nuestra forma de comunicación discreta gracias a los sellos y que tú absorbiste mi sangre creando un vínculo mental entre tú y yo. Yo ya he ensayado mucho pero para ti va ser difícil ya que tendrás que entrenar mucho para abrir el enlace de tu parte.

Asentí seria y procedí a darle el informe de lo ocurrido desde mi perspectiva mientras mi Señor completaba el relato con los detalles que no vi. Hermione asintió seria para luego sonreír y salir a la sala común de Gryffindor con sus amigos y yo le pedía a Draco que ayudara a Aika a integrarse a su casa y a la escuela. Mi Señor salió a toda prisa con nosotros detrás hacía el bosque prohibido para el entrenamiento de Bella que no progresaba mucho ya que ella no podía manifestar sus poderes de vampiro por que su mente estaba muy arraigada a la lógica física humana y élfica, además de que casi no bebía su ración de sangre.

Ya afuera mientras Bella trataba de usar los tentáculos oscuros mi Señor me comenzó a explicar varias cosas. Una era como volverme niebla o murciélagos, la otra era los sellos y por último como regenerarme cuando estaba en un estado lamentable o mi cuerpo estuviera totalmente destruido. A pesar de que ya no era mi Amo yo le decía así y todavía no sabía el por que, pero era un sentimiento que me surgía del interior. Cada vez que lo decía el negaba con la cabeza pero no me decía nada. Ya devuelta en mi misma escuché que me dijo:

- Blaise para volverte niebla necesitas……..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando entré en un cuarto protegido por un cuadro que tenía un gryffin, un tejon, un águila y una serpiente con contraseña cerca de la sala común de Slytherin donde nos habían dejado cuatro ataúdes para nosotros. Bella estaba sentada en una silla pensativa y de lo que pude atisbar en su mente sin que se diera cuenta era si había tomado la decisión correcta ya que sólo hacía que su Amo continuamente se decepcionara de ella. No había podido siquiera leer la mente de un humano. Hice un ruido suave y vi que ella levantó su mirada del piso y me miró con tristeza. Al verla así me senté en otra silla y me recliné contra la pared. Procedí a contarle a ella el porque de la actitud de Sergio. Al finalizar vi como se animaba y cabeceaba y me miraba agradecida.

En ese momento el cuadro se giró para ver a una Seras abatida. Detrás de ella venían Harry, Ron y Hermione somnolientos que al ver a Seras triste se despertaron en un instante. Entendí de repente y supe que se trataba de mi Señor. Salimos a toda prisa hacia la torre de astronomía donde Sergio estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana y su mirada triste se dirigía hacia el lago del castillo. Parece que estaba en otro mundo ya que no nos sintió llegar.

En una mesita tenía el pensadero que Harry le había prestado. Harry tragó saliva ya que varios de esos recuerdos no eran muy agradables que se diga, además de que conocía esa postura ya que le recordaban a el mismo. Harry se acercó y abrazó a Sergio con cariño y yo miré la escena con pesar. Sergio señaló el pensadero con su dedo y todos sentimos la sensación de caer desde una altura grande.

Cuando parpadeé pude ver algo que me hizo sentir infinitamente triste y vi que Harry quedaba sentado en el suelo al ver a sus padres vivos y a los de Sergio también. Sergio le había contado que su madre era su madrina.

Ellos estaban al pie del fuego hablando animadamente. De pronto uno de los elfos se ponía de pie y disparaba una flecha con una agilidad sorprendente hacia un árbol detrás de Sergio. Esto puso el campamento en alarma. Vimos como guerreros se internaban en el bosque y buscaban algo. A la hora hubo una reunión donde hablaron del espía que se había escabullido pero solo el elfo sabía que había visto algo pero los demás no vieron nada. Todos se acostaron a dormir al poco rato y pude observar que la vigilancia había sido aumentada. Hubo un desenfoque en la escena para luego enfocarse en otra ya de día. Supongo que era a la mañana siguiente ya que hablaban todavía de ello. Sergio y James hablaban del espía y el tono de James hizo a Sergio preocupar porque él dijo:

- No debe preocuparse padrino por nosotros; para tranquilidad suya volveré a reconocer el terreno. Sabemos que James Potter no ambiciona el oro; pero si nos acompaña un trecho adivinará la mina y le entrará esa sed devoradora por ese polvo fatal, que no deja a ningún humano hasta que se ve perdido en cuerpo y alma. Te suplicamos, pues, que no vengas, no por desconfianza, sino por precaución y cariño.

Se vio que James cedió ante lo dicho por su ahijado. Sergio salió nuevamente de exploración y al regresar sin haber encontrado rastro alguno la familia se puso en marcha. Jack Dumbledore, Arwen Fénix, Sergio y Eileen salieron del campamento en dirección sur sin llevar sus caballos. Esto hizo comprender que la mina de oro se encontraba cerca. James se sentó a hablar con Ribanna y varios elfos para seguramente acallar sus temores. Pero se veía que estaba tan preocupado y que no podía permanecer quieto. De pronto se puso de pie como si algo lo empujara en su seguimiento. Cogió su varita y un arco con flechas y salió en dirección Norte para que los demás no pensaran que había ido en su seguimiento. Nosotros los seguimos y poco después James notó de pronto huellas de cuatro personas dos pares más visibles que las otras dos y procedían seguramente de los príncipes y de sus hijos. Se habían dirigido primero al sur y seguidamente habían torcido hacia al norte sin duda para engañarnos haciéndonos suponer que la mina estaba en el sur. James las siguió por precaución y ya iba volverse aliviado cuando asustado vio un nuevo rastro que procedían de huellas humanas. Pudo contar seis personas según lo que las huellas le decían. ¿Con qué objeto? ¿Como nos podían haber espiado desde ahí? Vio los árboles a su alrededor y vio que eran muy altos. Se puso pálido al entender algo, se transformó en ciervo y salió a toda prisa siguiendo las huellas de los humanos que se confundía ahora con la de los Dumbledore. La imagen se desvaneció para luego aparecer otra donde el ciervo que James se había convertido que penetraba por una cañada estrecha y rocosa. Nosotros le seguimos con el alma en un puño. En cuanto llegamos a un altozano de agudas aristas James paraba y se destransformaba para tomar aliento mientras nosotros nos mirábamos tristes. A los pocos segundos bajamos por el otro lado y vimos perderse las huellas en el bosque, a la izquierda. James corrió desolado internándose en la espesura, donde los árboles iban aclarándose cada vez más hasta estar tan distantes unos de otros que formaban una plazoleta. No había llegado aún a ella cuando sonaron unas maldiciones y poco después oímos un grito que nos atravesó el corazón como un puñal. Era el alarido de muerte de los elfos. Sonó un grito profiriendo un hechizo cuya voz, todos conocíamos muy bien, afortunadamente Sergio vivía aún. Nos faltaban solamente unos pasos para llegar a la plazoleta, tras cuyo último árbol James se quedó inmóvil, horrorizado del cuadro que se le ofreció a su vista.

El claro no era muy extenso, y en el centro de él yacían Jack, Arwen y Eileen. Desde donde estábamos no podía determinar si habían muerto o vivían aún. No mucho más lejos, Sergio, agazapado detrás de una roca, tomaba aliento, se sostenía un brazo herido, se hacía un hechizo rápido de curación y se preparaba para volver a la acción. A nuestra izquierda habían tres hombres parapetados detrás de los árboles y sus varitas listas para disparar sus hechizos en cuanto Sergio asomara su cabeza. Por la derecha uno y por la izquierda se deslizaba otro con la intención de caer sobre el joven medio elfo por la espalda. El sexto yacía muerto a nuestros pies, con el cráneo atravesado por un hechizo.

Los agazapados constituían el mayor peligro para el joven medio elfo: así fue que de tres hechizos James los derribó en un santiamén y se dispuso atacar a los otros. Estos se volvieron a verlo y todos asustados pudimos ver que eran Lucius Malfoy y Bella. Todos volteamos a ver a Bella que arrodillada lloraba desconsoladamente mientras veía la escena. James dio un salto para esquivar sus hechizos y los mortifagos viéndose perdidos se desaparecieron gracias a un talismán de raras inscripciones. James al verse imposibilitado de darles caza volvió hacia donde estaba su ahijado quien estaba arrodillado junto a sus padres y hermana buscando aterrado en ellos alguna señal de vida. Al ver a James se puso de pie y lo miró con una expresión que ningunos de nosotros lo olvidará jamás, pues manifestaba a la vez desesperación, dolor y rabia.

- Ya ve mí estimado padrino: Eileen la más hermosa y dulce de las doncellas élficas, no irá a las ciudades de los humanos. Todavía respira; pero no volverá a abrir sus bellos ojos.

James no pudo pronunciar palabra, ni decir, ni preguntar nada. ¿Qué habría de preguntar si el drama estaba tan a la vista? En un charco de sangre yacían padres e hija; El padre había recibido un hechizo perforador que le atravesó la cabeza, Arwen había recibido la maldición asesina y Eileen con el pecho atravesado. La muerte de los padres había sido instantánea pero la joven medio elfa agonizaba, y el estertor de la muerte iba cubriendo el rostro pálido propio de un elfo de un tinte cada vez más mate. Las redondeadas mejillas se hundían, y el frió y la rigidez estiraban sus miembros, descomponiendo sus facciones. De pronto se movió y volviendo su cara hacia los cadáveres de sus padres abrió los ojos. Al verles en medio de un charco de sangre, se estremeció de espanto, aunque la debilidad no le permitió expresarlo con su viveza acostumbrada. Pareció reflexionar, y luego, al recordar lo sucedido, se llevó una mano al pecho. Al sentir correr por su mano la sangre tibia, exhaló un profundo suspiro. Sergio exclamó con voz quebrada por la emoción:

- Eileen, hermana querida…

Entonces la moribunda lo miró y murmuró:

- Sergio…hermano…véngame.

Y luego clavó sus ojos en James, sonrió levemente y le dijo:

- Tío James…estas ahí…ya muero…

Y no oímos más, pues la muerte le selló para siempre sus labios. James bajó la cabeza y de pronto se puso de pie, pues ambos estaban de rodillas junto a Eileen, lanzó un grito tan espantoso que retumbó por entre los muros de roca del barranco como un lamento de la tierra horrorizada. Sergio se levantó lentamente, como si sobre él pesaran muchos quintales de carga, y abrazando a James exclamó:

- Muertos están los tres. Mis padres, los más grandes y más nobles príncipes élficos, y Eileen mi hermana del alma, que te había consagrado su vida, no lo olvides nunca, padrino.

- ¡No, nunca lo olvidaré! – exclamo James desecho de pena. El semblante de Sergio cambió entonces de expresión y su voz pareció un trueno amenazador más como los que usa actualmente al preguntarle a James:

- ¿Has oído su último encargo? -

- Sí -

- Pide venganza, y yo se la daré tan cumplida como no pudo soñarla nadie. ¿Sabes quienes eran los asesinos? Los habrás visto: eran también humanos a quienes no hemos hecho el menor daño. Así ocurre siempre y así seguirá ocurriendo hasta que no quede ningún elfo. Íbamos a las ciudades de los perversos humanos por que Eileen y yo queríamos conocer si habían más personas como Remus o Jack en su mundo porque considerábamos que todos no eran como nos los habían pintado. Ese deseo la ha matado. Que os odiemos o amemos siempre acaba igual. Donde un humano sienta la planta atrae la perdición del elfo. Desde Rivendel hasta Lotlorien sonarán lamentos de dolor, alaridos de rabia, duelo y amargura dondequiera que aliente un individuo de nuestra nación. Los ojos de todos los elfos estarán fijos ahora en mí para ver como vengo la muerte de mis padres y hermana. Oiga mi padrino James Potter el juramento que hago ante esto cadáveres: En presencia del Gran Espíritu y de mis valientes antepasados, reunidos en los eternos cazaderos, juro que desde hoy todo humano que cruce por mi camino morirá a mis manos ya bien sea atravesado por la magia del báculo que soltó mi madre moribunda o la varita que soltó mi padre…

- ¡Calla, calla! – le interrumpió James aterrado, pues sabía que su juramento sería para el tan sagrado como un voto. - ¡Calla! ¡No jure ahora mi ahijado!

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Sergio iracundo

- Para hacer un juramento hay que tener el espíritu sereno. -

- ¡Mi espíritu están tan tranquilo como la tumba en que voy a colocar a mis tres muertos! Así como ella no volverá a entregar su presa, así tampoco me volveré atrás de lo jurado que…

- No digas más – dijo James interrumpiéndole

Sus ojos centellearon amenazadores al contestarle.

- ¿Pretende mi padrino James Potter Heredero de Gryffindor impedir que cumpla con mi deber? ¿Quiere que me escupan las mujeres del pueblo y me expulsen del poblado por carecer de valor para vengar esta infamia?

- No exijo nada de eso, pues anhelo el castigo del los asesinos tanto como tu mismo. Cuatro han llevado ya su merecido, y los otros dos tampoco escaparan.

- Ya lo sé – replicó bruscamente – pero no será solo ellos los que paguen la culpa: han obrado como hijos, de esa raza maldita que es nuestra perdición: ella responderá de las máximas lo que le han inculcado y a ella hago responsable, yo, Sergio, uno de los jefes supremos de todas las tribus élficas.

Al hablar así, se irguió con tanta majestad y soberbia como el que se siente soberano de un pueblo. En efecto era capaz de llevar a cabo sus propósitos de reunir bajo su mando a todos los guerreros de su raza para emprender una lucha de gigantes, una lucha a muerte y desesperada, cuyo final no cabía duda, pero que llenaría a los dos bandos con millares de victimas. En aquél momento se decidía si iba a blandirse el hacha de guerra en ambas dimensiones.

James le cogió la mano y le dijo:

- Tu harás lo que debas y quieras, pero antes escucha una súplica, que acaso sea la última que oigas de mis labios, y después de la cual no volverá a molestarte tu amigo y padrino humano. – James tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando continuó. - Ante nosotros yace Eileen Dumbledore Fénix, que según dices nos amó a ti como hermano y a mi como amigo, cariño que ambos le devolvimos con creces. Por ese amor te suplico que no hagas juramento alguno hasta que la tierra se haya cerrado sobre los restos de la virgen más bella y más noble de las tribus élficas. -

Sergio lo miró hoscamente: luego fijó su vista en el cadáver de su hermana. Poco a poco se fueron suavizando sus facciones, y mirándolo otra vez, murmuró afectuosamente:

- Mi padrino James Potter posee un gran dominio sobre el corazón de los que le tratan. Eileen habría accedido a tu petición, y yo no quiero ser menos. Cuando no hiera ya mi vista el espectáculo de estos cadáveres, se decidirá si el plano humano se tiña de sangre de pueblos élficos y humanos. He dicho _¡Howgh!_-

De pronto sentimos un tirón característico que nos sacaba del pensadero para aterrizar no en la torre de astronomía, sino en la mazmorra donde Albus nos había dado a los vampiros una habitación. Sergio no estaba y todos nos miramos tristes mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraban entre ellos con pesar, sobre todo de Ron ya que sus padres todavía estaban vivos. Bella miró el reloj que estaba en la pared. Hermione levantó la vista al reloj para abrir sus ojos como platos y salir corriendo seguida de sus amigos para clase por que eran como las ocho de la mañana. Seras se acostó en su ataúd sin decir palabra al igual que Bella pero pude ver que ella se estaba culpando de lo ocurrido. Yo me senté en el ataúd y comprendí el por qué mi Señor no deseaba su libertad. Si lo hacía se asemejaría a los asesinos de sus padres y padrinos, matando por placer y no por necesidad como es el caso de los vampiros ya que el es muy poderoso y temía perder el control. Además me di cuenta de que Hellsing le permitiría la venganza contra los que lo mandaron a este mundo. Me recosté en mi ataúd pensativa, creía comprender uno de los motivos de por que el me volvió un vampiro e interiormente le agradecía lo ocurrido. Iba a esforzarme más y le ayudaría a tomar venganza por que yo también me iba a vengar de la muerte de mis padres. Antes de que el sueño me venciera dije con fuerza _¡Howgh!_ Para que luego el sueño me alcanzara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Loki Seto

POV Normal

Número 12 Grimmauld Place

En el ambiente oscuro del Número 12 Grimmauld Place dónde muchas de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix ocurrieron, Arthur Weasley estaba sentado en la cocina en la mañana para el desayuno.

Él saludó a Molly que subió limpiar y preparar la comida temprano. Arthur alcanzó para el periódico que se trajo por un búho cuando él bebió sorbos de café que su esposa había preparado para él y se había vuelto al profeta Diario.

¡_El Señor Oscuro más Poderoso… Un Media Sangre! _

_Por la Reportera Especial Rita Skeeter. _

El café roció de su boca cuando él leyó el titular, había una imagen de un muchacho y un dibujo de Voldemort en la página delantera. Él continuó leyendo silenciosamente pero un chillido le dijo que Molly había visto el titular.

_Ayer en Hogwarts, Sergio Dumbledore, el profesor de Artes Oscuras y nieto del Director de colegio, dio una lección de historia sobre el Señor Oscuro actual. Parece que "Él Que no Debe ser Nombrado" era un graduado de Hogwarts de 1945. Era el mismo año que el Señor Oscuro Grindelwald se derrotó por Albus Dumbledore. El nombre real del Señor Oscuro es Tom Marvolo Riddle que asistió a Hogwarts como un Slytherin. Su reportero del Profeta Diario puede revelar exclusivamente que "Él Que no Debe ser nombrado" es una media sangre y era responsable para la apertura de la Cámara Secreta. _

_Mientras la historia era bienvenida, su reportero se pregunta cómo Sergio Dumbledore, sabrían toda esta información del Señor Oscuro si vivía con los elfos. ¿Es posible confiar en uno que sabe tanto de "Él Que no debe ser Nombrado"? No sería la primera vez que un Mago o Ser Oscuro es designado un Profesor. Sergio y Albus Dumbledore no eran disponibles para el comentario. _

_La historia de Albus Dumbledore… página 1 a 4, _

_La historia de Sergio Dumbledore…página 5 _

_La historia del Señor Oscuro… página 6,7, 8, _

-----------------------------------------

Hogwarts. Gran Comedor

Harry puso al Profeta Diario en la mesa con una sonrisa en su cara. Un sentido de satisfacción lo llenó que cuando él imaginó la rabia que Voldemort tendrían a su historia estrechamente defendida que es la transmisión en los miles de casas. Él comió su tostada y acabó su café, entonces se dirigió hacia su primera lección con 5 año Gryffindors y Slytherins. De reojo miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que varios estudiantes sobre todo Slytherins estaban asqueados y otros enfadados.

Cuando Harry y los estudiantes de 5 año Gryffindors y Slytherins llegaron al estadio de Quidditch dos figuras estaban quietas esperando que una u otra atacara. Cuando todos se acercaron pudieron ver que se trataban de los vampiros Sergio y Blaise. De repente, Sergio y Blaise ondearon su báculo y varita entre ellos en una ola complicada, mientras sus ojos nunca dejaron a su antagonista. Un rayo de luz espeso gris hizo erupción con precisión del báculo de Sergio y se dirigió hacia Blaise que produjo un escudo azul claro, mientras protegiéndola de la maldición.

Blaise ondeó rápidamente su varita en una piedra del piso, mientras cambiándolo a un Ñudu y enviando un hechizo aturdidor a Sergio. El hechizo estaba sobre golpear a Sergio y el Ñudu estaba corriendo en su dirección que espera distraer a Sergio al mismo tiempo. Sergio tomó el hechizo con su mano y le envió volando en el Ñudu, mientras haciéndole volar unos pies atrás, mientras cambiandolo en su verdadera forma y este caer al piso.

Acuchillando su báculo diagonalmente, una soga de fuego voló de la punta y encabezó hacia Blaise que estaba de pie, mientras esperando pacientemente por la soga para venir mientras las cuentas de sudor formaron en su frente de la concentración. Así como estaba a punto de pegar, Blaise acuchilló hacia abajo entonces que su varita y lo pinchó a la soga. Una bandada de bichos parecidos a los murciélagos voló hacia la soga. Cuando estos bichos hicieron contacto con la soga estos chillaron y se incendiaron pero la soga se había usado y devolvía al convocador con un regalito, mientras haciendo los ojos de Sergio ensanchar y teletransportarse una distancia detrás de Blaise.

- ¡Eh! Ningún formulario de aparición no es justo - dijo Blaise poniendo mala cara, cuando ella desvió la maldición aturdidora que iba hacia ella.

- Alguien había estado estudiando sin yo saber - dijo Sergio sonriendo abiertamente y regateando un hechizo cortante. Blaise sonrió afectadamente y envió los hechizos picando y deslumbrantes hacia Sergio que simplemente los dispersó cuando ellos pegaron su escudo.

- **Cattus** - El hechizo pegó Blaise en la cara, mientras haciendo crecer pelos de bigote de gato. Poniéndose más enfadado, Blaise respondió con un hechizo seccionador que vuela hacia Sergio a una velocidad endiablada dándole en su estomago como él estaba regateando el hechizo que iba a su cuello y produciendo una cuchillada grande y profunda. Ver sangre vertiendo de Sergio hizo que Blaise dudara un segundo dónde Sergio envió un encanto desterrando de su lugar en el suelo. Él se levantó y sanó su estómago como Blaise recuperó de tirarse diez pies en el aire.

Blaise siguió tirando hechizos y maldiciones mientras Sergio cambió sus tácticas a caminar al lado simplemente o regatear, mientras él se concentró difícilmente, mientras haciendo a Blaise aumentar el poder de sus hechizos que piensan confiadamente que ella lo tenía acorralado. De repente ella vio a Sergio detener y deja caer su mano el báculo a su lado, mientras sonriendo a ella.

Viéndole simplemente sonreír como si burlándose de ella, ella se arriesgó y envió un hechizo aturdidor de alta potencia hacia Sergio que estaba de pie, mientras sonriendo abiertamente como el hechizo lo pegaron en el pecho. Un momento después, Sergio fluctuó antes de desaparecer y Blaise comprendió su error como el hechizo del vampiro de inmovilización le pegó en la espalda. Ella miraba de su posición en el piso a Sergio que ondeó su báculo, mientras soltándola del hechizo.

- Has mejorado, Blaise. ¿Sabes lo que hiciste mal? - dijo Sergio que la ayuda a ponerse de pie y desapareciendo su báculo. Blaise cabeceó su cabeza y miraba hacia abajo, mientras temiendo ver la desilusión en los ojos de Sergio. Aunque Sergio había sido nada más que maravilloso y afectuoso hacia ella, ella temió que ella lo decepcionara o la empujara fuera de ella.

- Yo impulsé mis hechizos en el momento malo, yo enfoqué en los hechizos de la encantación largos, y yo decepcioné mi guardia. Yo lo siento - Blaise dijo suavemente, mientras devolviendo su varita falsa a su pistolera. Ella estaba a punto de buscar en los ojos de Sergio cuando ella oyó el silencio nada más, ella encontró sus brazos que la tiran en un abrazo, mientras acariciando su pelo suavemente y besando la cima de su cabeza.

- Usted no necesita disculparse para algo, Blaise, y usted no necesitan temer mi desilusión. Yo nunca lo abandonaré o lo empujo lejos cuando yo me preocupo de usted. Yo sé que su experiencia sobre su padres biológicos asesinados es su peor pesadilla que yo entiendo perfectamente y usted nunca se olvidará de él, pero yo necesito que usted sepa que yo haré todo en mi poder para asegurarme que Voldemort o Von piensen dos veces sobre venir por ti - dijo Sergio tiernamente, mientras acariciando su pelo fácilmente y suavemente.

Un sentido de calor moderado y seguridad llenó a Blaise cuando ella tiró atrás del abrazo y vio una sonrisa en la cara de Sergio que ella no podría ayudar pero devolverle. Aika vino y ondeó a Blaise para venir, mientras haciendo a Sergio dar golpecitos a Blaise en la parte de atrás y la toca con el codo para que ella fuera a sus clases de la escuela.

- La transfiguración inteligente a propósito - dijo Sergio a Blaise y él se premió con un rubor y la sonrisa inteligente de Blaise antes de que ella frunciera el entrecejo ligeramente.

- ¿Usted estaba deteniendo mucho, usted no era? - Blaise preguntó molesta.

- Sí, yo estaba deteniendo porque su entrenamiento de magia esta hasta ahora comenzando y pegándolo dentro del minuto no ayudarían su misma estima y haría que mi ego creciera al infinito - dijo Sergio con una mueca. Blaise sonrió afectadamente y fue a su amiga y Sergio sonrió a ellas y ondeó hasta que ellas desaparecieran de su vista.

Se escucharon aplausos en ese momento Sergio se volvió para mirar a Harry que le sonreía afectadamente y los estudiantes miraban a Sergio con admiración y a la vez con respeto. Los más aterrizados asentían serios queriendo llegar a ese punto para poder ser de ayuda en un futuro al colegio y por que no a su misma vida futura en caso de problema.

Harry se volvió a ellos y comenzó su clase. Necesitaba de mi ayuda para preparar unos equipos para una clase de física y regate de hechizos. Moví mis manos y preparé dos sectores. Uno con el regate de hechizos y otro donde harían el entrenamiento físico y me desaparecí por que mi Ama me llamaba para que le informara lo ocurrido en mi viaje a los ministerios de Alemania y Francia mientras llegaba su profesora de Runas Antiguas.

---------------------------

Albus Dumbledore llegaba a Hogwarts y sus ánimos subieron al ver los estudiantes de Defensa practicando hechizos y como regatearlos. Venía enojado ya que por consejo de Harry había ido a pedir que reforzaran las medidas de seguridad de los Países de Alemania y Francia e incluso en la misma Inglaterra así como sus respectivas escuelas. No le creyeron debido a que confiaban en Cornelius Fudge. El les decía que todo estaba bajo control. Mi nieto enojado proyectó los ataques en Inglaterra. Los idiotas se asustaron pero no cedieron y más bien trataron de capturar a Sergio por calumnias contra su colega británico. Sergio al comienzo fue amable y solo aturdió a los aurores. Pero al final explotó e iba a atacar a matar cuando los aurores nos dejaron salir debido a que los aurores más viejos no estaban de acuerdo con los dirigentes idiotas que tenían. Sacaron una orden de arresto en contra de Sergio y Blaise por ser vampiros y seres oscuros. Esto colmó la copa de Sergio quien se desapareció jurando que el que se le acercara con intenciones hostiles lo mataría de insofacto. Al salir en el centro de comercio Alemán Sergio probó la suerte de los incautos aurores que al verlo solo inclinaron su cabeza y lo dejaron pasar desacatando la orden de su ministro. De lo bueno que salió de eso era que los aurores obedecerían para no llamar su atención de los que en el Ministerio son corruptos o seguidores de Voldemort. Pero que cuando Sergio llamara ellos acudirían de inmediato. En Inglaterra desafortunadamente no fue así y varios Aurores estaban buscando a Sergio por todos lados. Tonks estaba entre ellos debido a la orden de su superior que eran un ferviente seguidor de Fudge. Sergio le había dado algo a Tonks antes de desaparecer y Albus supo que estaba planeando algo.

-----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un oscuro y horripilante lugar eran las palabras más acordes para describir los bosques más profundos de la isla gigante que estaba oculta y que en el mundo muggle era conocido como el Triángulo de las Bermudas. Hay muchos rumores sobre la zona. Unos dicen que es la yacija de un demonio, otros dicen que son yacijas de vampiros y los más atrevidos dicen que son las verjas del infierno y los muggles tienen una variedad de historias sobre ese lugar. Los que se aventuraron en la zona nunca regresaron aumentando el miedo de lo que había en esa misteriosa área.

Los que vivían en las islas cercanas nunca podrían entender la verdad de esa zona ya que todos ellos son muggles. Incluso entre los magos los más sabios tenían una idea de lo que verdaderamente había en esa zona. De hecho en el plano humano solo 4 personas supieron el espantoso secreto de la zona. Ellos eran Albus Dumbledore, Sergio Dumbledore, James Potter y Tom Riddle. Uno de ellos estaba llevando a sus seguidores actualmente en las profundidades de esa zona.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, bien conocido como Lord Voldemort. Centro de las muchas atrocidades de la Primera Guerra Mágica. Señor Supremo de muchos Mortifagos y aliados. El mayor guerrero "oscuro" que ha paseado por la Tierra. Detrás de él había una colección de magos y brujas conocidos como los Death Eathers o Mortifagos.

Sus seguidores eran la élite de la ambición por el poder, quienes buscaron reformar el mundo mágico en su visión de lo que debe ser.

Muchos de ellos habían muerto o se habían capturado durante la Primera Guerra Mágica había estado en su punto más alto pero la flujo todavía estaba indisputablemente en su lado. Esto era por qué muchos de ellos estaban desconcertados acerca de por qué su amo estaba llevándolos a través de la zona prohibida.

- ¿Dónde el Amo nos lleva? - susurró Lucius Malfoy, escapado de la Prisión Mágica de Azkaban.

- Yo no sé - dijo, Rodolphus Lestrange. - Pero dondequiera que el amo nos lleva, yo lo seguiré de buena gana. -

- Yo aposté que si - gruñó Lucius. - Éste es otro esquema medio demente para matar a Harry Potter es todos lo que yo tengo que decir. -

A eso, Voldemort dirigió su cabeza encapotada hacia Lucius, sus ojos escarlatas que brillan y su boca torció en una sonrisa afectada. - Usted es afortunado que yo estoy de buen humor hoy Lucius o usted podrían haber estado en el gran problema - él susurró en su voz alto -tirada. Lucius se agachó antes de la mirada de Voldemort.

- ¿Dónde está tomándonos mi Señor, y cuánto más allá es? - le preguntó Rodolphus.

- Paciencia, Rodolphus paciencia - dijo Voldemort. - Usted aprenderá bastante dónde es pronto yo estoy tomando todos ustedes porque nosotros hemos llegado ahora. -

Los Mortifagos echaban una mirada alrededor para notar que ellos habían dejado la playa y el bosque para encontrarse en un claro donde no había ni una forma de vida. Voldemort miraba hacia el este entre la neblina, su cara torció en la alegría. Desconcertados, los Mortifagos echaban una mirada alrededor. Ellos notaron que sus aliados los Dementores, los demonios chupa almas venían en picada hacia ellos y unirse a Voldemort. Pero de otra manera que eso, todos que ellos vieron era niebla antes de ellos y el bosque oscuro detrás de ellos. Voldemort sonrió habían venido a su llamado todos los clanes de Dementores salvo el Clan que cuidaba Azkaban pero sabía que estaban allí porque el lo había pedido así para evitar llamar la atención del idiota de Fudge y los espías de Dumbledore en el ministerio.

- Finalmente, el último poder es mió - dijo Voldemort, mientras todavía mirando fijamente al Este.

- Yo aprendí primero los secretos de la zona prohibida cuando yo era joven, oculto en algunos tomos antiguos. Reveló a mí la última manera de lograr poder e inmortalidad; pero como él significó compartiendo ese poder con otro, yo lo abandoné a favor de buscar otros medios. Sin embargo, entonces vino esa profecía maldita y mi primer encuentro con Harry Potter. En mi derrota, los secretos de la zona prohibida eran de repente mucho más tentadores por lo que yo viajé aquí. Desgraciadamente, en mi estado debilitado - todos los Mortifagos salvo Rodolphus y Rabastan se agacharon a la luz intensa de Voldemort.

- Yo era incapaz de hacer más allá del umbral de las Azores. Después de que yo fui rejuvenecido, yo partí para averiguar los volúmenes llenos de la profecía pero incluso entonces - aquí los Lestranges también se agacharon - mis Mortifagos me fallaron de nuevo. Pero no importa, una vez yo exijo los secretos de la zona prohibida para mí y mi pronto ser el compañero, nada puede detenerme; ¡ninguna profecía molesta, no Albus Dumbledore, no Harry Potter, no el vampiro Fénix, nadie! -

Un mortifago caminó a Voldemort y preguntó - Amo¿Qué es lo que usted está mirando? -

- ¡Necios ¿Mis sirvientes son tan deslumbrados? - exclamó Voldemort – Miren más cerca y verán -

Los Mortifagos miraron fijamente hacia el este. Al principio ellos no podrían ver nada más, entonces, Rodolphus dio una boqueada sobresaltada y se cayó a la tierra. Los mortifagos restantes vieron lo que había sobresaltado a Rodolphus y se asustaron.

Era una pirámide. Una pirámide negra más alto que cualquier montaña que ellos habían visto alguna vez había aparecido en la niebla. La niebla salía de la pirámide y dentro sonaban tremendos estampidos. Las nubes alrededor de la pirámide estaban tronando con el relámpago. La conmoción era tan grande que los Mortifagos no pudieron entender cómo era que ellos no habían notado nada de esto antes.

- Mi señor ¿que es eso? - susurró Rabastan.

- Quizás un poco de explicación está en el orden - dijo Voldemort. - Para ustedes mis amigos lo que ven, en los días antiguos esta isla era más grande, casi todo un continente. Es de hecho la famosa Atlántida. Aquí todas las razas vivían entre si sin peleas. Vino un tiempo de corrupción y una guerra donde uno de los grupos convocó al Dios del Sol Infernal Seto Loki. Los Dioses debieron de intervenir y con ayuda de sus guerreros celestiales aliados con los "buenos" que querían que continuara la armonía de antaño. Entre todos derrotaron a sus enemigos y los Dioses encerraron a Seto Loki en esta pirámide y la protegieron con magia muy poderosa. Esa pirámide desde la antigüedad se llamó la Pirámide del Sol Infernal. Mis estimados Mortifagos hónrense en ser los primeros en poner sus ojos en la Pirámide del Sol Infernal en milenios. -

Voldemort llevó a sus Mortifagos a la base de la pirámide. Cuando ellos crecieron más íntimos, la alegría en su cara estaba creciendo más evidente que perturbó algunos de sus seguidores. Pronto, él estaba llevándolos a las cuestas de la pirámide. Muchos de los Mortifagos estaban asustados e incluso los Dementores parecían estar nerviosos. Voldemort parecía olvidado sin embargo a todo esto cuando él los llevó más allá e ingresó en la pirámide rompiendo varios hechizos protectivos antiguos.

En el futuro, Voldemort y los Mortifagos entraron por una grieta grande en la superficie de un precipicio dentro de la pirámide. Ellos entraron en la grieta y viajaron a través de un túnel corto antes de surgir en una apertura ancha dentro la pirámide. Los Mortifagos se encontraron estando de pie en un anaquel estrecho, mientras pasando por alto un río llameante de magma fundido. La pura intensidad del calor estaba pasmando y los Dementores estaban teniendo un tiempo duro que se queda en el lugar, flotando en el aire cerca de los Mortifagos. El interior de la pirámide se formó como un anfiteatro grande, y había miles de aperturas dentro de las paredes, llevando en cavernas oscuras que indisputablemente aventuraron subsuelo dónde ninguna luz podría penetrar muy lejos. Finalmente, un camino de piedra llevó a un puente que pasaba por alto el río de magma. Voldemort avanzó y los Mortifagos se quedaron detrás en el anaquel que se agacha en el miedo y confusión, Voldemort salió encima del puente, mientras inspeccionando la caverna.

- Todo está como los tomos antiguos tenían escrito – Voldemort dijo con una sonrisa encantada raramente vista en él y que significaba que algo grande iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Y eso debe significar que los antiguos favoritos sobrevivientes todavía están escondiendo profundamente dentro de las cavernas bajo la pirámide, esperando por el retorno de su amo. - Voldemort levantó sus brazos de repente y proclamó:

- ¡El tiempo es ahora¡Permita los sobrevivientes congregarse de nuevo! -

Al principio nada pasó. Pero después de unos dos minutos, los mortifagos empezaron a escuchar risas burlonas, gruñidos, sonidos de tambores y el resonante chocar del metal. Estos sonidos estaban acercándose. Finalmente la fuente de los ruidos aparecieron por entre las grietas de el interior de la pirámide y los mortifagos abrieron la boca del susto a lo que vieron.

Las criaturas, los miles y millares de criaturas horrorosas estaban resistiendo a las entradas de estas aperturas, mientras burlándose y riéndose. Ellos se parecieron a los Altos Elfos estrechamente, pero ellos eran más feos. Su piel era el negro carbonizado, y sus ojos eran la red de sangre, no los propios ojos de Voldemort demasiado diferente. Ellos generalmente resistieron alto y recto, poderosamente construyó. Sus dientes eran dentados y la armadura y armas ellos llevaron y llevaron estaba crudo, antiguo, sucio, todavía devastadoramente eficaces cuando ellos parecían listos para demostrar entre ellos. Voldemort parecía en estas criaturas, su cara encendido con el deleite.

- ¿Que son estas... estas... estas cosas mi señor? - Lucius dijo, bastante miedosamente.

- Orcos - dijo Voldemort. - Ve cómo la Horda se ha congregado una vez más. Durante milenios ellos han estado escondiendo, agachándose en el miedo de las fuerzas que los cazaron hace tanto tiempo. Muchos de su número salieron para disminuir en la raza moderna de duendes. ¿Patético no es? Una vez la raza orgullosa y salvaje degradó a nada más de una colección de banqueros. Pero yo he sospechado mucho tiempo que la raza original de Orcos todavía escondió dentro de las cavernas mientras esperando por la llamada y cómo correcto mis sospechas resultaron ser. -

- Éste es muy increíble Amo - exclamó Rabastan excitado. - Ahora nosotros tenemos un ejército poderoso a nuestro orden asumir a nuestros enemigos. ¡Usted ha logrado el último poder amo! -

- ¿El último poder? - dijo Voldemort - Oh no, esto el último poder no es lo que yo estaba hablando. Mientras es verdad que el Orcos servirá como nuestro nuevo ejército, es de su amo viejo quien yo ganaré el último poder. ¡Y ahora yo lo convocaré! -

Voldemort arrancó su varita y lo dio un golpecito, mientras cantando silenciosamente. Una luz pálida, negro - purpúrea surgió de su varita y cubrió encima de una grieta donde surgía lava. De repente, Voldemort extendió fuera sus brazos y gritó en un idioma ninguno de los Mortifagos habían oídos antes. Todavía ellos entendieron las palabras de algún modo:

- Oh Todopoderoso Dios del Sol Infernal te he invocado del nulo para que nos aliemos entre nosotros por un bien común y tu salgas del limbo donde te mandaron y entre juntos dominemos este plano dimensional y después los otros y que los Dioses celestiales paguen por la osadía de encerrarte por milenios. -

En cuanto las palabras se profirieron la luz en el centro del anfiteatro aumentó antes de explotar en una explosión de fuego y viento. Abrió un portal y de allí un ser de gran miedo y malevolencia surgió.

Era un ser incorpóreo de puro fuego. Los Mortifagos eran ahora completamente aterrados y los Dementores intentaron flotar fuera del intenso calor del ser. Incluso los Orcos se habían tranquilizado y lo reverenciaban con miedo. Entre aquéllos presentes, Voldemort era el único que parecía seguro para sonreír afectadamente como el ser lo observó. Finalmente, una voz profunda, de trueno emitió de las llamas: - ¿Por qué usted me ha convocado, humano? -

Voldemort se rió. - ¿Humano? yo abandoné mi humanidad hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy algo... más que eso ahora - él dijo.

El ser no parecía impresionado. - Usted todavía no contestó mi pregunta - dijo. - ¿Por qué usted me ha convocado? -

- Para hacer un pacto - dijo Voldemort. - Usted y yo como los compañeros iguales, como uno: un trato simple que concederá el último poder a los dos de nosotros. Simplemente nosotros los dos nos necesitamos y yo creo que ambos nos podríamos beneficiar de él. -

- ¡Yo no necesito su ayuda! - gritó el ser de llamas, sus llamas crecieron bastante. Los mortifagos, Dementores, y Orcos todos retrocedieron pero Voldemort no.

- Bastante - contestó Voldemort. - Finalmente yo lo puedo hacer sin usted; su ayuda sólo habría hecho mi vida más fácil. Yo supongo usted simplemente puede esperar en el nulo durante otro pocos milenios hasta que alguien más decida liberarlo. - Eso cogió la atención del ser de fuego. Sonriendo afectadamente, Voldemort se instaló para lo que iba a venir. Con nuestros poderes combinados, nosotros tendremos el poder incluso para restaurar su reino precioso y el mió así como su cuerpo. -

El ser hizo una pausa. - ¿Mi reino precioso? - preguntó.

- Sí, su cuerpo y reino - dijo Voldemort. Él estiró su mano y continuó - Que usted dice¿compañero? -

El ser parecía considerar por un momento antes de que contestara - El pacto se sella. –

Inesperadamente, buceó abajo hacia el Mago "Oscuro" y lo engolfó en un infierno de llamas, mucho a los mortifagos gritaron de terror. Voldemort estaba riéndose sin embargo como su cuerpo empezó a levitar en el aire. Cuando él flotó sobre el magma, el metal negro empezó a saltar adelante de la piel de Voldemort, mientras encajonándolo completamente en la armadura negra. La capa de Voldemort apareció ahora en su espalda como un capotillo y un casco astado encajonó su cabeza completamente, mientras solo dejando ver su mirada de color escarlata. Él también parecía haber crecido un pie lleno más alto como él se bajó atrasado hacia el medio del lugar, las llamas que absorben en su cuerpo. Finalmente, como un gran estallido final, un talismán apareció alrededor de su cuello. Los Orcos empezó inmediatamente ovacionándolo pero los Mortifagos estaban mudos como el Señor Oscuro empezó examinando su propio cuerpo. Finalmente Rabastan caminó a él y miedosamente preguntó - ¿Amo? -

El Señor Oscuro escogió ignorar a Rabastan de momento cuando él continuó examinando su ahora armadura encajonada en su cuerpo. - Esto satisfará bien nuestros propósitos - él dijo, y cuando él habló, los mortifagos recibieron otro susto por que dos voces simplemente habían hablado como uno: la voz alto-tirada de Lord Voldemort y la profunda y retumbante voz de Loki Seto.

Él examinó su talismán alrededor de su cuello. El Señor Oscuro buscaba y notó a los mortifagos. Él habló en la voz de Voldemort - ¿Por qué usted se agacha en el miedo mis amigos? Todavía es yo, sólo mayor. -

- ¡Se hace! - exclamó Lucius Malfoy. - Usted ha logrado el último poder finalmente, amo -

- Ahora ¡ninguno se interpondrá en el camino de Lord Voldemort! - gritó Rabastan, mientras sorprendiendo a todos los Mortifagos por atreverse a decir su nombre.

- ¿Voldemort? - dijo el Señor Oscuro, mientras hablando de nuevo en dos voces. - No bastante ya, Rabastan. - ¡Nosotros somos Voldemort-Loki Seto! – Hubo una risa maniaca a dos voces causando escalofríos incluso a los orcos.

- Ahora la carta para los hijos de Drácula para que se nos unan a la causa y mi victoria estará garantizada – El Señor Oscuro continuó

Hubo ovaciones y gritos entre todos mientras el Señor Oscuro pensaba como crear más aliados y crear más orcos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lejos, profundo dentro de un castillo mágico, el único humano y el único vampiro que conocieron los verdaderos secretos de la zona prohibida se miraron alarmados. De algún modo se dieron cuenta de lo que simplemente había pasado y solo supieron las últimas consecuencias de las acciones de Voldemort. Silenciosamente, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore y Sergio Andrés Dumbledore Fénix caminaron a una ventana y miraban afuera hacia el este y Sergio asustado susurró:

- Mi Dios, Tom ¿Qué has hecho? -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche próxima, Ron estaba aprendiendo a manejar las armas elficas con Caleb en el cuarto de requisito mientras Harry recibió su primera lección en Legilimency de Sergio después de la cena y la clase de Occlumency de Hermione. Harry y Sergio se sentaban enfrente en la mesa de la habitación en Hogwarts para los vampiros. Hermione mientras tanto chismorreaba con Blaise y se les veía muy concentradas en su diálogo de pronto Blaise se pone de pie y desaparece sin ruido. Harry se sentaba en una silla y al frente Sergio estaba sentado en su ataúd, su conducta traviesa se remplazó de repente con un aura de autoridad.

- Harry, yo ya le he enseñado Occlumency, y eres bastante bueno en proteger tu mente. Ahora, yo voy a tomarlo en un camino más allá de entrar en las mentes de otros. Occlumency requiere la concentración, control encima de sus emociones, vitalidad mental buena, y fuerza de voluntad. Legilimency requiere estos rasgos, así como la habilidad a multitarea, mirar rápidamente a través de la información, y una cantidad pequeña de habilidad actuando. - Una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su cara. - Después de todo, no queremos que se den cuenta de lo que uno está haciendo. -

La voz de Sergio de pronto se volvió un cuchicheo cuando el empezó a susurrar - La primera cosa que se tiene que hacer es vaciar su mente y plantear sus escudos de Occlumency. Vacíe su mente completamente, prevea sus paredes de Occlumency, y flote a través del abismo oscuro de su mente. Entonces, yo quiero que te hundas más profundamente en tu mente hasta que notes algo allí que no son los pensamientos. Ellos se sentirán como los pesos cuando uno se da cuenta de ellos primero. Yo quiero que tomes esos pesos mentalmente y tráelos a la superficie de tu mente. -

Harry cabeceó a su amigo y empezó a meditar. Él se sentía como si él estuviera hundiendo, mientras cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo la oscuridad para tragarlo. Él flotó en su mente, mientras sintiéndose cada vez más aislado del mundo. Él notó los pensamientos como ellos se estaban formando y disipando debido a su estado mental actual, se permitió ser perdido en el sentimiento de tranquilidad que lo consumió. Después de una cantidad indeterminable de tiempo, Harry notó algo. Él notó una cantidad pequeña de choques. Él imaginó una versión miniatura de él en su cabeza, y ese pensamiento recogió estos choques, Harry estuvo de acuerdo a la descripción de Sergio, ellos se sentían pesados en su mente, aunque él pensó en ellos más como las anclas desde que él se dio cuenta de que ellos se conectaron a su mente. Él tomó un sostenimiento de las tres "pesas" en su cabeza y se fue a su mente consciente fuera de la catalepsia en que él estaba metido. Él abrió sus ojos y vio a Sergio sonriendo y sus ojos brillando mientras Hermione apoyada en el hombro de su sirviente que abría los ojos y asentía contenta. – Bien hecho Harry, Ama. Han encontrado su sonda mental. Ahora, mientras manteniendo sus escudos de Occlumency, yo los quiero tomar sus sondas y enviarlas a mí. Intente hacerle conectarlos a mi cabeza. -

Harry cabeceó, entonces tomó uno de los pesos y empezó a enviar una de las sondas mentalmente hacia Sergio. Harry si le pidieran describir la sensación el podría describir el sentimiento de cómo tener una piedra con un hechizo de levitación. Él miró a Sergio como la sonda flotaba a su cabeza y como él entró, se sentía como la conexión de Harry a la sonda se puso más fresco.

- El Trabajo bueno, Harry. - Harry oyó a Sergio decir. - Estas ahora en la superficie de mi mente. Puedes oír y puedes ver cada cosa consciente que yo estoy pensando ahora. Si usted empuja la sonda más profunda, veras mis pensamientos inconscientes. Todavía empuje más profundo y empezarás a ver mis recuerdos. Como ya sabes lo que es esa sensación nosotros podemos saltar esa guía didáctica particular. Ahora, yo quiero que rompas mis barreras mentales enérgicamente y entrar en mi mente. -

De repente, Harry se sentía que una chispa fluye a través de la sonda y voló rápidamente fuera de Sergio y devuelta a la cabeza de Harry. La sonda re-entró en la mente de Harry tan poderosamente que él casi dejó caer sus barreras mentales cuando un dolor de cabeza grande de repente lo embargó. Cuando Harry superó el dolor y enfocó a su mente una vez más, él envió su sonda atrás hacia Sergio. Simplemente antes de que la sonda tocara su cabeza, Harry sentía su sonda tropezar con alguna clase de barrera pulposa de repente. Harry intentó penetrar por él, pero mientras dobló ligeramente pero se negó a romper. Harry empujó más difícilmente y más difícilmente con su mente, mientras intentando penetrar por la defensa del vampiro pero la barrera se negó a romper. Él miraba la expresión de Sergio cuando él intentó forzar su entrada en su mente y vio como él estaba sonriendo afectadamente a él. Esto incomodó a Harry ligeramente cuando él sonrió atrás y puso más fuerza en su sonda. Ellos los dos se sentaban durante algún tiempo, mientras mirándonos cuando ellos se batieron en duelo mentalmente. De repente, Harry tenía una idea. Mientras enfocando la mayoría de su energía en la primera sonda, él envió a otra sonda intentar y entrar en otra parte de su cabeza. Él lanceó rápidamente con la segunda sonda y le sentía empezar a penetrar por sus barreras, pero de repente se empujaron ambas sondas violentamente atrás y ellos re-entraron en el cerebro de Harry. Este tiempo la fuerza de las sondas pegó tan duro que sus escudos mentales se rompieron y un dolor de cabeza grande de repente llenó su cabeza, causando a Harry para casi saltar de su silla mientras asiendo su cabeza.

Sergio sonrió brillantemente cuando él dijo - El trabajo Bueno, Harry. Yo no supe que podías sostener más de una sonda. Creo que estas más bueno en Occlumency de lo yo pensé. ¡Ésas son grandes noticias! Si progresas así como yo pienso que quieres, debes ser un profesional en esto por navidad. Después de todos, la fuerza mental crece más rápidamente que la fuerza física si practicas todos los días. También, intente no enviar ahora fuera más de una sonda en un momento. Entre mas sondas usted envía, más débil será cada sonda individual. La sonda más fuerte es la que sale sola. -

Harry miró oscuramente a Sergio cuando él aclaró su dolor de cabeza usando los ejercicios de Occlumency. Tomó un poco mientras se disipaba su dolor de cabeza, y en cuanto hiciera cabeceó y Sergio arrancó un cubo Rubik de su chaqueta y anunció. - Bien, nosotros vamos a hacerlo de nuevo. Yo no quiero que me mires fijamente directamente este tiempo. Lo hace demasiado obvio que estas usando Legilimency. -

Harry agarró el cubo y preguntó - ¿Yo pensé que se necesitaba el contacto visual para usar Legilimency¿Usted lo hace? -

Sergio contestó - Se necesita el contacto visual para conectar la cabeza de la otra persona. Una vez conectados se puede mirar dondequiera que se quiera mientras se batalla mentalmente, aunque continuar mirando alguien a los ojos agrega el poder extra a él. Pero yo estoy enseñándole cómo ser discreto, no cómo molestar alguien propiamente a la violación como Snape lo hace. -

Harry empezó de nuevo mirando los ojos rojos de Sergio para empezar intentando irrumpir en su mente. Él empezó resolviendo el cubo Rubik distraídamente entonces cuando él y Sergio lucharon usando sus mentes. Sergio habló aproximadamente sus días como vampiro novato como la batalla continuó, y de vez en cuando advirtió a Harry cuando se parecía que estaba enfocando demasiado en Legilimency. Después el tercer comentario él dejó de intentar resolver el cubo, miraba a Sergio (agregando un poco el poder a su Legilimency) y dijo:

- Eh ¡es muy duro hacer ambos al tiempo¡Estos cubos incluso son duros cuando yo no estoy intentando irrumpir en su cabeza! -

Sergio rompió la sonda de Harry abruptamente y gruñó:

- ¡Ése es el punto, maldición ¿Si quiere estar en la liga grande de mi abuelo, Seras, Voldemort y yo ¿Entonces lo menor que se tiene que poder hacer es lucharme mientras pareciendo que no estás haciendo nada, así no puedas romper mis escudos! -

Harry miró fijamente a Sergio que cerraba sus ojos y se cogía la cabeza tratando de calmar y controlar sus poderes mientras los sellos en sus manos brillaban cuando Harry recuperó de su nuevo dolor de cabeza y dijo:

- Sergio lo siento simplemente es que este entrenamiento es muy difícil. Puede ser muy estresante para mi mente. -

Sergio sonrió afectadamente a él y dijo:

- yo sé, Harry. Yo era un perro viejo cuando yo estaba haciendo esta misma cosa. Yo pienso que yo insulté a mi abuelo, a mis profesores y a Alucard y varias explosiones elementales menores dañando los muros de la torre de Ashaba en el día de la prueba. Ahora nosotros vamos a hacer esto todos los días hasta las 11:00 PM. -

Ellos se pasaron la próxima hora con Harry que intenta romper los escudos de Sergio. Eso lo dejó con una migraña pequeña que continuó ocultándolo hasta poco después cuando Dobby apareció con unos bocadillos y dos butterbeer para él y Hermione y para Sergio una copa con una botella de vino pero que sabía que tenía sangre, desapareció al llenar la copa y hacer tres reverencias a los tres.

- Sabe Harry - Sergio comentó entre los sorbos de su vaso de vino lleno de líquido escarlata. Hermione en ese momento despertó de su estado meditativo ya que estaba tratando de montar escudos poderosos - Usted es bastante bueno para un principiante. Me tomó dos días para alcanzar donde conseguiste avanzar hoy. Si las cosas van bien, yo puedo tener que levantar mis escudos de nivel mas bajo para mañana. -

Harry escupió su trago de butterbeer a la mesa. - ¿Usted quiere decir que yo estaba batallando su escudo más débil? -

- Claro. - Sergio declaró, mientras Hermione sonreía afectadamente - Como un guerrero y dirigente de un pueblo yo necesito tener los escudos fuertes. Importa para proteger mi mente que significa Occlumency y Legilimency era mi tercera mejor habilidad en la Academia de Caer Callidyrr detrás la Magia Alta y Antigua. No se preocupe por eso; estarás rivalizándome cuando yo he terminado con el entrenamiento. -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mes después por la noche Harry, Aika, Ron y Hermione estaban en el lago para su primera clase de magia elemental. Ginny y los demás estaban en el cuarto de requisito con Remus y Albus enseñándoles hechizos de batalla.

- Creo que deberíamos comenzar con la clase, ya que esta será una materia que os llevará tiempo perfeccionar – dijo Sergio con Blaise y Bella atrás de el ambas enzarzadas en una batalla mágica. Seras era la encargada de la limpieza de Hellsing ese día y por lo tanto se encontraba ausente.

- Lo primero que haremos hoy será saber que elemento es cada uno. Ya os lo dije la cuando les decidí enseñar este tipo de magia y es que todos estudiaríais lo básico de cada elemento pero que cada uno se especializaría en uno diferente. Pues bien, os voy a explicar como va esto, yo os traeré una bola de cristal en la que simplemente tenéis que poner la mano encima y la bola os dirá que elemento sois cada uno.-

- Muy bien – dijo Harry

- Bien, ahora os haré un pequeño resumen de las habilidades y cualidades de cada elemento para saber sobre que tienen que tratar. Eso es lo más básico para especializarse, pero ya aprenderemos otras cosas mucho más complicadas y poderosas, como crear animales elementales o transformar vuestros cuerpos en el elemental que sois. Pero de momento no os preocupéis de eso, ya lo veremos. Todos tendrán un control aceptable de los elementos pero generalmente es uno con el que le va mejor. -

- El agua es un elemento muy fluido, sirve para muchas cosas y el que sea especialista en agua notará como se siente mucho más fluido en el agua y puede dominar las mareas e incluso podrá respirar bajo el agua. También hay la posibilidad de que se convierta en elemental de agua e invocar a un animal elemental, como con los otros elementos. Diría que el agua es el elemento más fácil de dominar. Aunque digo esto porque Seras es una elemental de agua y es lo que mejor se le da gracias a la sangre de Alucard quien controlaba el agua con su poder del vampiro que ella heredó. -

- Ahora os explicaré el hielo, el hielo sirve básicamente para congelar, también para crear barreras heladas muy difíciles de atravesar y la posibilidad de moldear objetos hechos del hielo que saldrá de vosotros. Es un elemento un poco difícil de dominar pero una vez dominado se convierte en uno de los más poderosos. -

- Ahora os explicaré la tierra. Este es un elemento de dificultad media, no es ni fácil ni difícil, con el dominio de este elemento se puede controlar la tierra en todos los aspectos; se pueden convocar terremotos, hacer que las piedras obedezcan vuestras órdenes y también permite dominar el crecimiento de las plantas y árboles. -

- El fuego es el más difícil de controlar ya que va muy ligado con las emociones ya que este es el gatillo que dispara el poder en un elemental de fuego, por lo tanto si llegan a encontrarse con uno no le encuentren el lado malo. Si te especializas en el fuego podrás crear barreras de fuego infranqueables para casi todo el mundo, podrás lanzar bolas de fuego, invocar magma o derretir objetos con solo tocarlos. -

- Y por último el viento. El viento engloba muchos términos, ya que un elemental de viento puede controlar la brisa, el aire e incluso dominar la gravedad, eso quiere decir que puede aprender a volar. Pero no penséis que este es el mejor elemento solo porque se pueda volar, todos los elementos tienen sus cualidades únicas y excepcionales que ya explicaré con más detalle. Bien, como decía, con el viento se pueden convocar tornados, brisas y todo tipo de actividad climática menos la lluvia y la nieve, ya que estas dos solo las convocan los elementales de agua y hielo respectivamente.

- Wou Sergio lo que nos dices me hace creer que cada elemento es genial – dijo Harry

- Si lo es, yo soy un multielemental y de verdad es impresionante fundirse con su elemento y que el elemento nos brinde su poder ya que un elemental nunca controlará el elemento, pero lo que quiero es que toquen la bola para ver que elemento son -

- Empecemos por Aika, Aika pon la mano en la bola elemental -

Aika puso la mano en la bola y sintió unas pequeñas picadas y después unos cosquilleos en la mano. Al retirar su mano de la bola esta se había transformado en aire.

- Excelente Aika eso significa que eres una elemental de aire. -

- Si pero como la devuelvo a la normalidad – contestó asustada

- Es simple, relájate e imagina a tu mano como era antes de su transformación y ella regresará a la normalidad. - Ella lo hizo así y suspiró aliviada de que su mano regresaba normal.

- Muy bien ya tenemos uno. Ama, tu turno -

Hermione se acercó cautelosamente a su sirviente y posó su mano en la bola. Sintió que su mano se calentaba y al bajar su vista vio impresionada que su mano era de fuego.

Todos miraron como Sergio casi queda sentado en el suelo del susto y dijo titubeante:

- ¡Fuego¡Fuego Elemental¡Mi Ama es un fuego elemental!. -

- Muy bien – dijo ya recompuesto. – Contigo tendré que hablar, ya que como saben es un elemento muy peligroso sino se controla apropiadamente, incluso puede constarle la vida de los que ansias proteger y a ti misma. – Hermione asintió con seriedad a estas palabras.

Ron pasó y toco el cristal y vimos todos como su mano se volvió tierra sólida. El contento regresó su mano a la normalidad. Harry fue el último y se acercó decidido y puso su mano en la bola. Su mano a la sorpresa de todos se dividió en dos. Una parte se volvió fría y semitransparente y la otra se volvió de agua. Todos los chicos se miraron sorprendidos de que Harry fuera un multielemental. Hermione de todas maneras se dio cuenta de que Sergio miraba a Harry con tristeza y le preguntó telepáticamente por que estaba triste. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Sergio le contesto de la misma forma.

- _Ama, estoy así por que James era elemental Agua y Ribanna lo era de hielo. Tu padre, Ama era un elemental de fuego._ – Hermione asintió con pesar y pensativa mientras Sergio levantaba su mirada al cielo nocturno y la volvió a bajar bruscamente diciendo a todos:

– ¡Pero mirad que hora es¡Hemos estado casi una hora con esta selección! Bien, ahora os explicaré lo que haremos en las clases a partir de ahora. A partir de la próxima clase lo haremos siempre, hasta que dominen la magia elemental. Primero comenzando una hora de clase general donde todos aprenderán a controlar los elementos, sus bases y teoría. El resto del tiempo cada uno trabajará con su elemento para poder dominarlo. Yo no seré su profesor sino uno elfos amigos de mi abuelo que les van a enseñar su respectivo elemento. Yo que soy un multielemental trabajaré con Harry y Hermione ya que el agua y el fuego son los que mejor se me dan. -

- Pues bien, hoy empezaremos con los hechizos básicos de cada elemento. Os enseñaré a crear fuego, agua, viento, hielo y tierra. Empezaremos por el fuego. Primero de todo os diré que tengáis cuidado con este elemento, ya que tiende a expandirse, por lo tanto empezaremos con cosas sencillas, como pequeñas bolas de fuego. Bien, os enseñaré a todos como crear fuego con la varita; bueno, a todos menos a ti Ama, que tienes la habilidad de hacerlo sin varita, ya que es una elemental de fuego. Bien, quiero que todos cojáis la varita y repitáis conmigo: _Pyro_ Este hechizo es simplemente para crear un pequeño rayo de fuego bastante débil. Hermione, tu también tendrías que aprenderlo. Los quiero entrenar bien. Por lo menos sino pueden hacer los hechizos, sepan que son y para que se usan. -

Se pasó más de dos horas donde los chicos aprendieron los hechizos básicos de los elementos. Estaban agotados por lo que Sergio los mandó a dormir y ellos se retiraron a sus salas comunes. Hermione pudo ver sin embargo que Blaise le dijo algo a Sergio y este asintió preocupado para luego desaparecer con Blaise que lo sigue de cerca. Sergio le informaría después, seguramente iba a confirmar la información o algo por el estilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro día de mañana durante el desayuno Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban desayunando cuando Sergio, Blaise y Albus entraron al gran comedor a toda prisa y preocupados. Seras se materializó detrás de Hermione y le dijo algo en la oreja. De pronto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe revelando a Fudge y 30 aurores. Entre ellos estaban Tonks y Kingsley. Seras al verlos se desapareció de golpe y Hermione supo a donde se dirigía. A hablar con Helena y la Orden del Dragón sobre los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo. Bella estaba dormida y había sido llevada a la Mansión Hellsing para su protección. Fudge gritó:

- Vampiros Fénix y Zabini, están bajo arresto por calumnia y por ser seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Atrápenlos. - Albus invocó un escudo para proteger a los estudiantes. Los alumnos vieron horrorizados como los que les habían salvado la vida peleaban por su libertad. Blaise decapitó a un auror (que al caer al piso su brazo quedó al descubierto mostrando la marca oscura) y se lanzó furiosa contra Fudge pero fue detenida por Kingsley quien lanzó unos papeles con hechizos santos de su varita y que se envolvieron en sus muñecas y sus tobillos así como su cuello. Ella cayó gruñendo de dolor y fue inmovilizada por Kingsley cuando lanzó discretamente un hechizo del vampiro que Sergio le había enseñado. Sergio por otra parte invocó las sombras y desmembró a 3 aurores quienes al caer al piso en pedazos sus brazos se mostraron completamente revelando la marca tenebrosa. No pudo hacer más ya que Tonks sacó de la nada una espada blanca y la enterró en el corazón de Sergio. Cuando el se arrodilló del dolor, ella invocó unos hechizos santos e inmovilizó a Sergio con mucha dificultad.

Fudge dio un grito de triunfo sin darse cuenta que era lo que los vampiros querían. Los estudiantes trataron de ayudar pero no pudieron pasar por el escudo protectivo que el Director del Colegio había invocado. Los alumnos se volvieron enojadamente hacia él pero se acobardaron al instante debido a la Luz intensa que daba Dumbledore a los Aurores y al Ministro.

- Estudiantes calmados, arreglaré este inconveniente y tu Fudge la has cagado hasta el fondo. No te ayudaré para nada. Has acabado de capturar al Rey de los Vampiros y Príncipe de los Altos Elfos. Estas dos razas te van a pedir los motivos por lo que has acabado de hacer. Idiota puedes ocasionar una guerra. -

Fudge no le prestó atención y dijo:

- Dumbledore solo falta usted y Potter, además con ellos en mi poder no se atreverán a hacerme algo por que si yo muero ellos también lo harán – Harry, Ron y Aika los miraron con rabia detrás del escudo pero no se atrevían a intervenir debido al pedido de Hermione. Mataba un pájaro de dos tiros. Ayudaba con el próximo ataque a Azkaban y la salida de Fudge del ministerio. Fudge se volteó a salir con aurores que cargaban con los cuerpos inconcientes de los vampiros. Kingsley y Tonks se disculparon con la mirada a Albus y salieron a toda prisa. Solo Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta del intercambio y miró a su alrededor. Ninguno lo había notado. Miró a Aika a su lado quien miraba hacia Gryffindor. Miró allá y vio como Granger sonreía con malicia a igual que Potter y Weasley. Suspiró quería hablar con Sergio para que lo ayudara a proteger a su madre, su hermanita de seis años y a si mismo. Odiaba a su padre por los que les había hecho y lo que a el le toco hacer para guardar las miradas fuera de el, además de que debía hacerlo o su hermana pagaba por su desobediencia. Se dio cuenta de todo hasta la clase de Lord Fénix sobre el Señor Oscuro. Como su padre un mago pura sangre se inclinaba ante un sangre sucia. Odiaba ese echo seguramente su padre lo sabía y estaba asqueado de él. Por lo menos los Dumbledore respetaban los pensamientos y opiniones de los demás aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo. Se dio cuenta que el trío dorado era lo mismo. Valoraban lo que las personas eran y no lo que los demás creían. Esperaba que el trío dorado lo perdonara. Miró a Potter otra vez y pudo ver que lo miraba fijamente. Asintió y sacó un comunicador y dijo algo en un susurro. De pronto Aika se le acercó y le susurró:

- Sr. Malfoy Harry me pidió que le dijera que se vieran esta noche a la 1 de la mañana en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. – Draco se dio la vuelta hacia ella y pudo darse cuenta que estaba comiendo olvidada de lo que ocurría. Malfoy miró a sus compañeros y vieron que lo estaban mirando a los ojos. Varios alumnos de séptimo de su casa estaban sonrientes por lo ocurrido y los menores no entendían lo ocurrido. Malfoy miró a Gryffindor después de un rato y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza hacia Granger. Ellos se sonrieron entre sí pero Draco entendió habían recibido el mensaje.

Albus deshizo el hechizo e iba a salir como una tromba totalmente enojado. Cuando de la nada apareció una Alta Elfa al frente de él. Hablaron por unos instantes en una lengua extraña que solo Harry y Hermione medio conocían ya que miraban y escuchaban asombrados la conversación. La Alta Elfa acabó su diálogo y miró a Potter, a Granger y dio una inclinación respetuosa hacia ellos para luego agarrar a Albus y ellos se desaparecieron en un destello azuloso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Azkaban 30 aurores arrastraban a dos vampiros hacia las entrañas de la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico. Los estaban llevando a las celdas especiales para que los vampiros no pudieran usar sus poderes. Blaise miraba a los aurores con rabia y estos tragaban saliva. Tonks y Kingsley estaban serios y salieron sin decir nada. Afortunadamente a Blaise y a mi nos dejaron en la misma celda. Cuando nos ingresaron nos miramos y palidecimos del susto. Con esto no contábamos Blaise y yo. Habían puesto hechizos y runas para evitar que levantáramos los sellos de restricción dentro de la celda. Íbamos a quedar sellados prácticamente, alguien nos había traicionado o que habían estudiado bien las runas mágicas que sellaban nuestros poderes. Los aurores procedieron a encadenarnos a las paredes. Me di cuenta de que eran cadenas de plata bendita. Blaise y yo nos quedamos quietos ya que nos podían quemar las muñecas. No las podíamos romper tan fácilmente aunque no intente delante de ellos para que no las reforzaran. Si esto ocurría Blaise y yo nos veríamos en grandes aprietos. Los aurores se retiraron unos alegres y la mayoría serios y vi que los que salieron serios no nos querían dejar aquí. Dos aurores disimularon ver si los hechizos contenedores estaban en su lugar. Cuando los demás se retiraron, estos aurores dejaron caer su fachada al instante y se acercaron rápidamente a Blaise para acomodarla con cuidado y cariño. Cuando la terminaron de acomodar se pusieron de pie y nos dijeron:

- Vendremos cada vez que podamos aquí y les ayudaremos, seremos los enlaces de Albus Dumbledore y de su Ama Sergio y Blaise quienquiera que sea. Mi esposa y yo les agradecemos su ayuda en la defensa del tren del colegio de Hogwarts. Mi hijo es un cuarto año de Hufflepuff y en sus cartas nos cuentan maravillas de ustedes. Gracias. – El señor se cortó el brazo y lo acercó a Blaise quien después de unos segundos de duda y la sonrisa del señor lamió la herida hasta que se sello.

El señor al estar curado y que ninguna señal tenía de la pequeña donación puso una cara de indiferencia al igual que la señora y salieron cerrando la celda. Antes de que salieran pude ver un brillo de respeto y ternura de sus ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort-Loki Seto miraba fijamente a su mortifago espía dentro de las líneas de los aurores. Para su satisfacción habían enviado a Fénix y a su novata a Azkaban (Voldemort no sabía todavía de que no era una novata sino un verdadero Nosferatu). El Señor Oscuro estaba receloso debido a que estaba muy cerca de su ataque de Azkaban pero fue diluida su razón ya que el niño de Drácula estaba a su alcance por su sed de venganza contra la sangre de Drácula. Despidió al espía se puso a pensar en como alcanzarlos y de ñapa liberaba sus fieles sirvientes restantes.

Unos minutos después al Señor Oscuro le brillaron sus ojos rojos antinaturales. Tenía ya un plan en su mente. Soltó carcajadas a dos voces que se escucharon por toda la construcción de su fortaleza oscura y que ocasionó que sus aliados temblaran de miedo excepto Von.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la Mansión Hellsing Bella estaba llorosa ya que su Amo y su Hermanita habían sacrificado su libertad y mucho poder para ponerla a salvo y que ella tuviera energía para defenderse. Su Amo había hecho un hechizo poderoso para aumentar el poder de Bella para que tuviera poder para recibir de su eslabón Amo-sirviente hasta el menor susurro ya que Azkaban tenía hechizos protectores de este tipo que evitaba que la telepatía funcionara normalmente. Sintió el corte en la atadura y supo que ellos habían sido capturados y Sergio estaba inconciente. Se prometió a cuidar del Ama de su Amo, de Harry y sus amigos. Salió del ataúd y se fue en busca de Walter para que le enseñara como batallar de la forma no mágica. Estaba dispuesta a aprender hasta un arma de fuego y como usarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Hogwarts los estudiantes estaban atemorizados con Sergio y Blaise en Azkaban Voldemort y el Vampiro Von tenían vía libre para atacar al colegio ahora que solo su profesora de Armas Seras Victoria y el novato de Sergio pudieran repeler un ataque a gran escala, si ellos no podían mucho menos los profesores. Afortunadamente Albus Dumbledore estaba aquí para protegerlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el Plano Élfico Albus Dumbledore informaba al Rey Elric Fénix los recientes sucesos. Elric parecía tranquilo pero sus ojos reflejaban su furia en el estado puro. De pronto dio un suspiro y sonrió con malicia y dijo:

- Mi nieto, digno ahijado de un merodeador. Seguiremos su juego, sacaremos a esos idiotas que los humanos llaman dirigentes. Deberían volver a tener un Rey para ellos como antaño.-

- ¡Caleb! -

A los dos minutos un Alto Elfo de compostura majestuosa y corpulenta entró en la sala del trono vestido con una armadura impresionante. Su cabello dorado y con ojos verdes. El Elfo se arrodilló ante su Rey y dijo:

- Como puedo ser útil para mi Rey -

- Ponte de pie mi amigo a quien encargué la dirección de mis guerreros. Necesito una escolta de 20 Elfos por que me dirijo de inmediato al plano humano. -

- Si mi Rey, de inmediato. – y salió a toda prisa a preparar una escolta con rapidez.

Lord Elric y Albus Dumbledore mientras tanto preparaban sus argumentos y estar de acuerdo a la hora de presentarse al Ministerio de Magia y el tema del Señor Oscuro. A los diez minutos ingresaron 20 Elfos fuertemente armados. Albus hechizó el carcaj con flechas infinitas por si las moscas. Lord Elric levantó su báculo y todos desaparecieron de la sala del trono en un haz de luz blanco azuloso hacia el mundo humano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un castillo en Transilvania Seras lloraba a lágrima viva en el hombro de Helena. A su alrededor los vampiros estaban furiosos con uno de los dirigentes de los humanos. Helena se levantó furiosa y dijo con voz silbante:

- Haremos lo que mi Hermanito y su Señor pide -

Seras grito:

- Orden del Dragón, inicien su entrenamientos y prepárense por que huelo el aroma de la guerra que nos involucrará a nuestro pueblo en ella. -

Los vampiros dieron un grito de batalla y se retiraron del cuarto del trono dispuestos a todo, por tener un lugar en el mundo, no andar escondiéndose como cucarachas y seguirían a Sergio y a Blaise su princesa hasta donde sea necesario para que ellos cumplan sus metas.

Helena y Seras estaban preocupadas, sentían el terrible y hasta asfixiante poder del Señor Oscuro. Helena la regente, debido a que Sergio, Seras y Blaise no estaban disponibles debido a ser "Esclavos" de un humano. Helena estaba ahí ya que ella solo le gustaba la lectura pero lo hacía por que Seras y Sergio se lo pidieron encarecidamente debido a que los mayores vampiros no confiaban en sus decisiones por que no sabían si venían de ellos mismos o de su Ama. Seras y Sergio tristes hace 17 años habían decidido que ella la mayor de los niños de Drácula fuera la "Policía" y la "Consejera" del pueblo. En ese momento entraron los principales vampiros y el círculo interno de la Orden del Dragón. Seras puso un pensadero (con recuerdos de Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Bella, Seras y Sergio) en la mesa y se retiró en las sombras recibiendo miradas de desagrado de todos excepto de Helena. Helena al ver esto se puso enfadada y dijo con un gruñido frió a los presentes:

- Los cité hoy para mostrarles dos cosas. La primera y es como el Señor Oscuro usó a nuestro pueblo para sus propios fines y no los que les habían dicho y segundo es que ustedes vean la "vida" de sus dirigentes. -

Movió su mano y el pensadero brilló. Del pensadero salió una potente luz que absorbió a todos excepto a Helena. Helena al ver esto suspiró y quedó pensativa en el cuarto del trono oscuro.

Ocho horas después los miembros del círculo interno salieron del pensadero, en silencio. Las mujeres del concilio tenían rastros de lágrimas sangrientas en sus ojos. Los hombres estaban serios. Seras en ese momento escalonó en el cuarto del trono. Los miembros del círculo interno que echaban "pestes" de Sergio y Seras bajaron sus cabezas cuando la vieron llegar avergonzados. Varios la habían embarrado y le habían dado a Von guerreros para luchar por su causa personal y no por el bien del pueblo como él les hacía creer. A Helena le temblaba la mano debido a una lucha interna si debía castigarlos o no. Radú miró a Seras y suspiró. A pesar de que el es un vampiro antiguo y por lo tanto gracias a su experiencia sabía controlar sus poderes y el hambre por la sangre (Bloodlust) a duras penas. En cambio los jóvenes no tenían esa opción ya que por su inexperiencia no sabían como hacerlo. Entendió de repente por que la forma de actuar de Sergio. No los quería meter en su cruzada vengativa. Pero era demasiado tarde Voldemort ayudó a destruir a Alucard su hermano y a los queridos humanos de Sergio. Tenía que pagar por ello. Supo que la Hellsing actual no les ordenaría nada a ellos sobre los vampiros a no ser que se cometiera una afrenta contra su gente. Además había algo preocupante y era que el espía del abuelo de Sergio habían dicho que Voldemort con la ayuda del traidor Von iban a crear más vampiros artificiales, por que habían robado las investigaciones de los Nazis. El Tercer Reich. Había un peligro mayor y era que alguno de esos hubiera sobrevivido y estuviera ayudando a Von y Voldemort con este proyecto. Sonrió pensando en encontrarse con Potter y Hellsing esos valientes humanos que se ganaron el respeto de Sergio y Seras. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Seras y la abrazó diciendo:

- "Hija" de mi estimado hermano Vlad, perdona por haberme dejado llevar por Von y sus rumores. Espero que me perdone. Yo y mi gente estamos a sus órdenes mi Señora – para luego inclinarse ante ella. Los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo. Seras tímida los ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras decía:

- Necesitamos de su ayuda ya que Sergio y yo al estar sellados y por ser tan jóvenes a las normas de nuestra raza no hemos podido tener el conocimiento de nuestra gente. Sergio quiere continuar la forma de organización del pueblo. Sin un Rey en el trono. Cada uno es su propio Amo, es decir que ustedes harán lo que quieran pero sin desobedecer las leyes del pueblo establecidas. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Nosotros seremos consejeros y policías en caso de que haya un descarriado. Solo una cosa, sino cumplen un orden directa afronten las consecuencias. Eso es para mantenerlos en sus trece y no nos hagan ver al mundo que somos unos sanguinarios sin propósito en el mundo.

Los presentes asintieron y se pusieron de pie ya que se sentía en el aire la llegada inminente del día. A ellos no les afecta la luz del sol pero no les gustaba la luz de sol en lo más mínimo. Se desapareció uno por uno en las sombras de la sala mostrando una mirada inmisericorde. Helena sonrió satisfecha al igual que Seras. Ellas se despidieron y Seras se teletransportó a Hogwarts para descansar unas horas antes del inicio de su clase en la tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo cerca del cuadro que daba acceso a su sala común esperando al trío dorado. De pronto sintió una magia y se puso en guardia pero se calmó al ver aparecer a Potter de su capa invisible. Potter lo miró serio y dijo:

- Malfoy, mis amigos me esperan en el cuarto de requisito, allí será muy difícil que nos espíen y podrá hablar libremente. – Malfoy asintió y Potter le lanzó la capa invisible y Malfoy se la puso para ver pasmado como Potter desaparecía de su vista.

Varios minutos después y esquivar a varios fantasmas entre ellos a Peeves llegó al lugar para ver a un águila montar guardia encima de una estatua. Potter reapareció y abrió una puerta disimulada cerca de la estatua y entró tranquilamente. Malfoy se apresuró y entro detrás de Potter. Al entrar vio un cuarto muy parecido a su sala común y vio a Weasley mirarlo matadoramente. Potter suspiró y Weasley bajó su cabeza. Potter se acercó a una ventana y lo siguió. En ese momento ingresó Granger con un libro de pasta dorada y roja. Granger suspiró y Draco Malfoy comenzó a contar su historia y el motivo por el cual los había tratado como basura. Weasley no creyó ni una sola palabra y Granger dijo:

- Malfoy trate de seguir insultándonos para que nadie cree sospechas de usted. Siga actuando como su padre le ha mandado. Lastima que Lord Fénix y su sirviente estén en Azkaban, el podría ayudarte muy bien. Ahora para lo que te llamábamos, nos hemos enterado que tú eres un Dragón… más específicamente el Dragón Británico – Malfoy los miró asombrado y Potter dijo:

- No se preocupe, no le diremos nada a nadie, fue Sergio quien no lo contó y nos pidió que te enseñáramos tu transformación y tu poder de llamas así como tu entrenamiento de Artes Marciales y el te enseñará las invocaciones de magia del dragón. – Draco los miró conmovido y Potter dijo:

- Tu hermana va a ser entrenada por Seras y por la Hellsing, no te preocupes de ello – Draco asintió agradecido y Potter lo tomó del hombro en forma de apoyo y dijo serio:

- Nosotros te ayudaremos, te ayudará también Sir Hellsing porque Londres y alrededores así como el sector de Hogwarts es tu territorio joven dragón, pero primero, tu maestro te entrenará para que puedas proteger a las criaturas mágicas. Sergio escribió esto para ti y creo que describe tu trabajo… - Draco dejó de oírlo y leyó el texto y supo que era una canción porque decía:

Es como un sol

Es muy veloz

Es él de quien siempre se hablará

Dragón Británico

Dragón Británico

Luchará combatirá con todos sus poderes

Sus dientes

Su cola

Y el fuego que los lanza

Quema lo que alcanza, valiente y audaz

Dragón Británico

Dragón Británico

Su poder aumentará

Del Rey del Vampiro aprenderá

Necesita demostrar

Que es un dragón de verdad

Valiente y audaz

Soy el Dragón Británico y no me cansaré

A Londres protegeré y siempre venceré

Oyeron

Dragón Británico

Dragón Británico

Draco Malfoy asintió y Potter continuó:

- Por eso es que Voldemort te quiere entre sus filas, porque tú eres poderoso y ha controlado a tu padre, lo necesita para llegar a ti y tu hermana, por esa razón lo ha mantenido vivo y por sus influencias, si no ya se hubiera desecho de él. Ahora le dejamos que decida lo que hacer con su vida, pero si en el campo de batalla nos encontramos como amigos, lucharemos hombro con hombro pero si no morirás sin remedio. Sergio y su Amo te están dando la oportunidad de redimirte, Sergio ha jurado vengar la muerte de su familia destruyendo a Voldemort y a sus aliados. - A Draco le pasó un frío por la espalda y se sentó en un mullido sillón a pensar, pero sabía que si aceptaba el Hellsing ayudaría a proteger a su madre y hermana y vio a Weasley salir en silencio con Potter y Granger desapareció junto a un encapuchado y abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar a Granger decir:

- Sir Hellsing, no tenía que molestarse a enviarte Blaise, Seras me llevará cosigo y hablaremos de los ataques en toda Inglaterra de Ghouls…. – Desapareció en ese portal y Draco quedó solo en el cuarto de Requisito… A las pocas horas los ojos grises del joven Dragón brillaron por su decisión y salió a su sala común para hablar con su hermana menor vía talismán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clases, Fuga de los Fénix y la Batalla de Ciudad Alta Caer Callidyrr

Octubre 15 el día de la captura de los Fénix. Helena y varios Altos Elfos venían furiosos del ministerio ya que el ministro supo como esquivar sus alegatos. Ese día hubo una pelea en el ministerio donde afortunadamente nadie había salido herido pero si había ocasionado serios problemas ya que varios seguidores de Fudge alentados por espías de Voldemort ha ejecutar a los dos vampiros. Afortunadamente Helena había logrado evitar esto amenazando con destruir el mundo mágico con el poder de dos razas aliadas a lo que El Rey de los Elfos asintió serio causando al ministro asustarse a la amenaza. Trato de responder pero la mirada helada de ambos lo detuvo.

El 30 de Octubre los estudiantes en Hogwarts estaban animados ya que habría un baile al otro día. Hermione, Harry, Ron y Aika tenían una cita al otro día a la hora del almuerzo en Caer Callidyrr donde habría una reunión entre ellos y el Rey de los Altos Elfos. Al mirar la nota se miraron contentos. Ginny de pronto les recordó que tenían pociones. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aika palidecieron para luego salir a toda prisa hacia las mazmorras.

Hermione, Harry, Aika y Ron llegaron dos minutos tarde pero a su sorpresa Snape no les quitó puntos pero les pidió que entraran rápido y se acomodaran para la clase. Snape movió su varita y apareció en el tablero los ingredientes y la forma de hacer una poción y les dijo que comenzaran. Varios minutos después Severus observaba como los estudiantes trataban de hacer la complicada y peligrosa poción. Pudo darse cuenta que Hermione, Harry, Ron y Aika tenían muchas cosas en mente y estaban haciendo la poción de forma mecánica. Suspiró mentalmente. Ojala pudiera hacer algo para aliviarles la tensión que tenían. Se llevó la mano al cuello donde un talismán protectivo (invisible a los demás) que lo resguardaba de las maldiciones imperdonables. Solo Lord Fénix se lo podía quitar ya que el talismán se hizo con su sangre. El no se merecía esa protección. Iba hacer que capturaran a Sergio y Blaise ya que ellos pusieron harta sangre y demasiada energía para crearle el talismán. Ocurrió como lo había predicho. Le tocaba actuar ya que si le pegaba una maldición imperdonable el talismán no dejaba que le hiciera daño. Espiaría para ellos hasta las últimas consecuencias. Tendría que hablar con Potter y Hellsing para encargarle a su hija oculta en caso de que a él le pasara algo.

De pronto algo llamó su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio con sorpresa como Longbotton trabajaba su poción. Tenía el color y el espesor correctamente en la parte donde iba. Lo miró mal tratando de desconcentrarlo pero él le devolvió la mirada sin miedo pero respetuosamente. Vio a sus Slytherins con desagrado, no podían ni siquiera llegar a la primera etapa de la poción. No les dijo nada ya que en el salón había varios hijos de mortifagos y no quería inútilmente volar su tapa como espía.

La clase de Artes Oscuras la dictó el Director del Colegio, Harry y Seras para sorpresa de todos. La clase fue más que todo teórico pero no obstante fue muy interesante ya que no dejaron que aburriera. Albus y Harry mostraban imágenes en movimiento de cómo se lanzaban las maldiciones

------------------------------------

El día 31 de Octubre Harry, Aika, Ron y Hermione estaban el despacho del director del Colegio. Estaban ensayando sus armaduras nuevas con asombro y agradecimiento a Sergio y los constructores y Albus les pidió que se las dejaran puestas para ir a la ciudad. Harry estaba como un príncipe sacado de los cuentos porque su vestido estaba impresionante. Los pantalones y la túnica (llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de la cintura) roja. Por encima de la túnica se puso la cota de escamas de dragón y encima de esta la túnica de batalla. Se calzó las botas pardas, las cuales llegaban hasta las rodillas. A continuación se puso el anillo familiar que le habían entregado en Gringotts. Luego se colocó el cinturón café que venía junto a la túnica, los pantalones y las botas; ciñéndose la funda de la espada en el costado izquierdo y una daga en el derecho. Por último cogió la capa blanca y le puso el broche que le había mandado Lord Elric por su cumpleaños. Se fijó en el cuerno de Ashton que Albus le había acabado de entregar de parte de Sergio y decidió llevarlo consigo sin saber muy bien porqué. La armadura de Ron consistía en una cota de mallas dorada que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Flexible para facilitar los movimientos en las articulaciones. La completaba un peto metálico rojizo, con joyas incrustadas en él, unos guanteletes metálicos que llegaban hasta el codo y unas perneras que iban del pie a la rodilla. Llevaba una especie de faldón cogido a la cintura y que le cubría la parte posterior de las piernas, parecía estar hecho también de escamas de dragón. Llevaba también una espada hermosamente trabajada ceñida en el costado derecho y una capa de color morado.

Hermione llevaba un peto de metal con finos grabados que representaban su herencia de Ravenclaw. Tenía protecciones metálicas en los hombros y antebrazos, y bajo éstas se podía percibir una cota de escamas de dragón parecida a la de Harry. También llevaba protecciones de metal en la cintura y una perneras que le cubrían toda la pierna pero articuladas en la rodilla para que pudiese moverse con facilidad. Llevaba una capa azul y al costado una vaina muy elaborada y en la cintura las vainas azules de un par de espadas cortas curvas. La armadura de Aika era similar pero los colores y los grabados eran diferentes. Y la diferencia más grande era en sus manos donde tenía unos guanteletes especiales duros y flexibles de donde salían sus hilos mortales. Todos estaban gustosos con sus armaduras. Luna, Ginny y Neville se retiraron al baño del cuarto del Director para cambiarse y luego a disfrutar el fin de semana. Cuando ellos salieron con una bolsa encogida con la armadura para ir a sus cuartos para guardarlas con cuidado y luego ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando ellos salieron Harry preguntó:

- ¿Cómo iremos a Caer Callidyrr? -

- Yuki y yo, iremos al tiempo con teletransportación. – Seras dijo

- Nosotros iremos en un translador dimensional dotado por la familia real - dijo Albus mientras señalaba una soga que había sobre su escritorio.

- Está encantado para que nos lleve allí si lo tocamos a las once. Quedan un par de minutos, mejor nos preparamos ya. -

Todos rodearon la soga y pusieron un dedo sobre ella. Cuando de reloj del despacho marcó las once en punto de la mañana Harry sintió la familiar sacudida bajo el ombligo, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el aterrizaje. Sintió el fuerte contacto con el suelo pero se había anticipado para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en la gran plaza que había tras las murallas de Caer Callidyrr. La ciudad era de por si impresionante. Una muralla protegía la construcción, Desde donde habían aparecido Harry podía ver como la construcción, como de un castillo pero de dimensiones monumentales por los varios pisos y la altura de edificio central. Alrededor había un laberinto de calles y callejones. La ciudad estaba construida enteramente en piedra.

Frente a ellos había un hombre que portaba una cota de anillas y un peto metálico con protecciones para la cintura y las caderas y grabados que representaban Fénix volando. Llevaba brazales en los brazos y grebas en las piernas. En la cabeza portaba un yelmo que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Fénix. Toda la armadura así como las vestimentas eran de color rojizo. Al costado llevaba ceñida una espada y cargaba con un escudo en el brazo izquierdo; de forma más o menos triangular, era de un color cobrizo con el dibujo de un fénix gris levantando el vuelo.

- ¡Bienvenidos Profesor Dumbledore, guardián, Lady Tepes! - dijo el soldado mientras recogía el traslador y veía aparecer a Seras con Yuki. Les hizo una reverencia. -¿Quién son vuestros acompañantes?

- Vamos Caleb - dijo Lord Elric jovialmente acercándose al grupo. - No me digas que no lo reconoces - ante tal respuesta el hombre miró a Harry de arriba abajo, reparando en la cicatriz de su frente.

- ¡Harry James Potter! –

- Harry, te presento a Caleb, uno de mis mejores amigos y general de mis ejércitos. Caleb, él es Harry aunque ya te conocía de bebé – añadió Lord Elric con una sonrisa.

Harry le estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el soldado. Posteriormente Albus presentó a Aika y a Ron y Caleb inclinó su cabeza en el respeto. Harry mientras tanto posaba su mirada en un grupo de Elfos y Elfas y uno que otro vampiro vestidos de la misma forma que Caleb, sólo que algunos llevaban lanzas y otros portaban arcos.

- Son los Fénix Harry. Es un grupo de soldados que se formó en esta ciudad con el objetivo de que magos, vampiros, elfos, etc. que vivieran en la ciudad que ayudasen a luchar en tiempos de oscuridad. Hoy por hoy en esta cuidad solo elfos y algunos vampiros hacen parte de las huestes. Actualmente se encuentran extendidos por toda Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - explicó Caleb. - Han luchado en todas las batallas que han decidido el futuro del mundo mágico. La última vez que lo hicieron fue en La Batalla del Paso de Memphis, en la cual se derrotó a las huestes de Grindelwald y acabó con su derrota a manos de Dumbledore. También han defendido a lo largo de los siglos esta ciudad con sus vidas. Mucha sangre de ellos y de sus enemigos se ha derramado en las puertas de la ciudad - añadió.

- ¿Cuántos guerreros componen las fuerzas de la ciudad? - preguntó Ron curioso.

- Cinco mil guerreros, Elfos y vampiros forman una fuerza de carácter permanente en la actualidad. El resto de habitantes han sido entrenados desde una edad temprana para tomar las armas en caso de necesidad – dijo Lord Elric. - Los guerreros de Caer Callidyrr, al igual que el resto de los Fénix son valerosos y tenaces. Nunca dejarán que sus enemigos crucen las murallas de la ciudad y las defenderán hasta que el último de ellos caiga. La ciudad sólo ha caído una vez en seis mil años.

- Increíble - murmuró Aika impresionada.

- ¿Damos una vuelta por la plaza y luego entramos en la recamaras del Rey para la reunión? - propuso Caleb - Hasta mediodía nos tienen lista la sala de reuniones. -

- Vale - aceptaron los demás.

En es momento aparecieron unos cien vampiros más que se dispersaron por toda la ciudad y en especial las murallas para prestarle protección a su señor Radú y su Señora Seras Victoria.

-Vaya, menuda... - sintió de repente un agudo pinchazo en su cicatriz. El dolor era tal que se llevó la mano derecha a la frente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? - preguntó Seras preocupada.

- Es tu cicatriz. ¿Te duele verdad? - adivinó Dumbledore.

- A lo mejor el Lord Tenebroso está furioso, además que la protección mental que Sergio te dio se ve debilitada por su permanencia en Azkaban y te duele porque tu mismo con Ocluemencia te proteges de sus ataques - propuso Seras. – Quizás por eso te duele.

- No os preocupéis - dijo Harry mientras se quitaba la mano de la frente. - Me duele menos.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Yuki.

- Si... - dijo con el rostro sudoroso.

- Se acerca un jinete - dijo Elric mientras señalaba una figura que se acercaba al galope hacia los muros de la ciudad. Montaba un caballo negro y llevaba una impresionante armadura negra; guantes y capa. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha de la capa. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la ciudad y clavó su vista en todos los Elfos que había en la muralla. Cuando posó su mirada en Harry, este sintió que el dolor de su cicatriz volvía con toda su intensidad. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a la vez que un odio profundo le invadía. Sintió la reconfortante mano de Lord Elric posarse en su hombro, éste le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

- ¿Qué asuntos os traen a Caer Callidyrr viajero? - preguntó uno de los guardias.

- ¡Silencio Elfo! - respondió el desconocido con una voz sibilante. - ¡No he venido a intercambiar palabras con la chusma! No...he venido a hablar con otras personas... - dijo suavizando la voz, la cual sonaba ahora maliciosa - Venía a hablar con el Rey Fénix. Ya veo que viene acompañado de escoria de su talla. Ni más ni menos que el viejo loco amante de los sangre sucia, Albus Dumbledore y la perra de Hellsing Seras Victoria.

- ¿Cómo osáis insultar el nombre del Rey Fénix, Lord Dumbledore y Lady Victoria? ¡Debéis disculparos ahora mismo! ¡O consideraremos vuestra ofensa como una afrenta dirigida también hacia nosotros los Fénix!

- ¡Cuida tus palabras asqueroso Elfo! ¡O lamentarás haber nacido! - siseó el hombre con un tono suave pero a la vez muy agresivo. Algunos Elfos se echaron hacia atrás intimidados. La muralla se empezaba a llenar de gente que observaba al extraño con interés. - Yo, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, yo, a quien todos temen pronunciar su nombre, yo, quien he desafiado a la misma muerte y tengo como aliado al dios del infierno. Yo Lord Voldemort puedo dirigirme a quien quiera como me plazca.

Diciendo esto se bajó la capucha y se quitó el casco de la armadura descubriendo su cabeza y rostro. Varios Elfos ahogaron un grito y Harry sintió como se llenaba de odio y furia. Ese rostro pálido y huesudo como el de una calavera, esas rajas en lugar de nariz y esos ojos rojos pertenecían al mago más temido de los últimos tiempos y su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort. Pero en su mirada había algo diferente como un poder oculto a punto de ser mostrado al mundo.

- Bueno, bueno... - dijo Lord Voldemort mientras miraba a Harry con una mirada ansiosa. -Mirad a quien tenemos aquí, al gran Harry Potter, el que todos consideraron mi caída. ¿Has pasado un buen año - dijo mientras emitía una risa sarcástica helada y siniestra.

Harry no respondió ante las provocaciones de Lord Voldemort. Se limitó a clavarle una mirada desafiante mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios, fruto del dolor que sentía ahora en la cicatriz.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Harry! Me había olvidado que cuando estamos cerca la cicatriz te arde y te duele como si te aplicaran un hierro al rojo vivo - dijo Voldemort con un tono meloso en su voz. Harry cada vez estaba más furioso, si hubiera tenido a mano su varita le habría lanzado allí mismo un hechizo. De improviso volvió a sentir la mano de Lord Elric sobre su hombro, haciendo que se tranquilizara de nuevo.

- ¿Qué deseas viniendo hasta aquí Lord Voldemort? - preguntó con voz dura Lord Elric.

- Haceros una proposición - dijo Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. -Aunque he de reconocer que ciertos acontecimientos especiales han hecho cambiar las condiciones.

- ¿Qué condiciones?

- Son poca cosa, nada que no podáis permitiros majestad. -

- ¿Porqué tanto interés en negociar con nosotros Voldemort? - preguntó Dumbledore colérico. Harry sólo le había visto así dos veces, la noche de la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y la noche en el Departamento de Misterios. – Me parece que esa no era tu intención original.

- Albus, Albus, Albus... siempre tan perspicaz - siseó Voldemort de manera burlona. -Ciertas son tus palabras, pero henos aquí negociando ¿Porqué? Porque tenéis algo que yo quiero y ambas partes podemos salir ganando con el trato que os voy a proponer.

- ¿Ambos podríamos salir ganando? ¿En que sentido? - preguntó Seras con ironía en su voz. A pesar de ello su rostro mostraba una expresión bien distinta, su habitual sonrisa había desaparecido por una mueca de desprecio y sus ojos rojos relampagueaban con una rabia contenida. - ¿Serías tan amable de explicárnoslo?

- Bueno, es obvio, vosotros tenéis lo que más deseo, a Potter - dijo Lord Voldemort encogiéndose de hombros. Todas las miradas pasaban de él a Harry suspicaces. - Simplemente por entregármelo saldréis muy bien parados.

- ¿En que sentido? - preguntó Lord Elric con una mirada iracunda dirigida hacia él.

- Si hacéis lo que os digo Caer Callidyrr estará a salvo. Ni yo ni ninguno de mis servidores le haremos nada a la ciudad ni a sus habitantes - explicó. - Siempre y cuando me deis a Harry y no intervengáis en lo que no os concierne.

- ¿Acaso se puede confiar en tus palabras? - repuso Dumbledore enarcando una ceja. -¿Acaso se puede confiar en ti?

- Sabes mejor que nadie Dumbledore que yo siempre cumplo con mis tratos, siempre y cuando se respeten las condiciones que impongo - contestó Voldemort con una mirada siniestra. Posó su vista en todas las personas que se congregaban en los muros y se dirigió hacia ellos. - ¿Qué me decís Fénix? Entregadme a Harry Potter. A cambio vuestras vidas y las de vuestras familias estarán a salvo. Simplemente dadme al muchacho que ha sido mi caída, nada más os exijo.

Los Fénix empezaron a hablar entre murmullos y a lanzarle miradas furtivas a Harry mientras hablaban más rápido. Dumbledore, Elric, Seras, Caleb y Yuki permanecían en silencio mientras miraban a Voldemort con odio. Seras posó brevemente su vista en Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras escuchaba su voz dentro de si que le decía que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Harry trató de forzar una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió; Voldemort estaba jugando con los Fénix, a cambio de su vida salvarían la de sus seres queridos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en pecho al recordar la muerte de Cedric y Sirius. Empezó a plantearse si debía de entregarse a él, era preferible que él muriera antes que mucha más gente por interponerse entre él y Lord Voldemort. Estaba convencido de que los Fénix aceptarían el trato y ni Dumbledore ni Seras ni nadie podría impedirlo. Súbitamente los Fénix se callaron y él mismo hombre que le había preguntado a Lord Voldemort a que había venido se encaró con él.

- ¡Jamás! - exclamó. - ¡Jamás aceptaremos tu propuesta! -

- ¡Estás trastornando si crees que te entregaremos al hijo de James Potter y de nuestra querida Ribanna o a cualquier otra persona que esté tras estas murallas Voldemort! - gritó otro desafiante ante la cara de asombro del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Te sorprende que pronunciemos tu nombre? - saltó un tercero alzando su espada en señal de desafío. - ¡No tenemos ningún motivo para temer un nombre cuando nuestros antepasados sacrificaron sus vidas en innumerables batallas contra asesinos como tú desde hace siglos! ¡Nuestros Príncipes batallaron contigo y también lo hicieron! ¡Si te entregamos a Harry Potter estaríamos traicionando a nuestro Príncipe Sergio Fénix quien se sacrificó por nosotros y por nuestros seres queridos! ¡Nunca lo entregaremos!

Lord Voldemort miraba a los Fénix con una mezcla entre la furia y el asombro. Alzó su mano para aplacar el tumulto que se había organizado. Poco a poco los Elfos se calmaron, pero ahora sus miradas eran coléricas y desafiantes y no había en ellas la más leve nota de temor.

- ¿Acaso estáis insinuando que la vida de este muchacho tiene más valor que la de miles de personas? - dijo con una voz muy parecida a los silbidos de una serpiente. - ¿A tanto llegáis para proteger al que ha sido considerado mi caída? Vamos, sed inteligentes, no arriesguéis la ciudad por defender al último Potter. ¡Entregádmelo y Lord Voldemort cumplirá su palabra! ¡La ciudad permanecerá a salvo! - en su voz había unos matices de diplomacia como Harry nunca había visto, parecía que concentraba todo su esfuerzo en que sus palabras surgieran efecto en los Elfos. - ¿Arriesgaréis vuestras vidas y la de vuestros seres queridos por una sólo persona?

- ¡Trágate tus palabras maldito asesino! - exclamó una Elfa alzando su espada.

- ¡Crees que vamos a confiar en ti! - gritó colérico un vampiro. - ¡Tanto si te entregamos a Potter como si no atacarás la ciudad!

- ¡No se puede confiar en ti! -

- ¡Nunca te entregaremos a Harry Potter! -

- ¡No traicionaremos el sacrificio de Sergio y el de Harry para que nosotros tuviéramos mas de quince años de paz!

- ¡Antes muertos que eso! -

Harry observaba atónito como los Fénix se encaraban nuevamente con Lord Voldemort de una manera aún más desafiante. Alzaban sus armas y pronunciaban a gritos su nombre con miradas fulminantes y furiosas. Voldemort parecía más molesto que nunca y en sus ojos sólo había una mirada; odio y desprecio.

- ¡Me parece que los habitantes de Caer Callidyrr ya han decidido por si mismos! - dijo Dumbledore con una voz ensordecedora para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto. Todo el mundo se calló y le dirigió miradas de aprobación.

- ¡Ya sabes a que atenerte Voldemort! - exclamó Lord Elric con una mirada de desprecio hacia El Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Si tanto interés tienes en Harry porqué no vienes tu mismo aquí arriba a por él? - exclamó Seras de manera altanera y desafiante. Los Elfos empezaron a corear su nombre.

- ¡No me hagas reír Victoria - siseó Voldemort mientras se reía. Harry notó que sus gestos traicionaban su seguridad pues sujetaba muy fuerte las bridas de su montura. - ¿En serio quieres que derribe las puertas de la ciudad y suba hasta ahí arriba? ¿En serio quieres que te demuestre cuán poderoso puedo ser? ¿Quieres que acabe de un solo movimiento de varita con la gentuza que te rodea? -

Seras por toda respuesta, movió sus manos de manera que dijeran. Te estoy esperando

Voldemort sujetó con más fuerza las riendas del caballo y le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio al Rey antes de hablar mientras los habitantes de la ciudad coreaban de nuevo el nombre de su Rey y el de Seras. Alzó su mano una vez más para pedir ser escuchado. El estruendo se apagó mientras todo el mundo miraba a Voldemort, ansiosos por saber que más tenía que decir.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Sea así pues! - dijo con malicia en su mirada (aunque cambiaba a una de cautela cada vez que la posaba en Elric, Seras o en Dumbledore). - La muerte ha sido vuestra elección... ¡Recordad mis palabras! ¡Ya no habrá oportunidad de mostrar arrepentimiento!

Dicho esto dio medio vuelta con su caballo y se alejó al galope perdiéndose en el paso que conducía al valle. Los Fénix corearon una vez más el nombre de Seras mientras Harry le miraba impresionado. Se había encarado con Lord Voldemort para defenderle y prácticamente le había hecho huir con el rabo entre las patas. Se preguntaba cuan poderosos eran Sergio y Seras en realidad, pues desde que les conoció en pocas ocasiones les había visto utilizar sus poderes, pero según le decían era impresionante y eso que no usaban sus poderes al máximo. No obstante algo le inquietó. La cara de Seras no reflejaba alegría ninguna, permanecía con el semblante serio y miraba al valle escrutándolo con sus ojos rojos. Las mismas caras presentaban Dumbledore, Elric, Caleb y Radú.

Harry y Hermione se volvieron hacia todos los hombres que coreaban sus nombres y Hermione alzó su mano pidiendo silencio. La gente se calló al instante sorprendidos al ver la mirada seria que surcaban su rostros. Harry miró en todas direcciones con sus ojos verdes brillando, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

- ¡Preparados para sufrir un ataque inminente! - dijo con voz enérgica pero serena. - ¡Todo aquel capaz de empuñar un arma que se dirija a los cuarteles a equiparse! ¡Los niños y los ancianos deben ir a los refugios! ¡Que quinientos Elfos al mando de Ron y Aika se encarguen de vigilarlos! ¡Quiero que toda la ciudad esté preparada para ello en menos de veinte minutos! - al terminar de decir estas palabras los Elfos parecieron reaccionar, aquellos que no llevaban armas empezaron a bajar los muros llevándose a los niños y a las personas mayores a interior de la ciudad siendo liderados por Aika, Ron, un General Elfo y un vampiro. Hermione se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia Elric.

- ¿Hemos actuado bien Lord Fénix? -

- Llámame Elric Hermione y ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - dijo Elric muy tranquilo.

- Bueno... es que nos dejamos llevar por la emoción del momento y... deberías de haber sido tú quien hubiese dado la orden o en todo caso Albus, puesto que tenéis mayor rango que nosotros.

- Harry, Hermione - repuso Elric. - Han actuado bien, tal y como lo hubiéramos hecho Sergio o yo. Además, si alguien tiene potestad para dirigir las tropas de Caer Callidyrr son ustedes, puesto que Sergio, Harry y Hermione nacieron aquí y esta es su ciudad natal aunque tu Hermione eres una de los privilegiados de haber nacido en una cuidad Élfica debido a mi amistad con tu padre, tu madre Integra y Ribanna y tu impaciencia por nacer. Que ha nosotros se nos haya nombrados comandantes de las fuerzas de la ciudad tiene sólo un valor simbólico. La responsabilidad de dirigir a los Fénix recae ahora en ustedes, ya no en nosotros, nuestro tiempo ya pasó.

- Entiendo – dijo Hermione mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza.

- Yuki, Radú, ellos los dirigirán en un futuro pero por ahora llévatelos a Hogwarts – dijo Seras

- ¡De ninguna manera! - respondió Harry con energía. - ¡No me voy, me quedo a combatir!

- Harry - dijo Seras con voz seria. - Esto se va a convertir en un campo de batalla y va a ser muy peligroso.

- Seras tiene razón Harry - dijo Elric.

- ¡No pienso irme! ¡No estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie más muera por interferir entre Voldemort y yo sin hacer nada por impedirlo! - exclamó impresionando a todos. - ¡Esta situación se ha producido porque los Fénix me han defendido y se han negado a entregarme a Lord Voldemort!

- Harry - dijo Seras tranquilamente. - Esto no tiene que ver con que te hayan defendido o no. Voldemort iba a atacar la ciudad de todas maneras, ese era su objetivo cuando vino aquí, pero al verte decidió jugar con los Elfos creyendo que te podría capturar de forma fácil y rápida.

- ¡Aún así no estoy dispuesto a irme! ¡Quiero luchar! ¡Quiero ayudar a los habitantes de la ciudad! ¡Quiero ayudar a vengar la muerte de la familia de Sergio, la de Alucard, la de mis padres! ¡Quiero devolverles a Sergio, a ti Seras y a mis hermanos Elfos el haberme defendido luchando junto a ustedes y muriendo si es preciso! - dijo Harry con unas palabras que expresaban una seguridad y valentía imprevistas.

- Así es y no nos convencerás de lo contrario. Sergio y Blaise están en Azkaban y nos encargaron proteger a su pueblo y eso pensamos hacer. – En ese instante se apareció Fawkes en una llamarada de fuego con el sombrero seleccionador. Los Elfos y Vampiros que vieron al fénix llegar quedaron mudos de asombro de cómo Hermione metió la mano en el sombrero para luego sacar un arco élfico dorado y un carcaj llenos de flechas. El Elfo más cercano vio la inscripción del arco y se inclinó ante ella. Los demás Elfos al reconocer el Arco hicieron lo mismo y un Elfo le pasó otro carcaj lleno de flechas de repuesto para ella. En esos momentos apareció un Fénix azul con una espada en sus garras. Los Elfos de la ciudad asintieron al reconocer la espada de Gryffindor.

Seras clavó sus ojos rojos en Harry y su Ama, éstos le sostuvieron la mirada con decisión. Radú entendió con eso el respeto de sus "sobrinos" a estos humanos. Así estuvieron durante un minuto hasta que de repente Seras sonrió dejando a Harry atónito.

- Empuñemos juntos nuestras armas. -

-¿Qué? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- De todas maneras si mi Ama me lo ordena no podré hacer nada así que ¡Luchemos codo a codo! - dijo Seras mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Harry y el derecho de Hermione y les sonreía. Las caras de Dumbledore, Elric, Caleb, Radú y Yuki pasaron de la sorpresa a una sonrisa. Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Seras se volvió hacia los Elfos apostados en la muralla, los cuales miraban sorprendidos a Harry y a Hermione por sus palabras. - ¡El hijo de James Potter y Ribanna y la hija de Louis Fox e Integra Hellsing han hablado! ¡Lucharán y caerán si es preciso junto a nosotros! - añadió con tono solemne.

Al escuchar estas palabras los soldados alzaron sus armas y empezaron a gritar y a corear el nombre de Harry o el de Hermione mientras gritaban cosas como: - ¡La hija de Louis esta de nuestro lado! - o - ¡El hijo de James Potter ha demostrado ser todo un Gryffindor y un Potter! - o - ¡Han hablado tal y como lo hacían sus padres! - Harry y Hermione se sintieron un poco cohibidos de volver a ser el centro de las miradas de admiración. Miró a Seras quien sonreía. Los Vampiros a pesar de que la familia Hellsing había causado estragos entre los suyos la vitorearon de igual forma mirándola con respeto a pesar de no agradarles nada en lo más mínimo. Seras invocó una espada de las sombras y la colocó frente a Harry y a Hermione. Harry levantó la espada e imitó su gesto, Hermione desenvainó un par de espadas cortas curvas hechas por Walter y Albus y cuando las tres armas estaban una frente a la otra procedieron a chocarlas, provocando una explosión de luces rojas, azules, plateadas, doradas y una multitud de vítores y aplausos entre los Elfos.

-------------------

Hermione al ubicarse con los arqueros Elficos envió apresuradamente un mensaje telepático a Sergio y Blaise.

_- Sergio, Blaise, Caer Callidyrr nuestra ciudad natal va hacer atacada en pocos minutos por la horda de Voldemort. - _

No recibió respuesta, pero supo que ellos se estarían tratando de liberar para acudir en su ayuda.

-------------------

Mientras tanto en la muralla más abajo.

Habían pasado ya cerca de quince minutos desde que se diera la señal para prepararse para un ataque. Observó detenidamente la muralla, la cual se estaba llenando de Elfos armados. Era tan ancha que cinco hombres podían andar por ella hombro con hombro sin ir muy juntos. Poseía varias escaleras que permitían bajar de ella y una escalera para poder acceder a la azotea de la torre central. Sobre ésta estaba Lord Elric junto a los comandantes de los Elfos hablando algo. El Rey de los Elfos, Caleb, Dumbledore se habían hecho cargo de la parte izquierda del muro mientras que Hermione y Radú lo hacían de la central. Yuki, Seras y Harry se habían comprometido a hacerse cargo de la parte derecha.

Seras había ordenado desplegar a los arqueros sobre la muralla junto con una buena parte de los espaderos, pues los Elfos contaban con un número reducido de arqueros; de unos tres mil Elfos en total sólo había unos ochocientos Elfos diestros en el arco y los demás eran buenos pero no lo suficiente para una batalla sino para demostraciones, lo cual era una desventaja a la hora de defender la muralla. Los lanceros junto al resto de los espaderos habían sido desplegados abajo, custodiando las dos puertas por si el enemigo las echaba abajo. Sintió una mano por detrás de su hombro, al girarse se topó con Yuki, que sonreía tratando de mostrar optimismo.

Hermione de pronto descendió de su puesto asustada llevando un par de omniculares que al llegar a su altura se los entregó y le pidió que mirara hacia el horizonte. Volteó a mirar a Seras que estaba mirando en esa dirección cuando ella le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. De pronto se escuchó el clamor de un cuerno retumbar de nuevo en el valle.

- La evacuación de la ciudad ha terminado - dijo Seras sin apartar sus ojos del horizonte. Los últimos Elfos procedían a ocupar sus puestos. Harry escudriñó la zona observando una enorme masa surgir del horizonte, parecía estar compuesta por muchas figuras pero a tanta distancia no podía discernirlas bien.

- ¡Ghouls, Orcos y Necrófagos! - exclamó Seras de repente con todas sus fuerzas, al instante varios gritos y murmullos surgieron por toda la muralla. Los Elfos empezaron a apiñarse en torno al parapeto de la muralla para distinguir mejor la masa que avanzaba por el valle.

- ¿Ghouls, Necrófagos? ¿Qué son? - preguntó Harry de forma dubitativa. Seras se giró y le miró a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Le pidió que mirara con los prismáticos que Hermione le había dado, Harry asintió.

Harry se llevó los prismáticos a los ojos y ajustó el zoom para poder ver con claridad la mancha. Se quedo sin palabras para describir una de las visiones más terroríficas que había visto en su vida. La enorme masa que se aproximaba a ellos estaba compuesta por una ingente cantidad de seres con la carne podrida y los ojos vidriosos, literalmente unos cadáveres andantes. Los Necrófagos. Sus cuencas de los ojos vacías mostraban una oscuridad negra como la noche en lo más profundo de ellas. Sus miembros podridos empuñaban armas oxidadas, escudos hendidos y lanzas consumidas por el paso del tiempo y el castigo que habían sufrido a lo largo de incontables años. Sus movimientos era lentos y tambaleantes, sus miembros con escasa coordinación y rapidez, pero su avance era inexorable y carente de naturalidad para todo ser viviente. Los Orcos eran cadáveres de Elfos reavivados a luchar sirviendo al Lord Oscuro. Los Ghouls eran la parte de Von de sus matanzas durante 16 años. Parecía como si una enorme fuerza de voluntad oscura y maligna les empujara sobre los Elfos y vampiros de la ciudad con la única intención de aplastarlos.

- ¡Que... que demonios! - exclamó Harry. -¿Cadáveres andantes? –

- Si - dijo Yuki de forma calmada. - Restos de guerreros muertos en las batallas del pasado. Son reanimados por la necromancia e impulsados a combatir como en su anterior vida. No es nada agradable enfrentarse a ellos, pues la lucha no cesa hasta que todos han caído.

- Aun así contamos con ventaja - dijo Seras por encima del barullo que se había formado. -Son guerreros con poca coordinación en sus movimientos y golpes.

La armada no muerta iba ocupando el valle poco a poco. Harry descubrió con horror que su número era grande, todo el valle estaba siendo ocupado por una marea de movimiento raquítico. Las caras de los guerreros Elfos reflejaban tensión y preocupación al ver el número de las fuerzas enemigas.

- ¿Cuántos son? - preguntó Harry.

- ¡Muchísimos! - dijo Seras escuetamente. - Decenas de millares. Calculo que habrá más de ochenta mil, puede haber en total unos noventa y cinco mil o por ahí.

- ¡Nos superan en veinte a uno! - exclamó Hermione alarmada.

- Si, pero estamos tras una muralla difícil de tomar y los guerreros son mejores - replicó Yuki; se metió la mano en la túnica por detrás de su hombro y sacó un espadón gigantesco que empuñó con ambas manos. Su pesada y larga hoja relucía como la plata. - Será mejor que empuñemos nuestras armas.

- ¡Preparad las armas! ¡En formación de defensa! - exclamó Harry pasando entre las filas de Elfos. Los arcos de las dos primeras filas fueron sacados y las espadas empuñadas y los escudos embrazados. - ¡Recordad que los golpes han de ir dirigidos a la cabeza del guerrero no muerto! ¡Ahí es donde se concentra la magia vital que lo mueve! ¡Si la cabeza es destruida o separada del cuerpo el no muerto perderá la unión con su amo y caerá hecho un montón! – Suspiró contento debido a que Sergio le había enseñado acerca de los No Muertos lo suficiente para poder defenderse de ellos.

Los Elfos asintieron mientras volvían sus miradas al valle; ahora el enemigo se encontraba a menos de cien metros de la muralla Ocupando la mayor parte del valle, salvo unos doscientos metros que los separaban de la orilla del río. Las primeras filas estaban ocupadas por unidades de lanceros con sus escudos en alto. Seras volvió a su puesto junto a Harry y Yuki. Hermione descargó su arco del hombro mirando al enemigo de forma desafiante. Seras posó su vista en Harry y su Ama.

- Recuerden una última cosa. Mantengan la cabeza y la sangre frías, no muestres compasión alguna pues no son seres vivos, son los restos de gente a los cuales Voldemort no les deja descansar en paz. -

-Tranquila Seras, cabeza serena, sangre fría... - respondió Harry. Hermione cabeceó seria

- Lo harán muy bien - dijo Seras. - Recuerden todo lo que Sergio les han enseñado y han practicado. No usen sus poderes Elementales que hayan aprendido hasta ahora ni el de los Herederos todavía hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Eso haremos – contestó Hermione

Abajo el valle se encontraba ocupado completamente por el enemigo, una visión de muerte que avanzaba lentamente hacia la muralla en tromba, con un movimiento tambaleante pero que representaba a la perfección a la misma muerte. Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza al contemplar aquella visión del enemigo, contempló a Seras, la cual se hallaba completamente serena e impasible, sus cabellos fresa - rubios danzando con el viento, sus ojos rojos fijos en el enemigo, su mano izquierda sosteniendo la espada negra en alto, mientras liberaba la restricción a nivel 1 para usar su poder con la aprobación de su Ama. Su Ama mientras tanto sacaba una flecha del Carcaj.

- El asalto ha comenzado - murmuró Seras. - ¡Cargad los arcos!

Los arqueros obedecieron su orden preparando las flechas para disparar al enemigo. En ese momento la enorme muchedumbre se lanzó a la carga recorriendo a toda velocidad los cien metros que le separaba del muro.

- ¡Preparados para disparar! - exclamó Lord Elric tensando su arco. - ¡Fuego! - gritó soltando su flecha.

Una andanada de proyectiles cayó sobre el enemigo, alcanzando muchos objetivos. Hermione disparó su flecha como si hubiera entrenado mucho, se asombró al ver que la flecha se había convertido en varias decenas que impactaron en las cabezas del mismo número de enemigos. Los arqueros más agraciados (como Hermione y parte del destacamento élfico) lograron impactar de lleno en las cabezas enemigas, haciendo que los No Muertos se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo en montones confusos de huesos, carne podrida y cenizas. Otros arqueros tuvieron menos suerte y algunas flechas rebotaron en los escudos enemigos que los lanceros sostenían bien altos para proteger a los suyos del fuego de los defensores.

De entre las filas de los no muertos surgieron algunos Orcos portando armaduras metálicas corroídas por el tiempo, pero lo preocupante no era eso, sino que portaban en sus manos ballestas pesadas cargadas y listas para disparar. Una lluvia de saetas fue la respuesta de los atacantes sobre los Elfos. La mayoría se estrellaron contra el muro y las troneras o pasaron por encima de las cabezas de los defensores, no obstante otras consiguieron impactar en un objetivo con una fuerza demoledora que traspasaba la armadura, varios Elfos de la primera fila que fueron alcanzados cayeron al vacío al interior de la muralla al ser alcanzados por los espantosos proyectiles enemigos.

**- ¡Huy ithurnariel emon ithäriel!** - gritó Seras por encima del tumulto en una lengua desconocida. Al instante los arqueros elficos dispararon una andada de flechas contra las filas de ballesteros enemigos. Los lanceros corrieron a proteger con sus escudos a sus ballesteros, pero la maestría con el arco de los elfos hacía inútil sus esfuerzos. Caleb cargaba y disparaba su arco con una celeridad y maestría sin igual. Pronto las filas de ballesteros fueron reducidas a un montón de carne inmóvil.

Pero a pesar de ello el asalto continuó; las filas de lanceros se abrieron para dejar paso a columnas de Necrófagos que portaban escaleras de más de veinte metros de altura. Al llegar a la altura del muro las cogieron por la base y empezaron a impulsarlas para levantarlas. Sobre sus extremos iban cogidos guerreros, portando espadas y escudos cargados a la espalda.

- ¡Escaleras de asalto! ¡Espaderos aquí! - exclamó Seras. Los espaderos empezaron a ocupar las primeras filas listos para aguantar la embestida enemiga.

- ¡Ahora es nuestro turno Harry! - exclamó Yuki levantando su gigantesca arma a dos manos. - ¡A ellos! -

Las primeras escaleras terminaron de ser alzadas quedando en contacto con la muralla. Los Necrófagos que estaban ya colocados sobre ellas saltaron a las murallas y se pusieron en torno a ellas atacando a todos los que tenían cerca. Los espaderos se lanzaron a la carga empuñando sus armas. El choque de metales se produjo y pronto comenzaron a verse cuerpos caídos en el suelo.

- ¡Abajo las escaleras antes de que nos excedan! - exclamó Seras derribando de dos precisos movimientos a dos enemigos y con sus Hellhounds con forma de perro atacaba a otros. Caleb esgrimía su espada y paraba los golpes que le eran enviados con ella, de un empujón con éste tiró a un no muerto por las murallas hacia el vacío, Yuki partió de un solo tajo a tres No Muertos partiendo sus armas y escudos cuando trataron de detener su arrollador golpe.

Un No Muerto se abalanzó sobre Harry descargando un tajo sobre él, al principio Harry no supo como reaccionar esquivando el golpe por muy poco, luego las palabras de Seras resonaron sobre su cabeza - _no son seres vivos_ - el ver a los Elfos luchar contra los enemigos y caer luchando fue lo que sacó los sentimientos que le habían conducido a luchar a su lado, en ese momento fue como si se despertara de un sueño, reaccionó por fin ante su amenaza. Hermione también le pasó lo mismo pero al ver que ese ser era aliado de los que asesinaron a sus padres adoptivos la hizo reaccionar y de cuatro flechazos en el cuello de sus enemigos mataba a dos No Muertos que asediaban a Caleb y luego con una habilidad impresionante dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados sacando sus espadas cortas y con tres cortes precisos y delicados derribó a un orco que la iba a atacar por la espalda

Harry pudo observar que Seras tenía razón con sus enseñanzas, sus movimientos eran lentos y poco coordinados; paró el golpe enemigo con su espada, sorprendiéndose de la fuerza de los golpes enemigos a pesar de ser poco precisos cuando casi se le cae la espada por el impacto. Con un rápido movimiento desvió la hoja enemiga y descargó un tajo sobre la cabeza de su oponente, partiéndola en dos y convirtiéndolo en un montón de ceniza. Otro No Muerto le atacó por el flanco izquierdo; esgrimiendo su espada con ambas manos descargó un golpe contra el cuello de su enemigo partiendo su oxidada hoja cuando éste trató de parar su golpe, el no muerto cayó al suelo cuando la espada le cortó el cuello. Frente a él tenía una escalera por la cual subían más guerreros, corrió hasta ella y eliminando al no muerto que estaba saltando hacia el muro, destruyó la escalera con un hechizo Reducto bien puesto haciendo que cayeran al vacío todos los soldados que subían por ella.

Harry derribó a otro guerrero con un golpe cruzado de su espada, los Elfos luchaban valerosamente derribando a sus enemigos uno tras otro y echando abajo las escaleras, pero cada vez que lo hacían otras dos escaleras reemplazaban a la anterior. Seras y Harry corrían de un lado a otro de la muralla liderando a los defensores y haciéndoles sacar todo su valor y entrega. Yuki daba amplios golpes con su espada derribando a varios de sus enemigos a la vez.

Harry se encontraba ahora separado de ellos luchando solo contra tres no muertos, derribó al primero antes de que alzase su arma, el segundo fue arrojado al vacío de un Expelliarmus bien puesto y hecho con magia sin varita, agachándose rápidamente con sus reflejos de buscador esquivó un tajo horizontal que le envió el tercero, luego con un rápido golpe vertical partió al tercero en dos. Se limpió el sudor que cubría su frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda y dirigió una mirada tras el parapeto del muro; se quedó paralizado con lo que vio, cientos de arqueros tensaban sus arcos podridos, pero en lugar de cargar flechas había unos garfios de los cuales estaban atados unas cuerdas. También vio con otros cargaban catapultas con objetos incendiados y más al fondo vio varios Trolls arrastrando sus masas entre los No Muertos para derribar las puertas.

- ¡Seras! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta le oyó y volteó a mirarlo. - ¡Allí, allí! - exclamó señalando abajo al valle.

Seras se giró a mirar tras el parapeto y su cara se tornó en un gesto de preocupación al ver lo que le señalaba Harry. En ese momento los arqueros dispararon los garfios, los cuales se engancharon en el parapeto. Las cuerdas fueron tensadas y por ellas empezaron a ascender cientos de No Muertos. Varias catapultas también fueron disparadas y sus "misiles" se estrellaban contra la sólida muralla de la cuidad sacando buenos pedazos de la estructura.

- **¡Unthüriel, unthüriel!** - exclamó Seras a los arqueros elfos y a Hermione señalando a los arqueros enemigos que se preparaban para descargar una nueva tanda de garfios. Los elfos y Hermione empezaron a abrir fuego contra los arqueros enemigos, una vez más el enemigo se dispersó ante la mortífera lluvia de proyectiles. Hermione al ver que los demás se ocupaban de los ballesteros, ella comenzó con tres Elfos una descarga continua hacía los Trolls hasta que estos cayeron atravesados por centenares de flechas. Radú y Caleb con varios golpes precisos de las catapultas aliadas destruyó las enemigas - ¡Cortad las escaleras de cuerda! - exclamó Seras mientras cortaba de un golpe la que más cerca tenía.

Harry empezó a correr de un lado para otro de la muralla cortando toda cuerda que veía, pero por algunas ya habían trepado algunos no muertos y eran defendidas para que más atacantes tuvieran la oportunidad de subir a los muros. Al girarse para encarar un nuevo atacante vio a Seras subir a toda prisa la escalera que conducía a la torre central.

Seras llegó hasta la azotea de la torre donde Lord Elric y un pequeño grupo de Elfos disparaban contra los arqueros enemigos en un intento de evitar que más garfios fuesen lanzados contra el muro.

- ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí? - preguntó al Rey.

- Bien Victoria; estamos concentrándonos en los arqueros... - su voz fue callada cuando vio a dos columnas de Orcos portando dos grandes arietes y protegidos por grandes escudos. Llegaron a la altura de las dos puertas y empezaron a embestirlas con violencia. - Apuntalad las puertas - gritó volviéndose hacia los lanceros que estaban abajo en patio, estos se dirigieron hacia las puertas y empezaron a tratar de contener desde dentro las embestidas de los arietes del enemigo.

- ¡Ama! - chilló Seras desde el extremo de la escalera, esta se volteó para mirarla. - ¡Arietes enemigos! ¡Concentrad el fuego sobre el de vuestra zona!

Hermione dio órdenes a los Elfos de esa parte del muro y al instante una lluvia de piedras y flechas empezó a caer sobre el ariete de su zona. Sin embargo la situación era bastante difícil, las escaleras seguían siendo colocadas cada vez que se echaban abajo y una nueva escala de cuerda fue lanzada sobre los muros. Con Yuki a la cabeza empezó a reagrupar a los espaderos de la parte del muro que defendían y empezaron a repeler con fiereza al enemigo. Harry estaba muy activo derribando sin parar escaleras y cortando las cuerdas, esquivaba siempre que era posible los golpes enemigos y sólo luchaba contra ellos si era necesario. Se había concentrado en impedir que más asaltantes llegaran a los muros.

- ¡Radú llévate a tus hombres hacia la zona que defienden los abuelos de Sergio, están rebosados! - exclamó Seras señalando la parte izquierda de los muros, donde la lucha era más encarnizada y donde había mayores dificultades.

- Bien mi Señora, ¡ocúpate de esta zona! - exclamó Radú mientras reunía a los soldados de la escolta del vampiro que luchaban a su lado y corría escaleras abajo hacia la parte izquierda de las murallas.

En ese momento garfios quedaron enganchados al muro con cuerdas atadas a sus extremos. Seras y los cinco vampiros que permanecían junto a ella corrieron a cortar las cuerdas antes de que escalasen enemigos por ellas, sin embargo mientras se ocupaban de ello fueron recibidos con una lluvia de proyectiles enemigos. Dos de los vampiros fueron alcanzados por los dardos enemigos, cayendo al piso al interior de la muralla, aturdidos y gravemente heridos; unas gigantescas escaleras fueron impulsadas hacia la azotea de la torre. Al hacer contacto con las almenas los Orcos que estaban en su extremo saltaron sobre los defensores de la torre. Mientras los enemigos hacían retroceder a los cuatro soldados que defendían valientemente la azotea una tercera escalera fue puesta contra la torre.

Uno a uno los Vampiros fueron cayendo ante las espadas enemigas, Seras y el Vampiro sobreviviente blandían sus espadas derribando a todo enemigo que se acercaba a ellos, pero el número les estabas superando irremediablemente.

- ¡Yuki! - exclamó mientras que con una mano expulsó una onda invisible a una de las escaleras donde un no muerto subía y haciéndole caer al vacío arrastrando con su caída a los que estaban por debajo de él. - ¡Necesitamos una mano con esto!

Harry escuchó el grito de ayuda de Seras y se volteó a ver; estaba luchando con otro Vampiro a la desesperada con un número muy grande de enemigos y pocos le habían escuchado. Se hallaba a pocos metros de la escalera que conducía a la torre, así que corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, subió los escalones de la escalera zigzagueante de tres en tres y derribó a medio camino a un orco arrojándolo al vacío. Cuando llegó a la azotea empujó la escalera de asalto más cercana, haciéndola caer con todos los que subían por ella. Se giró sobre si mismo y se abalanzó contra el grupo que envolvía a Seras y el Vampiro derribando a cuantos se interponían en su camino. Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de Seras y el Vampiro pudo ver con horror como el Mayor Vampiro Von se materializaba al lado de ellos con una espada rara en sus manos que hizo retroceder a Seras al ver que empalaba al vampiro en el estómago y una intensa luz blanca se apoderó de la espada. El Vampiro gritó en el dolor y se convirtió en cenizas. Seras furiosa le hizo frente.

Al instante ambos se ensalzaron en un combate terrible. Las descargas de poder sacaban buenos pedazos de la torre central. De pronto Seras convocó pámpanos de energía oscura y los lanzó a Von quien con su espada los destruyó sin el menor esfuerzo. Von aprovechó su asombro le lanzó unas bayonetas que ella esquivó con maestría. Von sonrió con malicia e invocó sus familiares en pleno atardecer. Seras no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo. Varios minutos después Seras era lanzada brutalmente contra el borde de la muralla. Von se lanzó a ella con su espada para empalarla. Harry se dio cuenta que esa espada le podía hacer daño porque ella esquivaba todos sus ataques y la muestra era las cenizas del otro Vampiro. Vio con susto como Von levantaba su brazo para decapitarla y Seras estaba agotada de la lucha y no reaccionaba. Tenía una mirada de resignación. Harry al verla así dio un grito de rabia y se lanzó contra Von. El esquivó su ataque con facilidad pero no pensó que Harry invocara un hechizo elemental de hielo fusionado con el hechizo de lanzas de plata bendita. Von recibió en su pecho cuatro lanzas de hielo con plata bendecida en su interior ocasionándole a Von mucho dolor y que su carne chirriara. El débilmente prometió volver y vengarse que un ridículo medio elfo lo hubiera vencido. Estaba de noche cuando el se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos que desapareció en la oscuridad con dirección al valle.

- Te debo una Harry - dijo Seras jadeando por el esfuerzo cuando la torre estuvo limpia de enemigos.

- Tendrás más oportunidades de devolverme el favor - respondió Harry apoyado en su espada para recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Dios, Radú y los abuelos están excedidos! ¡Hermione llama a mi hermano necesitamos su ayuda! ¡Harry dirige con Hermione la gente de esta zona! – se giró a los soldados y gritó: - ¡Seguidme! - mientras levantaba su espada de nuevo. Descendió por las escaleras del lado contrario seguida de Yuki y varios Elfos empuñando sus armas en alto.

Hermione mientras tanto gritó mentalmente:

_- ¡SERGIO ESTÁN ATACANDO LA CIUDAD DE CAER CALLIDYRR, ESTAMOS DESBORDADOS, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA. OLVIDA A AZKABAN Y VEN DE INMEDIATO CON GUERRREROS, VON CASI MATA A SERAS SI NO FUERA POR HARRY. - _

Dos gritos llenos de furia fue la contestación. La voz furiosa de Sergio le respondió débilmente debido a las barreras de la prisión:

- _¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ, AGUANTAD MEDIA HORA MIENTRAS LLEVO REFUERZOS_. – Hermione comprendió molesta que debido a las barreras de Azkaban no habían recibido su urgente mensaje anterior.

-----------------------------

Loa Aurores de guardia sintieron de repente un grito de furia que venía de la celda donde el Rey de los vampiros se encontraba. Los aurores seguidores de Fudge corrieron hacia la celda con rapidez. Los demás no movieron un dedo. A los dos minutos sintieron una inmensa explosión que hizo temblar a toda la prisión. Ellos al llegar notaron a Blaise alimentándose de un Auror. Se tranquilizaron al ver que ella levantaba las mangas de su túnica revelando la marca tenebrosa. Los aurores suspiraron. Blaise les dijo mientras sangre caía por sus labios:

- Llamen a Kingsley urgentemente, Caer Callidyrr está bajo ataque. Sergio fue en busca de nuestra gente y yo tengo que reagrupar a los humanos para llevarlos al punto de encuentro. - El Auror que le había donado la sangre sacó un Holotransmisor Mágico y dijo:

- Jefe de Aurores - De repente apareció la cabeza holográfica de Kingsley miembro secreto de la Orden del Fénix.

- Caer Callidyrr está bajo ataque – dijo Blaise

Kingsley asintió y dijo:

- Danos quince minutos y habré reunido a mi gente. – Blaise asintió y dijo:

- Bien, en quince minutos estaré en la entrada de la academia de aurores para transportarlos al punto de encuentro. – Kingsley asintió y cortó la transmisión. – Blaise se dirigió a los aurores y dijo:

- Tengan cuidado, no confíen en Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Etc, son mortifagos, ni tampoco los dementores de Azkaban ya que este clan esta aquí para despistar al ministerio. Los demás se han unido al Señor Oscuro. Cuídense y no se arriesguen por nada, son más importantes sus vidas que estos desgraciados. – Blaise inclinó su cabeza en forma de despedida para luego con un movimiento de su mano abrió un portal negro e ingresó en él. Al desaparecer los aurores se miraron angustiados pero sin poderse mover de ahí debido a los presos de máxima seguridad. Si se iban los dementores se llevarían a los prisioneros a donde su Amo.

-----------------------------

Sergio salió de las sombras en la sala del trono donde Helena estaba atendiendo la inquietud de un Vampiro recientemente liberado de su Amo. Helena al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y al ver la cara furiosa de Sergio preguntó:

- Hermano que ocurre. -

- Helena, Voldemort esta atacando Caer Callidyrr mí cuidad natal. -

- Helena ahogó un grito de susto y furiosa lanzó un grito telepático -

- _Guerreros el momento a llegado demuestren porque somos los mejores a la hora de una guerra. Esta es su oportunidad de demostrar a su Rey lo que valen._ -

Hubo un grito de batalla que resonó por todo el castillo. Sergio y Helena acompañados por el joven Vampiro salieron afuera y vieron montados a caballo a muchos de sus guerreros. Al cabo de cuarto de hora estaban todos los que habían acudido a su llamado rápidamente. Sergio murmuró al sentir la aprobación de poder de su Ama Hermione:

Liberando restricción de poder nivel tres, dos y uno.

Situación A, el sello de Cromwell ha sido aprobado.

Utilizar la habilidad hasta que el objetivo haya sido completado.

Todos se miraron asustados como un pentagrama rojo y plata apareció a los pies de su Señor. De la nada se formó un Pliegue gigante azulo-blancuzco donde se podía ver la cima de una colina. Todos entraron sin dudarlo para ayudar a la ciudad sitiada.

-----------------------------

Quince minutos después mil humanos esperaban a la Princesa de los Vampiros. Ella apareció en un estallido de poder oscuro. Ella gritó:

- Nos uniremos en el punto de encuentro con mi Señor y muestra gente. Les pido que trabajen como aliados y no se tiren a matar. Vamos por una causa en común. Al que vea provocando a la otra raza le meteré un balazo en los sesos así sea humano o Vampiro. – Luego sonrió y cerró los ojos murmurando algo. -

De pronto surgió de la nada un pliegue dimensional que mostraba entre destellos azules un pedazo de una colina. Kingsley y Moody entraron sin más, después lo hizo la Princesa para luego todos los aurores los siguieran. Cuando el último pasó el pliegue se cerró sin ruido y con estallido de luces azules.

Al llegar vieron a sus aliados esperándolos, mientras los aurores miraban a la princesa con susto y admiración pero sin saber que era el Rey de los Vampiros quien había hecho el pliegue. A ella se le dificultaba mucho aprender ese poder debido a que no tenía suficiente sangre élfica en su sistema y no había podido con el hechizo para que ella pudiera ir incluso sola. Sergio los miró y cabeceó agradecido y dijo:

- No esperen más, acábenlos. -

Todos lanzaron un grito de guerra y siguieron a sus jefes respectivos. Doscientos metros más allá no se diferenciaba si eran humanos o Vampiros. Todos iban en ayuda de los Elfos y vampiros residentes en la ciudad.

-----------------------------

Mientras tanto en Caer Callidyrr

Cuando llegaron a la parte izquierda del muro, donde la lucha se volvía cada vez más encarnizada, empezaron a cortar cuerdas y a echar abajo las escalas enemigas, dando nuevos ánimos a los defensores de aquella parte del muro, los cuales se lanzaron con nueva determinación sobre el enemigo. Radú llegó hasta la parte donde se encontraban luchando Lord Elric y Dumbledore, dirigiendo a los hombres de esa parte de la muralla.

- ¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó Radú al llegar a su altura.

-Nos atacan muy duro - respondió Albus.

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Radú de improviso. - ¡Arqueros enemigos! ¡Cúbranse!

Todo el mundo echó una mirada por encima del parapeto, las filas de arqueros apuntaban al muro con los arcos cargados esta vez con flechas incendiarias. Con un chasquido cientos de proyectiles cayeron sobre el muro.

Radú se agazapó instintivamente contra el parapeto mientras el fuego enemigo silbaba sobre su cabeza. Algunos proyectiles encontraron un blanco entre las filas de los defensores de la ciudad. Se levantó y continuó luchando junto a Albus y el resto mientras las flechas silbaban a su alrededor.

- ¡Fuego contra los arqueros enemigos! - exclamó Dumbledore a los arqueros aliados con una señal. Las flechas silbaron sobre su cabeza, alcanzando las filas de los no muertos y derribando a muchos de ellos.

Escucharon un enorme crujido bajo sus pies, luego el grito de un vampiro resonó por encima del barullo que con su fuerza sobrehumana trataba de retener las puertas.

- ¡Las puertas de este lado están cediendo! -

- ¡Arqueros sobre los arietes! - exclamó Elric. -

- ¡Así no aguantaremos mucho más! - chilló Radú - ¡Si traspasan las puertas no tendremos ninguna oportunidad!

Hermione desde el torreón central escucho el grito de Radú mientras posaba su mirada en el banco de niebla creada por el río que persistía en el valle y gritó:

- Démosle diez minutos más a Sergio y a la Orden del Dragón con los humanos que haya recogido por el camino, ya se acercan puedo sentir su poder y furia de Sergio y Blaise en grandes cantidades.

- ¡Ya habéis oído! - exclamó Elric. - ¡Démosles diez minutos más! ¡Seras acompáñame al extremo derecho del muro! ¡Harry y Hermione necesitan ayuda!

Seras y Elric llegaron a la parte que estaban dirigiendo Harry y Hermione bastante bien. Seras y Elric empezaron a dirigir a los guerreros que defendían esa parte ayudándolos. La situación se estaba complicando, muchas escaleras y cuerdas estaban colocadas sobre la muralla y muchos No Muertos saltaban continuamente sobre ella. Los defensores luchaban con todas sus fuerzas tratando de repeler sus ataques. Abajo los arietes golpeaban las dos puertas insistentemente, astillándolas cada vez más, a pesar del fuego de proyectiles que era enviado por Hermione y su gente. Si un portador del ariete caía era reemplazado por dos más.

Harry se percató de que muchos de ellos mostraban signos de agotamiento y cansancio por la lucha sin cuartel; necesitaban una chispa que volviera a prender el fuego y ardor de la batalla en sus corazones. De repente sintió unas palabras en su corazón, palabras que habían sido mencionadas hace poco por Sergio cuando le entregó un cuerno "es el cuerno de Ashton; cuando sea soplado originará unos sonidos celestiales hermosos parecidos al canto del fénix pero más sublimes. Los corazones amigos se llenarán de valor y osadía, mientras que los enemigos y los seres impuros de corazón sentirán miedo e incertidumbre". Estas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, infundiéndole un espíritu de lucha y confianza como nunca hasta ahora había sentido. Podía, sin saber como, oír la voz de su madrina Arwen Fénix hablarle, "los héroes no son los que eligen serlo, lo asumen aun en contra de su voluntad, el verdadero valor es el que hay dentro de uno cuando enfrentamos el mundo, el espíritu de lucha consiste en superarse a uno mismo y a las dificultades que se cruzan en nuestra vida, la esperanza nunca nos abandona, permanece en los más profundo de nuestros corazones, recordándonos lo bello que es vivir en los malos momentos..."

Movido por las palabras de Sergio y su madrina, Harry corrió hasta la torre central y subió a lo alto de ella. Una vez que llegó encaró al enemigo tras sus almenas, llevó su mano izquierda al cuerno del Ashton que colgaba de su cuello, lo descolgó y se lo llevó a sus labios, tomando aire sopló con todas sus fuerzas.

Un potente sonido retumbó por todo el valle, de colina en colina, de roca en roca, de piedra en piedra; siendo escuchados por todos aquellos que se hallaban allí, ya fuera combatiendo en las murallas o refugiados en las montañas. Ron y Aika y varios elfos se pusieron de pie de un salto al escuchar el eco del cuerno con la misma intensidad que en la muralla.

- ¡De pie ahora amigos! - exclamó Harry alzando su espada en posición desafiante y con una voz que no parecía la suya. - ¡Veo en vuestros ojos el mismo miedo que encogería mi corazón! ¡Que no llegué nunca el día en que el valor de los elfos, vampiros y humanos decayera! ¡Que olvidáramos a nuestros compañeros y que se rompieran los lazos de nuestra amistad, pero hoy no es ese día! - el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, los Elfos miraban a Harry asombrados y los No Muertos parecían desconcertados con los ecos del cuerno que aun resonaban. - ¡Hoy lucharemos! ¡Por los que más amamos! ¡Por ellos y por nosotros a la carga! – Apenas Harry acabó resonó por toda la muralla el grito de batalla de los Elfos y Vampiros de la ciudad más los escoltas de Radú. Fue como si se hubiera prendido una mecha en un barril de pólvora, nada más acabar Harry de decir esto, los Elfos y Vampiros se lanzaron a la carga con un coraje y una determinación como nunca antes habían tenido. Los atacantes fueron pillados desprevenidos y pronto fueron expulsados de los muros.

Harry bajó a saltos de la escalera del torreón y se incorporó de nueva a la muralla. Cuando estaba echando abajo una escalera de asalto los ecos de un cuerno diferente al anterior resonaron. El enemigo quedó detenido, desconcertado aun más de lo que ya estaba. Todas las miradas se posaron en el valle. De la niebla leve que el río formó, surgió un jinete de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, espada Skalibur y su sable doble activado en alto; tras él cabalgaban mil hombres y cinco mil vampiros, todos montados a caballo formando una única columna en forma de punta de flecha.

- ¡Sergio! ¡Sergio! - exclamaron algunos.

Así surgió Sergio brillante y majestuoso como la madrugada y los luceros. A su derecha cabalgaba Blaise Zabini, Princesa de los Vampiros, empuñaba en alto sus espadas de luz cortas, temidas y respetadas ya por muchos, conocidas como los Seraphims y detrás de ellos cinco mil vampiros; a su izquierda estaba Kingsley, gran amigo y Jefe de los Aurores y a su espalda mil hombres de diferentes nacionalidades con espadas y varitas en alto siguiéndolo. Se detuvieron brevemente seguramente para estudiar la situación lo que dio tiempo a la horda de que sus filas posteriores dieran vuelta para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza

De pronto surgió de Sergio y Blaise un grito agudo y penetrante. Como el grito o llamado de la muerte. De entre el espacio que separaba a los recién llegados con las filas de No Muertos se pudo observar como se creaba una gigantesca mancha de sangre en el piso de donde surgieron varios ghouls y No Muertos de todo tipo y de diferentes épocas que Sergio había heredado por Alucard agrandando el ejército de socorro a unos diez mil.

Hermione sonrió y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ocasionando que todos los vampiros la miraran con asombro cuando dijo:

- EN EL NOMBRE DE DIOS, SE DESTERRARÁN LAS ALMAS IMPURAS DE LOS MUERTOS VIVIENTES EN LA CONDENACIÓN ETERNA, AMÉN. -

- AMÉN – gritaron los humanos en respuesta en la muralla y los que venían con Sergio ocasionando aumentar el pánico en las filas enemigas y todos se abalanzaron contra la Armada No Muerta recorriendo a toda prisa la distancia que los separaban de la sorprendida horda. Varios arqueros de las filas posteriores hicieron blanco y varios cayeron bajo su fuego defensivo, Solo no Muertos. Sin embargo la escuadrilla de humanos y vampiros no recibió ningún daño embistiendo por la retaguardia a su enemigo, barriendo a cientos de ellos en un santiamén, demasiados sorprendidos e incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo. La horda en ese momento quedó paralizada; las filas anteriores dudaban si debían proseguir con el asalto a la ciudad o defenderse del nuevo enemigo, hasta lo pesados arietes dejaron de embestir las puertas.

- ¡Ahora! - exclamó Lord Elric. - ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Abrid los portones y salgamos a presentar batalla afuera!

Dichas estas palabras bajó del muro mientras era seguido por Dumbledore, Radú, Harry y los espaderos, los arqueros con Hermione a la cabeza expulsaron a los últimos atacantes que estaban sobre la muralla y comenzaron a abrir un fuego continuo contra el enemigo abajo en el valle. Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando salir como un huracán a las fuerzas del interior de la ciudad. Se lanzaron sobre la vanguardia desconcertada del enemigo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Algunos no muertos trataron en vano de hacer frente a la carga frontal de los Fénix, pero fueron barridos por la furiosa turba.

Atrapada entre dos frentes la horda trató de reorganizarse en vano mientras sus componentes caían bajo los cascos de los caballos y las espadas y lanzas de los vampiros, Elfos y la magia de los magos y elfos, así como los sirvientes invocados por Sergio. La desorganización y el pánico habían cundido entre sus filas. Antes de que el sol saliera radiante en el cielo iluminando con su luz de nuevo el valle de Caer Callidyrr, el enemigo había caído completamente a manos de los valerosos defensores de la ciudad, consiguiendo la primera victoria de magos, elfos y vampiros contra el Señor Oscuro.

Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Juramentos y Alianzas

El sol volvía a brillar en el cielo. Los defensores de Caer Callidyrr cruzaban los portones entrando a la ciudad entre gritos de júbilo y estandartes enemigos capturados y alzados. Las invocaciones de Sergio desaparecieron otra vez en ese misterioso charco de sangre para que luego este se encogiera y se dirigiera hasta donde estaba Sergio y era absorbida por el. Al frente de la inmensa columna avanzaba la Escuadrilla encabezada por Sergio y Blaise, Rey y Princesa de los No Muertos y limpiadores de basura de Hellsing, junto a ellos cabalgaba Kingsley Jefe de Aurores con el famoso auror Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody; acompañándolos a pie se hallaban Lord Elric Fénix, actual Rey de los Altos Elfos, respetado en todo el mundo, Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el más grande mago de los tiempos modernos, Seras Victoria limpiadora de basura de Hellsing y Reina de los No Muertos, Yuki el demonio, guardián de la realeza de los Vampiros, Harry James Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el héroe que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso en el pasado y Heredero de Godric Gryffindor y Hermione Van Hellsing Heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, Ama de tres Monstruos y dirigente de la Organización Hellsing.

Sergio desmontó de su montura en la plaza de la ciudad mientras era palmeado y aplaudido. Lentamente se acercó hasta Harry y Hermione quienes estaban rodeados por una multitud de Elfos y Vampiros que les habían visto luchar y le estaban en ese momento felicitando y vitoreando. En ese momento regresaban los que se habían resguardados en las montañas con Ron y Aika a la cabeza. Sergio logró pasar entre la multitud y alcanzar a Harry y su Ama Hermione; puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y les sonrió, los muchachos por toda respuesta les respondieron de igual forma. Se agachó un poco y les susurró al oído unas palabras. Luego se alzó de nuevo y levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

- Lamento decirles que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Aika no podrá estar con ustedes disfrutando del momento, pero debemos volver a Hogwarts pues me temo que varias personas le esperan con impaciencia. -

La gente asintió, pero aun así los chicos debieron de esperar cinco minutos más debido a que muchos se despedían de ellos con abrazos sobre todo los que se habían resguardado en las montañas y los guerreros les estrecharan la mano en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarlos. Cuando todo quedó un poco despejado. Los chicos y Sergio se aproximaron hasta Yuki, Seras, Dumbledore, Elric, Caleb y Radú.

Nos vamos al colegio abuelos, mas de uno de sus amigos, Profesores así como la Sra. Weasley deben de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Seguramente ya se enteraron por alguien del ataque a esta cuidad.

- Sí Sergio, será lo mejor, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más haciéndonos cargo de los heridos y caídos - respondió Elric.

- Sergio, mientras esté ausente ayuda a Minerva con la escuela. – dijo Dumbledore

- Descuida abuelo, lo haré. –

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos ya - dicho esto sacó un pequeño pergamino y murmuró unas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a oír. - Bueno chicos, dentro de un minuto este traslador los llevará a la escuela así que pongan un dedo sobre el – Harry y los demás obedecieron y al cabo de un minuto todos eran transportados hasta el Vestíbulo del Colegio Hogwarts. Al momento Sergio aparecía abrazando a Blaise.

Todos entraron al Gran Comedor y se encaminaron hacia la mesa de Profesores, al entrar se sintieron el centro de las miradas de todos los presentes, debido a sus vestiduras y que tenían manchas de sangre en ellas. Momentos más tarde Minerva dijo

- ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! ¿Dónde están Albus y los demás? -

- Están todavía en la ciudad reorganizando todo Minerva. No se preocupe todos se encuentran a salvo. – Ella asintió y relajada se sentó en su silla.

-------------------------------------------------

A la noche siguiente todos los del Ejercito de Dumbledore estaban en el cuarto de requisito entrenando con Seras, el Profesor Dumbledore y Caleb. Sergio, Blaise, Bella, Harry y Hermione estaban alejados entrenando. Harry y Hermione con los Elementos mientras Bella y Blaise con la magia del Vampiro. Terminada la sesión todos se retiraron contentos de sus respectivos avances. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Aika, Seras y Dumbledore tenían una pequeña reunión para que los chicos se enteraran lo que había pasado en el Ministerio después de la captura de Sergio y Blaise. Y los resultados de la batalla de la ciudad élfica. Acabado esto todos miraron a Sergio que miraba con nostalgia el lago. Harry se le acercó y le dijo:

- Sergio que tienes. – Sergio no respondió solo miraba al infinito. De pronto se giró bruscamente y cantó con melancolía:

Yo quisiera que supieras

cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí

Y no puedo, no me atrevo, es que sí

Te veo y no se que decir

Por que (Por que)

Por que (Por que)

Quiero volar contigo por el cielo

Te daré mi amor solo a ti quiero volar

Yo te atrapo tu me atrapas para siempre

Lo que quieras puedes pedirme

Me querrás solo es cuestión de tiempo

Yo te esperaré y no te dejaré

Porque te amo, te amo, te amo mi amor

Eres el mejor

- Esta canción la compuso tu madre el día anterior al Halloween en mi tercer año. Es la canción de Ribanna para declarársele a tu padre. Ella al estar con los elfos y con la prohibición de mi abuelo no podía ver a tu padre seguido y por eso quiso ir al mundo humano para estar con el renunciando a la inmortalidad. - Suspiré

Seras trajo el pensadero y yo sumergí un dedo en la sustancia plateada y lo revolví buscando una memoria en especial. Al encontrarla alcé mi mirada y le dije:

- Harry, tu padre era un gran hombre, con sus defectos como todos pero siempre preocupado por los suyos. Incluso salvó a mi pueblo de una destrucción segura debido a mi odio y sed de venganza. Él cumplió su rol de padrino con honor hasta su último aliento. – Activé el pensadero y ellos desaparecieron en una luz brillante. Cuando desapareció la luz quedé meditabundo y triste mientras Seras trataba de animarme para continuar la mini reunión sobre como Voldemort había invocado el poder del demonio Loki Seto para su uso.

Mientras tanto los chicos dentro del pensadero veían:

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore y Lord Elric llegaron al vallecillo tan fatal para ellos con una escolta de Elfos. Se vio como habían cortado muchos árboles para el andamiaje y habían reunido y seguían acarreando grandes montones de piedra. A estos obreros se juntaron la escolta del Rey. Ellos se enteraron que el entierro iba a celebrarse a la mañana siguiente.

A un lado había una cabaña provisional, en la que yacían los tres cadáveres, custodiados por Sergio. En cuanto supo de nuestra llegada salió a recibirnos.

James miraba a Sergio asombrado. ¡Que cambio había operado en él! Ya de por si su carácter era serio y grave. Rara vez vagaba una sonrisa por sus labios, y solo lo había visto reír cuando estaba con su familia o con Ribanna, no obstante su rostro hermoso ofrecía la expresión de bondad y benevolencia. Sus ojos azules siempre mostraban la felicidad que su rostro no mostraba y que Sergio enmascaraba para ser fuerte para su pueblo. En cambio, entonces era todo frió y duro en él. Su cara estaba como el mármol y su mirada sombría parecía mirar para adentro. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados como si llevara una carga abrumadora. Al verme lanzó una mirada investigadora a su alrededor, me estrechó débilmente la mano y dijo con una expresión que conmovió a los presentes hasta lo más hondo de las entrañas:

- ¿Cuándo ha llegado mi padrino? -

- Ahora mismo -

- ¿Dónde están los dos asesinos? -

- Se nos han escapado. -

La franqueza me obligaba que al pronunciar estas palabras bajara la vista al piso como avergonzado de tener que hacerle semejante confesión. A hurtadillas pude ver como Albus y los demás hacían lo mismo y Ribanna se echaba de rodillas al piso a llorar debido a nuestra inutilidad para ayudarlo cuando más nos necesitaba. Sergio también clavó la suya en el piso y se agachaba para alzar tiernamente a su madrina Ribanna. ¡Cuánto habría yo dado por penetrar en aquel instante en su interior! Después de un prolongado silencio levantó la cabeza y me preguntó:

- Cuéntamelo todo. – Se acomodó sobre una piedra y todos lo imitamos dándole un relato muy detallado de lo ocurrido. Sergio nos escuchó en silencio sin interrupciones y al terminar preguntó:

- ¿De modo que mi padrino ignora si su hechizos hicieron blanco en uno de los asesinos? -

- Lo ignoro pero temo no haberles acertado. - Sergio asintió y tras un breve silencio que todos respetamos dijo:

- ¿Piensas asistir mañana al entierro de nuestros amados muertos? -

- Tendría gran pena si Sergio no me lo permitiera. -

- No solo lo permito, sino que pido tu asistencia. Tu presencia tal vez salve la vida de muchos humanos. – Aquí Lord Elric y Albus negaron con la cabeza. – La ley de la sangre exige la muerte de muchos humanos, pero sus ojos son como el sol que derrite el duro hielo y lo convierte en agua refrigerante. Ya sabes lo que he perdido, Se mis padres y hermana para mi, se los ruego Lily, Prongs. -

Sus ojos se humedecieron; pero avergonzado de su sensibilidad, que no podía mostrar ante nadie, fuera de Lily y yo, se alejó apresuradamente al interior de la cabaña mortuoria. Por primera vez nos había llamado a Ribanna a ella por su nombre falso o mi apodo en mi caso, que después siguió pronunciando siempre del mismo modo: Lily, Prongs.

Al otro día durante el entierro se vivieron varias horas de dolor y vuelvo a sentir una angustia tan grande cada vez que lo recuerdo como si esa escena fuera ayer. En pocas palabras el entierro fue así. El cadáver de Jack Dumbledore fue atado a su caballo, al cual se le cubrió de tierra hasta que el animal no pudo moverse y entonces Albus le lanzó la maldición asesina. El montículo cubrió al jinete, sus armas, su varita, sus cosas y fue rodeado después de varias capas de piedra hasta el remate. Eileen y Arwen a petición mía, obtuvieron distinta sepultura, pues me dolía que la tierra las tocara. Las colocamos sentadas, abrazadas y apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol, que rodeamos de una firme pirámide hueca, de cuya cima sobresalía la copa del árbol. Pasado algún tiempo Sergio, Sirius, Albus, Elric y yo con Ribanna visitábamos con frecuencia ambas sepulturas, que continuaron firmes e intactas como las dejamos.

Después del entierro me acerqué preocupado a Sergio ya que se veía en su mirada el odio y el dolor reconcentrados y a punto de explotar. Preocupado de que no hiciera caso a mis ruegos me acerqué a convencerlo de que no cometiera una idiotez. Le pregunté:

- Mi ahijado, ¿Qué has decido? -

- ¿A que te refieres padrino? -

- Ibas a jurar venganza contra todos los humanos cuando yo te pedí que lo aplazaras hasta después del entierro. ¿Puedo saber que has decidido? -

Sergio inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, alzándola de pronto me miró con ojos resplandecientes llenos de luz. Y señalando la cabaña mortuoria que había albergado a sus muertos, replicó:

- Pasé la última noche velando los cadáveres y en lucha conmigo mismo. La venganza me inspiró un pensamiento grande y atrevido: quería reunir a todos lo guerreros élficos para salir juntos y luchar contra los humanos. Habríamos sido vencidos; pero en la lucha sostenida consigo mismo he sido yo el vencedor. -

- Entonces has desistido de tu proyecto…

- Si, Consulté con lo que más he querido en el mundo: tres muertos y un vivo, y los cuatro me han dado el consejo de renunciar a mi plan; de modo que desisto. – Yo le hice una pregunta, no con los labios, sino con la mirada, a la cual contestó el joven príncipe:

- Mi padrino ignora a quien me refiero. Yo se lo diré: A mi madre, a mi padre, a Eileen y a ti; a los cuatro les hice la misma pregunta y de los cuatro recibí idéntica contestación. -

- Si ellos vivieran y pudieras consultarlos te aconsejarían como yo: tu plan es grandioso y eres alguien capaz de realizarlo pero…

- No debe mi padrino de ensalzarme demasiado - me interrumpió. – Si un Rey se propusiera a reunir a todos los de su raza, no lo lograría tan pronto como yo quisiera; tendría un trabajo penoso y luego me encontraría con que los años me impediría a cometer tan grande empresa. Además esa decisión crearía nuestra perdición. Aunque saliéramos triunfantes en todas las batallas; son tantos los humanos que nos agotaríamos pronto y tan seguramente como las derrotas. Esto me dije mientras velaba a mis muertos y eso me ha decidido a renunciar a mi plan. Mi venganza se reducirá a acabar con el Señor Oscuro y sus aliados y perdonaré a los inútiles dirigentes y a los humanos manipulados por ellos. -

- Estas palabras me enorgullecen y por ellas me envanezco de ser tu amigo y padrino: no las olvidaré nunca…

Ellos siguieron conversando pero las imágenes se fueron desenfocando para luego sentir la sensación de salir del pensadero. Al salir los chicos miraron el cuarto y pudieron ver como Seras y Sergio entrenaban brutalmente y sin consideración. Blaise miró a su Señor con pesar. Ahora entendía totalmente su forma de actuar, enfocaba todo su odio contra los subordinados del Señor Oscuro y aquellos que destruían los que sus padres y los de Harry habían sacrificado tanto por moldear y cuidar. La unión y amistad de todas las razas existentes. Entendió por que admiraba tanto a Hermione y a Harry eran unos guerreros que no se dejaban por la vida y las circunstancias. Entendió finalmente por que la había convertido en uno de ellos. Había querido que ella sobreviviera para luchar y pelear por sus creencias. Él necesitaba a una guerrera para luchar cuando fuera necesario o ser un buen dirigente benevolente cuando fuera el momento. Sintió que ella era su futuro, su legado. No le dejaría morir pero si así fuera cumplirá su encargo y legado con todas sus fuerzas y honor.

---------------------------

Dos días después en le despacho del Profesor Dumbledore Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban pálidos del terror a lo que Albus les acababa de decir tristemente. El demonio Loki Seto había escapado y se había fusionado con Lord Voldemort. Sergio no lo había creído tampoco pero sus espías se lo confirmaron. Sergio desde entonces estaba callado y pensativo al igual que Seras y los chicos no sabían el porque aunque la misma Hermione les había preguntado y solo había contestado:

- El infierno en la Tierra -

Estas cinco palabras ocasionaron un verdadero susto y Harry lo relacionó con el Apocalipsis de la Biblia. Ron había preguntado como podrían destruirlo y Sergio dijo:

- Nuestra Ama debe liberarnos a los tres totalmente y escasamente tendríamos un 30 de probabilidades de ganar – Hermione había palidecido al igual que Harry, Ron. Blaise miraba angustiada a su Señor y a sus amigos. Bella estaba aterrorizada, nunca hubiera imaginado eso del pequeño Tom…su mejor amigo en la escuela. Eso había cambiado ahora… tenía una familia y tenía unos buenos motivos por los cuales luchar. Albus dentro de si sentía en sus huesos el fin de su larga vida y miraba a los chicos seriamente. Tendría que idear una forma de ayudarlos aún después de muerto.

-------------------------------

A la tarde siguiente tenían Entrenamiento Elemental y en la pared al lado del ataúd de Bella habían pegado un pergamino que decía:

Maestros y Elementos

Lugar: Campo de Quidditch

General – Albus Dumbledore, Sergio Dumbledore y Tonks

De Agua – Sergio Dumbledore y Niphadora Tonks para Harry

De Tierra – Caleb y Fleur Delacour para Ron Weasley

De fuego – Sergio Dumbledore y Zahl Wassen para Hermione Granger

De Viento – Elric Fénix y Fiona Veldon para Aika Dorné

De Hielo – Albus Dumbledore y Daryth Amarië para Harry

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aika se miraban entre si, impresionados. Cada uno tenía dos maestros para su parte específica de su elemento. Se miraban pensando como iban a ser las clases y que tan complicadas iban a ser. Estaban tan embobados que no vieron aparecer detrás de ellos a Blaise quien dijo divertida:

- ¿Hay algún problema chicos, Ama? Espero que no -

- No, que va, solo que no lo esperábamos - dijo Harry volteándose a mirar a la vampiresa quien con su mano izquierda y un movimiento de muñeca creaba un anillo de agua para luego desaparecerlo en la nada y con la derecha se sacaba el sueño de sus ojos. Ella dijo al verlos pensativos:

- Yo de ustedes me apuraría e iba a esas clases ya que es la hora y van a llegar tarde. – Los chicos miraron el reloj de la Habitación de los Vampiros y todos salieron corriendo apresuradamente al campo de Quidditch. Al llegar ahí los "Profesores" ya estaban esperándolos para sus clases respectivas mientras los estudiantes cenaban y otros hacían sus deberes.

--------------------------Clase de agua de Harry con Tonks ------------------------------

- Harry creo que podríamos comenzar, mejor no perdamos el tiempo. En estas clases conmigo haremos la magia elemental sin la varita, de modo que guárdala, no la necesitaras.-

- Bien, Tonks - dijo Harry serio.

- Muy bien, ahora te enseñaré a manejar el agua, a poder mover las corrientes acuáticas a tu antojo. Es lo más básico de la magia elemental de agua. Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es vaciar tu mente de pensamientos ajenos a los que estés haciendo en este momento. Has de relajar la mente y a medida que lo hagas notaras como puedes percibir los movimientos de las aguas – Harry se concentró intensamente usando ayudas de Oclumency que Sergio le había dicho que le servía para su entrenamiento Elemental de agua.

- ¡Es verdad! lo noto - dijo Harry impresionado

- Muy bien Harry. Ahora imagina que el agua se levanta. -

- Está bien, lo haré. –

Y dicho esto, el agua del lago empezó a moverse, levantándose parte de ella en el aire formando gotas grandes de agua casi del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

- ¡Muy bien Harry y a la primera! Me dejaste con la boca abierta - dijo Tonks realmente impresionada.

- Como ya veo que puedes con esto haremos algo un poco más difícil. Ahora quiero que toques con la mano el agua del lago y con un movimiento suave eleves la mano concentrándote en el agua. Ya verás lo que pasa – Harry hizo lo que ella le dijo y al elevar la mano vio como con la mano elevaba también agua.

- Muy bien Harry. Puesto que lo estás haciendo tan bien, creo que podríamos pasar a otra cosa. Ahora quiero que crees agua con las manos. Simplemente relájate y haz lo mismo que con lo demás pensando que quieres que salga agua de tus manos y saldrá –

- Bien - Dijo Harry.

Harry alzó las manos y con el pensamiento de que quería que saliera agua de sus manos salió un chorro de agua con potencia hacia el suelo.

- Impresionante Harry. Ahora quiero que intentes crear esferas de agua para lanzarlas a tu contrincante. Esto es un poco difícil y te llevará un rato pero viendo lo que has hecho antes, seguro que lo lograras.-

Harry se estuvo concentrando durante un rato animado con las palabras de Tonks diciéndole que podría hacerlo, y al final, al cabo de 15 minutos sintió como de sus manos unidas se creaba una esfera de poder elemental bastante grande y Tonks le pidió que lo lanzara contra un árbol. Harry obedeció y vio con asombro como el árbol era partido en pedazos por el poder del agua.

- ¡Lo he hecho! - dijo Harry.

- ¡Si! Perfecto Harry. Con eso ya puedes tener un duelo elemental ya que depende de la fuerza que le pongas para crear la esfera. Harry asintió agradecido mientras Tonks lo miraba impresionada.

- ¡Perfecto! No se me ocurre otra palabra. Perfecto Harry. Ya ha terminado la hora y estoy orgullosa de lo has conseguido en clase. Ya te puedes ir con el Profesor Dumbledore para tu otro elemento - Dijo Tonks.

------------------------------Clase de Hielo de Harry con Dumbledore --------------------------

Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie de las gradas y bajo al prado del campo y a Tonks irse hacia Hogsmeade y cuando llegó a su altura dijo tristemente - Bien Harry, elemental de hielo, ¿eh? Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa. De verdad que cada día te pareces más a la buena de Ribanna.

- Gracias profesor –

- De nada Harry. Bien, creo que deberíamos comenzar. De momento quiero que dejes tu mente relajada y cierres los ojos. Ahora empezaremos por crear hielo, que es lo más básico. Bien, extiende las manos y simplemente has de querer que salga hielo. La primera vez suele costar un poco pero…- Dumbledore calló al instante al ver como Harry lanzaba un chorro de hielo a la primera -… ¡Muy bien Harry! ¡Y a la primera! Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a otra cosa. - Dijo Dumbledore.

Dumbledore extendió sus manos y creo unos cubitos de hielo que dejó delante de Harry.

- Bien Harry, ahora me gustaría que cambiaras de forma a estos cubitos. Simplemente concéntrate y señala con tus manos a los cubitos, y así míralos fijamente y imagina que cambian a la forma que tu quieres que cambien - Dijo Dumbledore - Primero imagina que se hacen más grandes, por ejemplo -

Harry extendió sus manos sobre los cubitos y estuvo un par de minutos mirándolos fijamente y al final con un movimiento brusco de sus manos los cubitos empezaron a moverse y a cambiar de forma hasta hacerse del tamaño de almohadones. Después de eso Harry se volvió a concentrar para convertirlos en un par de sillas cómodas.

- Muy bien Harry - Dijo Dumbledore al tiempo que se sentaba en una de ellas - realmente impresionante. Ahora quiero que consigas crear una pequeña bola de hielo en tus manos. Concéntrate en tus manos y relaja tu mente, centrándote únicamente en la bola en tus manos –

Harry empezó a concentrarse y notó como sus manos empezaban a enfriarse, y empezaba a formarse una pequeña bola flotante de hielo que crecía progresivamente.

- Perfecto Harry, ahora lánzala contra aquella piedra que está allí - dijo Dumbledore señalando una piedra cercana.

Harry extendió una mano con la bola delante de ella y expulsó la bola hacia la piedra que en contacto con la bola se congeló al instante y se partió en pedazos.

- ¡Wow! - Dijo Harry

- Increíble, eh? Harry - dijo Dumbledore - Como ya veo que te sales muy bien con esto, creo que podría enseñarte otra cosa.- Harry asintió.

- Bien Harry, ahora quiero que crees un animal de hielo. De momento te saldrá una estatua simplemente. Pero ya te enseñaré como darle vida al hielo que crees. De momento solo quiero que crees una figura de hielo. Recuerda: ¡Concentración! Ése es el secreto de la magia elemental. Bueno, eso y ser dotado, ya que si no fueras un elemental de hielo, sería imposible enseñarte magia elemental sin varita. - Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Harry se concentró en su elemento. Pensaba en el animal que quería crear. Sin querer se puso a pensar en sus padres, y al pensar en esto lanzo una bola de hielo que se transformó en un gran ciervo con una poderosa cornamenta.

- ¡Cornamenta! - dijo Dumbledore - Creo que no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, eh? Aun así, perfecto Harry, un animal perfecto.

- ¡Gracias profesor! - Dijo Harry notablemente emocionado.

- Bien, ahora que ya has aprendido a crear esculturas de hielo, me gustaría que cambiaras la forma de la escultura. Concéntrate y piensa en otro animal –

Harry extendió sus manos en dirección al ciervo de hielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en cambiar de forma a la escultura. Notó que era más difícil pero no se rindió, y al cabo de unos minutos consiguió que el ciervo empezara a moverse y se hacía más ancho, más robusto. Unos segundos después el cuerpo del ciervo desapareció para dar paso a un enorme perro.

- Vaya Harry, perfectamente bien. La verdad es que es idéntico al autentico Hocicos. Déjalo ahí, yo lo llevaré y hechizaré para que no se derrita y lo llevaré a su tumba y le diré que su ahijado se lo manda - Dijo Dumbledore lloroso. Harry bajó su cabeza conmovido y Albus continuó ya recompuesto - Bien Harry, aun nos quedan unos minutos de clase, así que lo que hagamos ahora lo acabaremos en la próxima clase, ya que no creo que podamos terminarlo hoy-

- Muy bien profesor –

-Está bien, ahora te enseñaré a congelar cosas con solo tocarlas. Es una habilidad que va muy bien sobretodo cuando hace calor. Bien, lo que hay que hacer es poner las manos en un objeto y concentrarse en el frío, dejar que el frío fluya de tus manos y se contagie en el objeto. Ahora practicaremos con un vaso de agua, ya que es lo más sencillo de congelar, el agua. - Dijo Dumbledore al momento de hacer aparecer dos vasos de agua - Harry, observa como lo hago y después lo intentas tu - Dumbledore tocó el vaso de agua y al momento el agua se convirtió en hielo y el vaso se congeló - ¿Ves Harry? Ahora prueba tú –

- Bien –

Harry puso su mano en el vaso y se concentró en el frío. Estuvo varios minutos concentrándose y de momento no pasó nada.

- Bueno Harry, no pasa nada, lo haremos en nuestra próxima clase, ya que se ha terminado la hora. – Pero en ese momento el vaso de Harry empezó a vibrar y donde antes había agua, ahora solo había hielo, y el vaso se había congelado totalmente.

- ¡Genial Harry! ¡Lo has logrado en la primera clase! ¡Es impresionante! - Dijo Dumbledore impresionado.

-¡Vaya! Que bien profesor - dijo Harry

- Si, pero será mejor que te reúnas con tus amigos, que ya se ha acabado la clase. Adiós Harry -

- Adiós Profesor -

----------------------------Clase de fuego de Hermione con Sergio----------------------------------

- Bien, Ama, ahora empezaremos con magia básica de fuego, como las bolas de fuego, las llamaradas y ese tipo de cosas. - Dijo Sergio

- Bien, Sergio -

- Esta bien, ahora quiero que te concentres en tus manos, quiero que intentes crear una bola de fuego de tus manos y la lances.-

Hermione se concentró y notó como sus manos empezaban a calentarse y vio como una pequeña bola de fuego se formaba en ellas. Enseguida la lanzó temiendo que se pudiera quemar.

- Bien, Ama no ha estado mal. Pero no tengas miedo, no te quemaras; parecía como si tuvieras miedo a hacerte daño con tu propio elemento. No temas, yo estoy aquí si pasa algo. Ahora haz lo mismo, pero esta vez quiero que crees dos bolas, una de cada mano.-

Hermione se concentró y empezaron a formarse unas pequeñas bolas de fuego en sus manos. Esperó a que crecieran un poco y las lanzó al suelo, consumiéndose al contacto con la tierra húmeda.

-Muy bien, Ama, perfecto.- Dijo Sergio - Ahora veremos si puedes quemar cosas con solo tocarlas. Coge un palo del suelo y concéntrate intentando quemarlo.- Dijo Sergio dándole un palo seco del suelo.

Hermione lo cogió y se concentró en el fuego para intentar quemarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos de mirarlo fijamente logró que un poco de fuego se prendiera en la rama y logró calcinarla.

- Muy bien Ama. Perfecto. Ahora iremos con otra cosa. Por cierto, no te creas que todas las clases serán así, no aprenderemos cosas nuevas cada día. En las próximas clases intentaremos mejorar las cosas que te salgan de esta, así podremos potenciar tus ataques de fuego. Bien, a lo que iba, ahora te enseñaré a crear muros de fuego. Estos muros de fuego solo son débiles contra una cosa: el agua a presión, de manera que solo un elemental de agua experimentado podrá atravesar tus muros, barreras y escudos una vez los hayas mejorado. Lo que has de hacer es mover tu mano concentrándote en el fuego y mirar fijamente donde quieras que esté el muro y concéntrate en el tipo de muro que quieras crear.- Dijo Sergio

Hermione se dispuso a hacerlo; se colocó delante de Sergio y empezó a mirar el suelo fijamente concentrándose en el muro que quería que apareciera. Estuvo un largo rato intentado pero no le salía. Al cabo de unos largos minutos de paciencia y espera logró crear un pequeño muro de un metro de altura no muy grueso.

- Muy bien Ama. Ya lo perfeccionaremos. Con practica lograras hacerlo mas grande y amplio, ya veras.- Dijo Sergio.

Sergio se acercó un poco a su Ama y dijo:

- Ama vamos a hacer dos cosas. La primera es que por tus ojos lances fuego – Hermione lo miró preocupada y Sergio la tranquilizó y dijo sacando una cuerda de su chaqueta y amarrando a Hermione con cuidado pero firmemente para que ella no se pudiera soltar. Se alejó dos pasos y Hermione se acordó de la serie muggle de televisión de superman y pensó que Sergio le iba a enseñar eso y se imaginó como lanzarlo de sus ojos.

Cinco minutos después Hermione abrió los ojos e inclinó su cabeza para acceder a las sogas que tenía en sus manos y de repente dos rayos de un fuego intenso pero controlado salieron de ellos y calcinaron la soga con fuerza. Sergio en ese memento sonrió ampliamente invocando fuego de su mano y lanzándola contra unas ramas secas creando una hoguera y dijo:

- ¿Ves ese fuego? Pues bien, quiero que controles el fuego. Simplemente has de concentrarte y moverlo con tu voluntad. Has de quererlo Ama. - Dijo Sergio.

Hermione se encaró al fuego y extendió sus manos en dirección a la hoguera. Al cabo de unos minutos logró mover el fuego a su voluntad, hasta lograr formar aros que giraban alrededor de la hoguera.

- Muy bien, perfecto Ama. Creo que deberíamos descansar ya. Además solo nos quedan 5 minutos. Creo que sería mejor que te fueras a reunir con los demás, que seguro ya habrán acabado.- Dijo Sergio y ella salió en dirección del castillo para ver a sus amigos que ya le estaban esperando.

--------------------------Clase de Aire de Aika con Fiona Veldon ---------------------------

- Bien, señorita Dorné. Puesto que es su primera clase, le enseñaré las cosas básicas. Primero aprenderá a manejar el viento. Intente hacer que una ráfaga de aire nos llegue. Primero concéntrese en su elemento e intente notar el viento. Pronto verá que la magia elemental no tiene problema, salvo la fuerza de voluntad; únicamente basta con desearlo. -Dijo Fiona.

- Bien, señorita - Dijo Aika.

Aika extendió sus manos y notó como las corrientes de aire fluían cerca de ella. Después de concentrarse, con un movimiento de su mano pudo hacer llegar una fuerte ráfaga de viento cerca de ella.

- Muy bien, señorita Dorné. Ya iremos mejorando esto a lo largo de los entrenamientos.-Dijo Fiona - Ahora quiero que cree un pequeño tornado. Solamente tiene que concentrarse en el aire y concentrarlo en un punto para que gire sobre sí mismo formando un tornado.- Le explicó la Elfa. Aika se concentró y al cabo de unos pocos minutos consiguió crear un pequeño tornado de medio metro de altura.

- Bien. De momento no es demasiado grande, pero va bien - Dijo Fiona - Ahora aprenderá a elevar objetos manipulando la gravedad que les envuelve. Simplemente deséelo y ocurrirá. Intente que la gravedad del objeto desaparezca para que flote y así pueda controlarlo - Dijo Fiona - Por ejemplo, pruebe con esta silla - Dijo Fiona con un movimiento de su muñeca creó de la nada una silla de madera.

Aika cerró los ojos y se concentró en la gravedad, manipulándola y consiguiendo que, minutos más tarde, la silla se elevara unos pocos metros.

- Muy bien, señorita Dorné. Ahora quiero que la mueva por diferentes sitios. Esta habilidad le puede servir para ayudar a sus compañeros a volar con usted, de manera que hay que controlarla a la perfección para que no caigan - Dijo Fiona seria

Aika empezó a mover la silla lentamente a diferentes sitios hasta que la joven Elfa le dijo que parara.

- Muy bien, es suficiente. Ahora pasemos a otra cosa. Quiero que haga lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez manipule la gravedad a su alrededor. Esa es la manera de volar - Dijo Fiona sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y flotando un metro encima de la tierra. La Elfa le explicó un poco más detalladamente como hacerlo y Aika una vez lo entendió se alejó un poco de la joven concentrándose por elevarse aunque sean unos pocos metros. Al final lo consiguió y logro elevarse 3 metros del suelo.

- Perfecto. Ahora practique el movimiento mientras vuela - Dijo Fiona

Aika se movía lentamente al principio, pero cuando le pilló el truco, empezó a volar a gran velocidad controlando muy fácilmente sus movimientos.

- Está bien, lo ha hecho muy bien. Creo que podríamos dejarlo por hoy. Ha aprendido muchas cosas; ya dejaremos lo demás para las siguientes clases - Dijo una sonriente Fiona

Aika se despidió de la Elfa y fue a dirigirse donde ya la esperaban sus amigos.

----------------------------------Clase de tierra de Ron con Caleb -------------------------------

Ron y Caleb se saludaron a la usanza élfica y hablaron cinco minutos de sus mundos y Caleb interrumpió la conversación diciendo:

- Bien Ron, será mejor que empecemos ya. Hoy empezaremos con la manipulación de las plantas y árboles. Quiero que te concentres tocando el suelo y hagas crecer ésta semilla.-Dijo Caleb, plantando una semilla en la tierra.

Caleb le estuvo explicando un poco como debía hacerlo y Ron entendiendo se agachó y puso su mano encima de donde Caleb había plantado la semilla momentos antes. Se concentró y vio como la tierra empezaba a moverse. Para su impresión, la semilla empezaba a salir de la tierra, creciendo por momentos. Ron tuvo que apartarse para no dañar la planta, pero seguía concentrándose hasta que la semilla se convirtió en una gran planta de 1 metro de altura.

- ¡Muy bien Ron! ¡Increíble! Creo que dentro de poco podrás hacer crecer árboles - Dijo Caleb emocionado - Bien, ahora podemos pasar a otra cosa. Ahora quiero que te concentres e invoques un pequeño temblor pequeño. No queremos accidentes - Dijo Caleb.

Caleb le explicó como debía hacerlo y al cabo de un par de minutos Ron ya estaba convocándolo. Notaron como un pequeño sismo se notaba en la tierra. Al parar Caleb le felicitó.

- Muy bien Ron. Pronto tendremos que pasar a los terremotos reales. Pero ahora quiero que te concentres en las rocas; en todas las piedras y rocas de este lugar y hagas que se eleven en el aire- Dijo Caleb antes de explicarle exactamente como se hacía.

Ron enseguida se puso de pie y alzó sus manos invocando a las rocas. Minutos después las piedras y rocas del suelo empezaron a elevarse lentamente del suelo hasta estar a la altura de sus cabezas.

- Bien Ron. Ahora, por último, intentaras darle vida a los árboles y las plantas. Es un poco difícil pero creo que podrás lograrlo - Dijo Caleb, y le explicó como se hacía.

Entonces Ron se dirigió a un árbol cercano y puso sus manos en su tronco, concentrándose cerrando los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos, el árbol comenzó a moverse y en una parte de su corteza aparecieron unos ojos, seguidos de una nariz y una boca. Ron estaba muy impresionado de su "creación" y no sabía que decir.

- Mi señor…- Dijo el árbol mirando fijamente a Ron mientras sacaba sus raíces del suelo para inclinarse - ¿Puedo preguntar su nombre? -

- R-Ro…Ron - Dijo el pelirrojo.

- Le doy las gracias, Amo Ron por darme la vida. A partir de hoy obedeceré todas sus órdenes. - Dijo el árbol.

- No puedo creer que haya funcionado.- Dijo Ron.

- ¿Quiere decir que soy su primera creación, Amo Ron? - Dijo el árbol

- Pues…sí, la verdad.- Dijo Ron

- ¡Vaya! Soy su primogénito. El primero de sus creaciones. Es un honor ser su primera creación, Amo Ron - Dijo el árbol.

- Vaya…pues…de nada.- Dijo Ron

- Tiene alguna orden específica para mi, ¿señor? - Dijo el árbol.

- ¿Orden? - Preguntó extrañado Ron a Caleb.

- Si, Ron, orden, ahora tu eres su señor; debes darle ordenes. De momento, porque no le dices que viva en el bosque y que vigile. Es lo mejor, de momento - Dijo Caleb

- Esta bien…- Dijo Ron. Y se giro al árbol - ¿Ehem…cual es tu nombre, árbol? - Le dijo Ron.

-¿Mi nombre?...me llamo Quercus…- dijo el árbol un poco avergonzado.

-¿Quercus? ¿Quiere decir "Roble", verdad? Me gusta el nombre. - Dijo Ron

- Gracias, mi señor. - Dijo Quercus

- Bien, Quercus. Quiero que te vayas a vivir al bosque que rodea la escuela y que estés atento si ocurren cosas extrañas. Si ocurren, avísame. Para encontrarme…. – Ron se quedó pensando un momento y se giró a Caleb y le dijo - Caleb como hago para contactar con él. -Caleb se quedó pensando hasta que dijo serio:

- Si le pides que avise a un adulto en la escuela nos es buena idea ya que pueden haber espías que estén merodeando el borde del bosque y su aviso sería en vano. -

- Mi señor yo le puedo avisar con un método especial y es el lenguaje de los árboles y con la ayuda del viento le enviaré mensajes en clave para que tus enemigos que tengan el poder elemental de la tierra o el viento no los roben. – Caleb asintió y le dijo a Ron:

- Acepta su propuesta, nosotros entendemos el idioma de los árboles sin necesidad de aprenderlo, viene como si habláramos nuestra lengua materna. – Ron asintió y le dijo a Quercus. -

- Usa ese método, cuídate y por favor cualquier cosa avísame. Estaré pendiente del llamado del bosque. -

-Si, señor. Entendido. Con su permiso me voy al bosque.-

-Muy bien Quercus. Ya nos veremos.- Dijo Ron

Y el árbol viviente se fue internando en el bosque hasta que ya no le oyeron.

- ¡INCREIBLE, Caleb! ¡¿¿Como he podido darle vida a un árbol??! - Dijo Ron emocionado

- Es una habilidad muy útil, pero ya iremos practicando. Dentro de poco podrás crear árboles sin semilla ni nada y podrás darles vida y que sean más grandes y poderosos que Quercus. Incluso podrás dotarles de poderes y habilidades propias. Pero de eso ya hablaremos. Ahora creo que ya ha finalizado la clase. Ve a reunirte con Harry y los demás.-Dijo Caleb dando por finalizada la clase.

­­

Los chicos se reunieron contentos y mientras ingresaban al castillo comentando que habían aprendido en esas clases elementales y si eso era la primera clase especial, como serían las siguientes.

-------------------------------

POV Bella

Noviembre 15 yo me sentaba en el ataúd, mientras chupando difícilmente en la bolsa de mi sangre, recapacitando sobre los pensamientos que atravesaron mi mente cuando me pidieron que yo apretara el gatillo…

¿Qué yo hago? Ellos ya están muertos, pero con tal de que ellos todavía caminen y hablan, ellos están vivos en mis ojos. ¡Y yo nunca juré tomar un ser vivo de nuevo! ¿Maldición, yo que hago? ¿Yo tiro del gatillo o no…?

Yo resoplé en el entretenimiento. El próximo minuto yo me sentía enferma conmigo misma. Maldición, mientras siendo un vampiro es bastante áspero. Yo suspiré, mientras levantando una mano y rizó mi ya desarreglado pelo. Éste era un día real…

- _¿Problemas teniendo, Bella?_ -

Yo juro que yo brinqué seis pies en el aire. Literalmente. Yo suspiré de nuevo. En serio, Amo era un dolor real en el mmm… de vez en cuando.

- _Sí, sí… yo tengo un par de problemas. ¿Feliz?_ - Yo estaba bastante seguro que Amo estaba sonriendo abiertamente ahora mismo de oreja a oreja. Suspirando durante el tercer tiempo, yo me recosté en mi ataúd, mientras todavía chupando en la bolsa de mi sangre, para sobrevivir, no como si yo quisiera.

- _Usted se aferra desesperadamente hacia sus creencias elficas, aunque usted ya no es un elfo._ - él me recordó. Yo fruncí el entrecejo un poco, chupando aun más duro en mi sang… erm… comida.

- _Es obvio que yo no soy elfo, Amo. Y yo no estoy aferrándome desesperadamente hacia la las creencias elficas, sólo para permitirle saber_. - Yo contesté, mientras tomando otro sorbo de la bolsa de mi sangre. - _Gosh, esta sangre esta salada._ - Yo agregué, mientras pegando mi lengua fuera en la aversión, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle a Walter qué tipo de sangre era cuando yo oí a Amo que reparte una risita pequeña.

_- Por lo menos usted no tiene ningún problema con beber sangre. _- mi Amo comentó. Yo suprimí un resoplido con la gran dificultad. - _Gracias por declarar eso, Señor-estado-el-obvio._ -

Yo oí a Amo que revela otra risita cuando yo sentía su presencia que deja mi mente. Yo suspiré de nuevo, mientras tragando abajo el resto de mi sangre y tirando la bolsa vacía antes de echarme hacia el ataúd para tomar una siesta cómoda finalmente.

--------

Yo me desperté, mientras sintiéndose tieso en mis huesos. Saliendo del ataúd, yo estiré, feliz de oír "el estallido" de los huesos. Después de eso, yo decidí ir y mirar las estrellas en el patio, pero antes de que yo pudiera levantarme… el teléfono sonó. Debe "ser alguna misión", yo murmuré a mí en la molestia. Caminando, yo cogí el teléfono.

- Bella, repórtese en la sala de estrategia. - vino la voz del Capitán Zinder a través del portavoz telefónico. -

- Entendido, señor. - yo contesté, mientras soltando el teléfono. Entonces yo me volví y anduve fuera del cuarto. Supongo que yo no vería ninguna estrella esta noche.

Mas tarde yo fui y agarré el rifle antes de apresurarme hacia el vehículo de transporte. En cuanto todos hubiéramos entrado, el vehículo arrancó y comenzó a andar. Después de unos minutos nosotros alcanzamos la escena del crimen.

Saliendo del vehículo, yo vi un edificio de tres pisos y muy viejo. La fauna aquí había crecido por el cerco armado con púas, mientras arrastrándose a la cañería de acero mohosa y el marchitamiento las paredes blancas. Las ventanas estaban todo rotas, pero la puerta de madera estaba apenas puesta. Alineándose con los otros, yo estaba de pie a la atención como Capitán Zinder salió y estaba de pie una vez más delante de nosotros.

- Bien, usted está entrando. Usted tiene quince minutos. - él ordenó, y entonces se volvió al líder de grupo que cabeceó y procedió ordenar los otros. Como el tiempo pasado, yo era quedarse a la parte de atrás y tratar los gran ganancia soplos con el rifle grande entre mis manos, así como proporcionando el apoyo inmediato. Repartiendo sus instrucciones Capitán Zinder persiguió a la puerta y lo dio de puntapiés abajo. Yo sonreí afectadamente a mí; la misión había empezado.

Inmediatamente después de que el capitán había abierto la entrada, un soldado detrás de él procedió tirar una granada de humo que explotó el momento él pegue el suelo jaspeado. Entonces dos soldados entraron en el lugar, con gafas con sensores de calor puestos. El resto de nosotros siguió detrás.

- El blanco ha sido localizado. La misión empezó - yo oí a un soldado decir cuando él empezó a disparar directamente al ghoul en la cabeza. Los otros siguieron, mientras yo me quedé a la parte de atrás como pedido. Echando una mirada alrededor, yo vi un par de soldados que tienen el problema con un manojo de ghouls. Yo cargué el rifle.

- _Cuando usted dispara, se asegura que usted sólo apunta para el corazón o la cabeza_. - Mis ojos ensancharon en la sorpresa.

Esa voz… Amo…

- _Esas personas dentro de ese lugar no escogieron volverse los ghouls_ - él dijo - _una vez ellos se han corrompido, no hay ninguna manera para ellos volver a ser humanos de nuevo. Lo mejor que usted puede ofrecerles es una muerte rápida. ¡No dude!_ -

- Sí, señor… ¡Amo! - Yo contesté, mientras apretando el gatillo.

¡BANG!

El primer ghoul cayó, su frente que lleva un agujero a través de su cabeza.

¡BANG!

Otro ghoul cayó al piso, un agujero a través de su pecho este tiempo.

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Un tercer ghoul se cayó, este tiempo con los agujeros a través de su frente y corazón.

Las lágrimas rebosaron en el borde de mis ojos, pero yo los agité lejos. Ahora entendía el dolor al que había sometido a varias personas. Suspiré y susurré a mí - Después de todos… es el mejor que yo puedo ofrecerlos. Vengarlos y con la ayuda de mi Amo lo haría. -

- ¡Bella, vamos! - dijo uno de los soldados, mientras sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo cabeceé en la contestación, mientras levantándome y agarrando el rifle, entonces procedí después de ellos.

Pisando cautamente más allá del piso crujiente, todos nosotros preparamos nuestras armas; prepare para disparar cuando el blanco haría su apariencia. Más allá de los muchos pasillos en la casa, los escalones, los cuartos y todavía nada. Finalmente, Zinder habló en el comunicador. - Todos los blancos se han impuesto silencio; el vampiro ha escapado - yo suspiré con el alivio cuando yo vi al capitán que gesticula a nosotros para salir de la edificación por la puerta delantera. Yo di un paso… y el suelo cedió a mi peso.

Tiempo parecía retardar de repente. Yo me sentía como el piso viejo rompe en los pedazos, mientras rindiéndose finalmente y separándose, y la oquedad súbita debajo. De repente, yo me sentía una prisa de viento y mi corazón parecía empezar la paliza de repente y mi estómago se agitó cuando yo me caí en la oscuridad, pero todos lo yo podría hacer era gritar en el miedo.

- ¡Bella! - exclamó Zinder y pensó _"Lord Fénix va a matarme"_

El viento silbó a través de mis orejas a una proporción alarmante. Mis ojos no pestañearían; ellos parecían ser helados en el miedo y mi estómago se revolcó en mis entrañas. Yo me volví mi cabeza al lado, mis ojos cerraron con llave al suelo concreto piedra duro debajo. Yo rechiné mis dientes y cerré mis ojos, asegurándome para el impacto…

Pero nunca vino.

- ¿Que dem…? Yo abrí mis ojos para encontrarse ya en el suelo. Yo me ponía de pie, mis ojos que miran el lugar examinándolo. Nada raro, pero yo juré que algo negro que se arrastra fuera de la esquina de mi ojo…

- Bien, bien, bien… ¿quién nosotros tenemos aquí? - dijo una voz que salió de ningún lado. Ahora en lugar de mis ojos, estaba que mi cabeza chasqueó mientras encontrando la fuente de la voz desconocida. Como yo no vi a nadie, yo tomé una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme. Aunque la respiración era innecesaria.

- ¿Quién es? - Yo exigí a la voz desconocida. - Muéstrese, gusano -

Yo oí una risita fría en la contestación…

- El humano tonto. ¡Prepárese para morirse! - él exclamó, y entonces yo oí un tiro que resonó a través del lugar. Yo cerré mis ojos, mientras preparando para sentir el dolor, pero de nuevo, nunca vino.

- ¡Usted! - la voz exclamó en la sorpresa.

- Sí, yo - otra voz contestó. Estaba horriblemente familiarizado, casi como…

- ¡Amo! - Yo exclamé. De hecho era él, en su traje usual negro con ese sombrero negro y las gafas teñidas de negro enllantado, aunque yo todavía no entendí por qué él los necesitó. En su mano enguantada era Titán.

- Hmph. Usted no debe de haber venido, pero no importa - dijo la voz, cuando él salió de las sombras. Mis ojos ensancharon en la realización cuando yo vi quien era: un muchacho de pelo castaño bajo su gorra del béisbol roja, una chaqueta azul oscuro y pantalón vaqueros café. No parecía un vampiro.

- Yo pienso que su tiempo acaba aquí - él dijo, mientras chasqueando sus dedos. En la señal, una horda entera de ghouls nos rodeó a Amo y a mí. Ellos todos levantaron varias armas que ellos estaban sosteniendo. Yo fruncí el entrecejo, mientras rechinando mis dientes en el enojo, maldiciendo bajo mi respiración. Pero todo lo que mi Amo hizo era dar una de sus sonrisas afectadas marca de fábrica y levantó a Titán. El vampiro sonrió abiertamente, y tronó sus dedos, y los ghouls dispararon.

Los miles de tiros sonaron por todo el cuarto, pero ninguno me pegó; ¡en cambio, ellos estaban todos golpeando en mi Amo!

- ¡Amo! - Yo grité, pero ninguna contestación vino, cuando su cuerpo se disparó a los pedazos; incluso su mano derecha fue amputada. Entonces el vampiro chasqueó de nuevo, y los ghouls detuvieron. El cuerpo despedazado de mi Amo cayó al piso, entre un charco de su propia sangre.

- Ningún desafió - el vampiro comentó, mientras sonriendo abiertamente.

Yo le lancé una mirada asesina, con todo el odio. Él había matado a mi Amo la única persona que me había aceptado y me había querido como una hija a pesar del todo el daño que yo le había hecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré a Titán empapado de sangre que queda en el suelo al lado del cadáver de mi Amo muerto, y lo apunté al vampiro, mientras apretando el gatillo sin la vacilación.

¡BANG!

Yo tropecé atrás, sorprendida por la fuerza del retroceso. Esta cosa tenía un poco de poder del retroceso serio. Pero yo lo extrañé ¡él había usado un ghoul como un escudo!

- ¿Usted quiere unir a su Amo? - él dijo. - Muy bien entonces. - él levantó su arma y disparó, el zumbido del tiro claramente a través del silencio del cuarto. Yo cerré mis ojos firme, mientras poniendo mis manos ante mí de puro instinto. Titán se cayó de mis manos, mientras haciendo tintinear difícilmente como él aterrizó en el suelo pedregoso.

¡Yo no… yo no… yo no quiero morirme! ¡No… No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! - la voz del vampiro exclamó en la sorpresa. Yo abrí mis ojos despacio, y también abrí la boca en la sorpresa. Delante de mí, resistió una pared negra fuerte para escudarme de la bala.

- _¿Qu ?_ - Yo pensé, completamente sorprendida. - _¿Qué… es esto?_ -

- Yo estoy sorprendido… usted realmente puede manifestar tan rápidamente sus poderes - comentó una voz detrás de mí. Yo me volví mi cabeza. - ¡Amo! - Yo exclamé en la alegría, relevado que él no estaba muerto después de todo. Pero entonces lo que él dijo me hizo levantar una ceja.

- ¿Mis poderes? - Yo dije.

- Mire sus pies - él dijo. Yo miré, mis ojos se ensancharon en la sorpresa.

¡La pared delante de mí acabó en mis pies, exactamente donde mi sombra era!

Entonces eso significa… mi mente que reúne dos y dos.¡ellos eran mi sombra! ¡Y cuando yo me caí… la sombra debe de haber detenido mi caída! ¿Pero por qué…?

- Respondió a sus pensamientos - Amo contestó cuando él se agachó a recoger su arma. Yo me volví y lo miraba en la sorpresa. ¡Ése es él! Cuando el tentáculo aparecía, yo estaba refunfuñando sobre tener las manos extras para limpiar el desorden que había hecho en mi cuarto. ¡Y después de eso! ¡Y cuando yo me caí… yo estaba asegurándome! ¡Simplemente ahora… yo no quise morirme! ¡Es verdad… la sombra está respondiendo a mis pensamientos!

- Pruébelo ahora - él dijo, mientras guardando a Titán en su chaqueta negra y sacando a Chacal. Todas las balas hicieron su trabajo en los ghouls, mientras sólo dejando atrás el vampiro que estaba lloriqueando en el miedo.

- Por... favor… no disp…no dispare - él tartamudeó. Pero yo brillé a él en la contestación.

- La escoria. Usted se atrevió a herir a mi Amo realmente, y por eso yo no lo perdonaré nunca - yo respondí, mi odio contra él que crece más grande por cada segundo que pasa. - Ahora… - yo dije, mientras levantando mi brazo derecho

- ¡MUERASE GUSANO! - Yo exclamé.

Las sombras negras surgieron alrededor de mí, mientras formando los tentáculos negros. Ellos rodearon alrededor mío, mientras esperando por mi orden. Yo brillé al vampiro con un nivel de odio que antes yo nunca había experimentado.

- Mátelo - yo susurré, mientras apuntando a él con mi dedo.

Todo lo que él podría hacer era gritar como los tentáculos se dirigieron hacia él, mientras envolviendo alrededor del vampiro y devorando la escoria en la oscuridad…

----------------------------

Walter caminó vivamente en el vestíbulo principal de la Mansión Hellsing, mientras silbando suavemente. Él había dejado simplemente dos bolsas de sangre, una de Bella y la otra por si Sergio venía.

Hablando de ella yo simplemente me pregunto como le iría en la misión… el mayordomo se preguntó a él, sólo antes de que su corazón brincara en el aire cuando ella aparecía justo delante de él, aunque su cabeza era al revés.

- ¡Hola, Walter! - Bella saludó, mientras sonriendo abiertamente su sonrisa clavada de dientes y dándole una mano al revés.

- ¡Bella! ¡Usted me dio un susto real! - Walter dijo en la contestación, mientras limpiando la transpiración de su frente. - Si yo puedo preguntar ¿Por qué usted está colgando al revés?

- ¡Oh! – Bella dijo, mientras palmoteándose en la frente. - ¡Bien, yo tengo ahora la habilidad que me permite controlar las sombras! ¿Vea? - ella agregó, mientras apuntando a un lado y cuando Walter miró al lugar indicado su mandíbula casi toca el suelo de la impresión. Había un portal negro abierto.

Una Bella rejuvenecida se sostuvo por los tobillos por un par de manos delgadas, negras que parecían haber venido del techo y su ropa desafiaba la gravedad ya que su ropa no se descolgaba sino que estaba también hacia arriba como si ella estuviera parada normalmente. Entonces las manos de sombra soltaron su sostenimiento, y ella aterrizó seguramente en la tierra en sus pies.

- ¡Bien, yo estaré en mi cuarto! ¡Mi Amo me dejó ejercicios de entrenamiento usando las sombras! - ella dijo entusiasmada, mientras corriendo abajo los escalones. Walter sólo podría mirar en el escepticismo.

- Interesante ¿ella no es? - Sergio comentó apareciendo detrás del mayordomo infortunado.

Walter dio una sonrisa pequeña. - Yo supongo, Sergio. -

El vampiro sonrió afectadamente a ese punto. - Ella es excepcional; apenas un mes o dos, y ya puede manifestar sus poderes aunque Blaise lo hizo más rápido pero fue porque ella todavía no tenía muy arraigado las leyes humanas lo que le dio ventaja. - Con eso, el Vampiro pura sangre caminó de la manera larga a sus recámaras. Su risita fría que se cuela a través de los vestíbulos vacíos.

---------------------------------

La mañana del 30 de noviembre era espesa y triste. Los estudiantes estaban desayunando cuando llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Varios estudiantes al leer el periódico soltaron gritos de asombro y miraban con terror a la mesa de Profesores para ver quien faltaba. Faltaban los vampiros, el director del colegio, el trío dorado y la muchacha nueva. Minerva tomó de una Fleur temblorosa el Profeta Diario y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando leyó:

_CIUDAD DE SHIEFIELD BORRADA DEL MAPA POR LAS FUERZAS DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO_

_Ayer por la noche una cantidad impresionante de horrendos seres desconocidos para nosotros, orcos y aliados del Señor Tenebroso atacaron la hermosa ciudad destruyéndola por completo. Más de la mitad de los habitantes murieron, pero la tragedia hubiera podido ser mayor si un grupo extraño compuesto de Vampiros, Elfos y Humanos llegaron para contrarrestar el ataque. Solo se pudo identificar a un Vampiro y para sorpresa nuestra era el mismísimo Sergio Dumbledore. De los humanos se identificaron a Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter. Potter y Lord Fénix se enfrentaron al Señor Oscuro hasta hacerlo huir. Mientras tanto los demás neutralizaban expertamente los acompañantes del Oscuro. Los Dumbledore despacharon a sus acompañantes seguramente para evitar problemas con el Ministerio y después se internaron a ayudar a los heridos con la ayuda de los aurores del ministerio de magia y sanadores de San Mungo. En la ciudad todo es un caos pero los sobrevivientes pudieron observar que Sergio herido por una estaca blanca en el pecho susurraba cosas como "Ama esto es un desastre." "Maldición nos demoramos mucho gracias al estúpido de Fudge" mientras trataba de ayudar pese a su terrible herida._

_Averiguamos eso de Ama y se supo que Sergio Dumbledore es el sirviente de la Familia Hellsing. La Familia Hellsing es una familia Muggle muy influyente y que comenzó con el mago Abraham Van Hellsing quien pudo capturar a Drácula a costa de sus poderes mágicos y Sergio el heredero de Drácula esta en las mismas. Hay rumores sin confirmar que el Hellsing actual esta estudiando actualmente en Hogwarts aunque nadie sabe quien es. Lo que si se sabe es que Sergio Dumbledore esta en el colegio seguramente para proteger a su Amo que está de incógnito y de los amigos del Hellsing que son el famoso trío dorado compuesto por Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Para resaltar Sergio tiene su mirada protectiva en la alumna nueva de Slytherin quien no ha podido hacer amigos debido seguramente a los rechazos de su casa._

_Rita Sketter_

Minerva al levantar su mirada del periódico vio como por las puertas del Gran Comedor entraban Albus Dumbledore, la muchacha nueva y Ron Weasley. Las caras de los tres estaban como el mármol y no reflejaban ninguna emoción. Seras Victoria entró detrás de ellos con el rostro preocupado y su mirada alegre e inocente no estaba.

Seras al sentarse en la mesa de profesores con un plaf duro que casi rompe la silla. Minerva al verla así preguntó:

- Seras, ¿Qué sucedió? -

Seras levantó su mirada y dijo seria:

- Profesora Mcgonagall, Sergio y Harry están en la enfermería. Sergio tiene un clavo blanco en su pecho. Ustedes lo conocen como el clavo de Helena con el cual se puede destruir a cualquier vampiro excepto los No Life King eso evitó que lo destruyeran, se le retiró la estaca pero esta muy débil para hacer algo. – Minerva abrió los ojos como platos y Seras continuó. – Harry está también herido, tiene varias costillas rotas y los huesos de sus brazos totalmente rotos. También presenta una quemadura terrible en el pecho que si no fuera por que comparte la inmortalidad con Sergio ya habría muerto debido a la quemadura. Harry se salvó porque Sergio lanzó un hechizo elemental de agua para disminuir el ataque, Hermione lanzó varias bolas de fuego para distraer a Voldemort pero este las desvió como cuando espantas moscas y Harry con sus manos y un hechizo de hielo en ellas paró el hechizo pero su fuerza le quebró los huesos. – Minerva tragó saliva preocupada y entendió a Aika y Ron quienes estaban siendo bombardeados de preguntas por los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Aika fue cuestionada por Malfoy y Nott júnior. Ella los miró y les susurró algo lo que dejó a Malfoy y Nott preocupados. Malfoy se sobaba el hombro derecho preocupado. Seras miró a Malfoy y este asintió y siguió comiendo.

A la salida del Gran Comedor después de la cena Draco Malfoy se dirigía a sus dormitorios en la sala común de Slytherin. Varios minutos después llegó al cuadro que disimulaba la entrada de su sala común, al decir la contraseña y entrar vio con susto como los estudiantes de séptimo lanzaban maldiciones a un borrón plateado quien esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. Se acercó de prisa para ver a su amigo Nott en el piso herido. Los estudiantes al verlo llegar pararon sus ataques y el borrón desapareció para mostrar la figura de la nueva estudiante. Los estudiantes levantaron sus varitas para atacarla cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz oscura, silbante y aterrorizante decir:

- Dejen en paz a mis protegidos o lamentarán haber nacido. -

Los estudiantes se miraron asustados pero el mayor gritó:

- Imbecil, yo un fiel sirviente del señor oscuro acabaré con tu patética vida – Ante la sorpresa de todos lanzó una maldición asesina contra la alumna nueva llamada Aika. Malfoy miró con terror como la muchacha había quedado como piedra al ver la maldición. De la nada se formó un escudo de color negro que absorbió la maldición con una facilidad pasmosa y el escudo desapareció para mostrar a una Blaise Zabini furiosa quien alzó su mano y todos los alumnos que no participaban en nada fueron protegidos por un escudo negro que no les permitía ver lo que iba a ocurrir. Se giró y les dijo a los otros:

- Salgan al otro lado del escudo, están perdonados. Deben tomar pronto una decisión para su futuro y si escogen el lado de Voldemort no volveremos enemigos y pagarán caro por su decisión errónea – Todos asustados retrocedieron y salieron del escudo que parecía una gelatina cuando ellos salieron. Blaise sonrió mostrando sus colmillos al idiota que se había quedado y que la estaba desafiando.

El joven movió su varita como si fuera a mandar un latigazo y dijo con sorna unas palabras en latín ocasionado una mirada de susto en la cara de la vampiresa mientras sus manos y pies eran inmovilizados y ella caía como una tabla al piso. Aika trató de ayudarla pero el muchacho hizo brillar de blanco la punta de su varita ocasionando que Aika su amiga se detuviera en seco y Draco pudo ver una mirada de preocupación pero sobretodo de miedo. Draco se asusto a su mirada ya que ella casi nunca dejaba ver esa cara y si lo hacia era por algo muy importante. El muchacho dijo con risa:

- Bien, bien, mi padre y el Señor Oscuro me va a dar un gran reconocimiento por darles a la Princesa de los Vampiros. -

Draco se acercó al muchacho y dijo:

- Avery Junior usted no sabe en lo que se está metiendo. El Rey de los Vampiros tiene una conexión de alguna clase con ella y sabrá de inmediato lo que le pasó -

El muchacho se giró sorprendido pero al instante su mirada cambió a una de burla:

- Usted no sabe nada de magia del Vampiro. Este hechizo inmoviliza a un vampiro hasta que el contrahechizo se haga. Inmoviliza todo en un vampiro hasta la conexión de novato y Amo sin que el Amo se de cuenta. – Draco palideció y entendió la mirada de Aika.

Avery Junior sonrió y sacó un raro amuleto dentro de sus túnicas y llamó:

- Lucius Malfoy – Malfoy palideció más allá de lo que ya estaba y se activó del talismán un holograma con la cabeza del padre Malfoy.

- Lucius – prosiguió Avery Junior. – Aquí le tengo el encargo que el Señor Oscuro me pidió – Lucius sonrió grandemente y al ver a su hijo dijo:

- Que hace este aquí, le ayudó en algo. -

- No Señor Malfoy. – contestó el chico

- Hijo idiota, traté de llevarlo por el camino correcto, pero no, todavía sigue pensando que me puede luchar a mi la mano derecha del Oscuro. Su madre y su hermana pagarán por su interferencia. Avery tráela a la mansión vía talismán, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. El oscuro no quiere que con tu ausencia crees sospechas – Draco quedó paralizado del terror al oír eso de su padre. Su cabeza al desaparecer en un flash tenue certificó la sentencia de su querida madre y hermanita. De pronto de la nada salió un lobo que creció hasta tomar la forma humana de un Lord Fénix furioso.

- Suéltala ahora - gruñó peligrosamente

El chico se burló diciendo. – Te gustó el sabor del clavo de Helena. – Sergio gruño más duro pero de pronto soltó una carcajada tenebrosa y dijo:

- Sabe bien, pero eso no me debilitó en nada, me hirió si, pero usted no sabe que en mi interior yo poseo los poderes de la "luz" y la "oscuridad" y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi cuerpo se adaptara a la energía del clavo haciéndome en un futuro inmune a él. -

Avery Junior comenzó a temblar de miedo mientras Lord Fénix soltaba con un movimiento de su mano a Blaise quien se puso de pie de un salto furiosa. Aika se acercó también y lo tenían rodeado cuando de repente el talismán brilló y Avery Junior desapareció como por encanto.

Draco se sentó en el piso asustado y Blaise le dijo a Sergio:

- Mi Señor, el Señor Malfoy me ayudó y quemó tiempo mientras Aika mandaba disimuladamente ayuda a través de su varita que tú le hicisteis. Draco me ayudó poniendo en peligro la vida de su madre y hermana. Solicito permiso para partir a su rescate. -

En ese momento a Blaise y Sergio se les desenfocó la mirada por unos treinta segundos y Draco comprendió que estaban en comunicación telepática con su Amo el Hellsing. De pronto Blaise reaccionó primero y desapareció en un remolino de oscuridad y Sergio se acercó a él y dijo tendiéndole la mano:

- Vamos a rescatar a tu madre y a tu hermana, Dragón Británico. – Ambos desaparecieron de ahí en un remolino azuloso y el escudo de Blaise cayó dejando a los estudiantes mirándose nerviosamente

------------------------------

A las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy Lucius Malfoy aparecía en esos momentos con Von y Cuarenta Vampiros para trasladar a la Princesa de los Vampiros. Uno de esos vampiros tenía una mirada de preocupación en su cara que desapareció cuando Von lo miró y dijo:

- Ve y tráeme de la fortaleza mi espada por que creo que va a pasar algo y los demás dispérsense por toda la Mansión para darme protección a mí y a Lucius mientras vamos por mi sobrina dijo con una mueca de burla. – Ellos obedecieron y seis vampiros se quedaron con él y entraron a la Mansión Malfoy.

Dos minutos después a quince metros del lugar aparecieron Blaise, Draco y Sergio Dumbledore. Blaise y Sergio levantaron sus manos y dijeron:

- Sistema de control de restricción número cinco. -

- Levantando el sello para usar la habilidad hasta que el objetivo se haya completado. -

Draco miró con asombro como ellos cambiaron un poco y tembló visiblemente al ver que su poder aumentaba y entendió de repente que lo estaban ayudando a pesar de que él no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Sergio se giró y dijo:

- Dragón Británico, yo me encargo de ellos. Blaise y usted sacarán de ahí a su familia. Blaise llévalos a Hogwarts y quédate con ellos hasta que nuestra Ama se presente. – Blaise cabeceó para ver a Sergio levantar sus manos y gritar un hechizo poderoso que cayó sobre el escudo que protegía la casa creando una explosión. Fue lo último que vio porque Blaise se apareció con él dentro de la casa en el cuarto de su madre. Vio como Lucius y Von miraban por la ventana y al reconocer la figura de Lord Fénix, Lucius gruñó peligrosamente.

- Maldición, este mocoso tiene más vidas que un gato, maté a sus padres con facilidad. Pero no puedo contra este impertinente. – Vio como Blaise temblaba de furia y Draco se asustó a lo que se refería su padre. Miró a su padre con un odio profundo y al girarse para ver a Blaise la vio tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse contra el asesino de los padres de Sergio por el hecho de evitar estropear la misión y rescatar a su familia. Draco susurró.

- Es todo tuyo, yo voy por ellas. – Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo en su mente:

- _No Draco, en la casa detecto unos 20 vampiros artificiales y 10 Nosferatus. Voy contigo. Ajustaré cuentas con el asesino de Ribanna, de Eileen Dumbledore y el hijo de Albus Dumbledore después. -_

Vieron salir a los vampiros artificiales siguiendo a Von y Lucius dijo:

- Denme cinco minutos, daré un pequeño recordatorio a unas perras y ya los alcanzo. -

----------------------

En la Habitación de Haylin Malfoy. Madre e hija se miraban aterrorizadas al ver a Lucius Malfoy en la entrada con su varita en alto dispuesto a torturarlas otra vez. Lucius lanzó un Cruciactus a Narcisa pero Haylin se interpuso y gritó en el dolor. Cayó al piso pesadamente y Lucius lanzó otra maldición Cruciactus esta vez a Narcisa. Narcisa en medio de su dolor trataba de acercarse a su hija para ayudarla cuando un grito de furia se escuchó detrás de Lucius. Lucius se giró y Narcisa pudo ver que era Draco el recién llegado. Lucius gruñó y dijo:

- Me olí su plan desde el comienzo. El perro de Hellsing nos distraería y usted ingresaba por ellas pero su plan falló miserablemente. Lucius disparó a Draco una maldición cortante que impactó en su pecho pero no pasó nada y Draco sonrió afectadamente ante el susto de Lucius y la mirada entendida de Narcisa y Haylin. Draco llevó sus manos a su pecho y dijo solemnemente:

- Dragón a mí. – Lucius vio con asombro como su hijo se envolvía en un remolino de luz mientras se transformaba en un Dragón rojizo con unas impresionantes uñas negras y afiladas, una boca que tenía unos afilados dientes en forma de navaja, las escamas de su pecho eran amarillentas y unas alas poderosas. Tomó aliento y le lanzó una barrena de fuego intenso que si no hubiera sido por su agilidad al crear un escudo se hubiera achicharrado ahí mismo. -

Sintió una energía poderosa detrás de él y se giró con susto para ver a la novata de Fénix saltar a un portal con Narcisa y Haylin en sus brazos. Lucius gritó en la rabia y el Dragón que se había convertido su hijo se lanzó contra él y le enterró sus garras en el estómago y ambos cayeron por la ventana al jardín donde rabiaba la batalla entre Fénix contra los Vampiros y Von.

Lucius se puso de pie pesadamente para ver a su hijo y Lord Fénix pelear codo a codo contra sus enemigos. Draco estaba rodeado por vampiros que gracias a su agilidad herían a su hijo sin cesar a pesar que Lord Fénix le trataba de ayudar. Lucius sonrió con malicia y se unió a los suyos para ayudar en la lucha.

Lord Fénix y Draco se miraron preocupados ya que Sergio no estaba al 100 y Draco no sabía como controlar bien sus poderes. En ese momento apareció Blaise quien al ver la batalla tan dispareja se unió a la lucha a ayudar a Draco y su Señor. Sergio empujó a Draco de repente a un lado y Draco envés de caer usó sus alas y se elevó varios metros para ver como Sergio recibía el impacto de una maldición asesina que lo aturdió dejándolo en el piso sin conocimiento. Blaise furiosa y llorosa grito ante el susto de los presentes:

- Lucius Malfoy hoy me cobraré la muerte de Eileen, Arwen y Jack Dumbledore la familia de Sergio. – En ese momento los sellos en sus manos comenzaban a brillar en azul y alrededor de su cuerpo se comenzaba a ver una aureola azul y plata.

- Liberando el sistema de control de restricción número dos. -

- Situación A -

- Aprobación debido a la invocación de Cromwell confirmada -

- Hasta acabar con el objetivo, activando ruptura de la protección de Habilidad. -

Dicho esto ella estiró sus manos para que todos vieran con temor como de ella salieron muchos ojos por su cuerpo y dos sombras una de su hombro izquierdo y otra de su hombro derecho. Esas sombras comenzaron a revolotear y formar una cabeza de un oso Grizzli en cada hombro de ella. Ella comenzó a deformarse en las sombras y deshacerse como los osos crecieron en tamaño y arrancaban con sus patas recién salidas de las sombras hacía sus enemigos. Los vampiros no tuvieron oportunidad y la mayoría fueron devorados por los osos y los que alcanzaron a huir fueron convertidos en cenizas después de que de las bocas de esos osos aparecieran las manos de Blaise con sus nuevas armas gemelas disparando al corazón y cabezas de los vampiros. A los pocos minutos terminó el espectáculo dejando a Von y a un Lucius herido solos en el patio de los Malfoy. Von sonrió con malicia e invocó sus familiares que se lanzaron con furia contra los de Blaise. Hubo un choque de mandíbulas como dos tigres de sombras se enfrentaban a dos osos. Varios minutos duró esa cruenta batalla y Draco se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba perdiendo y que su familiares comenzaban a retroceder mientras los tigres ganaban terreno a los ya heridos familiares de Blaise. Draco miró a todos lados con temor tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a Blaise con su batalla. En uno de sus giros vio al aturdido Rey de los Vampiros y estiró su mano hacia él para lanzar de repente un accio y vio con asombro como su cuerpo fue atraído con su mano. Al tenerlo cerca él lo tomó y lo apoyó con suavidad en el piso y de igual manera dijo:

- Enervate. -

Como nada sucedió se sintió desesperado y al ver que Blaise estaba apunto de perder ya que sus osos peleaban pero no podía ya que Lucius se unió a la batalla lanzándole maldiciones a Blaise quien estaba débil para continuar. Suspiró en el alivió al ver que encima de la pelea apareció un fénix azul y Aika y Harry sostenidos de sus patas. Ellos se soltaron del fénix y cayeron con suavidad a la tierra y para su asombro sacaron unos hilos de sus manos desmembrando los tigres en los pedazos ante el grito de dolor de Von. Von se reformó completamente, miró brevemente a sus familiares destruidos para luego mirar con furia a Aika, a Harry y al ver que Seras aparecía con Hermione (sin el encanto glamour) se detuvo y se desapareció con una última mirada asesina hacia Seras y Blaise.

Los osos se volvieron sombras y de esas sombras tomo la forma humana de una Blaise agotada y herida quien cayó al piso de rodillas mientras sus guantes brillaban y Draco sintió como el poder de ella desaparecía y Draco entendió que los sellos volvían a su lugar.

En ese momento Draco retornó a su forma normal y vio a su padre tratar de huir pero fue aturdido por un Vampiro atento y Harry se acercó invocando sogas mágicas para maniatarlo. El Vampiro y Seras se acercaron preocupados a Blaise y a un Sergio todavía aturdido. El Vampiro se acercó a Draco y dijo:

- Su familia está a salvo. Dígale a Narcisa que La Orden del Dragón está para ayudarlas. – Seras interrumpió y le dijo al vampiro:

- Roddick vete de aquí e informa de lo sucedido al Lord Oscuro. No te preocupes y dile lo que ocurrió. – El Vampiro asintió y se perdió entre las sombras.

Draco, Harry, Aika y Hermione comprendieron que era el espía de Sergio dentro de las filas del Lord Oscuro. Draco miró agradecidamente donde Roddick había estado y pensó que le debía la vida de su madre y Hermana a este vampiro quien le había avisado a Lord Fénix de lo que iba a ocurrir para que el pudiera llegar a tiempo para ayudar.

Harry se acercó a Sergio con preocupación pero se tranquilizó al saber que estaba solo inconciente y seguramente agotado de la batalla ya que no se había recuperado por completo de sus heridas (que no querían regenerarse) de la anterior batalla con el Señor Oscuro. Además que Sergio le había dado poder para que pudiera él regenerarse y curarse. Todos se acercaron y Draco ayudó a Hermione a levantar a una Blaise bien pero agotada y Shire se acercó y los chicos se tomaron de las manos con Sergio y Blaise en los brazos de todos y Seras, Hermione, Aika y Draco se tomaron de las manos y Harry con una mano terminó el enlace y con la otra tomó una pata de Shire y todos desaparecieron en un estallido de fuego azul.

----------------------------------

En Hogwarts en la yacija de los vampiros Narcisa y Hay Lin acompañadas por Albus y Ron Weasley esperaban a su hijo con el corazón en un puño preocupadas por su salud. Narcisa estaba preocupada también por Lord Fénix quien había venido a su rescate a pesar de estar en malas condiciones de salud y energía. Ya cuando Narcisa se había comido las uñas y Haylin comenzara a llorar de la preocupación por su hermano cuando un fogonazo de luz azul surgió en la habitación y al desaparecer se mostró a un Draco con cortes por cara, brazos y la ropa hecha jirones, a una Blaise agotada y Sergio inconciente y a una Hermione preocupada. Narcisa saltó a la acción y ayudó a colocar en su ataúd a Blaise y tan pronto como ella tocó fondo cerró sus ojos y quedó como muerta pero todos sabían que estaba tomando su sueño reparador. Pusieron la tapa del ataúd y Narcisa se giró para ayudar a Lord Fénix pero eso no fue necesario ya que sus hijos junto a Ron, Hermione, Harry y Aika ayudaban a un inconciente Sergio a ponerlo en su ataúd. Cuando esta operación fue realizada todos se sentaron en las sillas que Albus había invocado con su varita. Todos se miraron y Draco comenzó a contar lo ocurrido desde que habían salido de Hogwarts. Albus comento que a Nott no le había pasado nada grave que en dos días regresaría a clases normalmente.

Harry de repente se acercó a Draco y lo miró a la cara unos segundos para luego sonreír y estirarle la mano a Draco diciendo:

- Harry James Potter Evans, mucho gusto. – Draco abrió los ojos como platos ante ese suceso y con una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla contestó.

- Draco Louis Malfoy, un placer conocerlo. – Ron todavía sospechoso se presentó pero Draco entendió la actitud del joven Weasley por eso no dijo una palabra ya que se merecía esa sospecha.

La joven rubia ojiazul que llegaba con los refuerzos se presentó ocasionando a Draco una mirada de profundo asombro cuando ella dijo:

- Hermione Van Hellsing -

- Usted no era Granger -

- Si y no Señor Malfoy, los Granger eran mis padres adoptivos pero no los verdaderos. Espero que esto se quede entre nosotros – Draco asintió seriamente y se giró a presentarle a su madre y hermana a sus nuevos amigos.

--------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Enanos, Rescate, Alianza

Harry, Hermione estaban en duelo con los elementos en contra de Sergio y Blaise en lo más profundo del bosque prohibido. Los vampiros iban suaves en ellos y no ponían mucho poder en sus hechizos ya que estaban enseñándoles a ellos como usar los elementos en un duelo.

Harry y Hermione habían tenido pocas ocasiones de adentrarse en las profundidades de este bosque, pero cada una de las veces que lo había echo había sido algo memorable, todas las criaturas mágicas que allí habitaban parecían reconocerlos como los protegidos del Rey de los Vampiros y Herederos de los fundadores. Los fundadores le habían regalado el bosque a las criaturas mágicas para vivir tranquilamente y ellas en agradecimiento se habían jurado proteger y no hacer daño cuando los herederos de los fundadores entraran en el bosque dejándolos pasar sin intentar hacerles daño.

En medio de su entrenamiento Sergio y Blaise se detuvieron para escuchar algo del bosque y palidecieron. Sergio se llevó la mano a su boca y chifló fuerte y a los pocos segundos aparecieron dos caballos de poderosa osamenta y musculosos, uno negro y el otro plateado. Sergio se acercó al caballo negro con ojos rojos y le susurró algo que no pudieron oír. El caballo asintió y Sergio con Blaise se montaron de un salto al otro caballo y desde arriba Sergio dijo preocupado:

- Harry, Ama. El bosque me ha dicho que el embajador de los enanos para los humanos y elfos va a ser emboscado y solicitan nuestra ayuda. - Harry y Hermione se miraron con preocupación y Sergio continuó:

- Mi caballo Nightmare se dejará motar de ustedes y me asombra de que los deje montar. El los cuidará y si encuentran al embajador ayúdenle a llegar al castillo a salvo y si no pueden avísenos por el eslabón que acudiremos a su llamada. -

Varios minutos después Harry y Hermione montados en Nightmare cabalgaban por el bosque con prisa buscando algún indicio del embajador. El caballo trotaba por un camino donde los rayos del sol de atardecer apenas se filtraban a través de las copas de los árboles, dejando los pocos senderos que allí habitaban en una penumbra inquietante, pero lejos de acobardasen Harry y Hermione lo encontraban gratificante, podía sentir que el bosque era viejo, lleno de sabiduría perdida por el paso de los años, cualquiera que se adentrara dentro de él y no respetara aunque sea un arbusto podría salir lastimado y no precisamente por las criaturas que allí habitaban.

Harry apretó las bridas del caballo llamado Nightmare que pertenecía a Sergio, mientras el caballo apretaba un poco su paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera, por alguna razón Harry sentía que algo se agitaba en las profundidades del bosque, algo maligno que intentaba dar caza por el mero echo de cazar. Mirando al cielo descubrió que los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban las viejas ramas de los árboles, con paso raudo intentó descubrir que mal se agitaba en ese bosque, había hecho la promesa con Hermione para proteger y cuidar lo que sus antecesores como sus padres cuidaron este bosque para preservar la vida las criaturas mágicas y esa promesa era algo sagrada para ellos.

Llegando a un pequeño descampado descubrió un pony negro con manchas blancas, demasiado grande para ser un pony y demasiado pequeño para considerarse un caballo, el animal en sí se encontraba realmente agitado, Harry viendo a la exuberante bestia que se agitaba con su sola presencia desmontó del fiel caballo de su amigo Sergio y con Hermione se acercaron con cautela hacia él para intentar calmarlo de la agitación que tuviera, no fue sino cinco minutos después que Hermione consiguió calmarlo, pero fue precisamente cuando ella consiguió que el pony dejará de relinchar y de pisotear la tierra que Harry y ella comenzaron a oír lo que parecía ser una batalla no muy lejana de donde ellos estaban.

Dejando a ambos, el pony y el semental, se dirigieron hacia donde parecía provenir los ruidos de donde provenía la batalla, Harry sacó de entre sus túnicas la espada de Gryffindor mientras Hermione descargaba su arco del hombro y sacaba una flecha, ambos dispuestos a atacar a cualquier criatura oscura que hubiera mancillado el bosque con su sola presencia.

A los pocos metros descubrieron que la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, era un enano con una larga barba castaña oscura, provisto como única arma con un hacha que bien podría superar la altura del enano contra una horda de orcos, a pesar de que el enano manejaba con gran destreza su hacha se notaba que la superioridad numérica de los orcos que poco a poco hacían al enano retroceder.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Harry se lanzó a la carga con un grito de furia contra el orco más cercano decapitándolo en el proceso, mientras Hermione disparaba dos flechas con su arco hacia el orco que iba a atacar al enano por la espalda, haciendo que de la garganta de la bestia inmunda brotara una sangre verdosa cuando las dos flechas se incrustaron en su cuello, este echo llamó la atención tanto de atacantes como de atacado, pero sin dejar lugar a presentaciones Harry comenzó una vez más a atacar y protegerse de las cimitarras con la hoja envenenada que portaban los orcos, Harry hizo acopio de sus conocimientos adquiridos con la lucha de espadas con Sergio. De pronto Hermione de su mano creó una gran bola de fuego lanzándolo contra otra de las criaturas carbonizándola en el acto, el enano en sí una vez visto que esos jóvenes no iban a atacarle blandió con fuerza su hacha decapitando a otro orco.

Diez minutos después de lo que hubiera sido una noche de festín para los orcos como plato especial enano, era ahora una gran mancha de cenizas y cuerpos de orcos decapitados o empalados por lanzas de hielo por los alrededores de los tres combatientes.

- Desde luego, es una sorpresa encontrarme por estos parajes a una bruja y un medio elfo – habló por primera vez el enano – y sobretodo que dominan algunos de los antiguos conocimientos perdidos en el tiempo – El enano escrutó con la mirada a la joven bruja y al medio elfo durante unos segundos para después seguir hablando – No obstante, olvidando viejos odios del pasado, debo estarle agradecido mi buen señor y mi buena señora por haberme salvado la vida, mi nombre es Khazad, hijo de Naira, a vuestro servicio – Esto último dijo el enano haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Harry James Potter hijo de James Potter y Ribanna, al vuestro – Dijo Harry imitando su saludo. El enano abrió los ojos asombrado al reconocer seguramente los nombres de sus padres.

- Hermione Van Hellsing hija de Louis Fox e Integra Hellsing, al vuestro – dijo Hermione de la misma forma que Harry

- Decidme joven señor y joven señora, ¿Qué hace una bruja y un medio elfo transitando por estos parajes perdidos de la mano de los dioses y conocedores de los antiguos saberes? si no es inoportuna mi pregunta claro está – El enano había colocado su hacha en su espalda sujetada con unas fuertes correas de cuero.

- Su pregunta no es inoportuna, pero si es larga de contar – Harry todavía intentaba por todos los medios sonar amable ya que en sus estancias en la biblioteca había descubierto que los enanos eran temperamentales hasta cierto punto – Podríamos ir hasta el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde por ahora habito y estudio y contar todo lo que tengamos que hablar con una buena cena, ya que el sol se a puesto hace poco y dudo mucho de que estas sean las únicas criaturas oscuras que habiten por los alrededores.

- Habláis de una leyenda como si fuera realidad joven señor – Dijo Khazad mirándolo escéptico – Pero Hogwarts, al que mencionáis no es solo si no una antigua leyenda perdidas en las canciones de tiempos antiguos para los enanos donde se cantan que nuestra gente ayudaron a construir las cavernas y los soportes del castillo. Ese Castillo era el lugar en donde todas las razas del mundo pasado habitaban en armonía cuando llegaban a aquel lugar creado por dos humanos y dos elfos para descansar y educar a las futuras generaciones.

- Cierto es _maese_ Khazad, pero una vez más los antiguos misterios de la magia antigua y alta son concedidos a los magos gracias a la intervención del Rey de los Altos Elfos y el Rey de los Vampiros, siendo mi amiga Hermione el primero de los míos en ser merecedor de tal honor – El enano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como sabiendo a que se refería el joven Potter – Si Khazad, Sergio Dumbledore Heredero Eterno de Merlín ha vuelto para detener la oscuridad que se avecina.

- Parece que cierto son los rumores que corren entre mi gente, el mal se agita una vez más entre las criaturas vivas, y una vez más los puros de corazón irán a luchar por un mañana mejor, tal y como cantan las canciones de los días mejores.

- No nos quedemos aquí, no muy lejos de aquí está el caballo de Sergio aguardando mi llegada junto a un pony desbocado que encontré antes de llegar a ti, imagino que ese pony será vuestro Khazad – Dijo Harry

- No imaginas mal, más no rechazaré la oferta sobre esa cena antes mencionada – Dijo jovialmente el enano mientras los tres partían rumbo hacia donde ambos equinos esperaban.

El camino hasta el colegio fue realmente entretenido para Harry y Hermione, Khazad parloteaba sobre la grandeza de su pueblo y las magníficas armas que forjaban los herreros de su tierra.

- O sí, nada más me gustaría que fuerais conmigo hacía las minas de Khazad-dûm, rugientes hogueras, cerveza de malta, rica carne deshuesada, descubriríais la famosa hospitalidad de los enanos.

- Nos encantaría acompañaros, si la maldad no avanzara de forma inexorable por estas tierras y no estuviéramos en esta maldita guerra – Dijo Hermione y Harry cabeceaba ambos con su semblante serio, ambos deseando en el fondo de su corazón el poder visitar aquello de lo que le hablaba Khazad.

- Hablan como si tuvieran el destino de esta guerra en sus manos – dijo el enano distraídamente sin notar la expresión del rostro de Harry y el de Hermione.

- Es cierto mi buen señor enano. Mi amiga Hermione fue quien liberó a Sergio Dumbledore de su encierro y además somos dos de los herederos de los fundadores – Dijo Harry ante la cara de asombro del enano que al reconocer las armas de Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor hizo una reverencia respetuosa con su cabeza. Varios minutos después Hermione dijo:

- Bien mi buen señor enano, e aquí el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. - De entre los árboles surgió la imponente figura del castillo dejando al enano embelesado por la belleza de tal construcción.

- Sin duda alguna, es mejor que las descripciones que cuentan las antiguas canciones.

- Puede que sí, pero no soy conocedor de tales canciones, tal vez podríais cantarme alguna después de haber saciado nuestros estómagos – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Sin duda alguna mi buen señor – Harry se sorprendía cada vez más como el enano les trataba, como si fueran miembros de la nobleza, puesto al trato que recibía del enano ellos intentaban tratarlo con el mismo respeto que recibían.

A la entrada del castillo estaba Sergio Dumbledore, Blaise y Bella esperándolos tranquilamente. Los tres al llegar a su altura Sergio dijo:

- Ama, Harry como les fue - le dio al enano una inclinación respetuosa

- Bien, Sergio te presento a Khazad, hijo de Naira. – Sergio abrió los ojos en el asombro al reconocer el nombre del enano, le hizo una reverencia y dijo:

- Sergio Andrés Dumbledore Fénix hijo de Arwen Fénix y Jack Dumbledore para servirle mi buen señor y mis niños Blaise Zabini y Bellatrix Ayrcame – Esta vez fue el enano quien abrió sus ojos en el asombro y dijo lloroso para el estupefacción de los demás:

- Mi Señor, Rey de los Vampiros y Príncipe de los Altos Elfos le ofrezco mi eterna gratitud por haberle salvado tres veces la vida a mi padre.

Sergio asintió e hizo entrar al enano al castillo mientras Blaise tomaba las cabalgaduras y se las llevaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para que estas comieran y descansaran del viaje. Durante la cena Harry contaba a Khazad sobre Voldemort y un poco de sus andanzas por Hogwarts, haciendo énfasis en los encuentros que había tenido con Voldemort antes de su retorno y después de ellos.

- Valla, así que ese mago oscuro ha vuelto para esclavizar a todas las criaturas libres y someterlas a su voluntad – Respondió el enano después de haber oído el relato de Harry.

- Así es, Sergio a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar que Loki-Seto este otra vez entre nosotros, además el cree que quiere abrir las puertas del inframundo desatando en el mundo. el mal que habitan tras las puertas – Dijo Hermione con tono lúgubre.

- Mi corazón se parte en dos mi buen señor y mi buena señora y Rey Fénix – Dijo Khazad después de unos segundos de silencio – la primera sería el deber de informar a los míos sobre la amenaza que asola este mundo y la otra la gratitud para con vosotros por el haberme salvado la vida y el querer pagarla estando con vos en vuestro entrenamiento y en la hora de su partida.

- Aunque no hay nada más que agradecería que tu ayuda, debo rechazarla Khazad, las personas que me rodean tienden a estar en peligro, y no podría aceptar que te embarcaras conmigo en tal peligrosa contienda.

- Tonterías, tonterías, tener el hacha de un enano como amigo, es tener una posibilidad de victoria, mi hacha está a tu disposición en cuanto arregle el asunto para con mi gente – Respondió el enano haciendo alardes de batalla.

- Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo menos que puedo hacerte es ofrecerte un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche. En ese momento Dobby apareció y Hermione le pidió una habitación para que el enano pudiera pasar la noche con lo que necesitara.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Harry y Hermione se encontraron en la cancha de Quidditch para seguir su entrenamiento con la espada con Caleb y a Hermione con su entrenamiento con arco de parte de Fiona, esperando que al menos su nuevo amigo Khazad pasara a despedirse de ellos antes de su marcha. Con todas sus armas regadas por el suelo en el piso de la cancha de Quidditch, Harry estaba practicando una vez más sus habilidades de magia sin varita y los conjuros básicos de hielo. Una hora después Harry estaba tomándose un pequeño descanso para reponer fuerzas, Khazad hizo presencia quedándose mirando durante unos segundos sin ser capaz de reaccionar a Fiona.

- Bienvenido seas Khazad, hijo de Naira – Dijo Fiona con una leve inclinación a Khazad. Fiona había sido informada por Harry sobre su estancia en el castillo y su pronta partida.

- Disculpad mis modales, Dama Elfa – Dijo Khazad clavando su rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión – Terribles los tiempos venideros para que los herederos de los fundadores más el de Merlín vuelvan a juntarse otra vez.

- Levántate Khazad, pues eres digno de hablar libremente y ella se inclinó y lo saludo de la misma forma y se levantó – El enano estaba visiblemente emocionado al ver el trato recibido por la elfa.

- Venía a despedirme Harry, tengo un largo camino de tres días y cuanto más pronto sea mi partida mucho mejor.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado rellenar los fardos de tu pony con alimentos y agua para el camino y que el Señor de los Vampiros te de una escolta de cinco de sus mejores guerreros para protegerte durante tu camino – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- De ningún modo, tendré que apuntar otra de las deudas que tendré que saldar al Señor de los Vampiros, a ti Heredero de Gryffindor y a la Heredera de Ravenclaw – Haciendo una reverencia profunda a Harry y otra a la elfa se retiró rumbo a la casa de Hagrid donde Sergio estaría aguardando los últimos preparativos del animal.

Aunque Harry le hubiera gustado acompañarlo, o aunque fuera estar con el en el momento de su partida, siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, tomando la espada se dispuso a seguir entrenando. Harry estuvo más de una hora intentando hacer progresos con una espada normal, pero Caleb se lo ponía difícil ya que cada vez que parecía empezar a controlarla, el se acercaba y con su daga hacía chocar la espada haciendo que esta se desprendiera de las manos de Harry.

- Sabes no puedo llegar a manejar esta espada si cada vez que consigo hacer algunos movimientos tu vas y me das un golpe con la daga – Harry en estos momentos le daba igual sonar grosero, pero lo único que quería era conseguir manejar la espada ya que era lo único que todavía no había conseguido hacer algún avance y realmente comenzaba a frustrarse.

- Debes saber que en un campo de batalla, el enemigo intentará desarmarte de todas las maneras posibles, si no eres capaz de sostener tu espada en tus manos, como piensas defenderte de un ataque demoníaco. Además si llegases a perder tu querida espada Gryffindor y que en el piso encontraras un arma pesada y que de ella dependiera tu vida que harías.

- Bueno, tal vez si tuviera una espada menos pesada podría conseguir que no se me fuera de las manos – Dijo Harry soltando la espada en un gesto de frustración.

- Sabes que es lo mejor que podemos proveerte – Repuso Caleb como quien lo había discutido miles de veces, y en cierto modo era verdad, ya que siempre que Harry no hacía avances en la esgrima discutía con el o con Sergio los encargados de su entrenamiento sobre la espada – Pero ahora al parecer tienes un amigo enano, podrías pedirle que te otorgara una espada más liviana.

- Sería descarado por mi parte pedirle eso – Dijo Harry en un susurro audible, aunque en realidad lo había pensado desde que conoció al enano.

Harry siguió los siguientes cinco días entrenando arduamente después de la partida de Khazad, en este día había comenzado una nueva preparación con el tiro con arco, después de demostrar un nivel medio en el manejo y era, disparar flecha mientras cabalgaba a lomos de Nightmare. En los otros campos físicos avanzaba lentamente, aunque mirando fijamente su cuerpo podrías ver el cuerpo formado de un luchador implacable. Con respecto a la rama de la magia, Harry había olvidado por completo su varita, no recordando siquiera que existía, los poderes elementales poco a poco comenzaban a dar sus frutos, Harry se asombraba de las cualidades de la magia antigua y estaba seguro que le serían muy útiles en su lucha contra Voldemort y ponía gran empeño en conocer todos los hechizos que existían.

Al sexto día de la marcha del enano regresó una vez más, pero esta vez no venía solo, montado en un carromato tirado por dos poneys venía sentado otro enano de aspecto señorial y otro del que parecía también un noble aunque claramente se notaba que doblaba la edad a Khazad con los cinco guerreros del vampiro quienes al ver a salvo en su destino a los enanos se disolvieron con sus monturas a través de las sombras.

- Salud y riquezas Harry – Dijo con voz jovial Khazad mientras descendía del carromato.

- Salud y riquezas para ti también Khazad – Respondió Harry haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Quisiera presentarte a mi padre Naira, señor de las minas de Khazad-dûm, y e aquí a Belror consejero de mi padre – Harry hizo una ligera reverencia hacía ambos enanos, después de la partida de Khazad se había informado por Sergio y Albus sobre alguna de las costumbres de las dos razas desconocidas por los magos y una de ellas, era la reverencia.

- Un honor conocer por fin al Heredero de Gryffindor y entrañable amigo del Señor de los Vampiros, aunque sea en tiempos tan oscuros como los que se avecinan – Dijo con voz profunda Belror – y por supuesto también el honor al conocer a los salvadores del hijo del Rey.

Harry evaluó con la mirada a Khazad, así que era el hijo del Rey de los enanos, por lo tanto tenía ante él a las máximas autoridades en la comunidad enana. Miró nuevamente a su amigo enano intentando discernir bien sus facciones, llegaría a medir 1´20 de alto aunque por la altura de los otros dos enanos tendrían que ser todos casi de esa estatura. Vestía enteramente de cuero llevando encima de sus ropas una cota de malla, su hacha parecía brillar más que la última vez que la vio. Los otros dos enanos iban vestidos más señorialmente provistos solamente con unas dagas en sus cinturones y ninguna armadura, los colores de su ropa aunque oscuros discernían claramente la posición de ambos.

- Podríamos acompañar esta charla con una buena jarra de cerveza y tal vez un buen filete de ternera – Dijo Khazad mientras se relamía pensando en la comida de los elfos domésticos los cuales le habían dejado impresionado por sus peculiaridades culinarias.

- Podríamos si señor – Contestó Harry jovialmente.

Harry hizo un gesto a los tres enanos para que le siguieran, con unos segundos de espera por parte de Harry al ver que los tres descargaban del carromato lo que parecían varios fardos, los guió hacía el comedor en el cuarto de los Vampiros en donde a través del fuego de la chimenea se comunicó con los elfos domésticos avisándoles que prepararan algo de comida para los cinco y acondicionaran 3 habitaciones para sus invitados. En eso Hermione ingresó al cuarto, se presentó a los enanos, ellos hicieron lo mismo y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Y Bien díganme nobles señores, ¿Qué le traen a nuestra humilde morada? – Hermione dijo recordando lo había hablado con Albus más temprano sobre el castillo y fue Sergio quien le dijo que el castillo pertenecía a los herederos y por lo tanto Harry, Hermione y los otros dos herederos eran los señores Castillo y que si las cosas le salían bien al señor oscuro pronto sería un punto a tener en cuenta en la resistencia contra el mal y las alianzas futuras.

- Muchas cosas han pasado desde que los enanos rompimos nuestras alianzas con los humanos, más algunos de nuestros ancestros juraron a aquellos magos con los que simpatizaban que los enanos acudirían en ayuda de los magos en tiempos de necesidad – Respondió Naira.

- Muchos siglos han pasado desde que perdimos contacto con el mundo exterior, recluyéndonos bajo las montañas, saliendo sólo lo necesario, más las noticias alentadoras que nos a traído el buen Khazad nos hacen volver a salir fuera de nuestro exilio por llamarlo de algún modo – El modo de hablar de Naira no daba dudas a Harry que era un gobernante leal y fiel a sus creencias – Con nuestro primer contacto con un mago después de siglos de ausencia quisiéramos poder retornar alianzas perdidas en el olvido dijo mirando a Hermione. También quiero una alianza con los elfos y quiero que tú Harry como miembro de su pueblo envíes mi mensaje de alianza hacia ellos.

- No es necesario, el príncipe de los Elfos ya lo sabe. Sergio Dumbledore es el nieto de Lord Elric Fénix. Es el príncipe por que sus padres Lady Fénix y Lord Dumbledore fueron asesinados por humanos y un Elfa dominada por la poción imperius. El le informará a su abuelo lo pactado hoy conmigo. - Los enanos asintieron serios. Khazad y Naira bajaron sus cabezas conmovidos y tristes de que su amigo Sergio hubiera perdido a sus padres tan trágicamente.

- Esta es la muestra de la alianza élfica – dijo Harry. Sacó de un saco una armadura para que los enanos asombrados la vieran. Era una armadura hecha por los Altos Elfos con todo lo necesario para protegerlos durante una batalla. Los enanos estaban asombrados por el regalo y Harry continuó:

- Este es el regalo del mismo Sergio y es para Khazad - Khazad recibió de Harry una caja y al abrirla quedó mudo de asombro al ver un par de hachas pequeñas arrojadizas. De inmediato las sacó y se las colgó en su cinturón agradeciendo a Harry el presente del Príncipe.

- Khazad, Sergio me mandó decir que las uses bien ya que pertenecieron a su padre, son muy importantes para él - Khazad impresionado miró su cinturón y asintió serio diciendo:

- Lo haré, solo muerto me las podrán quitar. Como muestra de nuestra alianza con ustedes te entregamos a ti, como uno de los señores de este castillo unos presentes que seguro encontrarás de buen grado. -

Khazad comenzó a sacar varias cosas de entre los fardos entre ellos seis pulidas y relucientes espadas, seis cota de mallas hecha de _mithril_, digna de un príncipe en el cinturón llevaba engarzada algunas diminutas gemas que hacían realzar la belleza de la cota de mallas.

- Aceptad estos presentes como muestra de la nueva alianza y Lord Harry entrégale a Sergio este presente – Dijo Belror gravemente sacando una caja de medio tamaño de un fardo.

- Me siento frustrada al no poder entregaros a vos ningún presente como muestra de alianza – Dijo Hermione intranquila y Harry estaba un tanto apenado – Más no obstante, las puertas del castillo están abiertas para cualquier enano que busque una morada donde pasar la noche o simplemente busque un lugar donde tomar alimentos o protección. Y si su pueblo es atacado avísennos que los Fénix iremos a ayudar.

- No esperaba otra cosa de vos mi buena señora – Respondió el señor de las minas de Khazad-dûm. Harry tomó los presentes que se ofrecían y descubrió con deleite que la espada que se le entregaba era muy liviana y ligera, aunque resistente, sin duda una obra maestra de los herreros enanos – Serían juntos unos magníficos soberanos entre los magos si no fuera porque el linaje real de los magos se perdió mucho antes de que las viejas alianzas se rompieran – Harry y Hermione se ruborizaron con semejante halago por parte del señor de los enanos.

- Viejas leyendas e oído en mi estancia en Hogwarts, sobre el rey que volverá cuando la noche inunde el día cabalgado por los cielos – Respondió Hermione recordando la leyenda que había leído en los libros de historia de la magia sobre el rey mago el cual abdicó de su corona por amor, si mal no recordaba, fue por eso por lo que se creó el ministerio de magia, siendo el ministro sólo un regente a la corona o senescal como se llamaba en los tiempos antiguos.

Al día siguiente partirían hacía el reino bajo la montaña el señor Naira y Belror para reportar a la comunidad enana las nuevas que provenían del mundo humano, Khazad se quedaría como nexo entre los enanos y los humanos y en pago de la deuda de vida que le debía a Harry y a Hermione.

Varios días después de la visita de los enanos fue un cambio brutal en las habilidades con la espada para Harry que mejoro inmensamente y Hermione se animó a entrenar con una, portando ahora una espada que parecía echa para su mano, tardó solo cuestión de una semana para alcanzar un buen nivel en la esgrima, tanto que comenzó a destacar en su manejo. Khazad que les ayudaba con su entrenamiento de los antiguos saberes de la guerra como buen guerrero que era elogiaba a Harry y Hermione diciendo que ninguna criatura oscura se atrevería a ponerse bajo el alcance de sus armas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
